I Promise
by The Alternative Source
Summary: Promise me that you will find me?" he asked me before he died. And as I watched him go slack I knew I was once again alone until I fulfilled my promise. I'm coming my Doctor, I'm coming. Rose/10th Doctor. Reunion fic? Read to find out!
1. A Promise

I Promise

By the Alternative Source

Author's Note: This is set after Journey's End. Donna has gone back home. The "Actual" Doctor is all alone now. This happens before the Christmas Special. That's all that I'm going to say.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

//////////////////////////////////////////Chapter One: My Doctor//////////////////////////////////////////

She pushed the hair out of his eyes softly and sighed. The time was coming. He slowly turned his head towards her and opened his eyes searching for her but seeing nothing. His eyes stared at her blankly. He had lost his sight years ago but he still knew her every touch. She couldn't help but smile.

"Hello, sweetheart."

"Rose. What are you doing here?" his raspy voice asked.

Rose's eyes became full of tears and she cupped his face. He was losing his memories, "Doctor. I'm always here."

"Of course, of course……….. Still as beautiful as ever I suppose?" he said with a grin on his lips.

"Still the same Rose that you met years ago."

The Doctor smiled, "Don't be daft. You're still as beautiful as the first day that I met you."

Rose lowered her head, "And in there lies the problem."

"Rose?..............Rose?" he asked with a frown on his face.

"How do you know when I'm not looking at you?"

"Because you're magnificent," he answered with the same quirky smile that she had lived with for the last 70 years. Silence ensued for a couple more minutes as Rose contemplated what she was going to say. She didn't even know what she was going to do. The Doctor interrupted her thoughts, "You always worry yourself too much. You know what must be done."

Rose looked at him as he said this, "I know. I just…with mom gone and dad. The only ones' left are you and me. I can't…."

The Doctor's grinning face turned stern as Rose spoke, "You have given me a whole lifetime of memories. A whole lifetime of human memories. And even though it didn't turn out the way we wanted it too, we were together."

"I thought you would never grow old with me and now it turns out to be the opposite way. You're turning old without me."

The Doctor lifted his hand towards Rose and she caught it. Pulling it to her face she let his hand cup her cheek, "Rose Tyler. What did I tell you the first day I told you that I loved you?"

A tear slid down her cheek and she tried to keep her voice calm, "You said you wanted to grow old with me."

"And I have. It's not every day that a time lord, well ex-time lord, lives out his life to the fullest extent with the one woman he thought he could never have. You have given me more than anyone ever has. You have given me love and happiness to last forever. But the time has come. And now we have to make sure it's forever.""

Rose could not control the tears and started weeping. The Doctor gently nudged her towards him and she leaned forward in her sitting position and placed her head on his chest. The tears continued to flow as The Doctor stroked her hair.

"One heartbeat," she said as she listened intently, "One heartbeat."

"I know," he said softly.

"I love you."

"I love you as well," he replied with emotion in his voice. It was the last time he would be with her and he knew that he had to make her promise. He had to make her promise for her own sake, "Promise me that you will find me."

Rose lifted her head at his words. She leaned forward and gently pressed a kiss to his lips and then to his forehead, "I promise. You will not be alone forever."

"I always knew that you were different. Atta girl."

Rose felt The Doctor go slack and she couldn't stop the sobs that wracked her body. He was gone. The 70 years that they spent together were gone. And it made it all worse as she shook his shoulders slightly trying to wake him up, "Doctor? Doctor?"

When she received no response she pressed her forehead against his and tried to stop her tears. But no matter what she did they would not stop.

'It's ok Rose. It's ok. He's not gone. All of him is not gone. This is just a part of him that I got to spend many wonderful years with.'

"What kind of cruel joke is this? I promised myself that I would be with you forever. That we would grow old together. And now we see that the tables have been turned. You grew old without me. You became human while," Rose pulled back from him and stared at her hands, "I stayed young."

Rose looked back at the aged Doctor. His skin was littered with age spots. His hair was a snowy white, and there were wrinkles around his lips and eyes that he never thought he would have. He had aged. He had gone domestic for her. And now that he was gone it was time.

She didn't want to leave his side but she knew that she had too. She had to leave now like she promised. Lifting herself off the bed she stood up and wiped her tears away. Grabbing her purple jacket she zipped herself up. Leaning over John, the name that he had given himself, she slowly uncurled the fingers of his right hand. A small pocket watch rested in his palm. It was his pocket watch. The one that he had put his consciousness in one time before. But now it was different. It held his memories. His 70 years as a human. His years of a normal life.

Removing it from his hand she clipped it to her jacket and deposited it into her jacket pocket. She went to grab his other hand and paused.

His wedding ring. A simple band that meant so much to them. Running her fingers over it she slowly slipped it off of his finger and put it on the necklace around her neck that held the Tardis key. Stepping back from John she bit her lip as she looked at his resting body.

'You are gone,' her eyes began to glow a soft golden hue, 'and I can't go with you.'

Her body began to glow brighter as the seconds passed. She reached into her pocket and opened the pocket watch. As her body grew brighter the Doctor's body flashed a golden hue and turned into a misty form that eventually disappeared into the pocket watch. Rose closed and pocketed the watch as the golden light finally became too much and the world around her disappeared.

"I'm coming, my Doctor. I'm coming."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

To be continued………

Author's Note: Tell me what you think guys. It's my first Doctor Who fanfic that I couldn't get out of my head. Any questions, comments, or criticism are very welcome. Ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

I Promise

By the Alternative Source

Author's Note: This is set after Journey's End. Donna has gone back home. The "Actual" Doctor is all alone now. This happens before the Christmas Special. That's all that I'm going to say.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Previously on I Promise:

'You are gone,' her eyes began to glow a soft golden hue, 'and I can't go with you.'

Her body began to glow brighter as the seconds passed. She reached into her pocket and opened the pocket watch. As her body grew brighter the Doctor's body flashed a golden hue and turned into a misty form that eventually disappeared into the pocket watch. Rose closed and pocketed the watch as the golden light finally became too much and the world around her disappeared.

"I'm coming, my Doctor. I'm coming."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chapter 2: Location Unknown?

Rose could feel the void dance upon her skin as she flew through the air. The wind whipped her hair around her head like a halo. And her clothes fluttered slightly against her skin.

The Bad Wolf had given her this power. Well not only the Bad Wolf. It was her. She was the Bad Wolf. And that had been the center of her problems. That is what had brought her to start this journey.

She arched her body and closed her eyes tight as she gained more speed through the void. And in a matter of seconds she felt a jolt and a rush of warm air as her feet landed on soft grass. She crouched down for a second and caught her breathe. She had never traveled through the void and time without the Tardis and the landing seemed to have a dizzying effect.

Standing straight she opened her eyes and gasped. She wasn't supposed to be here.

"Oh my god, John."

Rose could only stand there as she looked at the burnt orange sky that held two suns. Soft cream colored clouds drifted over silver-leafed trees and she watched as they swayed slightly in the breeze. She could also see small houses littered all over the mountains around the silver-leafed trees. But what made her eyes water was the sight of a dome covering a city. A city with tall striking towers of every length all over it, with the tallest being in the middle. The city that she had heard about only from the stories John had told her.

"Gallifrey? How did I get to Gallifrey?" Rose suddenly felt a warmth in her pocket and pulled out John's fob watch. It seemed as if a strange light was emitting from inside it. Slowly she opened it and the light became brighter and brighter and she heard a voice emitting from it.

Instantly she recognized it, "You are probably wondering why you are here out of all the places in the world and time."

It was John.

"You've got that right."

"And you're probably glaring at the watch with your pink and yellow self. But enough of this jibber jabber. On to the important stuff. I have set the fob watch to help you find me. But there are some things that I think you need to see to better understand the Doctor. There are places that you must discover for you to understand why the Doctor is who he is today."

"But I…."

"I know that you understand me, or as you sometimes call me the Doctor, better than anyone else but there are things that we have experienced. Things that I remember that happened to my original self. You have always been honest with me about life and now it is my turn. For myself. For me and the Doctor."

And then the bright light was gone and the fob watch was closed. Rose looked away from the watch and then looked at Gallifrey. Squaring her shoulders she knew that the city in front of her held some sort of mission for her. There was something that she was to discover here before she continued on her journey to find the Doctor.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

After walking for about two hours Rose could see the entrance to the city in the distance. As she quickened her pace she thought about how all this was possible.

After ten years of marriage they began to notice some things that were weird about her. First off it seemed that she was not aging and secondly she never became sick or injured. She passed it off as having good genes but as the years passed and the world changed around her she came to realize that something was very wrong.

////////////////////////////////////////FLASHBACK/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

John was sitting in front of her clicking away on the computer. Rose had finally agreed to go through with some tests after she realized that he was right. There was something wrong with her. As John's face became more old and wrinkles began to appear on his face she remained the same. The breaking point was last week when she fell off a ladder and broke her leg. After it was adjusted and placed in a cast she realized that her leg was already healed and that it was no longer broken.

So now she was sitting in front of John watching him as he worked through the multiple piles of test results from all the examinations he had given her earlier in the day. He had been going through the results for hours when he suddenly stopped and placed his head in his hands.

Everything was too quiet as she waited for John to say something, "John."

He responded to her voice and looked up at her with sadness in his eyes, "Oh, Rose."

Rose was up and immediately at his side as the distress in his voice became apparent, "John, what's wrong love?"

John could only look at her as his eyes watered. Rose cupped his face in her hands and smiled gently, "John, please tell me what's wrong?"

//////////////////////////////////////End of Flashback//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The results hadn't been good. It had seemed that her body had been changing and in some ways for the better but in some ways for the worse. It seemed her body was staying young because it was regenerating itself and making itself stronger and more resilient.

The only explanation was that the Bad Wolf and Tardis heart had been merging themselves with Rose for the past couple of years. They were now one being. And that would mean that she would not age with John like they had thought. That night had been the hardest for both of them. They had spent the remainder of the day crying in each other's arms at the cruelty of fate.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she realized that she could hear people talking and laughing. Coming around a bend she noticed that there were people entering and leaving the great city. They looked like humans but their clothes were the most different things. They were wearing robes of many different colors with trinkets and emblems on the shoulder blades of their robes. Many of the women also had their hair pulled up into swirls and points that looked quite elegant. While others had hats that fanned out in different lengths and styles on top of their heads.

"I'm definitely going to stand out," Rose said as she looked down at her purple jacket and jeans. Her hair would stand out the most. She had stopped dying it blonde for many years now and it seemed that her body had taken over it and kept it that way. It now rested a little past her bottom with soft curls ending it. The people would definitely look at her strangely because all of them had dark brown hair.

She watched the various people entering and leaving the city and she noticed that many of them were merchants with carts pulling being pulled behind them by strange creatures that looked like horses except that they were blue with orange eyes.

'Strange. But how am I going to get in there without a robe.'

And as fate would have it she spotted something. A merchant had stopped to talk with a person at the opening gates of the city. Crouching down she kept to the edges of the pathway and hid behind rocks that were placed on the edge of the pathway. When she reached the merchant she watched as he spoke to the person at the gate as she stretched her arm towards the pile of robes. Her fingers had barely grasped a robe when she heard the merchant bid the man goodbye and pull the cart and strange animal away. Luckily her fingers had grasped a rose colored robe.

As she put it she couldn't help but scoffing at the irony, "Seriously. A rose colored robe. Fate is so mean."

But it was quite a beautiful robe. The clasps that closed the robe were golden colored with an interesting script on them that she assumed was Gallifreyan. The shoulders were what fascinated her the most. They had pads on them that came to a point on each shoulder. They looked like all the other robes except that words were stitched in gold thread all around them.

"Beautiful."

Running her hands over the robe to smooth out the wrinkles she threw the hood of the robe over her head and tucked her hair in it so it wouldn't spill out. Joining the crowd she easily made her way into the city and noticed that it looked exactly what she imagined it would.

Gold streets that went everywhere. There were shops of every kind selling trinkets, plates, containers, and jewelry of all sorts. There were families walking the streets laughing and joking around with each others. There were couples holding hands while talking with friends. It was a normal city. Except for the fact that it was way more advanced and cleaner than any city she had ever seen. Plus every once in a while she could see something that looked like a car zooming through the air.

She smiled, "Definitely not a regular city."

Walking further into the city she could see that the towers were never ending. Some were shops and some were homes. The fact was that they never ended. But the thing that she couldn't figure out is why John had sent her here. What was she supposed to learn here?

Rose stopped suddenly as she felt a great weight press against her chest. She stumbled and held on to a passerby to keep herself from falling over.

'Something's wrong. This feeling. It's so familiar.'

She felt someone nudge her shoulder and ask her if she was alright. She couldn't respond. Her mind was going a hundred miles an hour trying to understand the feeling that was pressing against her chest. It had gotten worse.

Whoever was next to her shook her shoulder harder and she looked up into the face of a young man. He had brown hair cut like all the other men in the city. His skin had a slight tan with a sprinkle of freckles across his cheeks. He looked to be about 25 years old in human years. She knew that he was probably much older.

"Are you alright miss?" he said as he looked her over looking for the reason why she toppled over for a second in what seemed like pain.

Rose could hear several footsteps approaching them but all her attention was on the man looking at her intently. Her world began to spin as he kept shaking her shoulder.

One of the man's friends said, "What are you doing? Darxie is going to kill you if she finds you flirts with other girls."

"I'm not up to anything what so ever. What is Darxie going to do? Kill me because I'm helping someone one out? Come over here and help me," the man that was checking her out said.

Rose could feel one of the other men come to her other side and help to pull her to her feet. The pressure against her chest became even greater as she felt the first man that helped wrap her arm around his neck to lift her up. She could feel him. That's what was causing the pain. She could feel him somewhere around her. He was here.

"I don't think she looks too good Theta," one of the men said.

A sob escaped her lips as she recognized the name. It was the name that she had heard many times in John's story. She leaned forward hoping that her hood wouldn't slip as tears began to slide down her face. She was already attracting attention to herself and she didn't want to add to it by having the passerby's see her blonde hair or her tears.

"I'm alright," she whispered. They must have heard a whisper come from her but not clearly enough because the next thing she knew she felt Theta shift his arm and reach for her hood.

"What did you say miss?"

She panicked as she thought about the consequences and changes that could happen in the future if he saw her face. 'No, he can't see my face.'

"No!"

But she was too late. For as he reached for her hood and removed it his finger tips touched her head and she felt the pain increase ten-fold. Her body began to shake as the pain became worse and Rose could only stare wide eyed at the man holding her up.

She could clearly see his face now because the hood wasn't blocking her vision. She gasped as she saw his eyes. She knew those eyes. They were deep brown eyes that told the story of years spent making trouble and running. They were the eyes she would one day love.

She smiled faintly before whispering, "Doctor."

And then she fainted in his arms.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Author's Note: So what do you guys think? I had to do some research to get the facts as close as possible to what Gallifrey was said to be like.

So review and make me happy, happy, happy!!!!


	3. The Escape

I Promise

By the Alternative Source

Author's Note: This is set after Journey's End. Donna has gone back home. The "Actual" Doctor is all alone now. This happens before the Christmas Special. That's all that I'm going to say.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Previously on I Promise:

"I'm alright," she whispered. They must have heard a whisper come from her but not clearly enough because the next thing she knew she felt Theta shift his arm and reach for her hood.

"What did you say miss?"

She panicked as she thought about the consequences and changes that could happen in the future if he saw her face. 'No, he can't see my face.'

"No!"

But she was too late. For as he reached for her hood and removed it his finger tips touched her head and she felt the pain increase ten-fold. Her body began to shake as the pain became worse and Rose could only stare wide eyed at the man holding her up.

She could clearly see his face now because the hood wasn't blocking her vision. She gasped as she saw his eyes. She knew those eyes. They were deep brown eyes that told the story of years spent making trouble and running. They were the eyes she would one day love.

She smiled faintly before whispering, "Doctor."

And then she fainted in his arms.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chapter 3: Escape

'Soft.'

She moved her fingers slowly and realized that she was lying on a bed with what felt like silk covers. As awareness came back to her she groaned as the ache in her heart became present again.

'He must be near.'

Opening her eyes she realized that she was in a bedroom. It had red walls with what looked like oak furnishings everywhere. Taking a better look she realized that the room was quite lovely. Sitting up she realized that her fainting spell earlier had taken a lot of energy out of her.

She gave herself a second to focus before pulling the duvet off. She was shocked to see that she was in different clothes. She was in what looked like white cotton capris and a pink top. And her hair was loosely flowing down her back.

Her head shot up to the door when she heard movement in the hall. Realization hit her all of a sudden. She was in a home in Gallifrey. Lying on a bed that could only have something to do with the man she saw before she fainted.

"The Doctor."

He wasn't supposed to see her. She could be changing the time lines just by being there. He had seen her face already and that could have done enough damage. Getting up she looked around for her clothes and spotted them on a chair across the room by the window. She quickly made her way over to them and slipped her jeans on. Deciding that she liked the top she just threw her jacket on.

When she was about to put her sneakers she heard the door open behind her.

"Hello, up already?" she heard the Doctor say. His voice was different but she knew it was him because of the tightening of her chest. When she didn't answer he closed the door and walked towards her.

"Stop."

She heard his steps come to a halt, "I took you here after you fainted. This is my home. Well not my home. My parents home."

'He even rambles on about things at this age.'

"Hey. Are you alright?" he took a step towards her again.

"Stop!" She could just imagine the look of confusion on his face, "Don't come near me."

"Look it's alright. I'm not here to hurt you."

Rose reached down and slipped her socks and sneakers on, "I know."

"Then…"

"I need to get out of here," she said as she checked her pockets. Her fob watch wasn't there. She frantically started patting her pockets and looking through her other shirt and around the chair where her clothes had been.

"Looking for this," he said behind her, "Slipped out of your pocket when I brought you here. I couldn't resist getting a better look at it."

Sighing Rose slowly turned her head and looked at the Doctor.

'Future for this moment be damned. She needed that watch. It held the memories. All his memories.'

A smile grew on his face as she turned to him. Her eyes teared up. His face was different and his hair was different. But there was something that could not be changed.

'Same smile.'

Stretching her hand she demanded that he give her the watch, "Can I please have that back?"

"I thought you told me to stop. To not approach you, Ms…..Well, I haven't gotten your name yet. I'm Theta. Or Thete. Whichever you prefer. And you are?"

This was getting too far for Rose. He was getting a clear look at her face and she needed to escape as soon as possible, "The watch please?"

He took a couple of steps closer to her and deposited the watch into her hand, "There you go."

As soon as it was in her small hands she looked down at it to make sure it was alright. Bringing it closer to her face she realized that it was perfectly fine. He hadn't tampered with it.

"Funny thing is that I've never seen that thing before but I can't help feel like I'm missing something. Like I've seen it before."

Rose looked up at him one more time before turning around quickly. Grabbing her robe she threw it on and pulled the hood over her head. As she was making sure it was fastened right he spoke again.

"You're not from here are you?" Rose stopped fastening the robe and waited until he spoke again, "Not from this time from what I can tell. And I've just finished the Academy a while ago."

When she stayed silent he sighed, "I'm not here to harm you. I just need to know where you are from?"

"What regeneration are you in?"

The sudden question from her threw him off and he took a step back.

"I haven't regenerated yet."

'So he's young. Hasn't even begun his adventures yet.'

"You're so young."

"Not young enough to marry," he said randomly before getting back to the topic at hand, "I took you here after you fainted on the streets. You said "Doctor" before you fainted so I sent for one as soon as I took you to my home. He said that you were alright but I could tell something was different by the way that he was looking at his test results. That is why I am asking you what time you are from?"

"It wouldn't matter anyway. And if you understand the importance of time then you would turn away and tell me how to get out of here."

"I'll help you but I need to know how you got here. There is this air about you. It's like time itself."

Rose turned around and faced him with her hood still covering her face, "I need to leave. Either help me or get out of my way." When she tried to pass him he side stepped and blocked her way.

"You can't go by yourself. The doctor knows something by the look of it. He felt what I felt and there is no telling who he told. Or how high up it might have gone. The High Counsel doesn't really appreciate anyone messing with time unless they are qualified. And you obviously didn't come the usual way on a Tardis. And there's something else…"

Rose's breathe stopped for a second, "And that would be?"

"I know you……There's something about you that is so familiar. It's like this tug. No this feeling that I want to be close to you and I don't know what to do. Do you?"

"What's your name again?"

"Theta or Thete."

"Theta. I like that. Theta," Rose let the name roll off her tongue and she felt a little weird calling him anything but "Doctor."

"I would like your name also if you told me it. Well, I'm sure I would."

Rose knew that he wasn't going to move out of her way. She needed to be here. This was an important moment in his life. If not John wouldn't have sent her here. But why? Why here? There seemed to be nothing important happening that she knew of.

The Doctor or Theta must have realized that she was daydreaming because he waved a hand in front of her face, "Hello, anybody there?"

Rose blinked as her eyes focused on him, "Yes. I'm fine."

He raised a hand to her shoulder and when she flinched he frowned, "Honestly, no harm will come to you. I would just like to know your name and why you are here?"

"My name is of no concern to you. Not at this time."

He grinned when she said this and Rose knew he was about to blurt something out, "Ok, then. If you won't give me your name then I'll have to call you something. Hmmm," he brought one had up to his chin and rubbed it for a second before his eyes opened wide and he pointed at her, "Rose."

Her breathe caught in her throat and she took a step back from him.

'Oh, no. He knows, but….how?'

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

To be continued?

Huh?

Nope. Let's keep on going.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Rose was the color of your robe. And before you fainted you said the word "Doctor." So that's it. Doctor Rose!!!" he smiled brightly at her waiting for her to respond. The relief must have been coming off of her in waves because the Doctor gave her a weird look when he saw that her tense shoulders relaxed, "What do you think?"

"You can call me whatever you want as long as you help me out of here."

"How do I know you're not an evil alien that has penetrated our society and is about to make its way back to the enemy," he asked while smiling with an undertone of seriousness.

Rose sighed, "Have you always been like this?"

"Like what? Strange girl appears out of nowhere. Obviously not from this planet. And with an air about her that screams I'm different. Some speculation should be present," he leaned forward a little when he finished. He had made his statement and he had his say in the whole situation. Knowing him, he wouldn't respond until she did.

'I need to get out of here. But the Doctor doesn't trust me. I have to do something before I change time. I got it! The Tardis key.'

In a matter of seconds Rose had a key in front of the Doctor's face, "This is your Tardis key."

"Tardis key. I don't have a Tardis key. That right is only reserved to a select few and…"

"One day it will be yours."

"But how? And how did you get that key? There is only one copy of each Tardis key."

"I don't know how. That was never explained to me. But what I can tell you is that one day you will travel the deepest recesses of this universe. You will save thousands of lives and change many for the better. You will be remembered."

The Doctor looked at her with confusion for a second before he became serious, "And how do you know this?"

"Because……because I've seen it. Okay. Is that enough? I can't give you any more without ruining it for you."

"So you know me in the future?"

Rose's eyes watered at the mention of their future together. Their happy moments with each other floated right in front of her eyes in flashes, "Yes. I know you."

Taking a step towards her he hesitantly brought a hand to her face. Rose resisted for a second but let him touch her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand, "There is something about you. Something that I feel. And if you say that it will ruin the future if I know more then……I will accept your words."

Rose opened her eyes and looked up at him. The hood was still covering her face so he couldn't see her but she could see him perfectly. She could see him in those eyes. She could see the man that she loved. And she knew he felt something too.

"So that means you will help me?"

He suddenly snapped out of his trance and pulled his hand away from her, "Yes, of course. I trust my instincts. And they say to help you. Even though it's a pretty crazy thing that's happening here. Meeting a person that knows me in the future," he pressed his hands to his chest for a second to emphasize his surprise.

Rose couldn't help but grin at him, "Then let's get on with it. I'm still not used to being in a house with doors and windows."

He smiled at that, "I know what you mean. Could you imagine how it would be in a Tardis? Traveling through time and space doing whatever we wanted and not have to worry about mortgages."

"I could only imagine. And trying to be sneaky. I know you still want information but I need to get out of here."

Theta tried to place an innocent look on his face, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Right. Well, "Rose looked around the room for another door or window to escape through, "How do we get out of here?"

"Definetly not the front door," he said as he placed his hands into his robe pockets, "I think people would notice the groom sneaking out with another woman."

Rose stopped looking around and her mind shut down for a second. Turning to look at him she never really noticed his clothes. He wasn't wearing the pinstripe suits that she was used to him wearing. And nowhere in sight did she see his brown trench coat. In fact he looked to be wearing a very expensive blue robe with stones all over, "Your what?"

"My wedding."

She knew that he was probably rubbish at weddings, especially his own so why was this so important to John that she had to be sent back here? How could he send her back to a time where he was completely happy while she watched on the side lines as he got married?

Her eyes widened as it all came to her. Now it all made sense why she was here. The Tardis key. His wedding. It made perfect sense.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Author's Note: So guys!!! What do you think? Why is Rose there? What does the Tardis key and his wedding have to do with it. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and I will be very happy.

Comment from my sister after reading this: OMFG!!! Like dude that's craza.

P.S. Suggestions are always welcome. (Needed. Lol.)


	4. And Away We Go

I Promise

By the Alternative Source

Author's Note: This is set after Journey's End. Donna has gone back home. The "Actual" Doctor is all alone now. This happens before the Christmas Special. That's all that I'm going to say.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Previously on I Promise:

"Right.... Well, "Rose looked around the room for another door or window to escape through, "How do we get out of here?"

"Definitely not the front door," he said as he placed his hands into his robe pockets, "I think people would notice the groom sneaking out with another woman."

Rose stopped looking around and her mind shut down for a second. Turning to look at him she never really noticed his clothes. He wasn't wearing the pinstripe suits that she was used to him wearing. And nowhere in sight did she see his brown trench coat. In fact he looked to be wearing a very expensive blue robe with stones all over, "You're what?"

"My wedding."

She knew that he was probably rubbish at weddings, especially his own so why was this so important to John that she had to be sent back here? How could he send her back to a time where he was completely happy while she watched on the side lines as he got married?

Her eyes widened as it all came to her. Now it all made sense why she was here. The Tardis key. His wedding. It made perfect sense.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chapter 4: And Away We Go

"So if we're done standing here and wasting time let's get going. Places to be. People to marry. Family to see me trying not to fall," his eyes gained a faraway look before they focused again on her.

She smirked at the familiarity of the action, "Let's."

Theta moved away from her with a jump in his step and opened up the double doors that lead to a balcony. He stepped out into it and when she didn't follow him he peeked his head back in the room and motioned for her to follow.

Rose pulled her robe around herself a little more tightly around herself, "Just a second." She patted her pockets to make sure she had the Tardis key and the fob watch before stepping towards him. As soon as she stepped out onto the balcony her eyes widened, "You're kidding right. No bloody way that I'm going to step out there."

Rose peered over the edge of the railing and stared down……..and down. She was what she could tell multiple stories up. Maybe fifteen. And all she could tell was that it was a long way down.

'Figures. I've stood up to creatures that would give anyone nightmares for years to come and I'm terrified by some measly heights.'

The Doctor appeared right next to her and leaned over the railing without a care in the world.

"Twenty second floor. Brilliant isn't it. Only good thing about being this high is the view."

Rose pulled her eyes away from the doom that was staring her clearly in the face and looked up. Truly breath taking is the only thing that could describe the scene in front of her. The suns were setting. A strong golden red hue began to appear all over the sky. Pink and purple hues were mixed in with the red and the silver clouds matched it perfectly. What made it even better is how the light hit the multiple towers everywhere. She loved the view but knew that she had to finish what she was meant to do and make her way….wherever she was supposed to go.

'I'm not sure what the Doctor planned but he must know that I can't stick around here forever. And…..he somehow knew.'

Rose turned and looked at Theta. He didn't look like the Doctor she knew. But some of his mannerisms were the same. There was still a piece of him that she loved. He was just young.

'So young.'

"Let's get going," Theta said.

Suddenly she looked over and saw that a part of the balcony was open. As if a door was opened. And there stood Theta on a platform. Rose raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's a..."

"I know what it is," she said with a smile as she walked over to him.

He grinned back and said, "Well if you're so sure Doctor Rose, then tell me what it is."

"It's just a platform with a chameleon circuit effect to it. Basically it's here but no one else can see it."

A wide grin spread across his face, "You coming?"

Rose hesitated for a second before walking over to where the Doctor was. When she got closer to the platform her mind panicked as she saw that there was nothing in front of the platform. They could fall. Rose looked up at him and saw that he had his hand outstretched to her. Without hesitation she grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled herself over to stand on the platform next to him. A strange expression passed over his face when she grabbed his hand and she tried to act like she didn't notice.

"Ready?"

Rose stood a little closer to him before nodding. The platform shifted underneath her feet and she grasped his hand tighter. In a couple of seconds they were descending down the side of the building. As they got closer to the ground they saw that there were people entering the building a couple floors down.

"Does the platform have a perception filter?"

He looked over at her with awe in his eyes, "You sure you can't tell me who you are?"

She shook her head, "You know I can't."

"I know, I know. Just asking just in case you changed your mind," he shrugged his shoulders, "And no, the platform doesn't have a perception filter. We're going to have to stop a couple floors early." He placed his hand on the wall behind them and the platform started slowing down and came to a halt about five floors before the ground.

"Stay here. I'm going to check if the room is clear," he stepped off the platform and sneaked over to the window. She pressed her back against the wall and decided that it was time.

"So….marriage? Don't you think you're a little too young for marriage?"

He turned his head in surprise and looked at her, "It was arranged by my family. They think that it's about time that I got married and settled down. No more crazy antics and adventures is their goal."

Rose looked up at the sky and caught the sight of a couple stars, "Don't you ever wonder what's out there?"

Theta walked back over to her, "The room's empty. And of course I know what's out there."

He helped her step off the platform and onto the balcony. When he went to walk towards the door he was stopped by her hand grasping his wrist, "There is so much more out there. Worlds to explore, people to meet, civilizations to save."

"Yeah. But can't go out there without a Tardis."

"I already told you. You will one day."

He shook his head and after a couple seconds he looked at her, "But how? How in the world did I get a Tardis key? After I get married there will be no room for that. I will be a husband."

"You don't have to get married you know," she was still staring up at the sky while she unconsciously touched the Tardis key that lay underneath her clothes on a necklace with John's ring.

"I wish I didn't have to. But I can't leave my wife to be on the altar. It's been an embarrassment already with me treading the ground around her as if she were deathly. We've been friends for a while but it's so difficult to think about marriage to anyone. Even her."

"There is so much to see out there Theta. And it's all waiting to be explored," Rose pulled him towards her and made him stand next to her on the balcony. She was quiet for a second as she remembered the many times that he had held her hand. And the feeling of security and love that she got from it, "You've been dreaming about it lately. Haven't you?"

"How did you know that?"

"Just answer the question."

She sneaked a glance at him and saw that he was staring at the sky with a faraway look, "I've had dreams about running from this place and not looking back. The universe is vast and large from what I've heard from the people that travel on the Tardis' and I've dreamt about seeing it with my own eyes. I've dreamt about seeing the other races, worlds, and customs that I have read about. Just the Tardis and I."

She looked at him and smiled. He was so innocent and so full of life. He hadn't had any companions, traveled to distant planets, or faced any hardships. For a second she doubted what she was about to do. She could save him. She could give him a simple life on Gallifrey. She could let him live his life. But the look in his eyes stopped her from doing that. There was a world of wonder in his eyes. She had to do it. For John. For the Doctor. For Theta.

"Then there should be no force in this 'verse that should stop you," she pulled out the necklace from underneath her robe and unlatched the necklace from her neck. She could feel Theta's eyes return to her as she slipped the Tardis key off the necklace. Just as she managed to slip the key off the necklace the ring slipped off. A small cry escaped her lips as she reached for it.

A hand shot out before it hit the floor and grasped it. Theta opened his palm and looked at the golden ring in his palm. He would have handed it to her if he wasn't drawn to the words written on them. "How long are you going to stay with me?"

Her heart clenched and her eyes filling with tears, "What?"

He was broken out of his trance and he handed the ring back to her, "Just reading what it said on the ring. Interesting inscription."

She slipped the ring back onto the necklace and placed it around her neck silently.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"The man who gave you that ring. Your husband."

"He's gone."

They were silent for a couple of seconds. An uncomfortable silence spread between them before he spoke, "I'm sorry."

Rose found this ironic for a second. He didn't know that he was saying sorry about himself, "It's over with for now so let's get on to more pressing matters," she extended her hand towards him with the Tardis key in her hand, "This is for you."

"For me? I thought you weren't supposed to change the future."

"I'm not. I'm making it."

When he took the key she knew that he understood, "When?"

"When what?"

"When am I supposed to take the Tardis?"

She grinned and tilted her head at him. He was staring at the key. He knew that it was his, "You can feel it can't you. Always been a smart one."

"Yeah. It's quite riveting. It's said that the Tardis picks its owners. And that there is this connection that you gain when it picks you. I feel it. It's like a connection in the back of my mind."

He rubbed his hand over it in a loving way.

'He's always had a love for the Tardis that I couldn't understand.'

The silence was broken by a large bang and the sound of splintering wood. They both turned their heads towards the noise and ended up looking up towards the balconies above them.

"What was that?"

Theta leaned over the rail and looked up. They heard loud rustling and banging noises. Rose leaned over the edge to look up to see what it was. As soon as she looked over a head appeared on the very same balcony that they were just minutes ago. The person seemed to wearing a blue cap on his head that covered his entire head.

He pointed at them and yelled, "I FOUND HER!!!"

The man disappeared and they could hear banging noises as if they were rushing out of the room and had to push everything out of the way that they had destroyed.

Theta pulled her back immediately, "They are the Time Authorities. We need to get out of here now."

Rose nodded and followed him as he rushed to the door inside the room. He opened the door and peeked out. When he didn't see anyone he beckoned for her to follow him. Automatically they linked hands as they rushed down the hall. A couple of people that passed by them gave them strange looks as they bumped into them.

Rose and Theta said apologizes quickly as they rushed down hall after hall. Rose felt her heart pumping and the thrill that had first lead her to her Doctor spread through her. She squeezed his hand and moved with him as he raced down the halls. A couple seconds after taking the stairs and getting to the second floor they heard a door slam open and many pairs of feet running.

Theta didn't bother looking back and moved faster down the hall. Rose, however, did take a look back and saw them as they rounded a corner. They were strong men that had the same kind of robe that everyone else had except they were shorter and a blue color. There were about ten of them. And they were all after her.

"Theta!!!"

She said when he suddenly stopped and she crashed into his back. She was about to ask what was wrong when she saw the same men that were chasing them in front of them. In a couple of seconds they would be captured.

"We're trapped."

"No we are not."

Rose felt a warming sensation start to emanate from her jacket pocket. Just when she was about to reach for it Theta pulled her into a room and locked the door behind them. Banging noises could be heard as the Time Authorities tried to get through.

Theta pressed his back against the door to hold them off. He was looking around the room trying to find an escape route.

Rose took that moment to open her robe and reach for her pocket. As soon as she pulled it out she could see the warm gold light peeking out through the edges of the fob watch.

'The fob watch. It's ready.'

Rose looked up at Theta and took him in completely. She had never seen him like this. So young. And this would be the last time.

"It's time."

He was jolted forward by a particularly hard slam and lost his footing for a second. When he straightened up he looked at her, "What do you mean time!"

Rose could feel the energy around her sync with the fob watch as she opened it in front of her. For a second she watched as the golden wisps of energy slipped out of it and started to wrap around her. When she looked up at him she felt the presence of her Doctor spread through her. She could feel him. Hear him.

_It's time Rose._

'But, I didn't finish what you sent me here to do.'

_Yes, you did Rose. Look at me. Look at my eyes. Does it look familiar?_

Rose looked into his eyes and saw it. It was the same look that he got when they were on an adventure. It was the look of excitement that he got when they were in peril.

'I've inspired you.'

_Yes. You inspired me to run and explore._

The warm grew and she could barely see Theta. He was shouting at her as he held the door closed.

Squaring her shoulders she prepared herself. Unclasping the robe around her she let it slip to the floor. It could tangle its self with her when she was traveling through the void. Looking up she barely could make out his words.

"DOCTOR ROSE!!!"

A tear slipped down her cheek and she felt the warmth around her wipe it away.

_It's ok Rose. You will see me again. Are you ready?_

'I'm ready.' She felt the air around her grow thinner and she heard a soft song spring around her. (A/N: Please read the author's note at the end if you don't understand this and the whole concept of the music of the spheres.)

Rose suddenly remembered something that John had told her a while ago. Something that he had told her made him love his travels even more. She looked up at Theta and yelled out, "IT'S ALL AROUND US. THE MUSIC OF THE SPHERES. FOLLOW IT!!!"

She closed her eyes and heard the music around her push her towards the void. The last thing she saw before the light grew too bright to see was Theta reaching out for her. She closed her eyes and felt her Doctor take her away.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

To be continued…… Sike.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The void rushed around her and she felt it scratch at her skin. She felt every turn and twist of the void.

She had done what he sent her to do. She had created the future.

Closing her eyes tighter she couldn't believe that she had created this. She had met the Doctor before he grasped her hand and told her to run for the very first time. She had met him. And she knew what he was sending her to do. He had said there were some things that she had to discover and see about what made him the way he was.

And she was the reason.

She felt the void start to disappear around her. She was landing. Twisting her body she made it so she would land on her feet. Before she could even prepare completely she felt the ground beneath her feet. Rose fell forward on her hands and knees and tried to catch her breath.

She could still see his face. His panicked face as he reached out for her. Different face but still the same eyes. And she couldn't help the sadness that overwhelmed her at the familiarity of the scene.

'Canary Wharf.'

_Rose._

She didn't reply as the golden light around her began to fade. She was confused. She didn't understand how she could be the person that changed him.

_Rose. Answer me love._

'You could have told me.'

_I couldn't. You had to do it on your own._

'How did you know this would happen?! Why didn't you remember this the first time you met me?!'

_I didn't forget you Rose. They became suppressed. And before you say anything else, you will know when._

Rose closed her mouth and opened her eyes. The room was slowly coming to as the golden light faded.

'So that's the plan. I have to live through the moments in your life that made you……..my Doctor.'

She could feel a warm spread over mind. It felt as if he was smiling.

_You've always understood me better than anyone else._

Rose smiled, 'Even though I'm a stupid ape?'

_You're not a stupid ape. You are so much more. _

'I know. I'm not even human anymore. Just look like it.'

_So are you ready Rose? Ready to create the future?_

Rose's face turned into a determined one. If she had helped him become the man that he would one day be, she would do it. She would do it for him.

"Yes. I'm ready Doctor. I'm coming for you."

_Atta girl. Oh, and Rose?_

'Yes?'

_Look up._

And then without a notice the glowing light around her disappeared. By the things around and underneath her she seemed to be in some sort of abandoned building. She heard a slight shuffling in front of her and she looked up.

There in front of her stood an old man with white hair standing in front of a blue Police Box. His face held no emotions as he looked at her. But his eyes were sparkling as he recognized her.

"It's been a long time Doctor Rose."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

To be continued………………..for real this time.

So what do you guys think?????????? I've been trying to go through the older episodes of Doctor Who and picking out some of the reincarnations that she would meet. Now THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!!! I'm not sure if I'm going to do all of them so please tell me the ones you would prefer to see.

Also, the whole thing with the music of the spheres is what the Doctor said at the Proms. Just go to youtube and type that in to understand what's going on. It's basically a minisode and never appeared on any of the DVD's, just the PROMS.

One more thing: if you have any questions to some of the references that I'm making send me a PM. And if I made any mistakes please tell me.

And most importantly REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, beep, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!! Lol.


	5. First Regeneration

I Promise

By the Alternative Source

Author's Note: This is set after Journey's End. Donna has gone back home. The "Actual" Doctor is all alone now. This happens before the Christmas Special. That's all that I'm going to say.

READ ME!!!!!!Also visit this website to understand DOCTOR #1:

.org/wiki/First_Doctor

This should be helpful in understanding the Doctor #1 played by William Hartnell. I have a couple books and the episodes helping me out but this website should help you guys understand him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Previously on I Promise:

_So are you ready Rose? Ready to create the future?_

Rose's face turned into a determined one. If she had helped him become the man that he would one day be, she would do it. She would do it for him.

"Yes. I'm ready Doctor. I'm coming for you."

_Atta girl. Oh, and Rose?_

'Yes?'

_Look up._

And then without a notice the glowing light around her disappeared. By the things around and underneath her she seemed to be in some sort of abandoned building. She heard a slight shuffling in front of her and she looked up.

There in front of her stood an old man with white hair standing in front of a blue Police Box. His face held no emotions as he looked at her. But his eyes were sparkling as he recognized her.

"It's been a long time Doctor Rose."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chapter 5: First Regeneration

The man she was staring at was the Doctor. The tugging that she felt in her heart was the main indicator. She must have not noticed it when she arrived because of the inner turmoil she was having with the Doctor in her mind. But this man wasn't just any Doctor.

She was staring at his first regeneration. He had white snowy hair that was brushed back and away from his face. He also had a black cloak around his shoulders and a small black hat on top of his head. He was a frail-looking wiry and tough looking man. And there was something about him that made her think of an old lively turkey.

Rose couldn't help but grin at the comment. It was what the Doctor had described himself as when he spoke about his previous regenerations. And the Doctor in front of her fit the description perfectly.

'Oh, my god. He's seeing my face.'

She ducked her head down and covered her face with her hand. She began to contemplate what she was going to do.

The Doctor gave a hearty laugh and took a step towards her, "If you're hiding your face, it's a meaningless attempt to hide your identity. I've seen your face Doctor Rose."

'He's right. He's seen my face…..wait a sec.' What her Doctor said came to her again.

_They were suppressed._

He hadn't remembered her because somewhere along the line he had forgotten. He had suppressed the memory. Taking a deep breath she looked up at the Doctor. Her Doctor.

Smiling softly she lifted her head and pulled herself to her feet, "Hello."

"Hello" he replied in a tone that she knew he would have. He was indeed the abrasive, patronizing, and cantankerous man that her Doctor had described.

He stood a couple of feet away from her and she had to resist the urge to run up to him and hug him. This wasn't her Doctor yet. And she knew that this regeneration wasn't interested in too much of the emotional things that humans liked. Especially hugs.

An awkward silence immerged between them as Rose tried to think about what she would say to the Doctor's first regeneration.

'Think of something you daft woman.'

Looking up into his face she saw him raise an eyebrow before saying, "Let us go inside. Don't want any one wandering around and wondering why an old man and a young woman are standing outside of a cupboard like this."

He gestured with his hand at the box behind him and Rose gulped as she saw her. The Tardis.

It looked better than she had remembered. It was decades younger and she could definitely tell that there were some scratches and scorch marks that the Tardis was missing. The blue paint was as bright and healthy as the first time she saw it. And the last.

The Doctor produced his key and stepped inside. A couple steps in he must have noticed that Rose was still staring at the Tardis.

"You must have not seen a Tardis before?" he said in a mocking tone with a hint of warm.

Her trance like state was broken as she walked towards the Tardis doors, "You know I've seen one before. It's just been ages."

"Then do tell why it's mere presence puts you in a trance like state," he looked up at the blue box that was his home and rambled on, "It's been stuck like this for three days. Had to fix the chameleon circuit."

"Cuz I miss her," she said as she touched the Tardis doors. She felt a warm hum go through her and couldn't help but smile, "And apparently she's missed me too."

"Miss you? She hasn't even met you."

Rose ignored him as the Tardis beckoned her inside. As soon as she stepped into the Tardis she let out a little gasp.

"She's so young."

The walls of the Tardis were white with large holes littered all over them. It reminded her of how a bee hive might look inside. The floor was also the same off white color. And that's what she found most strange. There were no ramps or walkways up to the console.

'The console.'

Rose ran a hand over the console and smiled. Everything was brand new. It seemed that the Tardis had only had a few adventures in her life time compared to her future self.

She turned towards the Tardis doors when she heard them shut. The Doctor walked towards her. She could tell that he had questions and he was trying to find a way to figure how to let them escape from him.

"I knew you'd come back. Sooner or later."

'He was waiting for me.'

"How?" she questioned.

"After you disappeared before my eyes, I could not stop thinking about your presence. So when you appeared outside I felt the strangest pull and there you were. Same as the last time I saw you."

Rose leaned against the console and smiled. Her tongue was peeking out between her teeth. Rose could see that he hesitated for a second as he looked at her smiling. Walking towards her he began to clean up the mess around the console he had made while fixing the chameleon circuit.

'He missed me. And he doesn't even know me yet.'

"How long has it been?"

Without looking up from his job he said, "It's been a couple hundred years."

"And how long have you and Susan been exiled?"

He stopped his clean up and looked at her with questions clearly evident in his eyes, "You know everything don't you?"

Pushing herself off of the console she walked around a little, "You know I can't tell you that."

"Right. Well…how long has it been for you?"

She stopped and sighed sadly, "It's been minutes."

She could feel tears well in her eyes as she remembered his face. He was yelling at her in desperation. He was reaching out for her. And honestly she would do anything if she could have just taken a hold of his hand because the look on his face had broken her heart all over again.

"Time travel tends to get a little messy doesn't it. Now why are you here? And how did you get in here without the alarms going off."

"I'm here for…..you. And the Tardis knows me. Don't know how. But she does."

"Mysterious answer. Mysterious answer indeed."

Peeking out from behind the main console she looked at him, "Ha. I would have never thought I would be thought of as mysterious. The blond girl at the shop definitely. But never mysterious. So tell me, what have you been up to lately? What wars have you ended? What worlds have you saved?"

"If you know me already then why are you asking me what I have been up to?"

Rose laughed, "Don't get cheeky with me. It's difficult carrying my own bloody memories. Imagine how your memories are. Fighting monsters every day, winning wars every week, and saving the world every month. It's a lot to remember."

He must have liked her quick response because the side of his mouth twitched and she could see a smile trying to break through.

'His brilliant smile.'

"Tea?"

"Sure."

Rose turned around and walked out the console room and into the hallway. She could hear the Doctor behind her. He was treading slowly behind her most definitely trying to wonder if she knew her way around.

Rose smirked and turned left. A door appeared in front of her and she pushed through it to walk into the kitchen. The Doctor followed behind her and swept past her quickly. He opened one of the cabinets and grabbed a tea kettle. She sat down at the table and waited for the Doctor to prepare the tea. Wringing her hands on the table Rose looked around the kitchen. The room was different. Its design was like the main room. Plain white with a brand new feeling to it. Nothing like the way that the kitchen had been the last time she had seen it. She had fought with the Doctor for weeks to let her redesign it and after reasoning with him he finally gave in. Rose had locked herself in there for hours redesigning it and making it feel a little homier. When she was done the Doctor hesitantly walked in and approved of her redesign. He even commented on how it looked like a kitchen he had seen in one of the magazines in Rose's apartment. She raised her eyebrow at this and his only reply was that it was the only way to escape Jackie's insistent yapping.

She was brought out of her thoughts when a steaming cup of tea was placed in front of her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," the Doctor said as he sat across from her.

"So…."

"Yes?" he asked while sipping his tea.

"What have you been up too since I last saw you?"

"Well, you brought me a certain amount of trouble when you went off and disappeared. The Council requested to see me and questioned me constantly. After a couple of months of pestering me they finally gave up and realized that I didn't know anything about your whereabouts. They were quite interested with you."

Rose looked up from her tea, "And did you tell them anything afterwards?"

"No, it seemed that I shouldn't. After my marriage…"

"Your marriage? You got married?"

"Yes. Didn't work out though. After a couple of kids she couldn't take it anymore. Said that I spent more time in my office than I did with her."

"What? Why?"

"I never was meant to marry. I knew that the first time that I saw the Tardis."

Rose scooted to the edge of her seat as he continued to speak. 'He knew something was wrong ever after his marriage.'

"I was dropping off some papers for an associate with my granddaughter Susan in the Time Sector when I saw her. She was just sitting there. And I knew then…"

"You found the Tardis."

The Doctor nodded, "I knew then that it was the time. The looks on their faces were accurately, how do you say it, surprised and afraid."

Rose laughed at the expression on his face, "And how long has it been?"

"A couple hundred years, give or take a century. The Council eventually caught up with us and exiled us but," the Doctor straightened his hat, "I'm still working on it. Susan needs a proper education and I don't think that these humans can give it to her."

"Awww come on they're not that bad."

"Not that bad," he said with amusement in his eyes, "Always causing trouble, getting into things that they should never be involved in, and centuries behind in their technological developments. I'd say that's enough to say that they are quite ridiculous. I've spent too much time as it in this place. Susan likes it though."

"Where is she right now?" Rose said. John had told her about Susan. He had told her about how her teachers were always confused at her ability to solve complex algorithms but not understand how she could not do common place things like make a cake. He had also told her how he knew secretly that Susan loved the simple lives that humans led. It was around this time that he had taken his first set of companions. Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright.

"She's at this ridiculous school not too far from here."

'But he doesn't seem too fond of humans.' Rose smiled. She understood what she here to do.

"It's been a great adventure so far, hasn't it?"

The Doctor placed his cup down and looked at her, "It's just as you described. Never ending adventure."

"And all alone?"

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't shared it with anyone." Rose stated.

"I've Susan for that."

"Not just Susan. Girls got to be downright lonely with just a grouchy old man like you around."

"I'm among the youngest in my family I'll have you know," he said with a patronizing tone.

Rose nodded her head, "I know. But back to the topic on hand. Why haven't you shared this with anyone else? Companionship makes travel much easier."

"You most definitely mean more dangerous."

"No, I mean….." Rose mulled over in her head on how to explain this to him, "When you're traveling through the stars and planets you will eventually realize that it gets quite boring without someone there to share it with you. Susan is probably the most wonderful and brilliant girl on this whole planet but she has already seen the wonders of this world. Not all of them but a great deal of them."

"So what do you suggest? Take one of the human with me," the Doctor scoffed at the idea and sipped his tea.

"Exactly," Rose replied and smirked as the Doctor chocked on his tea momentarily. When he regained himself he looked up at Rose.

"You have certainly lost your mind. Time traveling must have affected you."

"It's has done nothing of the sort. Think about it. They're just humans. All that they have seen is on this planet. They don't know what the stars hold. Or how far and wide this universe is. They would be the ones to be completely and utterly impressed."

"Still seems very unlikely. They wouldn't understand. They'll find excuses."

"Not if you show them."

"They'll think it's impossible. It won't be clear. They're human."

"You'll enjoy it. I promise."

He stopped at this comment and set his cup down, "You are a mysterious creature Doctor Rose."

"No need to use the Doctor. Just Rose."

"Indeed. Can't have two Doctors can we."

Rose looked up at him and things started clicking in her head. He had named himself Doctor because…..

"Why'd you pick the name "Doctor"?

"Isn't it obvious Rose? When we leave our homes we have to pick a name for ourselves. I decided on Doctor because," he looked deep into her eyes for this, "you gave me the means to escape my home."

"And have you regretted it?"

"No."

Rose smiled as she finished her tea, "Then trust me."

"I always have. Strange as that is because I don't know much about you Rose. Except that you lead me."

"Lead you?"

"You knew me when I was younger. And you knew things about me that I did not even recognize about myself. You gave me a Tardis. That is why I trust you. Not entirely, for I don't know much about you, but I do to a certain extent."

Listening to his words Rose felt her heart swell. How she wanted to just hug this Doctor. But she knew that he wasn't hers yet. He wasn't the Doctor that she loved. He wasn't there yet. Suddenly her pocket began to grow warm. Rose reached over the table and held his hand in hers. The Doctor looked at her hand in surprise. He had felt a warm sensation from when their hands connected and she knew it, "It is time."

"Time?"

"It is time for me to go."

"On to another adventure?"

Rose nodded, "Another one."

Letting go of his hand she stood. She could feel the energy build up and she didn't want to leave without another look at the Tardis's console room. She grabbed a hold of the table as a wave of dizziness swept over her. The Doctor stood and hesitantly reached to steady her. Rose had flashbacks of the first time she had felt that tightening in her chest as she felt Theta. As the Doctor steadied her she felt it. Her chest began to get tighter.

"Have to get to the console room. Want to get a look at her before I leave."

The Doctor understood that Rose was referring to the Tardis and guided Rose out of the door and into the console room. When they entered the room Rose hesitantly pulled away from the Doctor and walked to the console. Placing her hands on it she stroked it lovingly. In response to her loving strokes she knew that the Tardis understood what Rose wanted. A little hatch opened in front of her the size of a playing card. Making sure that her body was covering what she was about to do she broke the chameleon circuit. And as soon as she pulled her hand away the hatch disappeared.

'I will take care of it.'

Rose looked at the Tardis surprisingly as she felt the Tardis speak to her. The Tardis somehow knew her and Rose wasn't about to question her on the how and why.

'Thank you.'

The tingling in her hands began and she knew that it would start soon, "When does Susan come back?"

"Any minute now," the Doctor replied. He was curious about what she was doing but had kept his distance.

Rose pulled out the fob watch from her pocket and saw the light peeking out from the edges of it. Opening it she saw and felt the familiar wisps of air wrap around her.

"Rose."

At the sound of her voice she turned around and saw what surprised her. She hadn't seen it since she had arrived but it was clear as day now. Even though he looked like an old cranky man on the outside his eyes still held that touch of excitement that he got when a new adventure was about to begin.

"Will I see you again?"

The light grew around her and she felt the presence of her Doctor wrap around her.

_Rose._

"Of course you will. We still have a long way to go."

_It's time love._

The light grew warmer and brighter around her and she felt time start to shift around her.

"Can you hear it Rose?"

"Hear what?"

The Doctor in front of her smiled and pointed upwards. Rose looked up and tried to see what he was pointing at but the bright golden glow didn't allow her to see anything. Instead she closed her eyes and listened. Her breathing choked up for a second as she listened to the music. The music of the spheres.

'You never told me it was this beautiful.'

_There is no way to describe it until you have heard it yourself._

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. It was every symphony, every note, and every piece of the universe as one.

"It's beautiful," Rose shouted as the warm light seemed to drown her out.

The Doctor stepped forward and watched Rose through the narrow opening that the golden hue allowed.

"Give them a chance. Humans aren't that terrible. You just need to get to know them. Understand them and overcome their ignorance. Show them the…."

The Doctor completed her sentence and shouted back, "Universe!"

_Rose._

'I'm ready.'

She felt the warmth of the Doctor completely surround her and then she was pushed into the vortex. The wind rushed around her and she felt the twist and turns of the vortex. Closing her eyes she smiled.

'The companions. She had seen it in his eyes. He would take companions. She had a feeling that he didn't want to but her words had changed his mind slightly. He knew that Rose was part of something in his life.'

She just hoped that everything worked out for the best until she saw him again.

The pressure of the vortex tightened around her and she felt it. It was starting to disappear. Stretching her hands in front of herself she prepared to turn her body and land. The vortex stretched around her and she felt something familiar about the time around her. She could hear voices and feel the minds of many…..

Rose felt the ground beneath her feet.

'I've been here before.'

She tried to look around herself but she noticed that she still couldn't see. As the light faded she began to see walls and platforms. She was in a room of some sort. There was also a panel on the top of the room. Some sort of screen.

Still not clearly seeing around herself she felt the presences around her again.

_Rose. It's going to be a little different now._

'Where am I?' Rose asked the Doctor as the light still surrounded her. Instantly the light faded and she was left standing in a room with three pairs of eyes watching her.

_You are at my….trial._

The tightening of her chest became apparent as she looked at the man only a couple feet away from her. It was the Doctor. He didn't look like him. But she knew that it was him. He was wearing baggy pants held up with suspenders, a white shirt with a bow tie, and a rumpled black blazer. As she looked around she noticed that there were two other men in the room with the Doctor. They were in robes.

'I'm in Gallifrey before his regeneration into the third Doctor,' Rose realized.

The Doctor took a step towards her as the other two men analyzed her with wide and surprised eyes.

"Rose."

Her eyes took on a panic looked as she remembered John recounting the story to her, 'And I'm not in this story!!!'

The Doctor's voice echoed in her mind.

_You are now._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------To Be Continued……..

Author's Note: Ok, what did you guys think. I'm trying to stick as close as I can to the story line. Hopefully everyone understood that Rose broke the chameleon circuit so it would stay as the 1960's Police Box and she also talked him into taking on companions. She's brilliant.

READ ME!!!! READ ME!!!! Next step is: The War Games (look it up so you know what happens before the next chapter goes up. I'm digging deep into the Doctor's life. Deep.)

REMEMBER: ANY QUESTIONS CAN COME MY WAY!!! If you don't understand some of the older things about the Doctor ask me and I'll give you a nice little packet of information.

And remember REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW!!!!


	6. Second Regeneration

I Promise

By the Alternative Source

Author's Note: This is set after Journey's End. Donna has gone back home. The "Actual" Doctor is all alone now. This happens before the Christmas Special. That's all that I'm going to say.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Previously on I Promise:

The pressure of the vortex tightened around her and she felt it. It was starting to disappear. Stretching her hands in front of herself she prepared to turn her body and land. The vortex stretched around her and she felt something familiar about the time around her. She could hear voices and feel the minds of many…..

Rose felt the ground beneath her feet.

'I've been here before.'

She tried to look around herself but she noticed that she still couldn't see. As the light faded she began to see walls and platforms. She was in a room of some sort. There was also a panel on the top of the room. Some sort of screen.

Still not clearly seeing around herself she felt the presences around her again.

_Rose. It's going to be a little different now._

'Where am I?' Rose asked the Doctor as the light still surrounded her. Instantly the light faded and she was left standing in a room with three pairs of eyes watching her.

_You are at my….trial._

The tightening of her chest became apparent as she looked at the man only a couple feet away from her. It was the Doctor. He didn't look like him. But she knew that it was him. He was wearing baggy pants held up with suspenders, a white shirt with a bow tie, and a rumpled black blazer. As she looked around she noticed that there were two other men in the room with the Doctor. They were in robes.

'I'm in Gallifrey before his regeneration into the third Doctor,' Rose realized.

The Doctor took a step towards her as the other two men analyzed her with wide and surprised eyes.

"Rose."

Her eyes took on a panic looked as she remembered John recounting the story to her, 'And I'm not in this story!!!'

The Doctor's voice echoed in her mind.

_You are now._

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Now on with the story…..

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chapter 6: Second Regeneration

Rose took a step back. No one moved as their eyes followed her movement.

'What do you mean I'm part of it now? Doctor?! Doctor?!'

Her Doctor stayed silent. She was on her own now. She remembered this quiet story well. It was one of the saddest moments for the Doctor. Rose remembered the sadness in his eyes as he recounted how his trial had gone. And he had never mentioned her being involved in it. Not once.

" 'ello," she whispered.

The second Doctor took a step forward, "Rose. What are you doing here?"

"Well….you know me. Appear in your life during the oddest times," Rose said with a small smile. She was entirely too nervous to say anything else and the two other men in the room made it worse.

One of the men, a tall blonde man, spoke, "Who are you? And how did you get in here? It is impossible for anything to penetrate this facility."

His strong calm tone unnerved her even more until the Doctor turned to the men and spoke.

"She has nothing to do with this. Do not mind her."

"I believe I was speaking to her Doctor," the man said while he kept his eyes on Rose.

'Ok, Rose. Time to find out why you are here. Calm yourself.'

Taking a couple deep breathes and concentrating on the aura of the Doctor she looked at the man with a changed demeanor. She was ready.

"I have come here for the Doctor."

The man standing next to the blonde man scoffed, "Take the Doctor? No such thing shall happen. He is standing for his trial. And after we are finished with him we shall continue with you."

"Continue with me? I haven't done anything wrong. My business isn't with you."

"Done anything wrong?" the blonde man said, "You have penetrated our facility without a problem and your mind seems different. You are a being that should not be here."

"You presence seems strange," the brunette said, "Like you have been here before.

Rose winced as she felt the men in front of her try to enter her mind. Closing her eyes she forced them out, "How dare you try to enter my memories."

The Doctor walked towards her with a concerned look on his face, "What did they do Rose?"

"They tried to break my barriers. Tried to get information out of me," Rose said while turning her attention to the men in front of her, "And they failed."

"It is true that you have pushed us away but not without an inkling about who you are. You are the intruder that made its way to Gallifrey many years ago. The one that tried to escape with the Doctor before he took the Tardis."

Rose didn't respond and listened as they kept on speaking.

"Just a brush of your mind and now we understand. You are the strange woman that was found by Theta. The woman from another time."

"You don't understand anything."

"Oh, really? Then tell us why you have appeared once again? From what our records have of you, you still look quite young. You are not a Time Lord. What are you?"

Rose looked down at her hands and then at the Doctor, "That's something I would like to know myself."

"You mean you don't know what you are?" the Doctor asked.

"No. I know where I am supposed to be going and partially what my adventures hold but I don't know what I am."

"Rose," the Doctor said in a warning tone of voice, "However you got in here you must use it to escape. They will try to keep you here."

Rose smiled, "I'll be alright. It is they that should stand trial." She pointed at the two men. Rose knew the hurtful words and tactics that they had used on the Doctor before she arrived. First they had stripped him of his companions. His dear Jaime and Zoe. The first of his companions. Then they had accused him of breaking the law. Of repeatedly questioning his actions. According to John this is the moment that they began to break him down. Made him question why he cared so much about others.

But somehow he found the will to keep on fighting. Maybe that was why she was there.

"You men should be held on trial. You fail to use your great power to help those in need."

"Rose stop this. Escape while you can."

The blonde man spoke, "You ask us to go on trial? You young lady do not know who you are accusing. We are part of the Tribunal. We decide what happens here. Not you."

"And you shall not escape," the brunette man said before some sort of force field surrounded her. The force field looked like hundreds of small discs pieced together while emitting a strange glow.

"Noooo!" the Doctor yelled, "Let her go. It is me who you want."

Rose placed a hand on the force field and was shocked when she felt a solid wall.

'They really don't want me to leave.'

Looking up at the men she began to speak, "How is it that you are the greatest beings in the world? You sit here on your high horses and think that you're better than everyone else? Well let me tell you something. The Doctor is a great and wonderful man. Tad rude sometimes but a great man nonetheless. And he did the right thing by getting out of here. Saving worlds, meeting new friends," Rose looked over at the Doctor, "Becoming the stuff of legends."

The Doctor's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion at the last comment.

"We do not have to justify ourselves to you, young lady. This exile will amount to nothing but trouble. It is true that he has a destiny in front of him but not something of legends."

"Young lady? Maybe young to you but where I come from I'm pretty old. And how do you know he won't become part of legends?"

"Enough of this nonsense and questioning. It is time to continue with the trial. You are an intruder and you shall be dealt like one. Guards!!!"

Rose and the Doctor looked over in surprise as a door slid open and three guards entered the room. They made their way past the Doctor and walked towards Rose.

"No, stay away from her. She has done nothing," the Doctor turned to the other men, "Let her go."

The men just watched Rose as her rigid form looked at the approaching guards. Lifting her hand up she warned them to stop, "Do not come any closer."

The guards continued to walk towards her. Rose tried to keep the steely look in her eyes but she was nervous. She could hear the Doctor's pleas to let her go and she could see the fear in his eyes. When they were about five feet away from her they stopped. Keeping an eye on them she spoke, "Get them away from me."

"If you really have come for the Doctor then we cannot risk the chance of you changing what is about to happen."

'They're going to exile him. No.'

"No. You leave him alone," she took a step forward and was stopped by a guard who roughly shoved her back. Rose tumbled backwards and landed on her bottom.

"Don't you touch her," yelled the Doctor, "You do what you have to do with me. Now then what about me?"

"We have accepted your plea that there is evil in the universe that must be fought. And that you still have a part to play in that battle."

"Wh-what do you mean? That you're going to let me go free?" the Doctor said with slight surprise as he took a step forward.

Rose lifted herself off the floor and looked at the guards that were surrounding her. They weren't going to let her go. They were watching her every move. Moving slightly to the side she could see the Doctor. He was talking to the other two men.

"Oh, no," she knew what they were going to say.

The two men looked at each other in amusement at the Doctor's question and then turned back to the Doctor. The blonde spoke again, "Not entirely. We have noted your particular interest in the planet Earth. The frequencies of your visits must have given you special knowledge of that world and its problems."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, yes I suppose that's true. Earth seems more vulnerable than others, yes."

'No Doctor. Don't listen to them.'

"For that reason you will be sent back to that planet…"

"Oh, good."

"In exile," the blonde man said as he completed his sentence.

The Doctor looked up in disbelief, "In exile?"

The blond man kept still and spoke with a tone that held slight amusement, "You will be sent to Earth in the 20th century. And will remain there for as long as we deem proper. And for that period the secret of the Tardis will be taken from you."

The Doctor looked outraged, "But you, you can't condemn me to exile on, on one primitive planet in, in, in one century in time. Be-, besides I'm known on the Earth. It, it might be very awkward for me."

The blond man smirked, "Your appearance has changed before. It will change again. And that is part of the sentence."

'Come on Rose. You remember what happens to him here and now. This is where they had broken a part of his spirit. His own people. You have to help him get through this safely and with no pain.'

Glancing around the men that surrounded her she analyzed them. They were all rigid and wore the same uniforms of the men that had chased her down the first time that she had met Doctor when he was still Theta. At the last comment that the Tribunal made the men momentarily looked to see the surprised and outraged look on the Doctor's face.

'That's all I need.'

Forcing a little bit of her energy into her hands she set her plan into action. Quicker than anyone had realized Rose punched the man in front of her squarely in the jaw. He flew backwards and within seconds the other men had their hands on her. They tried to subdue her but a roundabout kick to the gut of one man and an upper cut to the other sent the other two guards to the ground.

'Thank you Torchwood training.'

Looking up she saw that the Doctor and the men had stopped talking and were staring at her in disbelief.

Focusing more of her energy on her hands they watched as her glowing hand touched the force field that surrounded her. It instantly disappeared. Rose watched as they tried to erect another barrier but a simple touch of her hand made them disappear. As she approached the Doctor she could see the surprise in his eyes.

"Rose. Your eyes. They're glowing."

Stepping closer to her Doctor she felt the tightness in her chest relieved and a warm touch replace it. But she also felt another presence letting itself loose inside her. The Bad Wolf.

"I know," she placed her hand on his cheek and smiled at his surprised look, "It is the part of me that I cannot explain. It's who I am."

"Did I do this to you? Somewhere in the future?" he asked as the wheels starting turning into his head. She could clearly tell that he was cataloguing everything about her in an attempt to figure out who she was and what she was.

Moving her thumb over his cheek she smiled, "It wasn't your fault. It was my choice for you. And now I make another."

Before he could speak again Rose lowered her hand and turned to look at the two men, "You can't just change what he looks like without consulting him."

The man looked to be at a loss of words before he spoke again, "He will have a chance to…"

"No. I know how this could have turned out. He wasn't going to be given a choice about what he would look like. You would exile him to Earth. He would be in so much pain as you let him go. Turn your back on your own? On your own kind? I won't let you make him suffer. There will be no pain."

Rose felt the Bad Wolf slowly seep out of every pore in her body. When the Doctor gasped she looked down at herself. Her skin was glowing a warm golden hue. Looking back up at the men she spoke, "You would condemn one of your own?"

The brunette decided to speak at that moment, "He condemned himself the moment he stole the Tardis."

Rose became angry, "He didn't steal anything that wasn't already his."

"It was you, wasn't it? What are you? What is your purpose here?"

Rose looked to her side at the Doctor, "It was me. I gave him the Tardis. And as I said before I don't know what I am. But I know what my purpose is."

She extended her hand to the Doctor and smiled as he lifted her and placed it in hers, "You trust me now?"

He hesitated for a moment as he looked at her glowing skin, "Entirely Doctor Rose."

Turning back to the men in front of her she spoke again, "He will go to Earth in compliance with your laws. No matter how broken they are to judge their own kind."

The Doctor looked at her in surprise, "Rose? Wh- what are you talking about?"

"There are some things that cannot be changed Doctor. Some thing's have to stay the same. And this is one of them. You will be sent to Earth but don't worry. You'll be alright. But I will spare you the pain that they will put you through."

"Young lady you do not know what you are doing. Going against the Tribunal is one of the biggest offenses and you shall…"

"QUIET!!! Don't you see that this is out of your hands! I know what has to happen. I know that he has to regenerate but it will not happen the way that you want it to. He will be in exile but he will have the smallest bit of knowledge that everything will be alright."

The two men stayed quiet as they tried to process what Rose had just said. When they didn't come up with anything they stayed silent and awaited the guards they had discreetly called.

"And don't count on the guards coming," Rose said. With her hand still in the Doctors hand she turned to him. He was confused and looked slightly hurt.

"You can't do this Rose. I thought you were here to change things. I trust you but is this…"

"The only way?" Rose nodded.

"And this is what happens to me?"

"Yup."

Sighing in defeat he looked at the Tribunal and then back at Rose, "You're mysterious beyond belief. Do you know that?"

She let out a small laugh and squeezed his hand, "The roles are finally reversed."

"Rose how much do you know about me?"

"Everything," she told him sadly.

"Everything?"

"One day I'll tell you. But today is not the day. Ok?"

"Oh my giddy aunt," he whispered.

Rose looked at him and laughed, "Your catch phrases are so weird."

A sparkle appeared in his eye and she could see some of "Her" Doctor in there at the same time that she felt the fob watch become warm in her pocket, "Really?"

_Rose._

"Yes," Rose let go of his hand and placed her hands on his temples. He looked at her in surprise at the warm feeling that was now radiating off her hands, "It's time."

_It's time._

"For you to go?"

_Just let go, love. I'll take care of the rest._

"No. For you to go."

And with those words she let the Bad Wolf and her Doctor take over. She could feel her mind enter the second Doctors mind and run through every wall and memory that he had. Every door was open to her. The second Doctor closed his eyes and leaned into her hands. Pulling him closer she wrapped her arms around him as her skin began to glow brighter. She closed her eyes when they had found the door.

_The key to my regeneration._

And with a small push from her Doctor the door was opened. She held him tight as the regeneration took over. Heat erupted from her body and she could feel the warmth of her own Doctor wrap around her. Still in his mind, she calmed him and let the regeneration run smoothly. In a couple of seconds his body slacked against hers and she knew that the process was complete.

As the light around her grew brighter she knew that in a few moments she would be gone. Opening her eyes to get a look at him she saw that she couldn't. The warm golden light was too bright and she couldn't see him. She could feel him in her arms but she could not see what he looked like.

'_Rose. You can let go now.'_

'Are you sure?' Rose turned her head and laid her head on his shoulder. She noted that he was taller.

_He chuckled in her mind and she could sense his smile. 'I'm positive.'_

Rose bit her tongue and hesitated for a second before she loosened her arms, 'Won't he fall?'

'_No. As soon as you let go he will be on Earth.'_

'Ok.'

Slowly he slid out of her arms and she felt him float away from her. A part felt like it was missing as she felt his presence disappear.

'_Do not worry Rose. I am here with you. Now close your eyes.' _

Rose obeyed and closed her eyes. Without a second to waste she was off into the vortex. Time swirled around her and she felt the vortex scratch at her skin and wisp her hair away from her face. The vortex tightened for a second around her body and then she felt the beginning signs that signaled that she was about to land. Before she had a chance to completely turn to land on her feet she felt herself crash into solid ground.

She winced as she slid across the floor and hit a wall with a thump.

'Even the Tardis landings are better.'

'_Oi. The old girl isn't that bad. And I know very well how to land her, thank you very much.'_

Rose smiled, 'Sometimes I still don't understand your love for her.'

'_Don't get jealous Rose. Doesn't suit you…..Plus you know you're the only one that I love more than anything.'_

The light around her began to fade and Rose smiled sadly and subconsciously reached out for his hand.

'I love you too. I wish you were here.'

_I will be. In a few seconds of course._

Rose tilted her head in confusion and in a sudden flash the golden light was gone and the presence of her Doctor disappeared. The only thing that was left was the small amount of pressure in the middle of her chest that signaled that the Doctor was around.

'I wonder what regeneration this is.'

Groaning she lifted herself off the floor and noticed that she was in a room of some sort. There were posters on the wall of anatomy, weird bottles and knickknacks, and oddly enough there was a yellow daffodil on a counter.

Before she could even turn around she heard a cough from behind her. Turning around she noticed that there were three people staring at her.

"Why can't I make my arrivals any less noticeable? Like in an empty room?" she mumbled to herself.

Near the door there was a blond woman with a pink shirt and brown jacket. She looked frightened and surprised. Next to her there was a blonde older looking man leaning against a counter. She instantly knew who he was as soon as her eyes landed on him. She smiled with her tongue between her teeth. He was wearing a frilled white shirt with a black velvet dinner jacket.

"Hello Doctor."

The third Doctor looked at her with a calm face. His eyes kept on shifting from her to the others in the room. There was something wrong, "Hello, Rose…….Your right about those arrivals. Definitely too noticeable. And as always at the wrong time."

Rose frowned until her eyes came to the last man in the room. She knew him. There was something about his dark hair and moustache, his dark suit, and the weapon in his hand that told her this man's identity. And as she sensed the aura of the Doctor she could also sense this man.

'He's a Time Lord.'

"I know you," Rose said to the man.

The man gave her a suspicious look before taking a step forward, "Do you?"

As his dark eyes penetrated her she felt him try to enter her mind. All it took was a brush of her mind before she stumbled backwards and pushed his mind away.

"No. It….it can't be. I can't do this now. I'm not ready," she said more to herself hoping that 'Her' Doctor would reply. 'Her' Doctor stayed silent and the one in the room answered.

"Rose. Are you alright?"

Rose didn't answer and could not take her eyes off the man in the dark suit. She wasn't ready for this. Sure she had faced Cybermen and the Daleks but she wasn't prepared for the man that stood in front of her. The one man that come so close to killing her Doctor if it wasn't for Martha.

"The Master."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// To be continued……

Author's Note: Omg!!! That was such a difficult chapter to write. I kept on deleting stuff and switching it around. Ok, so some notes that **YOU MUST READ**:

The trial actually happened in Doctor Who. And they did force him to painfully regenerate without his consent. He was also separated from his two companions Jaime and Zoe.

The beginning part happened in the episode "War Games." And the conversation that the Tribunal was having with the Doctor is almost to a tee what happened in the episode.

The ending is what happened in the episode "Terror of the Autons."

And he does end on Earth for a while. Even has a Whomobile. Lol. Check that out.

If there are any questions definitely email me. AND DON'T FORGET TO DO YOUR OWN RESEARCH!!! The story always fits better when you know a little more about the Doctor. If not just email me. I don't mind. I love the third Doctor. Especially during this part. He's so sad and angry that he is losing everything at the end of War Games.

**IF YOU WANT THE DOCTOR WHO GUIDE SENT ME AN EMAIL AND I WILL SEND IT TO YOU. IT MIGHT MAKE IT A LITTLE EASIER TO UNDERSTAND SOME PARTS. IT'S THE 2008 VERSION.**

And don't forget to REVIEW, REVIEW, eat cake, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and finally **REVIEW!!!!**

I'm so nervous about this chapter that I need to know what you guys think.

Ciao.

P.S. **REVIEW!!! Lol.**


	7. Wounded Third Regeneration

I Promise

By the Alternative Source

Author's Note: This is set after Journey's End. Donna has gone back home. The "Actual" Doctor is all alone now. This happens before the Christmas Special. That's all that I'm going to say.

**READ ME!!! READ ME!!! Go to Yahoo and type in "Terror of the Autons"!!!! Will help you understand this chapter. Please. It's this episode that I switched up!!!! **

**Also: **

" " **= Speaking out loud.**

' '**= This is Rose thinking.**

**And any italics are = **_**John or Rose's version of the Doctor that is guiding her.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Previously on I Promise:

Rose frowned until her eyes came to the last man in the room. She knew him. There was something about his dark hair and moustache, his dark suit, and the weapon in his hand that told her this man's identity. And as she sensed the aura of the Doctor she could also sense this man.

'He's a Time Lord.'

"I know you," Rose said to the man.

The man gave her a suspicious look before taking a step forward, "Do you?"

As his dark eyes penetrated her she felt him try to enter her mind. All it took was a brush of her mind before she stumbled backwards and pushed his mind away.

"No. It….it can't be. I can't do this now. I'm not ready," she said more to herself hoping that 'Her' Doctor would reply. 'Her' Doctor stayed silent and the one in the room answered.

"Rose. Are you alright?"

Rose didn't answer and could not take her eyes off the man in the dark suit. She wasn't ready for this. Sure she had faced Cybermen and the Daleks but she wasn't prepared for the man that stood in front of her. The one man that come so close to killing her Doctor if it wasn't for Martha.

"The Master."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Now on with the story…….

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chapter 7: Wounded Third Regeneration

The Master raised a black eyebrow in surprise, "Know my name do you? Who are you?"

The Doctor cut in at this moment, "She's no one."

"Well obviously she is Doctor. She knows me and I don't even have the pleasure of knowing her name. Who are you?"

Rose took a step back and felt the back of a chair brush her legs. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't….

"Your name miss?" the Master inquired again.

Rose turned her eyes away from the Master and towards the Doctor as he spoke up for her again, "She is a traveler from Gotta Floko. Nothing important. Just brings me some advertisements and about their lodging discounts. Completely useless really. Don't know why she keeps on coming back." (Author's Note: For all that didn't know Gotta Floko is a planet that is a tropical/paradise world with diamond coral reefs. Nice? Lol.)

The Master scoffed and kept his weapon pointed at her, "Gotta Floko?"

"Yes yes. Gotta Floko. Now just let the poor girl go. She looks frightened enough."

The Masters eyes penetrated her and Rose felt him try to enter her mind again. The Doctor had shown her how to fend off the unwelcome minds of others before he died.

'He knew this would happen. That's why he taught me to control my mind. And like all the times before, I am here for a reason.'

Straightening her back she looked at the Master with wary eyes, "Stop trying to penetrate my mind. It's quite useless."

The Master gave her a surprised look, "Just trying to understand how you know my name. Now your name Miss…?"

"Wolf. Her name is Ms. Wolf. She knows your name because you have made a reputation for yourself. Honestly you don't think that she knows you from anywhere else besides a news broadcast," the Doctor said, "Now let's get on with this and finish what you came here for."

The Master turned to the Doctor and pointed his weapon at Rose, "Let's not get impatient Doctor. I came here for you but," he turned to Rose, "It seems that we have a small addition to our meeting. Ms. Wolf?"

"Yes?" Rose answered while trying to keep the disgust out of her voice and trying to act like what the Doctor was saying was true.

"You have arrived at the wrong time and I cannot allow you to leave," the Master prepared to fire his weapon at her.

The Doctor reached out for her to no avail, "Wait! Don't shoot!"

The Master turned the weapon threateningly towards the Doctor and shook his head, "You do disappoint me. We Time Lords are expected to face death with a sense of dignity."

The other blonde woman in the room panicked, "Oh, no."

The Doctor straightened his back and looked like he was in complete control of the situation even though the Master was clearly at an advantage, "Don't worry. He's not going to kill me."

"That is your last mistake," the Master replied as he turned back to Rose, "I am sorry my dear but you are an addition that I cannot risk."

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. He was too far for her to kick the weapon out of his hands. Her Torchwood training had helped her before but now she was at a disadvantage. The Master had seen her face and she was being as cautious as possible. If he found out who she was the changes in the timelines could be catastrophic. She quickly looked at the Doctor and saw that he was desperate to sway the attention away from her. But it wasn't his body that showed that desperation. It was his eyes.

'My Doctor.'

"If you fire that thing you will never be able to leave this planet," the Doctor said as he swiftly picked up a small metal object from the counter behind him.

Without lowering his weapon he said, "You're bluffing on an empty hand Doctor."

"I'm not bluffing. And my hand as you can see is not empty. If you kill her I will destroy the dematerialization circuit from your own Tardis. You recognize it, I feel assured."

The Master's eyes narrowed and Rose could feel the dark energy surrounding the Time Lord, "Where did you get that?"

"The circus."

If it was even possible the energy around him became stronger, "You underestimate me Doctor. Let me be quite plain, either you hand that unit over to me now," he took a step towards Rose and she prepared herself just in case that he came close enough for her to stop him, "Or I kill Ms. Wolf."

The room became silent and all eyes were on the Doctor. Rose looked at him as he looked at her. She remembered this story now. It was right after the Doctor was exiled to Earth. While here he had made friends with some people from a military organization named "Unit." They had used his expertise in exchange for an area for him to try to fix his Tardis. By no means did he become domestic because of his exile on Earth. He was a spirited and cheeky Doctor. He would stand up for what he believed in and would often mock the military for their tactics. Out of all the Doctors he was even more special because he had a knack for fighting hand to hand. And he was quite good at it. (Author's Note: It's true. One hit and you were down!!!)

But as Rose pieced the conversation together and looked at everyone and everything around her she remembered what John had called this time in his life. He had called it the "Terror of the Autons." According to what John had told her the Master had made an alliance with the Nestene. He was helping them to invade the Earth in exchange for power and the chance to kill the Doctor. In addition to their Auton servants, the Nestenes made use of more mundane objects such as animating plastic toys, inflatable chairs and artificial flowers that would shoot out a plastic film over the victims face until they suffocated.

The Doctor was having some trouble locating the Masters hideout and in the end came to find out that he was hiding in plain sight by hiding his Tardis at a circus and by taking over a plastics plant which produced the thousands of plastic daffodils and Auton army.

'And I thought they were frightening enough the first time I saw them. But then he came and asked me to run…' Rose thought as she remembered her first adventure with the Doctor.

The Doctor slightly frowned in her direction and glanced between the Master and herself. She knew what he was going to do. Before she had a chance to say anything he spoke.

"Touche."

The Doctor stepped forward and was about to hand over the dematerialization circuit when the young woman who she now remembered was called Joe, stepped forward to stop him, "No! He's beaten already," she turned to the Master with bravery that Rose admired, "Their going to bomb the quarry!"

'Yes, the quarry. That's where the Autons were waiting for the Master.'

The Doctor berated her angrily, "JOE!"

"Oh, there's been a slight change of plan Doctor. I've decided to let Ms. Wolf live. As a matter of fact you will all live," Rose relaxed for a moment as the Master spoke to the Doctor. His focus was away from her and as she took a step towards him he turned to her, "For a little while."

Rose decided to play the part that the Doctor had set up for her, "But sir. I have nothing to do with this nonsense. I just came to deliver some advertisements about our stays on Gotta Floko."

The Master smirked at her, "You creatures from that planet are so odd. Travel the universe to send advertisements. Quite useless."

"Exactly. Then I do not see a problem with-"

"Letting you go? No, no my dear. You are part of this now. Maybe it will show your people to schedule your meetings better."

Rose angrily replied, "You have no right to keep me here. Just because-"

Her words were cut off as the Master struck her with his weapon, "It would be best if you kept your tongue in control."

Rose touched her mouth and withdrew her hand.

'Blood. Enough of this.'

No matter how afraid she was of the Master he had crossed the line when he had struck her. Ready to attack she looked back up at the Doctor and he shook his head slightly. He didn't want her to fight.

Silently obeying what he had signaled to her she tried to understand how she fit into this part of the Doctor's life. She knew what happened in this part. The Master would kidnap the Doctor and Joe and take them to the quarry where the Autons were. Of course they would escape but she didn't understand where she fit into this.

Moments later the Master spoke, "Now let us leave Doctor. I have some things that I must finish and I do not need your meddling. Come along."

He signaled for Rose to move over to the Doctor and out the door. As soon as Rose was by the Doctors side she felt him touch her arm and give her a reassuring squeeze. Being closer to him also made her feel safer and the ache in her chest because of his presence lessened as their proximity increased.

"Move Doctor."

Joe was the first one to exit the room and the Doctor pushed Rose in front of him. The Master followed behind them closely. After about five minutes they had arrived outside. The Master came around to the front of the group and Rose noticed that the Doctor was protecting her. When he was walking behind her he kept a hand on her lower back and as soon as the Master moved to the front of them he moved in front of her. Rose smiled with her tongue in between her teeth slightly and placed a hand on his back to reassure him that she was still behind him.

"Now where is that eye sore that you call the Who Mobile?"

"Her name is Bessie. She is right over there." The Doctor pointed over to the right where a canary-yellow roadster was parked.

Pointing his weapon again at them he motioned for them to start moving again, "Let's go for a ride shall we. Doctor?"

The Doctor nodded and maneuvered Rose to stand in front of him again as they made their way to the roadster. When they had made it to it the Master told the Doctor to get in. When the Doctor gestured for Rose to sit next to him the Master pulled her away and said that Joe would sit in the front. Getting into the back of the roadster Rose made sure that she was as physically far as she could be from the Master.

"Why does she need to sit next to you? Aren't you worried that if Joe sits…." the Doctor inquired.

"No Doctor. I would rather keep the nosy representative from Gotta Floko next to me. Then I can keep a better watch on the two of you."

Glancing at Rose momentarily the Doctor turned around and began the roadster, "Suit yourself."

*******15 minutes later**********

The ride to the quarry was a tense one. The Master had kept his eyes on the road but Rose knew that he was completely aware of his surroundings. He was silently making sure that none of them stepped out of line. And Rose? Well she was wringing her hands in her lap nervously. All the other times had been fairly easy compared to this and she feared that it would only get worse as she traveled from Doctor to Doctor.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when they came to a stop.

"Out," the Master said as soon as the Doctor stopped the car. With his weapon still in hand he got out of the roadster and watched them.

The Doctor came over to her side and offered her a hand getting out of the roadster. She felt a warm familiar sensation when she took his hand. As she stepped down the Doctor leaned quickly over her and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Rose gripped his hand tightly in reassurance before he let go and began to walk to the bus that was parked in the quarry. As soon as they made it inside the Master closed the door behind them. Sitting in the bus the Autons silently waited for their orders.

"Hopefully your friends bombing the quarry will stop their attack before we are all blown up."

Rose stood next to the Doctor and watched as he swiftly looked up at the Master's comment. They all listened for the sounds of approaching aeroplanes patiently.

'This is not suppose to happen.' Rose thought as the sounds of aeroplanes came closer. Closing her eyes she tried to awaken the piece of the Doctor that was in her. When she couldn't find him she opened her eyes. The Doctor in the room sighed in relief. The aeroplanes had been stopped in time.

"Tie these three up," the Master said with a snap of his fingers.

All of a sudden the Autons on the bus stood from their seats and began to tie them up. Suppressing the urge to fight back Rose gave into the Autons hands and let herself be tied up.

"Oww, be gentle will you," Rose said as the Autons threw her on the floor next to the Doctor and Joe.

"Yes Ms. Wolf. They are a little heavy handed. I apologize for the last moments on Earth being so uncomfortable," the Master crouched down by the Doctor and began searching through his pockets, "Most unfortunate that you arrived at the wrong time. And thank you Doctor." The Master pulled out his dematerialization circuit and looked smug at his achievement and walked away.

"Rose?"

Rose turned her heads towards the Doctor, "I always pick the worst times don't I?"

"You do. Every single time. How do you know about the Master?"

"Even after all this time you still inquire about the things that I can't tell you."

"How do you know him Rose?"

Rose sighed and looked at the Doctor. He was concerned, "All I can tell you is that I know him from stories. From what I've been told. Plus the Master has a presence around him that cannot be denied."

"Presence? You can feel his presence?"

"Yes," Rose said as she laid on her back and began to try to take the bindings off her wrists, "Just like I can feel yours."

The Doctor stared at her for a second in wonder, "One day I will find out who or what you are. But out of all the things that I know you can do I wish you were an escape artist the most."

Rose smirked as her hand slipped out of its bindings, "Funny you should say that. Look." Rose showed him her free hand quickly.

"Well done. Again you surprise me."

"Careful," Rose said as the Master turned back to look at them.

"Well I hope you three have enjoyed your little rest. Right. The time has come for our final move," the Master snapped his fingers and again the Autons obeyed and man handled them to their feet.

"Doctor," Rose whispered.

The Doctor looked at her and Rose stood closer to him, "Don't move."

Rose freed both of the hands and kept them out of sight as she released his hands. The Doctor nodded, "That's it. I'm free."

As they accelerated Rose could only assume that they were getting closer to the final part of the Master's plan. They were getting closer to the radio station that would help the Nestene conscious invade Earth.

"Rose. If he slows down we might be able to jump for it."

Joe peeked out from the other side of the Doctor, "If he slows down that is. I don't think he's planning on doing that anytime soon."

"Then we will just have to take our chances," the Doctor bravely said as he maneuvered his hands to help Joe free.

"Never thought of you as this sort," Rose said with a smile.

"This sort?"

"Yes. The sort to jump out of moving coach buses."

The Doctor gave her a rare smile, "I thought you knew everything about me."

"Not everything. It's too much."

The Doctor ignored her curious comment and turned to look towards the front of the bus. As they came nearer to the radio station the bus slowed down. Slowly moving towards the coach door the Doctor reached for the door. Out of the corner of her eye Rose saw the Master had turned to them at that moment.

"GET THEM!!!"

Rose took the initiative and pushed the Doctor out of the door quickly, shoving Joe out of the door afterwards. Gripping the handle she prepared to jump when the Autons took a hold of her and pulled her away from the door. Rose began to struggle to gain her freedom but the Autons were too much.

"LET ME GO!!! LET ME GO!!!"

"Silence yourself," the Master said as he came over to her, "Assisting the Doctor are you? Pity? I was contemplating keeping you for company. You are quite lovely." The Master ran a hand down her cheek and Rose pulled her face back in disgust.

"I would never keep company like you."

"Feisty too. Qualities that I admire in my companions. But ultimately that will be your undoing Ms. Wolf."

Rose calmed down as the Master said this, "My undoing?"

"Yes. I have no more time for these games. I was waiting for the right opportunity to reveal that I know about the little lie the Doctor has orchestrated with you."

Rose's face hardened in anger, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Do not play coy with me. The energy around you is evidence enough."

"I told you. I'm just an agent from-"

"Places unknown I can reassure you. You still look the same though," Roses eyes widened and she struggled with the Autons again, "The same as the first day I saw you."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// To be continued…… SIKE!!!!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"You are mad. I have only seen you in news broadcasts and-"

"DO NOT PLAY COY WITH ME MS. WOLF. I remember you quite well. On Gallifrey. You were the visitor that appeared out of nowhere. I was surprised the first time I saw you on the streets of Gallifrey. I could feel the power radiating off of you when you felt the young Doctor near you. You were the intruder that the Time Council was after."

"You have me mistaken for someone else," Rose tried to reassure him.

"No matter what you say I know that it's true," the Master said as he came closer to her. When he was a couple inches away from her face he stopped, "I remember your long blonde hair and the pink robe that you wore. You were an oddity on the streets of Gallifrey and I don't think I could forget the power coming from you. It was immensely intoxicating."

"Let me go."

"What's very interesting is that you have come again to the Doctor and there is no change in your appearance. Same hair, same eyes, and same face. What have you been up to Ms. Wolf? If that indeed is your real name."

Before she could reply the bus came to a stop. Looking outside Rose saw that they had arrived at the radio station. The Master took a hold of Rose's chin and turned her towards him, "We will continue this after I have completed the Nestene invasion."

Rose pulled her chin away, "You have me mistaken for someone else. Now let me go."

"I'm afraid not," the Master said as he exited the bus. He turned to the Autons and addressed them, "One of you stays here with Ms. Wolf. Do not let her escape. The rest of you wait outside and guard the tower. Rest assured the Doctor has sought out reinforcements to stop me."

And with that he disappeared. The Autons followed him out of the bus all except the one Auton that was holding her still. Struggling again Rose realized that the Auton had a pretty good grip on her arms and that she would not be getting out so easily.

Trying to devise a plan Rose stood there listening to the shooting outside.

'He saw me. He knows me. What do I do wrong Doctor?! Where did he see me?! Doctor?!'

She shouted for him many times but their came no reply. She didn't know what to do. The Master knowing her identity was a complication that could alter the time line immensely. The only solution that she could think of was escape. She had to escape. And when she did her Doctor could help her.

'He has to help me now. No matter what.'

Rose closed her eyes and looked for that piece of herself that hid. She looked for that part that she at first wanted to get rid of but now embraced. She was looking for Bad Wolf. Back when they had first discovered that she couldn't age the Doctor had decided to train her. He wanted to discover if she had any abilities. John had reasoned that if the time vortex had altered her aging the chances were high that it had also changed her in different ways. They had done so many tests and experiments and they were able to find out that Rose could do a lot of things with the powers within her besides the ability to bring life that they already knew about. First off she was able to manipulate time. Not large things in history but small things that were barely noticeable unless you looked hard for them. Secondly she was able to use the energy around her to create a sort of force field around her. And lastly she was able to communicate telepathically. While she had learned to control them it didn't make it any less difficult. Plus it was extremely tiresome.

Just like a switch had been turned on Rose breathed in sharply. The power burned through her and opening her eyes she could feel energy pulsing. Looking down she could see that her body was slightly glowing.

'Great. Next step.'

Her breathing became fast for a second as she directed the power towards her hands and created a force field that sent the Auton flying behind her in a motionless heap on the floor. Closing her eyes again she concentrated the energy in her body. She would have to be ready for anything that came her way.

'Things always seem to catch me by surprise.'

Looking around the bus she could see that she could use it to escape. She could just drive away. But what use would that be. She hadn't helped the Doctor. Or if she did she didn't understand what she had done. She didn't understand what the purpose of this visit was. Was it to help the Doctor escape? Or was it to meet the Master? 'I can figure this out once I get out of here.'

As soon as her hand was on the door handle it swung open and the Master rushed into the bus. Locking the door behind him she could see that his eyes were instantly on her.

"Interesting," he looked behind her and saw the motionless Auton, "I knew there was a possibility you would escape. Never thought you were capable of completely disengaging my Auton though."'

Rose held her hands in front of her creating a barrier in between them, "Leave."

"My dear. Not even a beautiful creature like yourself can stop this," he said as he pulled a gun out of his jacket pocket.

Rose kept the barrier in tack in between them, "Move."

"But young lady.."

Rose took a step forward and shouted, "I said move!! This has gotten far enough. You have me confused with someone else. Now let me go and move."

The Master smirked and lowered the gun, "No."

'Doctor. Where are you?'

"Your seeking him out, aren't you? Calling to him in your time of need? The Doctor cannot understand what is happening because he is too ignorant of the fact that he should take care of you. You somehow are involved."

"Involved in what?" Rose asked. Before the Master could answer her question she felt dizzy. Slightly disoriented her world became. Lowering her hands and releasing the barrier she tried to steady herself. It seemed like even when she grabbed a hold of a seat she couldn't find her balance. Her legs gave out and her eyes darted around looking for the cause. When her eyes fell on the Master she could see that he had something pointed at her.

"You're somehow involved in his destiny."

'A gun.'

The pain suddenly hit her and she doubled over. Bringing her hand to her stomach she could feel warmth. Liquid warmth. It became harder to breathe and the pain in her body increased. Raising her hand she could see that it was covered in her blood. And at that moment she had come to realize that the Master had shot her. He had shot her in the stomach.

"Doctor," she called out. Her strength was quickly fading and she didn't think that she would be able to call out to him for long.

"There's no use calling for him. He is busy at the moment and the damage has been done," the Master said as he took a peek outside. He was obviously looking for the one person that could stop him. He was looking for the Doctor.

Spots appeared before her eyes as she pressed a hand against the wound in her stomach. There wasn't much she could do with a wound like this. And until the Doctor came to help her she would have to slow down the bleeding as much as possible. But she wouldn't give in. The Master would not win. She used whatever energy she had left in her and lifted herself to her feet. As she stumbled a little to the side she heard the bus door open and close. Rose used one of the seats to steady herself and pushed through the pain.

Looking up she saw that the Master was still there. But he somehow looked different. The Master looked surprised. He didn't think that she would be able to get up. The Master thought that he had her.

"You…you…have made a mistake."

"Even when bleeding you still fight. I see why the Doctor doesn't mind your company. Let's go."

He took a hold of her arm roughly and pulled her towards the door. Opening it he stepped out and dragged Rose behind him. She stumbled as she tried to steady herself and not fall. Keeping one hand on her wound she felt the blood soak through her shirt and pants as she stepped off the bus.

He dragged her a couple steps and stopped. The spots in front of her eyes became worse and she could only see the gray jacket of the Master. He was standing in front of her. She could feel the cool wind blow her hair and cool her hot skin.

'Doctor. Please…I can't do this alone. Where are you?'

All of a sudden the Master let go of her arm and pushed her behind him. She could see that the Master had held his hands up in the air, "No need to shoot Doctor."

At the mention of his name Rose closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. The sense of pain all around her was too great to feel for him. She could not sense him or the tightening of her chest that signaled that he was near. All she felt was the pain of being ripped open by a bullet. All she could feel was the warm blood dripping through her fingers.

She heard some more shouting and conversation pass between the Master and the Doctor. She would have run towards him but she feared that if she did she would pass out in a heap on the ground where she stood. Instead she tried to reach him with her mind.

'Doctor.'

"Give yourself up," the Doctor said.

"Can you not see that my arms are in the air? Customary tradition of a person who is surrendering."

"Then come this way."

The Master stood silent for a couple seconds before stepping to the side, "If I come towards you I am afraid that she will fall."

"ROSE!!!"

"NO DOCTOR!!!"

She could hear some scuffling going on. The Doctor was near. She could faintly sense him. But she couldn't see him. Her vision was blurred and she was losing consciousness where she stood.

'Doctor.'

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER! ROSE!"

"Doctor," she answered as she reached out a hand towards the sound of his voice. He was near. Closer than she expected.

"You see Doctor what happens to the ones around you. This one precious thing. Maybe not precious for you yet. But she could have been one day. Now all gone," the Master said with a sound of triumph in his voice. He pushed in front of her and Rose took a couple steps. She stopped when the Master spoke again, "Trade the girl for my life Doctor."

"These are some sick games you play," he replied in a steel voice.

'Doctor,' Rose took another step forward but stopped when an arm pulled her to a stop.

"Look at her. Without you she is gone. Sick games I do play but you wouldn't want it on your conscious. The death of a pretty woman who appeared back on Gallifrey once when you were young. Not a day older as far as I can tell. With mysteries and stories more than you'll ever know. Now would you risk that?"

Rose used the last of her strength and said his name, "Doctor."

He must have heard her because he instantly agreed, "Alright. I'll step forward while you step back. Fair deal?"

"Yes. Fair deal Doctor," he pushed her forward. Rose felt her heart skip a beat as the tightening in her chest finally appeared over the pain. A small smile graced her face as she felt certain that he was there. Her hands clumsily seeked out the Doctor and she saw a figure begin to approach her. Joy spread throughout her chest and she felt the pain slightly diminish.

*BAM*

Rose was suddenly face down. Her breathing became harder and the pain returned full force. She felt the pain of something ripping through her back. Her fingers and legs began to get numb.

*BAM*

*BAM*

*BAM*

The numbness spread through her legs and up her arms. Suddenly she was lifted off the ground and she felt hands on her cheeks.

"Rose? Come on Rose. The Master is gone. He escaped. Come on."

Rose's eyes flicked back and forth trying to clear the image in front of her.

'Doctor.'

"Rose. How are you in my head? Rose answer me."

She felt someone lightly slap her cheek. Concentrating she could finally see him. He was hovering above her with worry evident in his eyes.

'Doctor.'

"Rose. You have to stay awake for me. We have to get you back to UNIT."

_Rose._

Rose felt blood pool in her mouth. She coughed and she felt it spill down the side of her face.

_Rose. It's ok. It's time._

'Doctor?'

"It's ok Rose. We're on our way back to UNIT."

Rose felt her body become warm. Extremely warm. She felt the Doctor hold her hands in an attempt to keep her eyes open. It was no use. She was becoming warmer and warmer.

'Where were you? I…I…was…'

_I know Rose. You have no idea how long I stood aside. But it's time._

'No, no, no, no. I can't. I'm hurt.'

_I know love. But he can't help you. I can't help you._

"It's ok. You're hurt but it's ok. Rose we're here. Clear the way! Take her to the Tardis!"

'The Tardis?' Rose felt her heart swell and a sense of being home appear. The Tardis was there. It was still useless but it was there.

_Relax. Please Rose. I need you to relax. I'll explain. Please relax._

'But I can't leave you like this. You're worried.'

"Rose wake up. Ohhh, come on. Where is the infirmary?!"

_I promise everything will be alright. You promised me that you would find me, right?_

'Yes. I promised. I will. Please.'

_Then let me help you keep your promise. I love you Rose. Remember that. Now let go._

Rose felt the Doctor carry her abroad the Tardis. He was jogging through hallway after hallway. But he couldn't find it. He couldn't find the infirmary. And that's when she understood. His Tardis was incapable of running yet. They had stolen the secret of the Tardis when the High Council had forcefully made him regenerate. And with the Tardis not running he couldn't find the infirmary.

_That's right Rose. Look at me._

Rose opened her eyes and saw her Doctor. He was anxious to find it. His eyes were wild and she had only seen that look a hand full of times. He knew that he was running out of time. And that only made him fight harder.

_Tell me what to do. _

'Doctor.'

At the sound of his name he stopped and looked down at her, "Rose. You're awake. I'm trying to locate the infirmary. The Tardis…it..it isn't fully functional. The secret of the Tardis is gone so I can't find the infirmary. She really isn't under my command anymore. Won't cooperate."

'Let me go.'

"What?"

'Let me go,' she repeated as she could feel the beginning of time shift around her.

"No, Rose. Oh lord. What is happening? You're leaving? You mustn't. You are hurt. You were shot again. I'm afraid that…"

'It's okay,' she knew that her skin had begun to glow. And the feel of her Doctor appeared from the fob watch in her pocket. It surrounded her.

_Keep on going Rose. Tell me love._

'I don't want you to give up. I am here to let you know that it is not over. One day you will know the secret again. One day. And when…'

"I know. I know. It will be alright. But you won't. You're dying."

'I'm not dying. It is only the beginning,' She wished that she could touch his face. She wished that she could ease the confusion and pain that was in his eyes, 'And I need you to fight for your Tardis. She is yours. And no one can take that away from you. She was yours even before I gave you the key.'

_Close your eyes Rose._

"Rose?"

The golden light around her became too much and she closed her eyes. She felt the Doctors arms disappear from around her and the pain started to become a distant memory.

_Answer me. Now love._

'Promise me?'

The last thing she heard before the Doctor's warmth surrounded her and she disappeared into the vortex were his words.

"I promise Rose. I will fight for her. And when I see you again I will be ready to take care of you. Because while it might be minutes for you, it is years for me. And I promise to be ready to watch over you like you have for me."

And the only thing that was left in the Tardis was a Doctor covered in blood of a woman that he now knew meant more to him than anyone else.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

To be continued……..Seriously.

Author's Note:

Well people, FINALS ARE DONE. I think I did pretty well but do you know what that means for you??? More chapters of nonstop Rose and Doctor. This is by far my longest chapter and I am so proud of my work. Now please, if you have any problems or questions send me a message. I think I will start posting the episodes on youtube so you guys can watch them.

But nonetheless I am extremely nervous about this chapter. It's getting more complicated and you need to know about these things. **Again this is mainly from the "Terror of the Autons!!!"**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I AM EXTREMELY NERVOUS. TELL ME IF I DID ANYTHING WRONG.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, COOKIES!, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!!!!**

Ciao.

P.S. Be ready for the **Fourth Doctor!!! One of my favorites.**


	8. Fourth Regeneration Bohemian Style

I Promise

By the Alternative Source

Author's Note: This is set after Journey's End. Donna has gone back home. The "Actual" Doctor is all alone now. This happens before the Christmas Special. That's all that I'm going to say.

**READ ME!!! READ ME!!! Go to Yahoo and type in "Terror of the Autons"!!!! Will help you understand this chapter. Please. It's this episode that I switched up!!!! **

**Also: **

" " **= Speaking out loud.**

' '**= This is Rose thinking.**

**And any italics are = **_**John or Rose's version of the Doctor that is guiding her.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Previously on I Promise:

'It's okay,' she knew that her skin had begun to glow. And the feel of her Doctor appeared from the fob watch in her pocket. It surrounded her.

_Keep on going Rose. Tell me love._

'I don't want you to give up. I am here to let you know that it is not over. One day you will know the secret again. One day. And when…'

"I know. I know. It will be alright. But you won't. You're dying."

'I'm not dying. It is only the beginning,' She wished that she could touch his face. She wished that she could ease the confusion and pain that was in his eyes, 'And I need you to fight for your Tardis. She is yours. And no one can take that away from you. She was yours even before I gave you the key.'

_Close your eyes Rose._

"Rose?"

The golden light around her became too much and she closed her eyes. She felt the Doctors arms disappear from around her and the pain started to become a distant memory.

_Answer me. Now love._

'Promise me?'

The last thing she heard before the Doctor's warmth surrounded her and she disappeared into the vortex were his words.

"I promise Rose. I will fight for her. And when I see you again I will be ready to take care of you. Because while it might be minutes for you, it is years for me. And I promise to be ready to watch over you like you have for me."

And the only thing that was left in the Tardis was a Doctor covered in blood of a woman that he now knew meant more to him than anyone else.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Now on with the story…..but wait! **READ ME. READ BELOW BEFORE CONTINUING!!!**

Author's Note: This chapter is based on the Fourth Doctor's adventure, "The Hand of Fear." Look it up as it will help lots. As for the Doctor he's a little bit darker in this episode than other episodes. NOW ON WITH THE READING!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chapter 8: Fourth Regeneration

"Rose….Rose…..where are you?" the Doctor asked as he walked down the stairs to the first floor of their home. Rose had disappeared again. When he had woken up she hadn't been by his side. And he instantly knew where she was. He called out just in case she was making breakfast or watching TV. When no answer came he walked to the back door and stepped out into the back porch.

'There you are.'

He spotted Rose sitting by on the swing in the blue gazebo. She was looking down at her hand and softly swinging back and forth. Walking towards her he knew that his presence was known to her. She always knew when he was near. And he always knew that she was near.

"Rose," the Doctor called out.

Rose looked up and smiled softly, "Hi."

The Doctor smiled reassuringly but he knew that something was wrong. She was thinking about it again. He walked over to her and sat down. Grasping her hand he began to swing a little harder. He loved swinging in the gazebo. Especially with Rose.

"Come on Rose. Let me make you some breakfast. We can…"

"Pretend that nothing is wrong?" Rose asked while she looked down at her feet.

The Doctor sighed. He was right. She was thinking about it again.

'Oh, Rose.'

Pulling her towards him he rested her head on his shoulder, "No. Never pretend."

"What are we going to do?" Rose asked with a whisper of tears evident in her voice.

The Doctor closed his eyes and concentrated on the feel of her Rose's head on his shoulder. He could feel her soft breathing on his shoulder. And with every wisp of the wind her hair would graze his cheeks. He loved her so much. At first he was afraid. Afraid to be near her. Afraid to be close to her. Afraid to care for her. But then she began to break all those barriers down. Her smile made him want to be near her. The feel of her warm hand in his made him want to be near her. And her love made him want to care for her forever. But it scared him beyond belief when he realized that he loved her.

Look where his love lead him though. He had a wonderful home far enough from Jackie's to be able to get away from her if needed. He also had a job at Torchwood as the head of Alien Artifacts that kept him busy and happy for hours. And he had Rose as his wife. His actual wife.

'Never would believe it. Me? With a house and a mortgage.'

But now things were changing for Rose. She was changing into something different. She was changing into the Bad Wolf. He always had a feeling that it would come back. He always had a feeling that the Bad Wolf in her was no coincidence. He should have seen the signs earlier on though. The way that Rose would heal quicker than a human after being injured in an adventure. Or the way that she started catching on to languages. They were definitely signs. And at first he didn't think anything of it and ignored the signs until he realized that she wasn't aging.

From then on they went through everything together. Every test he would be there. Every set of results they would get he would be holding her hand. And every time either of them would break down they would be there for each other. But he couldn't help but think that all of this was happening because of her love for him. When she had voluntarily looked into the vortex she had done it for him. She had sealed her fate because of her love and now it was ruining their happily ever after.

"John?" Rose pulled away her head and looked at him.

"Just thinking. You know me. Always looking for a million answers to one question," Rose smiled, "But I know what we're going to do."

"And that would be?"

"Stay away from Jackie that's for sure," Rose laughed and smacked his arm, "Oi, just telling you the truth."

"Come on, we've known for a year. For a year we've known that I'm not aging. I'm still the same. What are we…" Rose's voice began to break as tears came to her eyes, "I don't want to leave you. All I've ever wanted is to grow old with you and now….now I'm going to live forever for all we know. Alone and without you."

At her last words John pulled her towards him and held her as the tears began to run down her face, "I can't. I won't leave you," Rose said with her face buried in his neck.

"You won't," he pulled her face back and placed his hands on either side of her face. With his thumb he swiped her tears away, "I promise."

"How?" Rose said. A simple question. How was he going to make sure that she never left him? He looked at her tear streaked cheeks. At her red eyes. At her flushed skin. She was hurting. What she didn't know and couldn't know is that he knew what would happen. He knew what would happen when he died. He just didn't know how. He remembered seeing her in every regeneration. He remembered how she would inspire him and safe his life. He remembered how he became even more deeply in love with her with every appearance she made. But he didn't know how.

Leaning his forehead against hers he promised to find out how. He promised to find out how he was able to send her through all his regenerations. He promised himself that he wouldn't disrupt the time line by telling her what would happen. He would let her discover everything and understand, with time, that he was doing it for them. He would prepare her with everything he knew for her time away from him. Because after the training and lessons he was planning to teach her he would find a way. He would find away to make it…….

'Forever.'

"In due time Rose. We'll figure it out. I promise. Together we will live forever."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Darkness. Light. Darkness.

It was all coming in flashes. Pain ran through her body and then it was gone. Her arms moved and then she was incapable of even turning her head. She couldn't see. Everything was dark. Light flittered in every once in a while. But then it would all fade to black. She was burning and then suddenly cold.

'Doctor?'

"It's ok," she heard a voice tell her.

Her chest tightened and she felt the last wisps of time leave her.

'Doctor?'

She had been hurt. She could feel it. Even if it was momentarily. Her head swiveled to the left as someone slapped her face.

"Rose? Come on Rose. Wake up."

'Doctor'

The darkness that was all around her stopped her. She wanted to reach out for the voice. To hold the person that she knew was there. Her Doctor. She could feel him. Even through the pain and the heat and cold she could feel him.

"Help me get her to the infirmary."

And then there was darkness.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

*Beep*

*Beep*

*Beep*

"Uhhh," Rose turned her head as she awoke. She just had the weirdest dream. It was a memory of theirs. Of the Doctor and her. But they were sitting together. But something was different about this memory. Curling her fingers she realized that she could move again. Licking her dry lips she opened her eyes. She quickly closed them as she realized how bright the room was. Turning her head again she slowly opened her eyes and realized that she was lying in a bed. A bed in a white room.

'Where am I?'

Bringing her hands up to rub her face she realized that she had an IV in her arm.

'Strange.'

Putting her arms down she looked to her side and saw that she was hooked to a machine that was monitoring her heart beat. That had been the strange beeping she had woken up to. Disregarding that she turned her head and looked around the room. She was in the infirmary. As she kept sweeping the room with her gaze she saw him. He was asleep on a chair not but a couple of feet away from her. And without him even waking up she knew who he was. Her Doctor.

"Doctor?"

He mumbled something in his sleep and turned his face towards her. Rose's eyes teared up as she thought of him. She now remembered the dream she had. Well not a dream. She saw a memory through his eyes. She saw what he had been through. She had seen it. The way he had looked for her. The way that he had held her. Comforted her and acted brave while deep inside he was worrying. But what brought her to tears is that she could feel it all. She could feel every emotion while he was suffering with her. She felt everything that he had felt. Closing her eyes she felt the tears stream down her face.

'You knew. You always knew. You always knew that I had to leave you.' A sob broke through her thoughts, 'We have got through so much worse than this before. And I will keep my promise. Together we will live forever.'

Another sob broke through her lips and she brought her hand to her mouth. Before she could wipe her face she felt fingers wiping her tears away. Soft sobs erupted from her as the Doctor comforted her. These last couple of days had been so much for her. She was learning so much. She placed her hand on his and leaned into his hands.

'Doctor.'

"Rose, it's ok. Rose open your eyes. You're safe."

"Doctor."

"Rose. It's ok. Breathe slowly. You've had a couple busy days haven't you?"

Doing what he said she held his hand and tried to calm herself. In all reality she was exhausted. After a couple of minutes her breathing and tears slowed down. These last couple of days had been a little overwhelming. Especially with the shooting.

'THE SHOOTING? I was shot!' she suddenly realized in a panicked state.

Instantly her eyes flew open as the last of the tears streamed down her cheeks. Focusing her eyes she came face to face with him. Her fourth Doctor. She could tell from his curls. That dark mass of brown curls atop his head instantly gave him away. He had eyes that seemed to constantly boggle and she could tell that he was imposingly tall. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and he smiled at the action.

'And as always. Larger than life smile.'

"Now that's it. No need for tears."

Rose smiled, "Certainly."

The room was silent for a couple seconds as Rose looked at him. All of a sudden he jumped up and when to the other side of the room. As he rummaged around in one of the cabinets she noticed that this was by far the only other version of her Doctor that acted the same. She was told that he was most certainly galvanized by a higher purpose and he could be brilliant and entirely serious all at once. He was a nutter and disarmingly loopy too according to John.

In no time he shut the cabinets and turned to her with a smile, "You've been out for a while. Amazing recovery but recovery none the less. Really need to find out how you do it," he walked over to her and set a pile of clothes down next to her, "But you won't tell me, won't you. I don't think I can even regenerate myself like that without changing appearance. And you were mangled with those gunshot wounds. But by now you should only be feeling a little stiffness which I can make disappear with this."

He held up his sonic screwdriver and pressed it against spots on her legs and arms. As the gentle swirling of the sonic screwdriver fixed her, according to the Doctor, Rose wondered what he had done to her.

'Was it to stop me from moving around?'

As he finished he placed the sonic screwdriver in his pocket, "Had to sedate you. You were thrashing about like someone stole your jellybabies."

Rose let out a laugh, "Jellybabies?"

The Doctor threw his hand in the air like it was the most obvious thing, "Of course. If someone stole my jellybabies there would be consequences. Don't you agree?"

She stifled a laugh at his obsession with jellybabies. It was worse than the obsession with bananas. Nodding in agreement Rose bit her lip and asked him, "How did you…I mean….how did it happen this time?"

"Your reemergence into my life again?"

Rose nodded, "Yeah."

"Well," he pulled up a stool and sat by her bed, "Just arrived in a quarry while trying to find this nifty little town and then an explosion occurred. Thought it was odd that the area was deserted and that the only guy there was waving his arms erratically at us. Of course he was waving like that trying to warn us. Anyway, after some things were taken care of and I was on the way back I found you…"

The Doctor stopped and looked up at her. There was confusion evident in his eyes. He didn't know how to explain something for once in his life. Stretching her hand out in his direction she hoped he would understand the signal. He did instantly. And in a matter of seconds her small hand was enveloped in his.

"You were just there. Leaning against the Tardis with barely a breath of life left in you. Couldn't stop the bleeding at first. Seems they tore into your major organs. I took you here," he looked around before looking back at her, "It's the infirmary. Not top notch yet but it's getting there. But on with the story. It was difficult to give you anything because I have no information what so ever about what you are or where you come from so I just took a chance. Didn't give you anything too strong."

As she smiled up at him he stood up and began to work on removing the IV and whatever other wires were connected to her, "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Not long. A couple hours at most. Your healing is quite extraordinary. How are you feeling?"

The stiffness began to disappear almost instantly and with the Doctor's help she was able to sit up, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said with another broad smile, "can't let the most interesting person I know die, can I? They're hard enough to come by as it is. Now these are your clothes. Your clothes were a mess so I had Sarah Jane…."

"Sarah Jane?" Rose looked around as if Sarah Jane was hiding somewhere in the room. The one person that she had become jealous of when it came to the Doctors affections. Also the one person that she had the most respect for. She had loved the Doctor just like Rose had. She was sure of it.

"Yes. Sarah Jane. My companion. Clever and sharp that girl is. Had her change you in too a gown after I took care of you. But I was a gentleman. Only took care of your wounds and removed the bullets. Also I did some exams."

"Exams?"

The Doctor nodded, "If you know me as well as you say you do, you know for a fact that I wouldn't be able to resist such an opportunity. Had some exams done out of curiosity but also to make sure that you were alright. All of the tests came back negative but just I expected your quite abnormal."

Rose looked down at her fingers and stretched out her hands. She had gone through this with John. But instead of doing some quick exams they had done months upon months of research in hopes of finding out what had gone wrong. And they did. Time itself had been what went wrong.

"Tell me."

He walked over to the other side of the room again and grabbed what she assumed was her chart, "From what I can tell your mind has a great capacity for information and memory. Which enables telepathic abilities."

"Telepathic abilities?" Rose asked. John had told her that could be a possibility but they had never achieved it. But it had happened. And then it dawned on Rose that it had happened when she was shot. She was talking to the Doctor telepathically without even knowing it.

"You didn't know?"

Rose shook her head and looked up at him, "I knew it could be a possibility but I've never been able to do it."

"Possibility? Hmmmm…if you weren't able to do it before then it must have been the shock of your injuries. Your senses are also a little bit different. From what I can tell you can sense people. Their auras if you might say. Lower body temperature also. You're molecular structure is also quite fine. It's like no other species I've ever seen. It's full of energy. Life energy like I've never seen before. Enough to heal yourself and possibly others. I'd say you were a Time Lady if it weren't for that one heart of yours. From all of this it's no wonder you have no problem with traveling through time without a Tardis. You're biologically perfect for time travel."

'Oh, lord. That was quick.'

Rose grinned, "You talk so fast sometimes that all that comes out is insane mumbling."

"Wonderful, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"And you found this all out in a matter of hours while I was out?"

"No. Didn't take that long. Took a couple of minutes in fact. So am I right Rose?"

The sound of her name on his tongue sounded foreign but indeed still warm. Rose patted him on the shoulder and laughed, "You're always right. Well most of the time."

"But aren't you hesitant to know these things?" he asked with a hint of concern in his eyes.

"No. I knew slowly you would start to peel the layers away. I knew that you would start to figure it out. Sooner or later. Didn't count on it being sooner."

And she was right. No matter how much she hid from the Doctor he had discovered things about her in mere minutes. She could only imagine what he would find out given more time. She knew that slowly he would discover everything before she got back to her Doctor.

The Doctor let out a laugh and then pointed at the clothes, "Now here are some things that I found in one of the old closets. Couldn't give you some of Sarah Jane's things because with the way that you're hopping about time I don't think that it would be wise to be traveling around in pink overalls. Now I'll be waiting in the console room. As always you landed yourself in another situation."

With that he turned and threw on his brown trench coat and wrapped an impossibly long scarf around his neck. Then he walked out of the infirmary and closed the door behind him. She watched him as he made his exit and she couldn't help but smile.

'He fixed me up.'

Stretching her hands above her head she realized that she hadn't felt this good in days. Her skin was a glow and her muscles felt relaxed and limber.

'What about my wounds? There must have been something left,' lifting up her shirt she looked down at her stomach. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Her skin was clear.

'Spotless. Not even a scar.'

Tracing her finger over her stomach she knew that the wound in her back was also perfectly healed. The Doctor was a perfectionist sometimes. Pulling her shirt back down she began to change into her clothes. In a matter of minutes she was dressed in what she would say was definitely an outfit right out a show called "Firefly" that she had watched while on a trip to the States. As a matter of fact she looked like one of the characters called Zoe. She was wearing a pair of beige trousers with a pink colored long sleeved shirt. The collar was up and around her neck and the front of the top dipped down just above her breasts. He also gave her a brown leather jacket that instead of having a zipper running straight down the front of the jacket it had two zippers running down the front parallel of each other. But what completed the outfit were the brown boots.

'The fob watch?'

She started looking around the room desperately.

'My Tardis key?'

She started opening cabinets and drawers quickly trying to find them. She needed them. They were all that she had in this world besides the Doctor. After rummaging through some of the cabinets she realized that the Doctor had Sarah Jane changed her.

'She must know where they are.'

With that thought in mind she exited the infirmary and heading for the console room. She didn't know how she knew her way around but she did. After about three corridors and two doors she entered the console room. All three heads turned to look at her as she entered the room. There was the Doctor, who looked like he just had an unpleasant conversation. Sarah Jane who looked irritated and surprised at the mere fact that Rose was walking around already. And what looked like a woman with grey skin and dark crystals of every size all over her body besides her eyes. The alien woman must have thought of her as a threat because in an instant she lowered her head slightly and then lifted it up again. Her face was hard as stone and her eyes were glowing blue but…..

'Nothing's happening.'

"Your weapons won't work in here. We're in a state of temporal grace. We're multidimensional," the Doctor said as he leaned on the console casually.

The alien woman's eyes still glowed a light blue as she looked at Rose, "What do you mean?"

The Doctor walked over to Rose, "Well in a sense you see, we don't exist when we're in here. So you can't hurt us. And we can't hurt you."

The alien woman contemplated the answer for a second before lowering her head and lifting it again. The glowing blue eyes were gone and green eyes pierced right through her.

"And who is this? Why did you not tell me you had another companion?"

"She's not…" Sarah Jane interjected quickly.

"Here most of the time. Just came by for a visit. She's been waiting for me to return all day while I dealt with the little situation at the nuclear power station."

"Power plant?" Rose asked in a confused voice. She was trying to recollect what event this was. She had an estimate in her head what year it might have been in his life but she couldn't remember what this specific event was.

'Sarah Jane, Alien Crystal Mystery Woman, my fourth Doctor and a nuclear power station incident?'

As she racked her brain for the answer the Doctor began to explain, "When we landed on earth we ended up at a quarry. We were unaware of the explosives that had been set there and were caught in a massive detonation. I only bruised my right arm but Sarah Jane wasn't so lucky. I found her injured under a heap of rubble grasping a strange severed humanoid hand. Later on we found out that the hand was actually the hand of Eldrad."

The Doctor pointed at Eldrad. Rose looked over and understood. She remembered this story now. The hand, Sarah Jane, and this mysterious crystal woman. She turned and looked at the Doctor as she completed the story, "Eldrad. A silicon-based life form from the planet Kastria. In short order, Eldrad possessed Sarah, attacked a nuclear power station and became obsessed with resurrecting its entire body. When Eldrad resurrected a body for itself the Doctor decided to take you back to Kastria."

"How does she know all this?" Eldrad asked as she gave Rose a once over, "This creature cannot know all this."

"Rose has a slightly telepathic connection with me. I fed her some of the information."  
Eldrad gave Rose and the Doctor a skeptical look, "Only takes a matter of seconds. Doesn't it Rose?"

Rose nodded, "Only a couple of seconds. Pretty quick. Especially with him," she replied as she pointed at the Doctor.

"Very well then," Eldrad replied as she kept an eye on Rose. Eldrad had an unsettling feeling about Rose. And Rose had an unsettling feeling about Eldrad. As always John told her the stories of his life. Every adventure and every battle was stored in her memory. All of his stories were in her. But as always he only gave her the short version of the story. There were so many of them and so little time to go through every detail that he just gave her the short version. She remembered most of this adventure but the ending was blurred. And if she was going to figure out why she was sent here then she had to figure out the end of this story.

"She can't hurt us?" Sarah Jane asked.

"No," the Doctor replied.

Sarah Jane grinned in the direction of Eldrad before looking back the Doctor, "Right. Is a question I can ask you now. Why are you helping her?"

"Well in a sense I think you could say I'm helping Earth, Sarah. After all I can't allow Eldrad to go on smashing nuclear power stations. Who knows how big she might become? Or what damage she might do. Anyway, I want to see Kastia."

"Why? Oh, what on Earth for?" Sarah Jane replied irritably.

"Travel broadens the mind," Rose interjected. The Doctor turned to her with a smile.

"Exactly," the Doctor said.

Sarah Jane spoke again, "And a stitch in time saves nine."

"What does that mean?" the Doctor asked with a slightly confused tone.

"Look before you leap," she said hastily.

Eldrad became angered, "Will you stop all this childish prattle? Time is passing."

"Yes. I wonder if you could just give me a hand with the coordinates," the Doctor leaned over the console and pushed some dials and buttons, "I'm a bit a bit vague on the exact whereabouts of Kastria."

Sarah Jane huffed in indignation and made her way out of the room. Rose followed her as the Doctor and Eldrad continued to talk. She saw Sarah Jane turn a corner hastily and she wasted no time in following her. As she turned the corner she saw that Sarah Jane had entered a room on her left.

"Sarah Jane?" Rose said as she peaked into the kitchen.

Sarah Jane turned around and looked at Rose in surprise, "Don't do that. Scared me half to death."

"Sorry. I just wanted to ask you something."

Sarah Jane grabbed a banana from a fruit bowl and began to peel it, "What of?"

"Ummm, you changed me after the Doctor took care of my injuries. I was wondering if…"

"Your clothes?"

"Yes."

"Threw them out. There was too much blood and grime on them. No way they could be repaired."

"Threw them out? What do you mean? Did you…"

"Check the pockets?" Sarah Jane smiled as she put down the banana and reached into her pockets. She pulled out her hand and walked towards Rose. Laying in her hand was the Tardis key and the fob watch, "Found them on you when I was changing you."

Rose reached for them and just when her finger tips were grazing the key and fob watch Sarah Jane pulled her hand back, "Who are you?"

"What?"

"Who are you? The Doctor says that he found you. Found you leaning against the Tardis with bullet wounds. He said you were an old friend. He says he's known you for a long time. But you have his Tardis key around your neck and…"

"Which should prove to you that I've known his for a very long time." Rose interjected as she took a step towards Sarah Jane. No matter what she was going to get the key and fob watch back.

"I saw the way that he looks at you. With such caring eyes. I don't think I've ever seen him look at someone like that. Not even me. Who are you?"

Rose smiled as she realized that Sarah Jane's hesitance was because she was jealous. But what Sarah Jane didn't realize was that the Doctor cared greatly for Sarah Jane. Cared about her so much that at one point she believed that it bordered on love, "The first 19 years of my life nothing happened. Nothing at all. And then I met a man called the Doctor. A man who could change his face. And he took me away from home in his magical machine. He showed me the whole of time and space. I thought it would never end."

"And it did?" Sarah Jane asked as she took a step forward and handed Rose the key and fob watch. Her voice was soft and it sounded like she understood now.

At that moment Rose's eyes watered and she remembered the first time that she had promised him forever. The day on that planet. The planet with the flying manta rays.

"It does. But it doesn't mean it won't happen again. Doesn't mean that it has to end there," Rose replied as she closed her hand over the fob watch and felt its warmth.

"And that's why you're here?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry," Sarah Jane said as she lowered her head, "I was just…"

"Concerned?" Rose asked. Sarah Jane nodded in response, "It's all right. You always were."

Sarah Jane didn't catch the last of what Rose said and instead grabbed the banana and looped her arm through Rose's, "Let's go then. We can talk more later. Right now we've got to get that crazy woman out of here."

Rose slipped the necklace around her neck and then placed the fob watch in her pocket. As they made their way back to the console room Rose couldn't help but like Sarah Jane even more. She was so clever and loving. No wonder the Doctor chose her as his companion. As they entered the console room the Tardis shifted to the side and they almost toppled over.

"Off course are we?" Rose asked as she helped Sarah Jane steady herself.

The Tardis shifted again and the Doctor turned to Rose, "No. I don't think so. No. Could I just check your coordinates?"

Eldrad's commanding voice replied, "Why? Do you doubt my ability?"

The Doctor started pushing some buttons and replied, "Oh, no, no, no. I just want to make sure we get there."

"So for once, you'll have to trust someone, won't you?" Sarah Jane replied with a mouthful of banana. Rose stifled a laugh at the sight. She had never seen Sarah Jane acting so freely.

Eldrad looked at all of them and then her eyes landed on Rose, "Only fools trust. I trusted them. My people. And what did they do? They obliterated me. They let me be exiled as a hand on your planet Earth.

"Eldrad. You'll achieve nothing on Kastia unless you abandon this paranoid obsession with treachery. You must cooperate."

"Again you leave me no alternative Doctor," Eldrad said without moving her eyes off Rose.

Eldrad was interested in her for some reason. The way that her eyes racked over her and wouldn't leave her alone said enough. She would have to be careful around her but at the same time let her understand that she wasn't someone to be toyed with.

"Don't be so abject. All the Doctor wants is your cooperation. If you've mis-set those coordinates then there's no telling where we'll end up. Right, Doctor?" Rose said as she turned her eyes towards him.

He grinned at her again and Rose couldn't help but feel that she achieved something. She wanted for him to smile like that at her forever, "She's right. Always right that one. If the coordinates are wrong then there wouldn't be any chances of us landing anywhere. Ever, ever, ever, ever." (Author's Note: He actually said that. I couldn't stop laughing.)

Eldrad became angered by this comment and she barred her teeth at Rose.

"We've landed," the Doctor said as the screen behind them turned on and Kastria came into view. Rose took a step forward and was shocked by what she saw. The planet was a rock wasteland. With nothing evident in its murky darkness besides the dark rocks and the blowing wind, Rose wondered how life could ever exist here. But Eldrad was instantly drawn to the desolate planet. There was a sort of sick smile on her face.

'Something's wrong.' Rose realized as Eldrad looked at the world around her.

"Is that Kastria?" Sarah Jane asked as she stepped next to Eldrad.

"It is."

"It's very nice," Sarah Jane said sarcastically before she stepped back and came to stand next to Rose. The look that she gave Rose was slightly sarcastic and nervous all at the same time. She was nervous.

'She can sense that something is wrong.'

"Solar winds have devastated it. But I will reclaim it for myself again. I will fix them and stop their miserable existence. I have finally arrived to claim my kingdom."

Rose walked towards the Doctor. She remembered now. Remembered the revenge that Eldrad had wanted to place amongst her people. She remembered how the Doctor told her that Eldrad's people had destroyed themselves. They had stopped their existence in fear of Eldrad's return. He also told her about how Eldrad had almost killed them. How she had tricked them. And it was happening right now. Eldrad would kill them if she didn't stop it.

"Might be a bit late Eldrad," the Doctor said as he pressed some buttons on the console completely unaware of the power that Rose was releasing, "The hurricane that's blowing out there. The one that has destroyed your planet has been blowing for 150 million years."

Rose stepped past the Doctor and stood next to the console. Concentrating she closed her hands and let it go. She let the power flow. She let it surface and take over her. No one noticed that the power in the room was increasing and for some reason the temporal grace that the Tardis held didn't stop her powers from increasing. Instead it fed her powers and made them appear quicker than ever before.

Eldrad looked at the Doctor in shock before asking, "How is the atmosphere constituted?"

"Near enough Earth normal?"

"And the radiation count?" she said as she smiled.

The Doctor frowned slightly, "A bit high."

"That is all I shall need," she said as her eyes locked again with Rose's, "Such power?"

"What?" the Doctor asked as he stood tall and looked at both of them.

"I shall need power to bring my people back. To claim my kingdom I need more power to bring this planet back to life. I need her."

The Doctor stepped forward and blocked Eldrad's view of Rose, "Well I'm afraid that wasn't part of the deal."

"It is now," Eldrad shouted as she ran towards them. She couldn't use her powers here but that didn't mean she couldn't physically grab them. Sarah Jane screamed as Eldrad bludgeoned her in the chest with her arm. Sarah Jane flew through the air and hit the wall with a sickening thud. And just as Eldrad swung her arm again about to smash the Doctors head Rose lifted her hand.

The room became still as the power flowed out of her. It bled through her skin, out of her eyes, and out of her hands. The Doctor's eyes widened in shock and wonder. Rose softly smiled, "There is no need to fear."

The Doctor bit his lip and tried to reach for her but the power in the room was too much. Too grand for even the Doctor. "Rose. What are you doing?"

Rose looked at Eldrad's shocked face, "She was going to hurt you. Bleed you dry of energy to bring her people back. She was planning on doing the same thing with me. As soon as we stepped out of the Tardis. Dry."

Eldrad's face became angry, "I knew that there was something wrong with you. So beautiful and innocent looking. But with so much power."

"And you. You waited. Patiently to get him here. But I won't allow it," Rose said as she waved her hand and Eldrad flew through the air and hit the screen with Kastria's image. Instantly the screen shattered and glass was sprayed everywhere.

"Rose! You've got to stop this!" the Doctor said as he fought against her power.

Rose looked at him with a penetrating look, "I want you safe. My Doctor. Protected from the false ruler."

"I am no false ruler! This is my planet!"

"No!" Rose shouted back as she stepped around the Doctor, "You are no ruler. Do you know what happened to your people? Why they are gone? They saw what could happen if you came back after your banishment. They saw the danger and the possibility that you could bring them back. And they destroyed themselves!"

"You lie. You treacherous girl."

Rose lifted her hand. Eldrad was lying. She was the one that had tricked them. What would have happened if they went down to the surface? What would happen if they were caught? If he was hurt?

'No. This stops.'

"Rose," the Doctor said in a soft voice, "This is not the way. Your powers shouldn't be used for this. Not this. I know you're not like this."

Rose bit her lip and looked back at him. Her Doctor was there. Right in his eyes. His smile and his love. It was there. Rose smiled and turned back towards Eldrad. Walking towards her she could hear the Doctor calling out her name.

"Rose! Don't do this Rose!"

The power culminated through her hands and they began to glow brilliantly. Swinging her arm around she sent a stream of power towards Eldrad and the Tardis doors. The Tardis doors swung open and Eldrad began to struggle and shout.

'For you. My Doctor.'

With a final brush of her powers Eldrad went flying through the Tardis doors and landed outside with a thud. Eldrad became enraged and just as she was getting up the doors shut and trapped her. Trapped her all alone on Kastria. Her kingdom.

Her hands twitched as the power within her continued flowing. Closing her hands and eyes she concentrated. The power was increasing.

"Rose," she felt hands on her cheeks, "Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Concentrate. You can do this. You have the power over whatever is in you. Only you."

Rose slowed down her breathing and concentrated on the feel of his hands on her face. Her Doctor was here. The power began to calm down almost instantly and when she could see she looked at the Doctor. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but grin at the way that his hair slightly bounced atop his head. With one final push the power was gone.

She would have lost her footing if it wasn't for the Doctor. He wrapped his arms around her, "Whoa, are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just a little dizzy."

The Doctor pulled her into a hug. He ran a hand through her long hair, "Thank you Rose."

Rose didn't reply. But she wrapped her arms around him as well and breathed his scent in. She hadn't been this close to the Doctor in days. She hadn't felt his warm embrace or the calming effect that he gave off. She hadn't felt this since John. At that moment Rose opened her eyes and realized something. Slowly and surely she was falling in love with him again. She was falling in love with every single part of him. Every part of her Doctor.

Pulling back he smiled at her, "Ever amazing you are. But don't do things like that without telling me first. I told you that you were the most interesting person I knew and it's true. But no more of that without talking to me."

Rose slapped his arm, "And how do you suppose I was supposed to tell you that?"

The Doctor smiled and shook his head, "We really need to work on your telepathic abilities."

He pulled back from her and Rose watched him as he walked over to Sarah Jane. She was alright from what she could tell. But she was a little shook up. The Doctor helped her to her feet and walked her over to Rose. A couple feet from her Sarah Jane stopped and wouldn't take a step forward.

'She's afraid.'

"Are you afraid of Rose?" the Doctor asked as he looked down at Sarah Jane.

"No," the girl mumbled as she avoided both pairs of eyes that were on her, "Just a little cautious."

"Sure," the Doctor replied without believing her. Sarah Jane became angry at that.

"It's easy for you. But I'm human. Rose can fry me without even moving a finger. I must be mad. I'm sick of being cold and wet and hypnotized left and right and center. I'm sick of being shot at, savaged by bug-eyed monsters. Never knowing if I'm coming or going."

Rose raised her eyebrow at Sarah Jane's rant. The girl had spunt.

"I want a bath."

As she continued on ranting he went over to the console and started fidgeting with the buttons.

"I'm gonna pack my goodies and I'm going home," when the Doctor didn't reply she turned and looked at him with anger and surprise in her eyes, "I said, I'm gonna pack my goodies and I am going home. Right? Excuse me."

Sarah Jane stormed out of the room. The Doctor looked up at Rose, "I don't know why she goes on like this. There's really nothing the matter at all."

"She was just trying to…" Rose stopped at the faraway look in his eyes. The Doctor wasn't moving. He was just staring up into the middle of nowhere. All of a sudden he began to speak.

"The call. The call from Gallifrey. Gallifrey. After all this time. Galllifrey. Can't take Sarah to Gallifrey. Must get her back home. Must reset the coordinates."

Rose walked quickly to the Doctor and shook him, "Doctor? The call?"

"I've received a call from Gallifrey. And as a Time Lord I must obey."

"And do what?" a voice asked from the other side of the console room. They both turned around in surprise and saw Sarah Jane standing there. She had her belonging in her hands. The look on her face said everything. She had heard everything.

"You're a good girl Sarah."

"What?"

"I've had the call from Gallifrey. I can't take you with me. You've got to go," he said as he stood by the console.

Rose saw the look in his eyes. This was hurting him. Slipping her hand into his she spoke, "It's for the best Sarah Jane."

"What do you mean? You guys are playing a joke on me. Just to try to make me stay."

"It's not true Sarah."

"And what about you? Are you going with him?" Sarah asked as she pointed at Rose.

"No," Rose said as the watch became warm in her pocket, "I only appear in the Doctor's life when he truly needs me. Or," Rose looked up at the Doctor, "When I truly need him."

"Will I ever see you again?" Sarah asked.

"No," the Doctor answered as he lowered his head to cover his eyes with his hair as much as he could, "We've landed."

"What?" Sarah Jane asked in confusion.

"We've landed," he repeated.

"And this is it? You drop me off at home and leave me?"

"I can't take you with me."

"But why? It's not fair. I can't miss Gallifrey."

Rose laced her fingers with the Doctors hand as she remembered this. She remembered what the Doctor had told her about Sarah Jane's departure. And as the memories tore through her she knew that it was going the wrong way. Sarah Jane was arguing. She never argued in the memory she held. She became sad and gave in. She gave in to the Doctors request and left with nothing of the kind of fight she was putting up now.

'Donna.'

The spunky temp who took care of the Doctor when she was gone. She remembered what John had told her. How he broke down in tears at the realization of what the Doctor was going to do. The Doctor was taking away his best friend. How she held him as he felt it. He told her that he felt the Doctor changing Donna's memories to give her a simple life. To take the pain away he told her at the end.

'And that is what I must do.'

Releasing the Doctor's hand she took a step forward, "Sarah Jane?"

Sarah Jane's eyes focused on Rose, "What? Come to agree with him? You told me how he took you away. Changed your life didn't he? How come you…"

"It's going to be all right. I promise."

"How?!"

"I don't know. Don't know exactly. But I've seen the end of your story and this is not the end."

Sarah Jane's eyes widened in surprise but before she could say anything Rose placed her hands on Sarah Jane's temples. A shriek erupted from her mouth as Rose delved into her mind. John had told her how to do it but she had never tried it. In a matter of seconds she had pushed all the anger and pain out of Sarah Jane. Pushed out all the fears and left her with only a calm sense of happiness.

_Rose._

A voice whispered into her.

'John?'

_You._

'What do you mean?'

_You cannot let her remember you._

'But why?'

_It would change time._

'Time?'

_Rose._

John's presence disappeared and Rose delved forward into Sarah's mind. As she looked for the memories she felt the Doctor. He was trying to separate them.

'There you are.'

Every second that Sarah Jane had spent with her was there. When she took care of her. Cleaned the blood off of her. Changed the wounds. Spoke to her. They were all there. And with a swipe they were gone and she was out of there.

Rose gasped for air as the real world surrounded her. Letting go of Sarah Jane she took a couple steps back and watched as the Doctor examined Sarah Jane.

"Rose?"

Rose stumbled to the console and held onto it as her breathing calmed down. If this is how it felt to delve into someone's mind then she could only imagine what it would feel like to be at the receiving end.

"What did you do Rose?" the Doctor asked her as he walked over to her with Sarah Jane.

"I erased myself. She can't remember."

"Can't remember?"

"You will meet her again. One day. And until that happens time could be destroyed or even changed if she knows who I am."

"You are so strange. One day you will have to tell me your secrets," the Doctor said as he helped her up, "And what about Sarah Jane? Will she stay like this?"

Rose looked over at Sarah Jane and saw that her eyes were glazed as she stood there, "No. Somehow I know that she'll be alright."

"Are you sure?" the Doctor asked as he looked at Sarah Jane. He was going to miss her. All of a sudden Sarah Jane moved. She walked over to her luggage and took a hold of her things. Without turning around she walked towards the Tardis doors and exited into the street. When the Doctor went to take a step towards her Rose stopped him.

"I changed her memories. She remembers you telling her to not forget you. And that travel broadens the mind. She left caring for you more than she did anyone else."

"And you're certain of this?"

"Quite certain," Rose said as she turned to him. The watch in her pocket was growing warm. She didn't have much time.

"So is this it?" the Doctor asked after a couple seconds of silence, "Are you leaving again?"

Rose swallowed as the fob watch started glowing in her pocket. She took it out and light started erupting from it, "Only for a little while."

"Not for me. I'll regenerate again before I see you?"

"Yeah."

"Sometimes I don't know if it's a good thing that I know I'm going to regenerate again."

The warmth started to spread over her body and it began to glow, "I think it's a good thing. You can explore and live your life according to your terms with the knowledge that you'll still be alive the next day."

"Tell me Rose. How did you become so smart? Your tests. You weren't always like this, were you?" the Doctor asked as he took a step back. Rose was beginning to glow even brighter.

_Rose._

Rose looked at him with a sad smile. This was by far the most bohemian version of the Doctor. He had this charm about him. Something that made the warmth and happiness that he emanated even more prominent. But at the same time you couldn't tell that his offbeat humor was calculated and planned to fool his adversaries. He was amazing.

_Rose. Love?_

'Yes, my Doctor.'

_It's time to go._

'But, I achieved…'

_Everything you were supposed to._

"Rose, are you alright?" the Doctor in the room asked. He took a couple steps forward hesitantly. Rose reached out a hand to him and he grasped it. He looked at her in surprise as he felt the energy that was radiating off of her. For a moment she knew that he was hesitant about the energy that had always led to her traveling to his next regeneration. He had always seen it but never felt it like he was now, "So much energy."

_You saved me from an untimely fate. Eldrad would have taken me and Sarah Jane and run us dry of energy. But this time it was different._

'Different?'

_Yup. He helped you. He helped you understand that you control the Bad Wolf in you. No one else. And you are the one that controls its influence. That is why you were able to change Sarah Jane's memories._

"I wasn't born like this. But I don't regret a second of it," Rose said as she felt the winds of time flicking over her skin. Slowly the power erupted from her and the Doctor began to disappear before her eyes. He said something to her but she couldn't hear him. She shouted, "Louder!"

"But why do you do this?!" the Doctor shouted, "Why do you come back every time?!"

Rose smiled and let go of his hand. She felt time pulling at her. The world began to shift around her and her mind began to drift. She knew it was coming. Any second now. The question didn't even have to be thought of. She knew why she followed this Time Lord. Why she craved to be in his presence and hold his hand. And before she disappeared she shouted, "You showed me a better way of living my life and I need you!" And then she was gone.

The ride was rather smooth this time. Pressing her arms down on her side she realized that the clothes were really suited for time travel. They let her glide through the time vortex. Let it slip around her. Without any pain at all.

She shut her eyes and thought about him. His smile, his strength, his love…

'And his great hair,' she thought with a chuckle.

And as she felt time shift around her she knew that she was coming closer. One step closer to finding him. She wouldn't give up.

'I made my choice a long time ago and I'm never gonna leave you.'

_Never_

'Doctor.'

_Come to me Rose._

The time vortex suddenly tightened without warning and the wind within her was knocked out. The world suddenly stopped around her and she felt the ground beneath her feet. A pain formed in her chest greater than any time before. Stumbling forward she fell to her knees and pressed her hands to chest. It hurt. It felt like the Doctor was around her. But it was stronger. It was harder. It was present like never before.

"What's happening? Doctor?!"

Looking around her she tried to see where she was. The golden light hadn't disappeared yet so she wasn't able to see anything. Trying to steady herself she attempted to get up. The pain all of a sudden increased and she fell backwards and landed flat on her back. She withered on the floor and prayed for the light to recede.

After what seemed like minutes but was actually seconds the light faded and sank back into the fob watch. Without even moving she relaxed and steadied her breathing.

'Where am I?' she thought as she looked up at what looked like an old tomb of some sort.

"With an entrance like that I'm glad that I've got the Tardis," a man spoke behind her.

Tilting her head backwards her eyes widened and she let out a shriek. The pain was instantly gone and shock took its place. She took a step backwards in astonishment. There were three men standing in front of her. Three very familiar men. Three Time Lords to be exact.

"Rose?" the First Doctor asked.

"Are you well?" the Second Doctor asked.

"Of course she's not. Look at her. Frightened to death," the Third Doctor answered.

And all Rose could spurt out was the line he always used, "What?! WHAT?!"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

To be continued…..

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Author's Note: (Fan Girl Squeal) You guys have no idea how amazing it is to write this story! So much fun. And so much Doctor!!!! I think I'm going to freak out. Lol. This chapter took longer than expected because I had to get him right. And I had to put as much as I could of him that I could. He was a little bit darker in this episode but I loved him anyway. Eldrad was also a cool character. Look her up.

I need to know what you guys think!!! Tell me?

And a special little preview to the person who guesses what episode I'm going to be dealing with next. Special preview makes for HAPPY READERS!!! So let's get that going and see who gets it right first.

Also I'm offering up the Doctor Who guide to anyone who wants it. Helps lots and I use it most of the time.

So click that little button and PLEASE **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!!!**

**OR I'LL STOP WRITING!!!**

**SIKE! I LOVE THIS TOO MUCH SO JUST PLEASE YOUR AUTHOR, ;P LOL, AND JUST REVIEW!**

Ciao.


	9. The Five Doctors?

I Promise

By the Alternative Source

Author's Note: This is set after Journey's End. Donna has gone back home. The "Actual" Doctor is all alone now. This happens before the Christmas Special. That's all that I'm going to say.

**Also: **

" " **= Speaking out loud.**

' '**= This is Rose thinking.**

**And any italics are = **_**John or Rose's version of the Doctor that is guiding her.**_

**READ ME!!! READ ME!!! Go to Yahoo and type in "The Five Doctors"!!!! Will help you understand this chapter. Please. It's this episode that I switched up!!!! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Previously on I Promise:

Looking around her she tried to see where she was. The golden light hadn't disappeared yet so she wasn't able to see anything. Trying to steady herself she attempted to get up. The pain all of a sudden increased and she fell backwards and landed flat on her back. She withered on the floor and prayed for the light to recede.

After what seemed like minutes but was actually seconds the light faded and sank back into the fob watch. Without even moving she relaxed and steadied her breathing.

'Where am I?' she thought as she looked up at what looked like an old tomb of some sort.

"With an entrance like that I'm glad that I've got the Tardis," a man spoke behind her.

Tilting her head backwards her eyes widened and she let out a shriek. The pain was instantly gone and shock took its place. She took a step backwards in astonishment. There were three men standing in front of her. Three very familiar men. Three Time Lords to be exact.

"Rose?" the First Doctor asked.

"Are you well?" the Second Doctor asked.

"Of course she's not. Look at her. Frightened to death," the Third Doctor answered.

And all Rose could spurt out was the line he always used, "What?! WHAT?!"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chapter 9: The Five Doctors

"I messed something up. I…." Rose rambled on, "messed something up. Now the whole time and space factor is out the window. Gone. What…Oh my.."

"Told you that she wasn't alright," the Third Doctor remarked, "Looks perfectly fine now though. Last time I saw her…"

"Young lady is losing her mind," the First Doctor said.

Rose turned around and looked at them all, "You would be like this too if you met all the Doctors at the same time. How do you expect me to act? Rational? No."

"You didn't do anything," the Second Doctor said as he took a step forward.

"What?"

"You didn't do anything Rose," the Third Doctor said as he looked around the room, "It seems that we were all brought here under some treacherous circumstances that were not your doing at all."

"I don't understand," Rose said without moving closer to her Doctors. They were there. All three of them were standing there looking at her. The First Doctor was looking at her with amusement and a slight bit of annoyance. The Second Doctor was looking at her with concern written on his face and a tinge of happiness. And the Third Doctor was standing there with his hands in his jacket. She could tell from the way that he was standing that he wanted to step forward in comfort.

'One Time Lord. Three different men. But how?'

The Third Doctor was just about to speak when a stern voice from behind her startled her, "Gentleman, who is this?"

Rose turned around and came face to face with a man. No not a man. Another Timelord. He had what looked like a cane pointed at her. He was wearing black robes with a sort of black cap that came to a small curved point at the top. He also had what looked like a crown with purple stones littered all over it. He was of high importance. She was sure of it.

And standing next to him was the Doctor. She knew it from the first moment. She felt him.

A small smile spread across her face as she saw him. 'This is different. Never thought of him as a blonde.'

He was what looked like an Edwardian cricketer's uniform. And she wouldn't be surprised if somewhere in those endless pockets he had a cricket ball on the ready. He wore a cream-coloured frock coat, striped trousers, plimsoll shoes and he had a piece…

'Of celery?'

Rose was in the midst of taking a closer look at what she thought was a celery stalk pinned to his jacket when the man next to the Doctor pushed her quite roughly with his cane. She stumbled backwards from the shove but didn't touch the ground at all as her Doctors rushed forward and wrapped their arms around her.

"What are you doing Borusa?" the Third Doctor barked as he helped Rose up.

"Has no shame. That's what it is. Pushing her like that," the First Doctor said as he patted something off Rose's shoulder.

"I asked a question. Who is she? How..how…did she do that? Appear all of a sudden?"

"Well I can help with that," a voice muttered in a mocking tone. Rose looked down and saw a man lying on the floor with his hands and feet bound. The anger boiled in her as she took in his appearance and presence. The one with the darkness all around him. The one that had hurt her. The Master.

"You." Rose said through clenched teeth, "You shot me."

"And here you are. Perfectly fine if I do say so myself," the Master said with a laugh.

"Why would you shoot me?" Rose asked as she took a step back into the Doctor's comforting presences.

The Master chuckled again, "For the same reason that President Borusa should do the same thing to you."

"What do you mean? Do you know who this young lady is? Or where she is from?" Borusa asked as he kept what Rose had dubbed "the cane" pointed at her.

"I've met her before. A long, long time ago. Curious to know how she has retained her beauty after all these years," he said in a voice that churned Rose's stomach.

"No help to you, thanks," Rose muttered as she turned her eyes away from the Master and looked at the Fifth Doctor. There was something about him. He was looking straight through her. As if she wasn't there. His eyes were blank and he was staring at nothing in particular.

'He's in a trance.'

"What have you done to him?" Rose demanded as she tried to find some sort of recognition in the Fifth Doctor's eyes.

"I ask the questions around here young lady," Borusa said in a superior voice. He waved his cane in front of her and said, "Be silent."

"Be silent? I am not yours to tell me to be silent! Like that would work anyway. Now what have you done to him?" Rose demanded as she took a step towards the Fifth Doctor.

Borusa looked at her in shock. He was clearly confused, "What are you? You were supposed to be…I've never met anyone that cannot be probed or controlled with a simple mind trick."

Rose realized at that moment that there were other people in the room. There were three women and two men standing far off to the left. She recognized one of the women. But the others she did not recognize. But what threw her off more than anything else was that they were just standing there not moving. Their bodies were rigid and their eyes were blank.

"That's what you were trying to do to me?" she accused as she pointed a finger at him, "You were trying to control me? The same thing that you did to the others?"

Borusa stumbled upon his words for a second before glaring at Rose in anger, "There are other ways to get the answers I need."

"Then try them," the Third Doctor said as he took a step forward.

"Yes, Borusa. Show us what you can do." her First Doctor said.

From where she was standing now she could see that they were easing themselves over slowly so they were in front of her. She felt the Second Doctor place a comforting hand on her shoulder and give her a gentle squeeze. Rose would have smiled if it wasn't that they had a serious and confusing problem on their hands.

'They're protecting me. My Doctors.'

Keeping her eyes on Borusa didn't last long though. With the Doctors standing in front of her protecting her, Rose's eyes again moved over to her Fifth Doctor. He was just standing there. With no fire in his eyes. No passion present at all. And she couldn't take another second of it. Pushing the Doctor's to the side she stood in front of them.

Borusa raised his cane at her movement and pointed it at the Fifth Doctor, "I might not be able to control you young lady, but I can certainly control him," Rose glared at him. She wasn't sure what that cane could do. For all she knew it held just meager mind control powers. But because of the mere proximity of the cane to the Fifth Doctor's face she dared not to take another step. Borusa smirked as he watched her, "Gentlemen, I owe you my thanks. You have served the purpose of which I brought you here."

"You brought us here?" the Third Doctor asked in confusion as he tilted his head slightly.

"He's after the ring of Rassilon," the Second Doctor stated as his brows furrowed in realization.

'Rassilon? Rassilon…..Hmmm. He's..' Rose thought. She knew she had heard the name before. The Doctor had mentioned his name before when he got excited or when something incredible happened. But he had never told her the story behind it. Behind that word. Until John told her. Her back straightened as she remembered, 'Rassilon! He was the founder of Time Lord society on Gallifrey. And if I remember correctly the only place that the ring of Rassilon is located in is his tomb.'

Rose remembered what John had told her about Rassilon. It had taken him literally days to explain to her everything about him. But what she remembered the most about John's tales about Rassilon was the tomb or tower of Rassilon which stood in the middle of the Death Zone. The Death Zone was a blasted, barren plain on Gallifrey that was used during Gallifrey's Dark Time as an arena that pitted warriors of various alien species and times against each other in gladiatorial games. And by the looks of the room they were in it was true. They were in the Death Zone. They were in the Tomb of Rassilon.

"He wants immortality," the Second Doctor said in slight shock.

"And you were the one that didn't sense that anything was wrong," the Third Doctor told the Second Doctor in an accusing tone as he kept his steely glare on Borusa.

"He's a renegade," Rose said as she tried to figure out how to get the Fifth Doctor away from Borusa. The cane was so close to his face that any movement from her would likely end with Borusa hurting the Doctor.

"He's no better than that fiend down there," the First Doctor said as he gestured with his head to the still bound Master.

A silence stilled the air as Rose and the three Doctors stared down Borusa. Rose spared them each a quick glance. Each of them most likely thinking about how to escape the problem that they had gotten themselves into. Each mind reeling at how this could happen. And each of them thinking how they had not seen this coming any sooner.

"We can't allow it, you know?" the Second Doctor said with his brow still furrowed.

"The tomb is sealed for the best of reasons," the Third Doctor continued.

"And as soon as we're back in our own time streams, it must be sealed again," the First Doctor finished, "Permanently."

As if it was planned they all took a step forward. Possibly all willing to stop Borusa and save their Fifth self at the same time. Rose raised her arms to the side just in time to stop them. She had noticed how Borusa's grip had tightened on the cane.

"Stop it," she said calmly as she felt the anger in her burning.

"Rose?" they all asked.

"Just stop it," she repeated, "Do you see how close he is to the Doctor. Any movement from us and he's done for. He seems to be under some sort of mind lock."

The Doctor's behind her let out a small sigh of frustration each. Whatever plan they had died instantly.

"Doctor?" Rose asked. He didn't respond at all. Just stood there staring off blindly, "We need you."

"Yes, Doctor. We do need you," the Second Doctor said in a commanding voice, "Join us!"

Still the Doctor made no move towards them. The First Doctor said in a concerned tone, "He can't. The mind lock is stronger than we imagined. We must do something."

"Doctor?" Rose asked again in a hopeful voice. She wanted to reach for him. Wanted to touch him and see if that brought any memories back to him. But she couldn't. Alas Borusa was still too close. She would have to fix this. And fast too.

"Fight it my boy! Fight it!" the First Doctor practically shouted behind her, "Concentrate. We must be one."

She quickly glanced and saw that they were standing closer together. Their brows were furrowed in concentration and for a second she felt the connection between the Doctors strengthen immensely. They were trying to reach out to him any way that they could now. Even through telepathic means. Their eyes closed in concentration after a couple seconds as they willed their energy and mind towards the Fifth Doctor.

'It's not going to work,' Rose thought as she felt the connection begin to slacken, 'I've got to do something.'

Something inside her twinged at that moment for a second and she felt something move within her. Something warm and welcoming. Something that he had taught her was hers. The Bad Wolf. It still surprised her that the Bad Wolf made its presence known only when she was in desperate need of help. And at this moment she needed it. She needed that other part of her that she was slowly realizing was in all reality herself as a whole. She was Bad Wolf. Bad Wolf was Rose.

Concentrating she willed the power to exert itself in her hands. Glancing down she smiled as she saw them glowing a faint hue of gold. When she looked back up she saw the perfect opportunity. Borusa had looked over at the Fifth Doctor as he realized what the other Doctor's were trying to do. And a smirk was slowly growing over his wrinkled old face as he realized what Rose had already suspected.

'It isn't working.'

Springing into action Rose ran forward. Swinging her arm upwards she roughly yanked the cane out of his hands. For a second the surprise shown in his eyes and he reached for his cane. Rose was quicker though as she striked him swiftly in the stomach with the end of the cane, effectively knocking the air out of him. He dobbled over and gasped trying desperately to regain the air that he had suddenly just lost. But before he could do anything Rose jabbed him in the face with the cane and sent him flying through the air. He hit the floor with a sickening thud.

Peering at him she realized that she had knocked him out before he could do anything to her.

"Goodness girl. What did you do to him?" the First Doctor said behind her. They must have stop concentrating on the Fifth Doctor as they heard the commotion that Rose had caused.

The Third Doctor let out a small chuckle, "I think she just knocked him out."

"I've seen that happen before. Quite effective if I do say so myself," the Second Doctor said proudly.

Rose ignored their comments and walked up to the still frozen Fifth Doctor. When she was within touching distance she stopped in front of him. Taking a good look at him she realized that he was the youngest looking Doctor so far. Soft pale skin. Rosy lips and a pointy nose. With blonde hair parted to the side.

'My Doctor.'

"Doctor, somewhere in there I know you're there." When he didn't respond Rose took another step closer to him. Placing a hand on his cheek she tried to turn his head down towards her. It was a futile attempt though. Even though his cheek was warm and soft he would not move an inch. Not lowering her hand Rose ran her thumb over his cheek affectionately, "He's got you trapped somewhere in there, doesn't he? Somewhere you are stuck inside your mind. No way to get out."

Rose placed her other hand on his other cheek, "But I'm here Doctor. Here to help you. As I always am."

"Rose what are you doing?" the Second Doctor asked.

"If we could not get through to him how could you? He is another version of ourselves but…"

"You couldn't do it before could you?" Rose asked them as she kept looking at the Fifth Doctor. When no respond came from behind her she continued, "Every time I met you didn't it change? Your life? Didn't I help you?"

"Yes," they responded, "Every single time."

"Then have some faith. Just a little. I can't tell you much about why I'm here. But I can tell you that I'm here to help you. Every part of you."

"Alright then young lady. Try. But you must hurry. You have knocked out Borusa but any moment now he might awaken," the First Doctor said.

Rose bit her lip and concentrated on him. Holding his face in her hands she began to speak to him, "There was this man I knew once. Tall, brilliant smile, and great hair," the image of her Doctor came to mind and she did her best to keep her voice calm, "Really great hair. I met him on a whim. On a typical night that should have ended with me eating chips with Mickey at the pub. And then a short walk home to watch the telly. But it didn't happen because I met this man. And instantly I felt this connection with him. Like I found something. Something that had been missing. And something that I finally found. We stayed together for a long time. Went through countless adventures together all the while still holding each others hands. But as fate would have it I couldn't give him what I promised. I couldn't give him my forever and we were separated. It hurt. Hurt so much that I didn't know what I would do without him. But I fought. I took every smile, every hug, every laugh that I missed and I used it. To fight. To get back what I needed. And that's what you need to do."

Gripping his cheeks a little harder Rose's voice grew, "I need you to fight this. Fight for your right to be who you are. My Doctor."

Rose watched him with sad eyes. Patiently she waited for him to move. For even a glimmer of himself to show through his eyes but it was no use. It wasn't working.

Her chest tightened with the oncoming tears that she knew were coming. Sliding her hands down she gripped his jacket in her small hands and rested her head on his chest. Letting her mind relax she tried to feel the Doctor's mind. When she came up with nothing her hands gripped his jacket harder and tears began to form in her eyes.

'Doctor? Please Doctor. I need you. I…Somewhere in there you're alone and trapped. And you need to get out. You need to escape. We're all here Doctor. Waiting. Doctor?!'

All of a sudden she felt movement. Not a jerk or a spasm. But a slow gliding over her skin. Rose was about to pull away when she realized what the gliding smooth feel was. They were his arms. They were wrapped around her. She let out a gasp as she felt him pull her towards him. With his arms wrapped tightly around her she felt his head rest on top of hers.

"Rose," he whispered.

A sudden joy burst through her body at the sound of her name on his tongue. Her tears of sadness became tears of joy as she buried her head in his jacket.

"I heard you. I heard you calling me," he said in a mesmerized tone, "What have you done to me Rose?" he asked more to himself, "What are you?"

Rose pulled back finally and swatted his arm, "You know I can't tell. No matter how many times I tell you, you continue to ask."

"Well, if you would tell me, then I wouldn't have to ask."

Rose gave him a little glare but it quickly disappeared and he smiled at her. Pulling her towards him he hugged her again and joyfully said, "Oh Rose. Sweet, sweet Rose. What did a Time Lord like me do to find a person like you?"

"Lots," she replied as he pulled and looked at her.

"And still as pretty as the first day I met you."

Rose shook her head and smiled at him. The moment would have gone on longer if a groan had not interrupted their reunion. All of them turned towards the groan and saw that Borusa had awoken. He slowly pulled himself from the floor. They all watched as Borusa placed a hand on his bloodied nose and winced. Rose had obviously broken his nose.

For a second Borusa just stood there in mild shock. When he couldn't find his cane he looked up at them. Well not all of them. Just Rose.

"You insolent girl! Attacking the President of Gallifrey! You shall be punished for this!" he said as he began walking towards them.

The Fifth Doctor stood in front of Rose and blocked his view of her, "You will not touch her. She is as much under my protection as I am under hers. You see Borusa, together we're a match for you."

"Perhaps, but you will never overcome me," he replied in a certain tone of voice.

"We don't need too," the Fifth Doctor replied, "Soon Chancellor Flavia will be here with her guards. Or can you overcome the whole High Council of Gallifrey?"

"Why not? I am Lord President of Gallifrey. And you..." he accused while pointing a finger at the Doctors, "-are the notorious renegades! We shall see who is believed."

"YOU are corrupt. They will never believe you," Rose said from behind the Fifth Doctor. Trying to move around him she was stopped by the other Doctors. Looking at them in question they just shook their heads and signaled for her to calm down.

An ominous voice boomed throughout the room as soon as Rose finished speaking, "This is the game of Rassilon!"

Even Borusa stopped as the deep voice echoes off the walls.

"What was that?" Rose asked. No one answered as their eyes became transfixed on the Tomb of Rassilon. Rose followed their eyes and gasped at what she saw. There was a gigantic tomb on the far side of the wall. At the base of the tomb were three carvings of men with traditional Time Lord head wear. But oddly enough one of the spaces was empty. Ignoring the odd fact Rose looked at what was resting on the base of the tomb. Lying on red silk and with flowers by his feet a man lay there. He was dressed in a golden robe and he had the same crown and cap as Borusa.

'Rassilon. But how?'

Rassilon looked as if he were simply napping. He was supposedly dead for hundreds of years but he still looked quite young. He had a round face with a large nose. And his brown beard was combed and looked clean.

'He looks like he just laid down for a second. But how? I thought this was just a tomb.'

Borusa made his way over to the tomb briskly. The Fifth Doctor was just about to follow him when the First Doctor grasped his shoulder, "No wait, my boy. That was the voice of Rassilon. It's out of our hands now."

No one moved as they watched Borusa walk towards the tomb. When he was a couple feet away from Rassilon something extraordinary happened. The voice that they heard before boomed loudly again throughout the room.

"Who comes to disturb Rassilon?"

Borusa's eyes filled with delight as he took a couple steps forward and stopped in front of Rassilon's body, "I am Borusa. Lord President of Gallifrey."

Rose's eyes widened as Rassilon's face appeared above his body.

'It looks like one of those holographic images.'

"Why have you come here?" Rassilon asked in a calm and demeaning tone.

"I come to claim that which is promised."

Rassilon gave a small sneer as he smiled, "You seek immortality?"

"I do."

"Be sure, be very sure," Rassilon replied as his smile dissappeared and his eyes narrowed, "Even now it's not too late to turn back."

Borusa seemed to be insulted slightly by Rassilon's questioning and took a step forward, "I am sure."

Rassilon looked at him momentarily as if he were analyzing him. Then he surprised them all by looking over at the Doctors and Rose, "And of these others?"

Borusa smirked, "These are my servants."

Rose's face turned a shade of pink in anger, "Why I ought to…"

"Is this so?" Rassilon asked with his eyes still on them.

The Third Doctor answered first, "It most certainly is not!"

The Second Doctor answered next, "Don't believe him!"

"It's nonsense," the Fifth Doctor said next.

But when the First Doctor spoke everyone went silent, "Don't listen to them Lord Rassilon! President Borusa speaks the truth!"

Rassilon raised a thick eyebrow and smiled, "You believe that Borusa deserves the immortality he seeks?"

Rose looked at the First Doctor in confusion. This couldn't be her Doctor. He would never agree to something like giving Borusa the immortality he wanted by giving him the Ring of Rassilon. Turning back to Rassilon's floating image she noticed the base of the tomb again. The base that had four spaces along the front of it. With one space empty while the other three had carvings of Time Lords. She gasped as she realized something.

'The empty space!' she thought gleefully, 'The empty space was for…'

"Indeed I do," the First Doctor replied.

"And you, young wolf. What do you believe?" Rassilon bellowed as his eyes came and stopped at Rose.

Rose's mouth opened but nothing came out. She was shocked none the less. He had called her "young wolf." Still in shock Rose felt a hand on her shoulder give her a gentle squeeze. She turned around and came face to face with the Doctors. They were all staring at her, waiting for her to answer Rassilon's question. She gulped before turning around and taking a step forward.

"Yes, I believe that he deserves this immortality Lord Rassilon," Rose said nervously as Rassilon's eyes burrowed into hers.

"Are you sure, young wolf?" Rassilon asked again.

Rose bit her lip and gave a shudder as he called her "young wolf." There was something deeply unsettling about him calling her that. Determining that this was no time for questions and puzzlement she squared her shoulders and looked up at Rassilon with certain eyes.

"Quite certain, Lord Rassilon."

Rassilon gave a small chuckle before turning to Borusa, "Take the ring."

At his command Borusa took a step forward. Quickly he slipped a large ring off of Rassilon's actual body. All she could tell from where she was standing was that it was a golden ring with large purple stones on it. Borusa's smile widened and his eyes took on a manic stare as he raised the ring above him and stared at it.

"You claim immortality, Lord Borusa?" as he began sealing Borusa's fate, "You will not turn back."

"Never!" Borusa said irritably.

"Then put on the ring," Borusa didn't hesitate to slip it over his ring finger, "Others have come to claim immortality through the ages. It has come to them. As it shall come to you."

All of a sudden the carved faces on the side of Rassilon's tomb came to life. Their lips moved but no words came out and their blood shot eyes looked around in fear. Before Borusa had a chance to speak Lord Rassilon spoke again, "You're place is prepared Lord President Borusa."

Borusa placed his hands on his head, "Noooo," he moaned as he stumbled next to the tomb. The ring dissappeared from his finger and appeared on Rassilon's hand once more. Rose watched as Borusa held his head in pain before vanishing completely. Every one of them except the First Doctor had a look of shock on their faces as they saw Lord President Borusa's face appear in the empty space on the side of Rassilon's tomb. His face appeared to be just like the others. His face turned the color of stone and his moving eyes and lips suddenly stopped as he was petrified.

'Oh lord, he looks just like the others.'

The First Doctor chuckled behind Rose. Rose turned to him, "Did you know what happened? Ehhh?"

"Hmmmm. I'm so sorry. I suddenly realized what that old proverb meant," the First Doctor said as he pointed at an old ruin in the room that had ancient writing on it, "To lose is to win…"

And somehow she understood the writing and finished what he was about to say, "And he who wins shall lose."

They all turned to her in shock. "You can read that?" they all asked.

"I don't know how," she ran a hand nervously through her long hair, "But I do."

"It's old High Gallifreyan. An ancient language of the Time Lords. Not many people can read it," the Second Doctor spoke up, "Fortunately we can. But how can you Rose?"

Rose looked down at her hands. They still held a slight golden color, "I don't know. Sometimes I can't control the powers within me. Don't know to what extent they go."

"Mysterious? Isn't it, young wolf?" Rassilon asked.

"Yeah. How do you know that name? The "wolf"?" Rose asked as she took a step towards Rassilon.

Rassilon gave her compassionate look, "I have known about you even before you came into existence, young wolf. And I know what you have gone through and what is just on the horizon."

"Will I succeed?" Rose asked honestly. Somehow she knew that Rassilon knew everything about what was happening to her. Maybe even years before the Doctor knew. Centuries even.

Rassilon smiled, "You have your heart in it don't you, Rose?"

Rose grasped the Tardis key through her shirt, "With every breath of my being."

Rassilon nodded, "Then that should be your answer. I believe this is a meeting that was destined to happen."

"For what purpose?" Rose said as she took a step forward.

"To encourage you to not give up. It will become harder as your journey ends. And it will take so much to break the bind that your Doctor has placed upon him."

"What do you mean?"

"In due time you'll know. The moment will come when you understand why I must give you this."

"And that is?"

"Reach into the left breast pocket," he motioned with his head. Rose took a step forward and hesitated before reaching inside his robe. After a couple seconds she pulled out a little silk bag. Holding it in her palm she looked back at him.

"What is it?"

"Reach into it, young wolf."

Rose looked at the little bag and quickly glanced back at her Doctors. They were stark still. At first she thought they were in shock but then she realized that they were like stone. They were acting just like the Fifth Doctor had been acting under Borusa's power. In a panic she looked back and looked for the culprit but Borusa was still etched in stone against the tomb base. And looking at the ground the Master was still in his binds stark still just like the Doctors.

"What happened to them?"

"They must not know. It could change the course of time if they knew this knowledge. In a couple minutes they will be like their normal selves. You've picked a good bunch, young wolf."

Rose smiled as she looked at them all. All so vastly different and yet so wonderful. One full with wisdom and spirit. The other with quick banter and a brash attitude. While another had the attitude to match his Second self with a sense of kindness that she had never encountered. And finally one that was gentle but stood his ground. They were all wonderful. Except….

"They were all brought here to fight here in the Death Zone except one. Is he alright?" Rose asked as she reached into the bag.

"He is safe. Borusa could not complete his transfer to here. Momentarily he will placed back into his time with no disturbance."

"And will they remember this? I know the Fifth one can remember but the others. I don't know if I've met them already and…"

Rassilon's booming voice ended what she was about to say, "It is all taken care. When they are placed back in their own times everything will be fixed. They will not remember this until the moment comes."

Rose grew agitated by his cryptic messages even more when she pulled out a ring from the silk bag. It was a silver ring with a dark purple stone resting in the middle of it. Looking closer at the band she read the words aloud, "Together we will be forever." Tears sprang to her eyes as she remembered those words. Those words of promise.

"As it was destined to come about it will come to pass," Rassilon spoke, "One day you will need that ring. Before I died I had that made knowing that one day I'd meet you."

"But how? How could you know?"

"It doesn't matter now Rose. One day you will need this ring. And when the moment comes the Doctor will tell you how to use it. Not the one's around you but the one inside."

Rose's mind began swirling with questions. How had he known? Had he known that they were going to meet? He knew I would need this ring?

'Whatever this ring is…it's important. But how?'

Before she could voice anymore questions in her mind Rassilon spoke again.

"Good luck, young wolf."

And the moment was gone. Rassilon was looking at the Doctor's now as if nothing had happened and Rose felt somehow out of place. To make matters even more odd she was standing next to the Fifth Doctor as if she had never moved closer to Rassilon's tomb.

"Rose, how can you read ancient Gallifreyan?" the Doctor next to her asked with concern laced in his voice.

She glanced at the Fifth Doctor and then back at Rassilon's floating head. She understood instantly what had happened as Rassilon gave her a quick wink. He had stopped time for them to speak. And now the conversation was picking up where it had left off earlier.

Discreetly she slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. Turning towards the Fifth Doctor she gave him a timid smile, "I've never understood my powers completely." He opened his mouth to respond but Rose continued, "And even you could never figure it out."

"Are you sure? I'm not the man I was before," he said as he looked at the other Doctors. They all gave him a small frown or glare.

"Oh, yeah. Positive," Rose said with a small grin. She was trying to act as calm and relaxed as possible. In all reality she was unnerved. What Lord Rassilon had told her scared her slightly. He had known who she was even before she opened her mouth.

'There are definitely some higher powers here that I don't even understand.'

He raised an eyebrow in confusion and what she thought was speculation. She was certain that he was going to say something else when he was interrupted once again. Rassilon's booming voice filled the room as he surveyed the Doctors, "And what of you Doctors? Do you claim immortality too?"

The Doctors either raised their hands in defeat or stepped back. The looks on their faces told them everything they needed to know. And the Second Doctor went even as far as to hide behind the Third Doctor.

"No."

"No, thank you."

"No, that's fine."

The Fifth Doctor took a tentative step forward as he wrung his hands nervously, "No, no my lord. All we ask is that we be returned to our proper place in time and space."

"It shall be done."

Rose placed a hand on the Fifth Doctor's arm and he looked down at her in question, "What about your previous regeneration? He's still trapped."

"I know," Rassilon replied as he surveyed Rose with a small smile, "He too shall be freed. So shall the one who is bound. His sins will find their punishment in due time."

And as if to prove that his power was even more amazing than they already thought the still bound Master began fading before their eyes. Rose looked at him just before he completely disappeared and was a little taken back by the look he was giving her. It was pure loathing hate. And it was all directed towards her.

'He is going to be a problem.' (Author's Note: Hint hint. Laughs evilly and hides.)

Before she could give another thought to it he was gone.

"It is time for your other selves to depart. Let them make their farewells and go. But first you young wolf," Rassilon said as he gave her a look only a father could give a child. A look of utter honor and contempt. He turned to the Doctors and continued speaking, "You have chosen wisely Doctor. Farewell."

As he faded away she saw that the Doctors were exchanging slightly confused glances. Apparently they also thought that he was as cryptic as she thought he was. Looking around the room she saw that the others in the room were still rooted to the spot and not moving. With her luck she didn't have enough time to say goodbye to the Doctors. She knew that the time was coming. She could feel the warmth of the watch in her pocket.

_It's time._

Swallowing she looked over at the Doctors. They were conversing with each other.

"It was all part of Rassilon's trap to find out who wanted immortality and put him out of the way," the First Doctor explained to the fifth with a content smile, "He knew very well immortality was a curse. Not a blessing."

The Fifth Doctor shook his head in disbelief, "Definitely not the same man I was before. Well, now it seems we must part. Just as I was getting to know me."

_Rose._

'You're wonderful. You know that.'

_Always knew._

Rose smiled as she heard his soft laugh. The warm crept out of the fob watch and crept over her skin. She knew that she should be saying goodbye but she couldn't help watching him. All the diverse parts and bits of him. The pieces of what made him her Doctor.

The Second Doctor clapped his hands together in glee and stepped over to the Fifth Doctor, "So you're the latest model? Hmmm?"

"Yes, and the most agreeable," he replied with a smile.

The Second Doctor rolled his eyes slightly, "Oh, certainly the most impudent."

The Third Doctor smirked from where he was standing off to the side, "Our dress sense hasn't improved much. Has it?"

"Neither our manners," the First Doctor finished off with a look of surprise evident on his face. Well maybe a small look of surprise, "It's reassuring to know that my future is in such safe hands, though."

_Rose._

She felt the slight pull of time as she watched them. Her skin felt the flutter of it all and she felt the moment the power within her merged with the Doctors. Her skin began to glow.

_Love, it's time. Are you ready?_

'No.'

Tears formed in her eyes as she watched them continue speaking. This was the closest that she had got to him. To touching him and feeling him there with her and she didn't want to go just yet.

'You're here.'

_I'm always here._

'I can feel you.'

_Always. You can always feel me._

As if they knew she was thinking about them they all turned around to look at her. Surprise was evident in their eyes as they surveyed her. Nothing was said as they watched her. Adoration and wonder shown through their eyes as they watched this happen.

"No matter how many times I've seen this happen it still takes my breath away," the Fifth Doctor muttered as he walked towards her.

"Especially without a Tardis," the Second Doctor said as he followed the Fifth and began approaching her. The other two nodded and also approached her.

When they were about a feet away from her wisps of the Doctors energy began to erupt from her skin and smoothly run over her body. The Fifth Doctor looked down at her glowing pocket in astonishment, "What is that?"

'He knows what it is.'

Rose shook her head, "You know I can't tell you. Curious one you will always be."

"Especially with you running around in my life. Rose, you bring trouble," he said in a serious tone before he smiled, "or you might be the one fixing it. I haven't got you figured out yet, but I will."

"He's been at it for a while too," the Third Doctor responded with a nod as he pointed at the First Doctor, "Even back in his time."

"Age makes no difference," the First Doctor said slightly offended. He took the final steps towards Rose and placed a hand on her shoulder. The energy flowing around her wrapped around his hand in a leisurely way, "You are as curious as the first day I met you. You must still be around for a reason. Something that you must do. And never let anyone get in the way of it."

Rose felt her heart swell at his words and before she could throw her arms around him he stepped away from her. She felt a small tug in her chest as he stepped back but it disappeared as the Second Doctor stepped forward.

"Well, my dear. It seems as our time as has been cut short again. It's been a pleasure. Always is you know. Most interesting times I have when you're around. You know that right? Well of course you do. Anyway just some friendly advice, if I tell you to run. Then run, run, run," he said as he clasped his hands in front of him with a grin. Rose smiled at his last comment.

"Never stopped running."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and beamed at her, "Good, good. That's the way that things should be. Keeps it interesting."

And again before she could hug him he stepped away from her. The ache to wrap her arms around him, any part of him, grew as the Third Doctor stepped towards her. He stood there for a second before pulling her towards him. Before she knew it she was enveloped in his arms. Wrapping her arms around him she breathed in his scent. But she knew one thing, she had to hurry. The vortex was calling.

"I'm glad that you're alright. Last time I saw you….you were on the ground. Just bleeding," the Doctor said in a low whisper, "But you're alright. Always alright."

Rose pulled back a little and smiled at the Third Doctor, "It's gonna take more than a couple bullet wounds to keep me down."

The First and Second Doctor gasped, "What did you do?"

Rose untangled her arms from the Doctor as he defended himself, "Did no such thing! The Master shot her….multiple times."

"Shot her?" they both asked. Rose nodded and lifted up the front of her shirt to show them her stomach.

"All fine though," she said with a pat on her stomach. They looked at her in surprise and then looked at each other.

"Need to figure out what she is."

"Never going to happen, my dear boy. If our future selves haven't figured it out we won't be able to either."

_I'm waiting for you. The next piece is ready._

'I'm almost done. Just need to say goodbye to…'

She felt his presence as he stepped closer to her and as he reached out to touch her she turned around, "Doctor?"

"I cannot believe that I still haven't figured you out. The test sure helped but still…no classification," the Fifth Doctor said as he stuck his hands into his trouser pockets and smiled at her. For a second the blond Doctor was gone and her Doctor appeared. Brown tasseled hair and a pin striped suit. And then the vision was gone.

Stepping towards him she watched as he smiled at her and brought his arms up as he hugged her. Everything was silent as he held her. And for the first time she felt the calm of her Doctor course through her whole body. His warmth. His care. His love. She said nothing as the tears welled up in her eyes at their proximity. Turning her head she buried it into his chest, "You'll figure it out one day."

His arms tightened around her and she felt his head rest atop hers, "I know. I should be concerned about how you leave every single time like this because I know that I won't see you until I regenerate again. Hope I don't waste them all." He chuckled and became silent as he held her.

'It will be a while though.'

_Not for you._

'I'm ready.'

_Close your eyes, young wolf. _She felt his smile and it made her break out into a grin.

'Young wolf?'

_Yup, young wolf. Some things were predestined to do things in our lives. You're no exception._

Realizing that the Doctor inside her was not going to say anymore on her predestined route, Rose grasped the Doctor tighter as he began to disappear before her eyes. The vortex was pulling her away from him. And all she wanted was one more second in his arms.

"Until next time Rose," she heard him whisper in her ear. And then she was gone. She was instantly thrown into the vortex without preparation. Her body tumbled around for a second. Time whipping at her arms and legs. She felt inevitable bruises forming as she tumbled. Opening her eyes she saw time rush by her in golden hues. She was surrounded by it but falling through it. Reaching out she tried to grasp anything to straighten her but it was to no avail. The time vortex was a vast place with no definite ground or measure.

_Concentrate, Rose._

Rose closed her eyes again and felt time rush through her arms and fingers. Pulling her arms down she fought again the harsh wind in the vortex. With all the strength she could muster she concentrated as she plastered her arms to her sides and kept them there. And without much trouble after that she pulled her legs together. The vortex began to smooth around her and she felt it tighten around her.

_Any second now Rose._

And then it all stopped. Just stopped. She could feel her feet touch the ground within seconds of straightening her body and this confused her.

_Your controlling it. The time vortex._

'I don't understand.' The golden energy around her was fading quicker than she expected and a room was already becoming visible. Her skin began to lose the powerful warmth brought forth by the fob watch.

_The piece of the vortex that is in you has melted together with the time vortex. It is becoming easier and easier as you travel through time. You are learning to control the part of you, the Bad Wolf. You are becoming one. And as that happens you will not have to go through it so harshly._

And then the light was gone. She was standing in a circular room by a console. Looking down at her hands she saw that the glow was gone. Reaching into her pocket she saw the fob watch pulse one more time before it lay dormant in her hand.

_Good luck, my Rose._

Grasping it in her hand Rose raised her head. Turning around she surveyed the room. There was something familiar about it. It was a circular room with a main console in the middle. All around the console there were jars also. Taking a step towards them she gasped at what she saw. They were embryos. But not like she'd ever seen before. They were extremely large and looked like giant lizards.

"Are those dinosaurs?" Rose asked herself in shock as she examined the large head and small arms with talons on the end. Looking at the other jars she saw that they all held something similar to what was in the one in front of her, "That's strange. If I didn't know any better…"

Rose turned around and looked at the console. Touching it she felt the power. The energy flowing towards her was all wrong. She could feel the time vortex coming from this console but it was strange. It wasn't as pure as the Doctors Tardis console.

'I'm in another Tardis.' Rose pulled her hand back as if she was burned. Stepping away quickly she looked for an exit. She knew that she shouldn't be there. And she needed to take her Doctors advice. She needed to run. Without any problem she saw the door to her left. Quickly she rushed towards it. Ignoring the fact that the dull ache that she had in her chest was disappearing she opened the door and ran smack into someone.

"Owww," Rose said as she rubbed her head and looked up. It front of her was a man with oddly coloured clothes. He was also rubbing his head in pain. When he looked up at her they both gasped. "Blonde again?" she asked with a smile.

"Curls too."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

To be continued…..Sike. Here's a little something extra.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Walking towards his room he kept his hands firmly in his pockets.

'It's all over.'

The Tardis was deathly quiet. Afraid that if she disturbed him he would come crashing down in pain. There would be no way to stop the tears then. They both knew how much this had hurt him. He had left people behind before but this was different. She was his best friend.

Stepping through his door he slammed it closed. Without so much as a noise he pulled off his tie. Sitting on his bed he pulled off his soaked trainers.

This had hurt him. Leaving her there. Donna was gone. Without any memory of what they had been through. This had hurt him. As much as it did when he left 'her.' Leaning forward he rested his head in his hands and thought about 'her.' He couldn't speak her name. He wouldn't let himself. If he did he knew what would happen. He would never stop searching for her. That's what would happen.

Letting out a frustrated sigh he got up and went into his walk in closet. As he tried to dispel her out of his thoughts he realized that it was no use. Her blonde hair. Like a golden halo surrounded her. And he couldn't stop thinking about her. About her soft brown eyes. Her laughter. And….her smile.

He stopped picking out a new set of clothes as he thought about her smile. Her soft smile. With a piece of her pink tongue poking out.

Grasping the clothes tightly in his fist he tried to push away her image. Sliding down to the floor he sat there in slight defeat. It was no use. He couldn't stop thinking about 'her.' He couldn't stop thinking about…

'What is that?'

His eyes were looking at a small blue box behind his trainers. Leaning forward he pushed his trainers aside and grasped the box. Pulling it towards him he examined it. He had no idea what it was or how it got there. It was about the size of a shoe box but he knew that there was something different about. Just like his pockets had endless space he bet that this box was probably the same. Wiping the dust off the top of it he tilted his head at what it read, "Doctor R.?"

Throwing caution to the wind he grasped the lid and opened it.

"Pink?"

Lying inside was a pink cloth. Reaching in he pulled it out. And just like he thought more and more pink cloth came out. He stood as he finished taking it out. Grasping it in both of his hands he straightened it out until it was loose and flowing in front of him.

His eyes narrowed as he realized what this was. But he couldn't understand how it got there. Pulling it closer to him he licked it and reeled back in surprise. They were real.

"What are Gallifreyan robes doing here? Especially pink ones?"

And for some reason the only thing that he could think about at that moment was the one girl who loved the color.

'Rose.'

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

To be continued….for real this time.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Author's Note: OMG! Sorry that I haven't been around lately. (hides head away in shame) Harry Potter mania was driving me crazy with all it's goodness. Now that it's all over it's back to writing. Don't worry I'm not giving up on this story.

I have to go to work so I'll make this one short. Sorry that I couldn't give those special few that little preview I promised. Don't worry I have the secret surprise ready for you guys. Also please tell me what you guys thought. It was so difficult to add all the Doctors together. Brilliant episode it was though. Also hoped you liked the part with the Tenth Doctor. The times coming and the plot thickens!!!

So if you want me to **CONTINUE** then please review. Makes me write faster. I can assure you that. Well, time is running out. Gotta head to merry old work. Blah.

And don't forget to **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, SANDALS, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**p.s. If there is anything special that you guys would like to add here please tell me. I am always happy to please.**

**p.s.s. Because of me holding out on you guys I'm going to post a new story so watch out for it. It's called "Late!". Just a little oneshot as I continue with this story.**

**Ciao. Love you guys. XOXO**


	10. Where It Changed

I Promise

By the Alternative Source

Author's Note: This is set after Journey's End. Donna has gone back home. The "Actual" Doctor is all alone now. This happens before the Christmas Special. That's all that I'm going to say.

**Also: **

" " **= Speaking out loud.**

' '**= This is Rose thinking.**

**And any italics are = **_**John or Rose's version of the Doctor that is guiding her.**_

**READ ME!!! READ ME!!! Go to Yahoo and type in "The Mark of Rani"!!!! Will help you understand this chapter. Please. It's this episode that I switched up!!!! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Previously on I Promise:

And then the light was gone. She was standing in a circular room by a console. Looking down at her hands she saw that the glow was gone. Reaching into her pocket she saw the fob watch pulse one more time before it lay dormant in her hand.

_Good luck, my Rose._

Grasping it in her hand Rose raised her head. Turning around she surveyed the room. There was something familiar about it. It was a circular room with a main console in the middle. All around the console there were jars also. Taking a step towards them she gasped at what she saw. They were embryos. But not like she'd ever seen before. They were extremely large and looked like giant lizards.

"Are those dinosaurs?" Rose asked herself in shock as she examined the large head and small arms with talons on the end. Looking at the other jars she saw that they all held something similar to what was in the one in front of her, "That's strange. If I didn't know any better…"

Rose turned around and looked at the console. Touching it she felt the power. The energy flowing towards her was all wrong. She could feel the time vortex coming from this console but it was strange. It wasn't as pure as the Doctors Tardis console.

'I'm in another Tardis.' Rose pulled her hand back as if she was burned. Stepping away quickly she looked for an exit. She knew that she shouldn't be there. And she needed to take her Doctors advice. She needed to run. Without any problem she saw the door to her left. Quickly she rushed towards it. Ignoring the fact that the dull ache that she had in her chest was disappearing she opened the door and ran smack into someone.

"Owww," Rose said as she rubbed her head and looked up. It front of her was a man with oddly coloured clothes. He was also rubbing his head in pain. When he looked up at her they both gasped. "Blonde again?" she asked with a smile.

"Curls too."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Now on with the story……..

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chapter 10: Sixth Regeneration/Where It Changed

Rose smiled and stood there for a second watching him. He was blonde once again. With a bob of curls atop his head. He was wearing yellow trousers with a very colorful and bright jacket. It literally looked like a rainbow had exploded on him. Her smile grew as she saw a small black kitten pinned to his jacket.

"Kitten?"

"Is that all you can think about?" the Doctor said as he placed his hands on his hips.

She nodded before catching him by surprise and wrapping her arms around his waist, "It's good to see you."

The Doctor sighed and wrapped his arms around her too, "Likewise. Except that there's always trouble when you're around."

She pulled back and patted his shoulder, "Not always."

"No. Always."

They stood there for a couple seconds until they heard someone clear their throat behind them. The Doctor jumped away from her like he was burned and walked over to the console. Rose's eyes followed him in disbelief and saw that he had his back towards her. Turning back to the door she saw a young brunette girl standing there. She was fumbling with her big yellow dress and was looking like she swallowed a fish. Rose gave her a little wave but the girl didn't react.

Stepping closer to her she waved her hand in front of the girls face. The girl finally came out of her daze and gave a little shriek when she saw how close Rose was.

"He hugged you," the girl stated.

"Yes," Rose scratched her head in sudden confusion, "And?"

"He doesn't do that. Ever."

Rose looked back at the Doctor, "Oh, really?"

"Yes, yes. Enough of your chatter. I've got things to solve," the Doctor stated with his back towards her.

'He must be the rude one. Blonde and rude.'

Rose turned back to the girl and stuck out her hand. There was no way of avoiding the girl so she might as well introduce herself, "I'm Rose."

The girl shook her hand hesitantly, "I'm Peri."

"Latest companion?"

The girl gave her an even more confused look, "How did you…"

"You'll learn after a while to never ask questions when it comes to this one," he looked at Rose before moving around the console still mumbling to himself, "She'll never answer. Always tell you that she can't."

"So…" Peri began to ask as she stepped into the Tardis, "You two know each other?"

"For longer than you would think," the Doctor answered before Rose could speak. Rose gave him a small glare. This version of the Doctor was definitely different.

Stepping towards the console she watched as he stared at it with wonder and amazement in his eyes. And for a second he disappeared and her Doctor stood before her. Grinning at finding something new and exciting. Rose smiled at him.

"What are you smiling about at a time like this?" the Doctor asked and her Doctor disappeared and was replaced by the blonde and rude version of himself.

"You," she stated while keeping her eyes focused on his. Her answer seemed to surprise him and he stood stark still. "You're different." Rose then said.

"Different?"

"Compared to the other versions of yourself, this time you seem…"

"Better I presume. The best of all of them."

"No. I was going to say an unpredictable and petulant Time Lord with mood swings with even wilder outbursts."

Everything was quiet for a couple of seconds until Peri burst into laughter, "You couldn't have described him better."

The Doctor gave her a look and Peri became quiet. Then he turned his eyes back to her. He didn't say anything as he frowned slightly, "Don't forget unflappable wit."

Rose smiled at his response. It was definitely unexpected, "As always."

"See, something we can agree on," he said with a smile as he began looking around the room. He stopped in front of the jar she had seen earlier, "Hmmmm."

"Embryo of a T-Rex?" Rose asked as she stepped up next to him.

"Yeah. She must have popped back to the cretaceous age and picked up a few. Nasty creatures," he began walking around and stared into all the other jars. Peri shuffled her feet as she looked at the jars. She was obviously apprehensive of getting any closer, "Vicious teeth. Bite your leg. Chew it all up. Bone and all in one go. I wonder what she wants with them."

Rose saw this as an opportunity and asked, "Who's she?"

The Doctor grinned and looked at her, "Again, don't you know everything?"

He was baiting her and she fell for it, "I already told you. I might know all about you but I can't remember everything in one big bang. You've lived a long life and you will continue to do so."

"Ohhh, so I'll live long enough to meet you somewhere in my timeline?"

"What?" Rose asked confused.

"Don't think that I haven't stopped thinking about you all these years. Started piecing things together. Hence why I am the best of the lot," he said triumphantly as he started examining the console again.

She stood there and didn't say anything. She knew that this would happen. She knew that one day he would figure it out. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew despite her best efforts he would find out the truth.

From what she could gather from the other Doctors they had been researching her. They were trying to find out why she was there. Even though she told them to leave it alone. Sighing she looked at him and gave in, "And what have you found out?"

"I'll meet you somewhere or sometime in the future. Not this version of yourself. Another one. The first one."

"And how did you figure that out?"

"Isn't it obvious? I've known you since I was a young lad. You knew who I was before I even really introduced myself to you. At first I thought it was a coincidence but after a couple regenerations I realized that you would always come back and you always knew how things would occur before I did."

"What do you mean by that Doctor?" Peri asked.

"Just a little speculation about Rose here?" he said as he motioned to her.

She was standing there watching him in slight shock. A little more time and he would figure things out. She was certain of it.

"So? Am I right?" he asked as his eyes locked with her and she could see the mirth in his eyes.

Putting her hand to her head she sighed, "If I say no you'll…"

"Know that you're lying," he completed her sentence as he crouched down by the inner console. He was staring at the console's workings in confusion now.

"Exactly."

"Another reason why I am better than the whole lot," he said as he started examining the buttons and levers on the console panel boards, "So?"

Rose looked at Peri and saw that she was fully immersed in their conversation. Her eyes were watching the Doctor but every once in a while she would sneak glances at Rose.

'This one's different. More brash. And I knew that one of them would figure it out soon. And if he wants answers,' Rose straightened her back and began walking towards the Doctor with a new determination, 'I'll give him some. Not all. Only the ones that won't hurt him or change anything. But not in front of others.'

She stood next to him and turned her head so Peri wouldn't see her talking. Lowering her voice she inched closer to the Doctor, "Your right. But not here. Not now."

The Doctor turned and looked at her with surprise. He looked at her and then down at her body. Rose looked down and saw what caused the Doctor to look so surprised. She looked back up at him and smiled. His cheeks seemed to gain a rosy hue and his hands gripped the console.

"Is there something wrong?"

He looked back down at her body quickly before meeting her eyes again. Her proximity to him was still bothering him, "Absolutely not. What made you think that?"

Rose bit her tongue and smiled. Reaching up she pushed some of his stray curls out of his eyes and despite the look in them he leaned towards her hand while watching her. After moving the hairs she rested her hand on the side of his face. Her thumb stroked his cheek and his body tensed up more. She could feel his jaw clench under her hand, "Are you sure? Because from over here it looks like I'm making you a little nervous."

'I miss this.'

The Doctor's eyes widened and he quickly took a step back and walked around the console trying to put some distance between them, "We'll talk about it later."

The smile didn't disappear off her face as she saw the way that the Doctor quickly started pushing and prodding buttons on the console. He was still nervous. And this behavior warmed her heart right up. Now she understood what part of the Doctor this was.

He was the part that spoke his mind and didn't care what others thought. Or at least he tried to act like he didn't. He was also the part of the Doctor that held the mood swings and the erratic behavior. He was the part of the Doctor that would call you "Pink and yellow" or "Stupid ape" before saving you from some horrible creature. But what stuck out the most was his tentative attitude about being close to her.

'We sure had a hard time getting you over that.'

A small smile flitted over Rose's face, "What are you smiling at again?"

Rose's eyes focused and then landed on the Doctor who was watching her with curious eyes, "What?"

The Doctor shook his head and started fiddling with the console, "Only time that we spend together and you spend it with your head in the clouds."

Ignoring his comment Rose changed the topic, "So what's happening today?"

"The events that you seem to muck up even more?" the Doctor answered calmly.

Groaning, Rose nodded her head. There was no point in arguing with him.

"Well," the Doctor took in a deep breath and she knew that there was no stopping him now, "As you can see all around you, we are in a Tardis. Not my Tardis of course." He pointed up around the room at several points.

"Console's different. Surely I don't keep embryos laying about everywhere on display. But most importantly there's no 'Music of the Spheres'" he stopped and looked up at the bare roof of the Tardis, "All of them should have it you know."

"What is the 'Music of the Spheres'?" Peri asked as she looked up trying to see what the Doctor was focusing on.

He glanced at Rose before looking back at Peri, "Someone told me about it once. But anyway, back to the topic on hand. We are in 19th Century England in a mining village named Killingworth."

"Killingworth?" Rose asked confused. It was a strange name. And it didn't ring a bell about where she was.

"Don't interrupt. The miners are being gassed in the wash-house and transformed into thugs and vandals who attack men and machinery. After noticing a strange red mark on one of the miners that attacked us I went and quickly found out what the problem was."

"Quickly? That wasn't quickly. We got attacked. Then you got captured and then we were attacked again," Peri said in an innocent voice, clearly not seeing the glare that the Doctor was giving her.

Rose waved it off and tried to keep her face calm. At any moment she would burst out laughing. She liked Peri already, "Same thing happens all the time."

He glared at her and frowned at the same time. But this time his eyes didn't stray from her as he spoke, "Another time lord is here. Her name is 'The Rani'. She's been coming here for centuries to anaesthetize the miners and distill from them the neuro-chemicals that enable sleep in them. She most likely synthesizes them after to use back on Miasimia Goria, a planet she rules. Her experiments on the inhabitants have left them without the ability to rest. Hence why she comes here."

Rose was about to respond to what he just said when he spoke again in a hesitant manner, "And there is someone else here."

"Who?"

"The Master."

Shock and anger coursed through her as she remembered the Time Lord. The one person who had hurt the Doctor over and over again. And also the man who had shot her down without any remorse at all. And of course he was here. Again.

Biting her lip she calmed her nerves and replied, "Why?"

He hesitated for a moment as he watched her. The frown was gone from his face but his brow was still furrowed, "He's made a deal with the Rani. She will help him use the finest brains of the Industrial Revolution to take over Earth and use it as his powerbase. And he will allow her to return to Earth at any time to harvest the neuro-chemicals that she needs."

"Oh," Rose thought for a minute. She remembered something about this. John had told her about a Time Lord named 'The Rani.' She didn't remember much about her besides the fact that she was going to cause him to regenerate one day. One day in the future.

"So the only way to achieve that is?" he asked her.

"To destroy you. And that's exactly what their planning on doing," Rose replied as she began to remember some more details about their current adventure.

'Killingworth….Hmmm……The Rani…..The Master. I've got it!'

The memories rushed to her as she remembered the story that John had told her. She remembered how he jumped up and acted out the scenes for her with accuracy. For a moment she thought of the fun they had reenacting them. Then she remembered that they were happening now. Right before her eyes.

"Killingworth is the place that the inventor George Stephenson and other scientific and engineering geniuses with meet up in. The Master is trying to use them. And Rani just wants to finish her experiments. But the Master has something of hers. That is why she has agreed to help him."

The Doctor looked impressed. His eyebrows were raised and a grin was on his face. Rose's cheeks flushed with color. In her mind he shouldn't be impressed. After all, he taught her all of that.

_You remembered._

Her Doctor's voice flourished through her mind for a second before it disappeared. He was proud of her. Instantly she relaxed and smiled at the Doctor, "Learned from the best."

"Yes you did," he said with the grin still plastered on his face, "Remember now?"

"Yes."

"And I don't suppose you won't tell me how it ends?"

"I don't know how it's going to end," Rose replied. She paled as she realized what she had let slip.

The Doctor nodded and didn't seem to notice her nervousness, "Changes every time you appear?"

Rose gave a chuckle and shook her head in disbelief, "You really are the most different one out of the lot?"

"I told you. I'm the best," he said in a certain tone.

Suddenly a whirling sound began emanating from the console. The Doctor and Rose stepped back in shock as the center piece of the console began to move. The buttons began flashing and the whirling sound became louder.

The Doctor flew into action and shouted, "Rose, Peri get out of here!"

"But you..?" Peri asked in a scared voice as she began walking towards the Tardis doors.

He waved her away and shouted again, "Don't argue. Move."

Peri lifted up the skirt of her long dress and ran out of the Tardis as fast as she could. The Doctor turned to her, "Get out of here."

The whirling became louder, "No."

"Rose," he said in a warning voice.

Rose took a couple steps toward him and stood her ground, "I'm not leaving. Now tell me what's going on?"

He placed his hands in his pockets and gave her an impressed look, "Incredible."

For a second she thought he was talking about her and then she saw that his eyes had moved to the center console, "Absolutely incredible. A Tardis linked to its owner by remote control."

"Never been done before?" Rose asked as she watched him. He had quickly moved around the console and was staring at it with awestruck eyes.

Without taking his eyes off of it he nodded, "No. Never before. The Rani is a genius. Shame I can't stand her."

'He is so rude sometimes.'

"You've met her before?"

He glanced at her in astonishment, "You remember?"

Rose tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

The Doctor contemplated what he was going to say and he leaned forward slightly, "You don't remember. Suppose you don't. That was a long time ago."

She walked over to his side and placed a hand on his arm. She was really confused, "What do you mean? I haven't met her before."

The Doctor glanced at her arm and swallowed. But he didn't step away from her or give any complaints so she didn't remove her hand, "Not when you were awake you haven't. She was….what do you people call it…my best friend."

"That's now trying to kill you?"

"She wasn't always trying to kill me. She was a good friend. "

"That's trying to kill you." Rose stated again.

"Don't you ever listen?" he said while pointing at her, "She was a different person back then. Still a gifted chemist but she was completely different. Believe it or not, this woman that is trying to kill me now was one of the first person's to help you when you had your fainting spell on Gallifrey. Made sure that you would be alright."

"So she's going to freak out when she sees me isn't she?"

The Doctor didn't hesitate, "Probably. You haven't changed a bit."

They both stopped as they felt the Tardis give one hard tremor before landing. The console stopped moving and the buttons stopped flashing. A door opened and shut and a pair of voices could be heard. Without hesitation he grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her past the console and into an alcove on the far side of the room. He pushed her into the alcove first. As the voices grew louder Rose grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him flush against her.

"What…" he began. Rose quickly pulled him closer and placed a hand firmly over his mouth. Placing a finger over her lips she silently urged him to keep quiet.

"Do I detect a lack of enthusiasm?" a man's voice rung out through the Tardis. Without asking who it was Rose knew. The Master.

A woman's irritated voice answered shrewdly, "Our grand schemes of ruling the universe will mean nothing if that vigilante Doctor is still at large.

The Doctor looked surprised and mouthed to Rose, "Vigilante?"

Rose smiled and shook her head.

"Dreaded man," the woman who she now assumed was The Rani huffed as she clambered around the console.

"Don't tell me you blotched something. What did you do? Leave a trap for the Doctor? Is that why we couldn't use your Tardis earlier?"

Something heavy was being pushed around and then she heard The Master grunt as if carrying a heavy load, "No. Not yet. Take these. Be careful with these."

"What are these?"

"Well, let's say that they'll change the Doctors lifestyle." Rose's hands tightened and she gripped his lapels. They wanted to hurt him again.

'Why must they always hurt him?' She stared up into his eyes and saw that he was watching her. He didn't look nervous or irritated. He was just watching her. His eyes looked down at her fisted hands and then back at her. Her grip instantly slackened and she sweared that he glanced at the purple ring that Rassilon had given her.

Her thoughts and questions quickly disappeared as she saw the look in his eyes. She had no idea what was going through his mind at that moment. But she could tell that it was different. He was staring at her as if he had just realized something. Something important that only he could discover at that moment. He lifted a hand slowly and grazed her cheek. She leaned into the touch and a smile appeared on her face. He hadn't touched her like that in a while.

'My Doctor.'

She opened her eyes as his hand lowered. He was still staring at her with his intense eyes. The movement of The Master and Rani didn't seem to disturb him at all at that moment. And somehow he knew that they wouldn't come over and discover them.

His eyes gazed upon her and she sweared that he was inching closer to her. The Doctor placed a hand on her hip and then she realized that it was true. He was coming closer to her. Her chest tightened and her cheeks flushed like a school girl at the thought of what he was about to do.

When he was about an inch from her lips he stopped and rested his forehead against hers. Memories flooded through Rose of all the moments that she had shared with John that were like this. Holding hands. Laying together in bed. Or simply being near each other.

They stood there for a couple seconds without moving or speaking until he whispered to her, "You know I'm kind of glad that I met you. Whatever time that was or will be."

A smile etched itself across her face and she whispered back, "Me too."

They didn't move an inch from each other as the other inhabitants of the room moved about. For Rose, being this close to the Doctor was quite natural and she longed to be with him. And for the Doctor, this was a brand new experience for him. Something intimate that he had never experienced but somehow this one woman had done it. Had broken down some of his barriers and changed him. He knew it. And for once in his life in felt completely natural to be this close to her.

"How? Will he suffer?" the Master asked.

The Rani chuckled and replied in a cunning and delighted voice, "Well I can promise you he'll never be the same again."

"Excellent. Why not kill two birds with one stone?"

"What do you mean?"

"We can destroy the Doctor and use the minds of the Industrial Revolution to our advantage. We'll kill the Doctor finally and then rip all the information out of those troublesome humans. Should be able to succeed with anything after that. Hence," the Master laughed quietly as they made their way out the room with the Rani following behind him, "two birds with one stone."

The footsteps became more distant and a door was heard being slammed shut. After a minute the Doctor finally peeked his head over the edge of the alcove to confirm that they were gone. They were.

Without even mentioning what happened between them just a couple minutes ago the Doctor stepped away from her and pulled her out of the alcove, "How do I get myself into these things?"

"You're a magnet," Rose replied as she made her way over to the Tardis doors. The Doctor began to follow her.

"For what?" he asked as she stopped at the doorway.

Turning towards him she smiled, "For trouble. Now we have to do something about this Tardis."

"What do you mean? Disable it?" he asked as he peered at her and then walked over to the console.

Placing her hands on her hips she smirked as he began examining the console once again, "Exactly. We can't give the Rani a chance to escape with the Master."

The Doctor stopped analyzing the console and crouched down to reach under the Tardis. After fiddling about with some wires the Doctor stood up and walked briskly to Rose, "All done."

"You sure?" Rose asked as he walked past her.

"Positive," he said as he grabbed her elbow gently and lead her out of the Tardis. When they stepped out of the Rani's Tardis they realized that they were in a mine of some sort.

"Must be using it to hide her Tardis," the Doctor said as they quickly made their way out of the mine. Somehow he knew his way about the tunnels and in a few minutes they were out of the mine and on the tail of the Rani and the Master.

As they entered the forest surrounding the mine the Doctor asked, "Now about those answers that you were going to give me."

Rose narrowly ran into a tree at his sudden question, "What?"

"You said we would speak later. It's later."

"Do you think that this is really the time to be discussing this? You have a two rogue Time Lords causing havoc out there. And to make it even worse they know about me. I don't think it's supposed to be like that. I know that it's not supposed to be like that. What if I change things? And how are you going to concentrate and follow their trail if you're talking?"

They continued to make their way through the forest and made their way around and over many trees. Without stopping the Doctor replied, "Firstly, don't worry about the trail. The Master couldn't hide his tracks if he tried. Walks around like a horse galloping everywhere."

Rose jumped over a tree stump and laughed at his comment. He grinned and continued, "And secondly you won't have to worry about the memories. Somehow I think this ring will help you."

She glanced at him quickly but realized it was a mistake when she tripped over a root. The Doctor caught her just in time and pulled her to her feet, "What do you mean?"

The Doctor grabbed her hand and showed her the ring that Rassilon had given her.

'I was right. He did see it.'

"I've seen this ring before. In books and journals on Gallifrey. It's a memory crystal. Most powerful kind by the look of it. Besides restoring memories they are said to be able to hide them away too," he brought her hand closer to his face and examined the purple stone, "And I thought it was only nonsense. Where did you get this from?"

"From Rassilon," she whispered as she wrapped her fingers around his.

The Doctor's eyebrows raised in a questioning manner, "Rassilon? When?"

"During my last visit."

"But I was there. I didn't see Rassilon give you anything. The only ring I saw was Borusa's. And we all know how that developed," the Doctor said as he shook his head and remembered the late President Borusa.

"If you say he created this," Rose gestured to her hand, "Memory crystals that deal with memories then don't you think that he could have altered yours?"

Rose watched as he pursed his lips in mild annoyance, "Possibility."

She looked down at their joined hands, "He said that something inside of me would tell me how to use it when the time came. As it was destined to come about it will come to pass."

He lowered her hand but didn't let go of it, "I think you're meant to use it on me."

She was startled out of her thoughts by what he had said, "Excuse me?"

He laced his fingers with hers and they began to walk through the forest again quickly. For some reason it felt quite natural to be doing this with him. Just like the old days, "I think you're meant to use it on me. The entire time I've known you you've been skittish to let me know anything about you. Always hiding away information and even sometimes changing others memories so they wouldn't remember you. My theory is that you come from the future. The not so distant future probably. You know me there. And something has gone wrong. You're here to discover something. Or possibly fix something that happened to you and me. Have I got it right so far?"

Rose nodded and then realized that he wasn't looking her way. He was maneuvering them through the trees, "Yes. Something has happened."

"And you're here to fix it?"

"Kind of."

"I won't push any more information on that note but let's continue. How is it that you know so much about me?"

Rose smiled and remembered John. She remembered the hours they would sit outside in the gazebo talking about his life. He would tell her stories about the Daleks, Cyberman, and even about the Greatest Show in the Galaxy, "You told me."

"Told you?" he scoffed in disbelief, "All of it?"

"Everything."

"So….you know everything about me. All the little details."

"Well…not everything. You can't possibly know everything about a person. I just know all about your adventures and your life. I know about the way that you lived it and how you will live it. But it sometimes gets difficult in here," Rose touched her head with her free hand, "There's too much information sometimes and I need a little help remembering."

The Doctor nodded and narrowly ran into a tree, "Stupid tree. How long until I met you?"

"Two more regenerations to go. Then I met you," Rose said as she remembered a heartbroken man telling her to run with him for the first time.

"Use it then. The ring must be used then. I don't know how but it must be used then. Whatever happened and what is happening now can be altered and I might not meet you at all in the future. It might be changed," he glanced at her momentarily and she could see the seriousness in his eyes, "My future self, the one that you met first, did not know you. And because you are here now things have changed. We have to keep it the same."

"Might cause a paradox of some sort?"

"Exactly. I'll try to do some research to find out how to use it. Next time you meet me ask me about it."

"Ok," she said as she hopped over three roots quickly.

"So no more secrets, all right?"

Somehow Rose knew he was right. The ring was given to her by Rassilon for a reason. And now she understood it. It was to wipe his memory. To make it so he wouldn't remember anything at all. But how was she to do that.

The memory of Rassilon's voice rang through her head and she remembered his words, 'One day you will need this ring. And when the moment comes the Doctor will tell you how to use it. Not the one's around you but the one inside.'

She touched the pocket where the fob watch was resting in. Her Doctor was supposed to tell her. Not the one standing right in front of her leading her through the forest. The one inside of her was the one to reveal how to use the ring.

'John.'

So if she could tell him everything now then…..why was she hesitating?

'How am I supposed to tell him that I love him? That I have traveled through time to learn about him. Every piece of him. So I could better understand him and so I can be with him. How could I tell him all this?'

"I don't know where to begin."

"You can start from the beginning," he said as he slowed down and stopped behind a giant tree, "But not now. Look who's there. It's the Master and Rani. And they're…Peri?"

Rose peeked around the tree and saw that the Master and a woman were standing in a dense clearing a couple yards away from them. The woman was rather tall with her long brown hair pulled back and away from her eyes. She was wearing black leather pants with a dark short jacket.

They had just finished placing what looked like metal plates on the ground. And standing right in the middle was Peri, the Doctor's current companion.

"What is she doing there?" Rose asked. She had never seen her before but somehow she knew that she was the Rani.

Hearing no response she turned around. There was no one there. Turning her head again she saw that the Doctor was walking towards them. Gripping the bark she couldn't decide what to do. Should she get involved?

As the Doctor got closer to them the Master turned around and smiled, "Finally here."

"You both underestimate your opponents," the Doctor replied as he stopped a couple yards away from them, "Are you alright Peri?"

Peri nodded but stood still, "They've put something around me. Some sort of plates. They turn you into trees!"

"Trees?" the Doctor looked back at the Rani. (Author's Note: This happened. Seriously)

She smirked before raising an eyebrow, "What's happened? Animal matter has been converted into vegetable matter. So what?"

"You'll be telling me next that he's better off?" the Doctor replied in anger.

"As a matter of a fact he is. A tree has four times the life expectancy of a human being," she replied smoothly without a care in the world.

The Doctor stood silent, "They should have never exiled you. They should have locked you in a padded cell. Now move. Before I forget my abhorrence of violence."

Rose bit her lip and continued to watch them arguing. The Master was just standing there. He wasn't contributing to the conversation or arguing. He was just standing there. And simply because it was him she kept her eyes on him while the Doctor argued with the Rani. His eyes were looking at the Doctor and at Peri.

'He's planning something.'

Slowly she saw him move his hand from behind his back. Her eyes opened wide in shock as she saw the familiar black weapon that he had used against her and the Third Doctor. And the Doctor didn't see it. If she didn't do something now the Doctor or Peri would get hurt. Without hesitating she walked out from behind the tree and shouted, "Master!"

The Master effectively stopped and looked in her direction. His eyes narrowed as he caught sight of her. His hand lowered and she began walking towards them.

"What is this?" the Rani asked as she surveyed her.

"Rose what are you doing? You should have stayed hidden," the Doctor said as she came to a stop next to him. She didn't reply. Her eyes were on the Master.

"We meet again," he replied as he met her glare, "still look as lovely as the first day I saw you."

The Rani was looking between them all, "What is going on here?....Someone answer me! It's not possible. How is it that she….still looks the same? Must be hundreds of years old? At least one regeneration should have occurred by now."

Rose felt the Rani's eyes on her, "Give me what you have behind your back."

The Master took a step towards her in a threatening manner, "I don't know what you're talking about Ms. Wolf or shall I call you Rose?"

"My name is none of your concern. Now hands in front of you!" Rose demanded.

"Still a spitfire I see. Not afraid of anything," the Master replied in a casual tone, "Rani this is Rose. The promising key to the Doctor's future. I see you recognize her. Still looks the same as the first day that I saw her on Gallifrey. Not a stitch of difference."

"She is the girl. The girl from the marketplace. The one that fainted," the Rani exclaimed.

"Yes she is Rani. But she is only a piece of my future…" the Doctor began.

The Master finished for him, "Not a piece. She is your future. Look at her. Look at her eyes. She's been waiting for a long time. And at the same time she's been with you for a long time. It makes no sense how she's here but the matter of the fact is that she is."

"Enough of this. Doctor. He has a weapon behind his back," Rose said as she glanced at him. All it took was one glance and the Master leaped at her with a scorn filled face. She didn't have enough time to block his attack as his fist connected with her cheek. She hit the ground harder than she expected.

"Rose!"

Looking up she saw the Doctor running towards her. But he was stopped by the Rani who tackled him to the ground.

'No.'

Rose ignored the pain in her jaw and tried pulling herself to her feet. A blow to her stomach sent her to the ground again and she gasped as all the air rushed out of her. Looking up she saw that the Master was standing above her with a menacing look on his face.

"You always ruin the plans don't you?"

She could here scuffling from behind him and she knew that the Rani was still trying to hold back the Doctor. And because of the Doctor's abhorrence for violence, she was winning.

His foot came down on her again and she winced as it slammed against her stomach, "What are you? Huh? Tell me. You must be here for a reason."

Rose gasped as she watched his legs, "Not for you. Not for her."

"Oh I know you're here for him. But you're always meddling around in my plans. You insolent girl. If I couldn't finish you off with a weapon then I will have to do it by force."

He moved to strike her again but quicker than anyone could expect Rose kicked his legs from underneath him as the Doctor tackled him. Quickly getting up Rose saw the Doctor punch the Master in his face over and over again. Slightly scared she looked over to the side and saw the Rani laying on the forest floor motionless."

Scurrying forward she stopped the Doctor as she saw the Master's eyes roll back into his head and blood sprout from his nose, "Stop!"

The Doctor stopped at her voice and turned to look at her. They were full of fury. Placing her hands on his cheeks she looked into his eyes, "It's alright. Look at me. I'm ok. Now enough."

She watched as his angry eyes relaxed. Helping him up she helped dust him off, "Look at you. A mess."

When no response came from the Doctor she looked up. He was staring at her face. Not just her face. But the side of her face that had been struck. He pursed his lips and stepped closer to her. Bringing up his hand he trailed his fingers over the quickly forming bruise, "He should have not hit you."

Rose placed a hand over his, "I've had worse."

"Yeah I know. From the same person if I recall right."

She sighed as she leaned into his hand, "I know."

"I'll never let them hurt you Rose. You do know that?"

Rose smiled and patted him off a little more, "I know. Always protecting me even though I can get a few in every once and again."

The Doctor's fury completely disappeared as he saw another opportunity to talk about their future together, "For how long?"

"For…" Rose began but was caught off guard by a meek 'Excuse me' from Peri. The Doctor seemed to be disappointed that they were distracted from their conversation and looked at Peri. She was standing in the middle of the clearing.

She gave them a small wave, "Kind of stuck here. She's put all those devices around me. Hoped that you would walk over and try to save me. Get yourself killed at the same time."

"I'm so sorry Peri. We kind of got a little distracted," Rose said as she stepped towards Peri.

Peri gave her a timid smile, "It's alright. Couldn't really hear what you two were saying but I saw the scuffle between all of you. I've never seen the Doctor move like that. I thought you hated violence Doctor?"

The Doctor began taking steps towards her while avoiding the dreaded devices, "I do."

"Then why did you all of a sudden turn into a man of action?" she asked as the Doctor reached her and led her out of the clearing.

The Doctor glanced at Rose and she saw his eyes momentarily fill with anger, "While she's here she's under my protection. I won't let anyone hurt her." And so no suspicion would spring from Peri he added, "Same thing goes for you."

"Well I think I can make her something at least to take away the bruising," Peri replied as she peered at Rose's cheek and then looked down at her stomach where the Master had kicked her.

"Don't worry. I'm a fast healer," Rose replied with a pained smile, "Now what are we going to do about these two."

They all turned to see where Rose was pointing and saw the Master and the Rani knocked unconscious on the ground.

"We have to get rid of them," the Doctor replied as he turned the Rani on her back.

"But Doctor we can't just make them disappear," Peri said in horror.

"I'm not going to get rid of them in that sense Peri. I thought you would have known better. Now where is that remote control?" the Doctor mumbled as he began searching through the Rani's pockets.

"What control?" Rose asked as she knelt by the Rani's body.

"Her control to the Tardis. Somehow she has linked the Tardis to a remote control. She can get it to come to her from any location. Now if I can just find it."

Not questioning him anymore Rose turned and looked at the Master. He was lying on his back not moving. Bruises were forming on his face and neck. The Doctor had really done a job on him.

'Imagine what he would have done to me if he didn't stop him.'

"Nothing, nothing," the Doctor mumbled as he kept on searching through the Rani's pockets. Chances were that they were as deep and endless as the Doctor's. It would take a while.

Suddenly it hit her that the Master could have it. He seemed like the type to rob and steal so she wouldn't put it past him. Quickly she made her way over to the Master. Kneeling close to him she checked if he was awake. He didn't seem to be moving.

'Best keep your guard up anyway.'

While keeping an eye on his face to see if he would wake up she began searching through his pockets. After a couple of minutes of finding odd things she pulled out what looked to be an over sized remote control for a car alarm.

'This has got to be it.'

Just as she was about to stand up she felt a hand clasp her wrist. Looking down she saw that the Masters eyes were open. They closed every couple of seconds as if he were trying to remain conscious but was having some difficulties.

"Rose."

Rose sat still and watched as he struggled. But she didn't say a word.

"No matter…how..how hard you try you won't always be there to save him. And when that happens I'll be there. And I'll make him suffer just for you."

His eyes closed and he slipped back into unconsciousness. A voice behind her startled her, "I doubt it. Now that you gave me the warning I'll make sure to keep an eye out. Come on Rose. You've found it."

The Doctor held out a hand for her. Taking it he pulled her up from the ground. But what surprised her when he took the remote control from her is that he didn't let go of her hand. Wrapping her fingers tightly around his she didn't let go either.

Even though he was the most different out of the entire Doctor's he seemed to be the one that wanted the most physical contact. He was the most aggressive Doctor that she had met to date. But he was still a part of the Doctor that she loved. And he was a part of the Doctor that she saw in her own Doctor.

She was brought out of her daze as the Doctor let go of her hand and began dragging the Master into the Rani's Tardis. Enlisting Peri's help she helped move the Rani inside the Tardis as well. After they were done placing them in the console room they started making their way back to town.

"You sure that they will leave? The Master looks like the type to come back for more," Rose said as she glanced back at the Rani's Tardis. It was slowly becoming smaller and smaller.

"Positive. Their plan has been thwarted. The Master might want to come back but the Rani will stop him. She'll want to get out of there as soon as possible."

"I hope."

"He won't come back. Not now at least," the Doctor said with a small smile as he led them into town, "Does your cheek still hurt?"

"Just a little," Rose said as she touched her cheek.

"And your side?"

Rose winced. Her side had begun to bruise. She knew it, "It doesn't hurt that much."

"We'll make sure that we put something on it when we get back to the Tardis," he replied as they began to make their way down a dirt road. From the look in his eyes she knew that he caught her lie. She also knew it was no use to argue with him so she just continued walking. Taking a chance she slipped her hand into his. He intertwined his fingers with hers without as much as a peep.

'Definitely doesn't mind this.'

After retrieving the Tardis from the mine shaft that the crazed men had thrown it in the Doctor had dragged her into the Tardis's infirmary. Currently she was sitting on a table as the Doctor made a balm for her and Peri made a drought for the men of the village that had been affected by Rani's schemes.

"Done," Peri chimed as she stood up and cleaned the mess she had made. Grabbing the drought she waved to them quickly as she exited the room. "See you two when I get back."

The Doctor finished the balm and made his way over to her. Pulling a stool in front of her he sat down on it. He pulled a tray over to him and placed the balm on it, "Fix you right up."

He smeared some of the balm on her cheek and she felt tingling all across her face. He began rubbing it.

"What is this stuff? It's tingling."

"Just a little thing I learned just in case."

"Just in case of what?" she asked as the balm started turning cold.

The Doctor finished rubbing the balm into her cheek, "Just in case you got hurt again. Can't have you bleeding all over my table again."

"I'm okay you know. Just a bruise."

His eyes darkened as rubbed the balm over her stomach. He said nothing as he stood up and put the balm away in a silver cabinet. He turned to her and put his hands in his pockets, "It shouldn't have happened. It won't happen. Not again."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked as she stood up. She started walking towards him but when she was a couple feet from him he held up his hands to stop her.

"I can't keep on letting you get hurt. We have to find a way to fix this. Use the ring somehow."

"Look it's okay. I heal pretty fast and…"

"No!"

Rose looked at him and kept silent. He was serious.

"I can't have you around anymore. When I'm around you it's… different and dangerous."

She wasn't going to be pushed away that easily though. Quickly she grabbed a hold of his face, "No."

"Rose."

"No," she repeated again forcefully.

"You don't understand. I..this doesn't happen to me. I don't care for people like I do for you. No one has ever stayed around so long for me to care for them. And I can't let you get hurt anymore."

This was hard for him. She knew it. He was the toughest and brashest of all the Doctors but he cared. Cared so much for her that he wanted her to go. He didn't want her to get hurt.

"It's too late," she said as she stroked his cheek and swallowed the lump in her throat. She had to convince him that she couldn't go. And that she wouldn't go.

He looked up at her in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"I can't go back. In my timeline you're…… gone."

"What happened?" he lowered his hands hesitantly and took a step forward into her warm hands.

Rose closed her eyes as they began to water. She remembered holding his withering hand. Watching the life disappear from his eyes, "You died."

Silence filled the infirmary. The Doctor said nothing and Rose kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to see the look in his eyes. She didn't want to see how he would react to the knowledge. Suddenly she felt him remove her hands from his cheeks.

"Rose?"

She didn't open her eyes. She had faced the Master, the Rani and other foes. But she couldn't face him. His hands moved to her face and she felt his thumb brush away a stray tear.

"Ok….ok, ok. I won't let you go…. I won't push you away. But you have to be more careful. No more getting hurt. Alright?"

Rose nodded and she heard the Doctor sigh. He pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back, "Come on Rose. Laugh for me. Smile. Do something. Anything. I don't like it when you're like this. Hit me if you want."

She smiled at this and she felt him chuckle, "That's it, smile."

Rose rested her head against his shoulder, "I miss you so much sometimes that…I don't know what to do."

'Your smile, your hugs, your laughter.'

"Are you talking about the future me?"

"Yeah."

"Am I the same in the future?" he asked hesitantly.

Rose pulled back a little and looked at his face, "Part of you is. But part of you isn't. Every single time I meet you you're different."

"And what about this regeneration?"

"What do you mean?" she asked him as she tilted her head in confusion, "Besides the curls and the kitten pin on your lapel?"

He gave her a small frown, "I like kittens. Is that a problem?"

"No it isn't. Just a little weird. Thought your love for bananas was a little extreme but this tops it," she said with a sad smile as she remembered how John would make her a banana smoothie every day at lunch.

'Loved those bananas.'

"Bananas? Well they are good but I don't think I would be obsessed with them."

Rose beamed, "Just wait. But this regeneration is a part of you that makes you the Doctor."

"Sure is the best one…. but sometimes I feel that this one is the most different out of all of them. Feel myself arguing with Peri more often than need it be every day."

"I like it," Rose said quickly.

He peered at her with an uncertain look, "Really?"

"Yeah. Your unpredictable and your somewhat a petulant egotist, and your multicoloured attire reflects your volatile personality. You have wild mood swings, maniac behavior, bombastic outbursts and glib, with an unflappable wit. You're supremely confident in your abilities and your arrogance and wit eventually subside to reveal that you have a strong moral sense and a heart of gold. You stand out. But that's what makes you the Doctor. It's a piece of you that I don't know what would happen if you lost. I…"

She was cut off as she felt his lips upon hers. Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt him pull her closer. Closing her eyes she sunk into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She missed this. The warmth from his lips. The comfort.

'My Doctor.'

He pulled her closer and just when he deepened the kiss she felt it.

'No,' she gasped and pulled away. She had to make sure.

Pressing her hand to the pocket that had the watch she felt the warmth emanating from it.

"It's time?" he asked with his arms still around her.

Rose just nodded. Everything was going perfect. And just for a second she forgot that she had to go. She couldn't stay.

"So you've got a couple minutes?" he tilted her chin upwards and looked her in the eye. She nodded and he gave her a reassuring grin, "Thank you Rose. Whatever has happened or will happen, I just wanted to tell you thank you. I still have so many questions for you but I know you must go…. What's wrong?"

Her pocket began to glow and she could feel the warmth and power burst within her. She smiled gently, "I forgot for a second."

"Forgot what?" he asked as he touched a tendril of energy that was floating outwards from her skin. The energy wrapped itself around his finger as if it recognized him and he gave the energy a weird look.

"That I'm not done yet."

"Well at least that gives me some time to do some research about your ring. The energy began to glow brighter and brighter and she felt time pull at her, "How do you do this?"

She began to lose the feel of him in her arms and she could see that he was squinting as he looked at her. She didn't have much time left.

_Rose._

'It's time?'

_As always love._

'Did I mess everything up?'

_No. Everything is going perfect. It's turning out just as planned._

'I'm not ready.'

_Yes you are. You always are._

'I'm scared. It will be time soon. I'll meet you during your ninth regeneration.'

_You'll be alright. I'll be right by your side._

"Rose?"

Rose looked up and saw that the Doctor's face was slowly disappearing. The warmth of the energy around her was too much and she knew she only had seconds to spare. This would be the last time she saw this version of her Doctor. Leaning forward she kissed him quickly before whispering, "I looked into the Tardis and the Tardis looked into me."

His eyes widened in disbelief and the last thing she heard before she was thrown into the vortex was, "What?!"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

To be continued? I don't think so! Let's do more!!!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The ride was smooth as she pushed through the vortex. With her arms to her side she made her way to…

'Number 7.'

Out of all the Doctors this last one had been the hardest to leave behind. He was her Doctor. And as she went through his regenerations she realized that it would keep on getting harder as she pieced together his life.

'I fall in love with you every time.'

_And so do I. You realize that right?_

'What do you mean?'

_That right there was the first time I realized I cared for you more than anyone in my lifetime. Maybe even loved you already._

'Really?'

_You have no idea how much._

Rose could feel the vortex tighten around her and she prepared herself. It was getting easier and easier each time but she didn't want to blotch this. Landings that she messed up were landings that hurt.

_Are you ready?_

Rose nodded, 'I'm ready.'

_Then let's go! Allonsy!_

And then it hit her. Literally. A force from inside the vortex hit her in the side and sent her spiraling through time. She struggled to move but whatever had hit her was still there. It was heavy and the force of the vortex was pushing it down on her. As she panicked the vortex tightened to an unbearable pressure and then her back hit something hard and the weight that knocked her in the vortex slammed into her.

The wind was knocked out of her and she tried to pull off the weight that was on top of her. She could faintly feel cloth in her hands as she pushed at it but she still couldn't see it. The light all around her was still blinding her. Grasping the object in her hands she tried to keep it off of her but to no avail.

When the light finally disappeared in a flash she realized that what had crashed into her was a man. A man with tousled brown hair and sad brown eyes. A smile formed on his face as he lifted himself up so he could peer down at her. She knew this man.

Tears sprung to her eyes at the sight of him and a grin formed on her face. She had missed him.

"Rose?"he whispered as if she wasn't real.

At the sound of her name on his lips she threw her arms around him and happily cried, "Jack!"

"What are you doing here?" he mumbled amongst her hair.

"It's a long story," she said as she squeezed him tight, "I've missed you."

"Me too. I've missed you tons. How long has it been? A year? Two maybe?" he said as he stood up. Offering her a hand he lifted her up.

Dusting herself off Rose felt the tug in her chest. The Doctor was near, "It's been longer than that Jack. Much longer."

He gave her a confused look and then his eyes flickered behind her. His hand went up to his holster as he prepared himself.

'To fight?' she wondered instantly.

"What's wrong?" Rose said as she turned around and was faced with one of the most horrible things in the galaxy. She sighed and shook her head in astonishment.

'These things only happen to me.'

Looking up at the people around her she could see the gleam in their eyes. They weren't ordinary. They had a gleam in their eyes like they were ready to pounce at any moment.

"Now what's this? A pretty one?" a man, who she assumed was the leader, spoke out as he took a step forwards.

Rose felt Jack pull her behind him in a protective manner. But it was of no use as she realized that they were surrounded. The leader grinned madly and the paint on his face made him look even more frightening, "No use fighting."

Rose turned around and stood with her back to Jack's. She wasn't going to back down. She wasn't going to be captured. But she couldn't help the disbelief that ran through as she watched the men and women that surrounded her.

"Clowns? You've got to be kidding me." (Author's Note: Three guesses what the next episode is!!!)

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Author's Note: Seriously done now. Sorry that this took so long! Gosh I feel so bad. Work has been really crazy and I've been working as many hours as possible to save some money for my trip to England. So excited.

I think this is the most difficult chapter I've ever written. I just couldn't really handle the Doctor. Well the Seventh regeneration at least. A lot of people didn't really like him. But I tried to make you guys see that even though he's arrogant and crazy he really has a heart of gold. He's just the more rude side of the Doctor. If that makes any sense at all. I also tried to show you guys another side of him. A side we didn't see.

Also for the lucky people that I said have a nice surprise coming their way don't worry. I'll send it off tomorrow personally to every one of you. Maybe even **everyone who** reviews!!!

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF ADDING JACK TO THE MIX? THIS JACK IS THE ONE AFTER "CHILDREN OF EARTH." SO HE'S SAD AND JUST LOST IANTO! But I just love him!**

**PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, MEATBALLS! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

Come on just press the little button and make my day. I need it.

Ciao.

P.S. Press it! Lol.


	11. Seventh Regeneration

I Promise

By the Alternative Source

Author's Note: This is set after Journey's End. Donna has gone back home. The "Actual" Doctor is all alone now. This happens before the Christmas Special. That's all that I'm going to say.

**Also: **

" " **= Speaking out loud.**

' '**= This is Rose thinking.**

**And any italics are = **_**John or Rose's version of the Doctor that is guiding her.**_

**READ ME!!! READ ME!!! Go to Yahoo and type in "The Mark of Rani"!!!! Will help you understand this chapter. Please. It's this episode that I switched up!!!! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Previously on I Promise:

"Rose?" he whispered as if she wasn't real.

At the sound of her name on his lips she threw her arms around him and happily cried, "Jack!"

"What are you doing here?" he mumbled amongst her hair.

"It's a long story," she said as she squeezed him tight, "I've missed you."

"Me too. I've missed you tons. How long has it been? A year? Two maybe?" he said as he stood up. Offering her a hand he lifted her up.

Dusting herself off Rose felt the tug in her chest. The Doctor was near, "It's been longer than that Jack. Much longer."

He gave her a confused look and then his eyes flickered behind her. His hand went up to his holster as he prepared himself.

'To fight?' she wondered instantly.

"What's wrong?" Rose said as she turned around and was faced with one of the most horrible things in the galaxy. She sighed and shook her head in astonishment.

'These things only happen to me.'

Looking up at the people around her she could see the gleam in their eyes. They weren't ordinary. They had a gleam in their eyes like they were ready to pounce at any moment.

"Now what's this? A pretty one?" a man, who she assumed was the leader, spoke out as he took a step forwards.

Rose felt Jack pull her behind him in a protective manner. But it was of no use as she realized that they were surrounded. The leader grinned madly and the paint on his face made him look even more frightening, "No use fighting."

Rose turned around and stood with her back to Jack's. She wasn't going to back down. She wasn't going to be captured. But she couldn't help the disbelief that ran through as she watched the men and women that surrounded her.

"Clowns? You've got to be kidding me."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chapter 11: Seventh Regeneration

"Where are we Rose?" Jack whispered behind her. His eyes were intently on the clowns.

"I don't know but wherever we are it must be a carnival of some sort," Rose replied as she peeked a glance at her surroundings before looking back at the clowns. There were props scattered all over the floor and there were empty wooden stands behind that.

"The Greatest Show in the Galaxy!" all the clowns said in unison.

'Oh, lord. Creepy.'

"Now tell me pretty one," the chief clown said obviously speaking to Rose, "Who are you?"

Rose kept her mouth shut as she tried to formulate a plan in her mind. When she didn't answer the clown became angry and snarled, "Tell me who you are, now!"

_Say you're the new act._

As if the Doctor within her was speaking through her the words slipped through her lips, "We're the new act."

"The next act?"

Rose became more confident and lowered her arms as a sign of surrender, "Yes. We are the representative members of the Torchwood Team. We spoke to the ticket holder at the front and she thought it would be alright if we made a grand entrance."

The clown was silent for a moment before speaking, "Obviously need work on the landing."

"Part of the act," Jack spoke behind her as he caught on. His stance relaxed and he found her hand. Tugging her forward Rose turned and smiled at the chief clown. He was the creepiest of them all. His skin was paper white. His eyebrows were painted on in an uneven manner and they were long and lopsided. His eyes had two or three black slashes on the bottom and top and his mouth was a twisted red smile that had been painted on. He was also wearing a silver animal printed jumper of some sort. On his head he had a white hat with silver streaks running through it. All of this came together to make his face seem even crueler.

And when he smiled at her and exposed his dirty yellow teeth she tried her hardest to not break character. He looked her up and down, "Futuristic act? Hmmmm. Haven't had something like that. Let's see what the crowd thinks of your performance."

He looked over to the stands and to her surprise a man, woman, and child were sitting in the stands eating popcorn. They each raised a panel with the number '9' on it as if they were being scored for an act and then went back to eating their popcorn.

The chief clown clapped his hands together, "Well come this way. If our audience likes you then we cannot deny them that."

"Of course," Rose said as the clowns dispersed and began to practice their acts as if nothing just happened. The chief clown's smile became even bigger as he beckoned them to follow him. She wanted to look up at Jack and ask him what he thought but she knew that she couldn't so she followed him. She had to go with this crazy clown if she wanted to live. She knew it.

The CC (chief clown) led them through a curtain and then another. Then he stopped outside a room's entrance and with a wave of his hand he gestured them in. With a smile thrown his way she stepped in the room after Jack. And to her surprise bars came down from the ceiling and caged them inside the room.

Jack turned around and hit the bars, "And what is this? Is this how you treat your acts?"

The CC smiled and leaned forward, "Oh, no. This is just for your protection you see. Have to keep you away from the more, how do you say it, dangerous animals. Will be back in a few to bring you anything you might need for your act. You have an audience to impress."

And with that last comment he sauntered off and went back to the arena.

"Well he's a happy one," Jack murmured as they looked around the room. Well not a room at least. It was just a cage with a giant orange tarp throw on it.

They were alone. In this cage at least. She could here noise coming from around her and she was sure that there had to be more than one cage around them. Taking a couple steps forward she saw that the cage had a little wooden table with two chairs and a couch in the corner. On top of the table there was a tea set and a couple pastries on a plate.

"At least they want to make sure we have a sip of afternoon tea?" Rose joked with a backwards glance at Jack.

Jack chuckled and stepped up next to her to examine the room, "So what do you think, escape?"

Rose smiled at him and looked back at the cage door where two clowns were standing by, "Not yet. We can't do anything with them two out there."

Jack glanced at them and saw that she was right, "Some tea then? We have to play that part."

Rose nodded and they sat down across from each other. After pouring a cup for each of them and grabbing a pastry they both sat there in silence. Neither knew what to say to each other. But Rose knew that they couldn't waste time. Time was of the essence.

"How did this happen Jack?"

Jack looked up with a mouthful of food and swallowed quickly, "I was leaving Earth for the last time using the Vortex Manipulator."

"Didn't the Doctor disengage that?"

Jack peered at her in surprise, "How did you know that?"

"John told me."

"John?"

"The human Doctor."

"Oh," Jack relaxed and continued to eat, "I was almost to my destination when I saw something in the vortex. It was deep in the vortex. It was a golden color. And being me I had to find out what it was. I moved one inch and I went tumbling right into you. How did you get here Rose?"

Rose swallowed and sipped her tea, "I've been traveling for a while. In the vortex I mean. Discovering some things." As she finished she looked away from Jack's inquisitive eyes. He knew that she was hiding something.

A hand reached across the table and took a hold of her hand, "Rose….where's John?"

She bit her lip and set her cup down, "He's gone."

"What do you mean?" he said as he leaned towards her.

Pulling all her strength together she looked up at him. His blue eyes were peering into hers and she knew that he wouldn't give up. He would want to know why she was alone. And why she was traveling through the vortex. But most importantly how?

'I need to talk about this. I need to tell someone I trust.'

"He died."

Jack sat there in shock. His eyes were wide and his grip tightened on her hand, "Of what?"

"Old age."

"But…that makes no…no sense. You still like so young."

Rose took a hold of his other hand and prepared to tell him what had been plaguing her for years, "Do you remember when you woke up after your death?"

"Yeah. I didn't know what happened. But the Doctor told me. You looked into the Tardis and it looked into you. Some dangerous stuff there Rose."

"I know…and I'm sorry for that. Never got a chance to apologize."

Jack rubbed a thumb over her hand, "Hey, it's no problem. Wouldn't be here now would I if you didn't bring me back. You'd be alone."

Rose nodded her head and knew that she would have to deal with the guilt that she felt for making Jack live forever, "I didn't know what I was doing. But I did it for the Doctor. Because even at a young age I loved him. And I would think that he loved me enough to take the power that was killing me away. But it stayed."

"Stayed? The Doctor took all that power out of you."

"Not all of it. The power merged with me and became one. At first I didn't notice anything wrong. Even when John came around we were fine. And then a couple years into our marriage we noticed that something was wrong. Something was different. I wasn't aging. I should have seen the signs but I didn't. Final straw came when I broke my leg one day. Right after it was adjusted and put into a cast I realized that it was healed. And then after tests and tests we realized what happened….."

"What happened Rose?"

"I couldn't age. I watched him. I watched him every day and saw him age for 70 years. Saw the first wrinkles. The first white hairs," Rose smiled as she remembered, "You should have seen him going mad when he started balding."

Jack gave a chuckle and nudged her to continue.

"And all the time he was planning. He was planning on a way to get me back to him."

"How?"

"After a couple years and plenty of arguments on the matter the Doctor came up with a plan to send me back," Rose pulled out the fob watch from her pocket and showed it to Jack, "It was just meant to send me back. The plan was that all his memories would go in here and then I would be sent to his other self. My other Doctor. But it didn't happen."

"Tricked you didn't he?" Jack said with a grin.

"He was always a tricky one. Always running around. Made it very difficult to catch him or keep an eye on him," Rose returned the grin and continued, "Instead of arriving on the Tardis or wherever the Doctor was I landed on Gallifrey."

"Gallifrey?"

"It's the Doctor's home planet."

"But wasn't that destroyed," his eyes widened and he scooted forward as he realized what happened, "He sent you to his past. Didn't he?"

'You were always so smart Jack.'

"Yeah. He sent me to his past. Every single one of his pasts, in fact. I have met all of his regenerations."

"Really? Anything interesting? Did he look really different?"

"Every second was interesting. And yeah, he looked pretty different every time. But every time he was my Doctor. Somewhere inside I could see it."

"How long did you stay with each one?"

Rose scratched her head and tried to think, "Hmmm, I think…I think a few hours each."

"A couple hours?!" Jack practically shouted.

"Yeah," Rose said with a tired nod.

"So he just died?"

Rose thought of his wrinkled and spotted face and she couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face, "Yeah. But it's okay. He's here with me. I can feel him somewhere around here."

Jack stood up and rounded the table. Pulling her up he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head, "No crying."

Rose nodded and stayed silent.

"And what regeneration would this be?"

"The seventh," she mumbled against his chest. Biting her lip she asked him, "Jack. What were you doing out there? You said you used the Vortex Manipulator but…you wouldn't have used it unless…"

Jack's arms stiffened and she pulled herself back. Looking up at him she could see that his face had turned to stone.

"Jack?"

"How much did the Doc…I mean John, tell you?" he asked tight lipped.

"He told me everything. He told me how you opened up your own Torchwood in Cardiff. Told me you were protecting the rift there. He told me you were doing well. Said that you had a loyal team with you. Maybe even a boyfriend," she finished with a smile that instantly disappeared as she saw the pain in his eyes, "Jack….what happened?"

He lowered his head, "I lost them. I couldn't protect them."

Rose grabbed his hand and led him to the couch. She sat facing him, "What happened Jack?"

He closed his eyes, "Two of my members were killed a little while back. Toshiko and Owen. Killed by someone close to me. Family."

Rose stayed silent as she watched him. Something terrible had happened. She could see it on his face. There were small bags under his eyes and there was sadness in them when he looked at her. He had changed.

"And then…everything was kind of harsh for a couple of months but we got through it. Me and my team. We were well off until my past came back to haunt me. And in the process those around me got hurt."

His eyes scrunched up slightly as if he were holding tears at bay. She scooted closer to him and glanced at the door. The clowns were still turned away from them. She knew that they had to find a way out soon but she needed to figure out what was wrong with Jack. She couldn't stand to see him like this.

"My grandson died. By my hands I sacrificed my daughter's kid to save the world. And I lost…him," he finished in a whisper as tears escaped down his cheeks. Rose reached forward and wiped them away. At her touch he leaned into her hand.

"What was his name?"

Jack turned his face in her hand and Rose knew that this was a side that she had never seen. When he didn't answer her she gently turned his head towards her and asked, "What was his name Jack?"

He opened his eyes and the hurt in them made her swallow. He wiped the tears off his face and whispered his name.

"Ianto."

Instantly she pulled him towards her and wrapped her arms around him. At first he didn't move. His shallow breathing and hot tears invaded her neck and she pulled him closer.

'Jack.'

Turning her head she rested it against his. They sat there silently for a few moments until she whispered, "You loved him?"

The anger grew in her as she thought of anyone hurting Jack. He was family. He was like a brother. Or even closer. And it hurt her a great deal to think that after such a long time being alone he had found something to only have it taken away from him so quickly. And it had broken him. He wasn't the same man.

"Yes," he said in a hollow voice as if he were not there, "Never loved that strong before."

Rose began to softly rock him back and forth as formulated a plan. She had a mission to take care of. She was sent here for a reason. And, she realized at that moment, so was Jack. He was sent to her so she could take care of him.

'And that's exactly what I plan on doing.'

Looking over at the door she knew that something was amuck with those robots. They were just standing there. Every once in a while they would turn and look at them but it was like they weren't even there.

Rose continued to rock Jack gently in her arms until his breathing relaxed and his tears stopped. Bringing an arm up she began to run her fingers through his hair just like she had done to the Doctor when he was upset.

And then she felt it. A pulse ran through her and the pressure in her chest fluttered before it disappeared.

Jack pulled back and fixed himself. He wiped the tears away and dried Rose's neck, "I'm sorry. I haven't talked about it. With no one."

Rose smiled, "Anytime Jack. You're family."

A smile spread across his face and she could tell the tension was gone. The talk had helped and she hoped that they could get to more pressing matters.

"He's here."

"The Doctor? How do you know?"

"I feel a pressure. Right here," she touched the center of his chest, "It's like whenever he's away I feel it and whenever he is near me it goes away."

"Nice trick."

She grinned, "Not when he's far away. That's why I didn't resist the clowns request earlier. I knew he was nearby and I knew that if we did anything wrong we would get killed by those creepy clowns."

Jack gave a chuckle and asked, "How did you know to say that we were the next act?"

Rose bit her lip, "Ummm, you know the fob watch, right, the Doctor is in there."

Jack gave her a confused look.

"It's like his memories are there and sometimes they come together to speak to me. To tell me things. To reassure me."

"Oh. So you have your own personal Doctor in your pocket?" he gave her a sly grin.

Rose stood up and smacked his arm lightly, "Out of the gutter."

Jack followed Rose as she walked over to the cage door. They could hear noises. As if someone was coming back.

'There has to be another cage nearby.'

"Stay here," she asked Jack knowing that he would block the door and signal her if anyone came.

Walking over to the side of the cage she reached through the bars and tugged on the tarp.

'There has to be a slit somewhere. They couldn't have just thrown this on here.'

She stood upright as she heard two pairs of footsteps approaching.

"Greetings," a man's voice spoke out, "Captain Cook. Mags."

What sounded like a cage door came down and the man continued, "You'll be pleased to hear that the greatest act in the galaxy has returned to the phone."

An older man's voice croaked out, "Jolly good show then."

"But Doctor I helped you escape," a young girls voice said in desperation.

Rose leap towards the side of the cage and ran her hands over the tarp. A smile grew on her face. She was right. He was there.

"I know Mags," the Doctor said in a reassuring voice, "And I haven't wasted the time you bought me. And I have returned with an idea. I suggest that this time we all three work together."

"Meaning?" the young girl asked in a curious voice.

"Well…Up to now all the people in the cage have been played off each other. Well some people are cleverer at preserving themselves."

"Luck of the draw boy," the old man said in a mocking tone.

'Clowns? Greatest show in the galaxy? The Doctor in a cage?' Rose began to throw the pieces together as she tried to find an opening.

"Not entirely," the Doctor drawled before cheering up again, "What I'm proposing is that we all three go into the ring. Three for one. One for three. That should throw a very big hammer into the works."

"I'm with you Doctor," the girl said in delight, "And so is he."

The old man became agitated, "Just a moment Mags…"

The young girl interrupted him and in a commanding voice said, "Aren't you Captain?"

Rose didn't hear his response as she grasped two pieces of the tarp. She had found it. Looking back at Jack she saw that he was still blocking the view. Turning back to the tarp she slowly moved one side over.

When she didn't spot anybody she moved the tarp over a little more and….saw him.

She bit her tongue and smiled. He was there. And as weird as always too. He was wearing something simpler compared to the other regenerations but she could tell it was him. He was wearing an off-white jacket with a red paisley scarf under his lapels that matched the handkerchief in his left pocket. He also had a suspiciously familiar fob watch chained to the left lapel of his jacket. Besides that he had a plain white shirt, a paisley tie, and sand coloured trousers with white and brown spectator shoes.

But what really did it for her was the hat, the pullover, and the umbrella. The hat was a white colonial styled Panama hat with a matching paisley hatband and an upturned brim. And the pullover and the umbrella. Well…they were definitely different. The pullover was adorned with red question marks and blue and green zigzag patterns. And the red umbrella had a red question mark shaped handle.

"Now this is different," she blurted out with a laugh.

Everyone in the Doctor's cage stopped and turned as they heard the voice. When the Doctor spotted her a smile exploded on his face and he practically shouted, "Rose."

"Hi, Doctor. Another adventure I suppose?"

He walked over to the side of the cage nearest to her, "Are you ready?"

Her grin grew as she realized that he was used to her by now. He didn't question how she got there. Or how she ended up in a cage next to him, "As usual. So what do we have?"

"Haven't figured it out yet?" he asked casually with the smile still plastered on his face.

"Almost got it," she began to count off everything she knew on her fingers, "Creepy clowns, greatest show in the galaxy, you in a cage...That's all I have."

"You are the smartest one. But you know that. What about this final clue?" he leaned closer to her, "Psychic circus on the planet Segonax?"

It should have all fit together but it didn't. There was something missing. Shaking her head she told him, "I don't remember. One more clue?"

The Doctor scratched his chin for a second before jumping up slightly in enthusiasm, "Mad old woman who gave me and Ace terrible food on the way here!"

That's when Rose jumped up in surprise, "I remember now!"

The Doctor and his current companion Ace responded to an invitation to the Psychic Circus on the planet Segonax. Despite Ace's pleas about the circus being creepy the Doctor eventually convinced her to come in. While they were in the empty office they were tricked to be the next act and while the Doctor was taken to the cage, Ace had run away.

Apparently when the circus had come to the planet seeking more power they were trapped there. Some sort of evil power had taken over the circus and made all of its workers into their slaves. And many of them feel to the hazards of the circus and were destroyed. Apparently if you didn't entertain enough you were killed. Eventually they had to replace the workers with robotic clowns built by the workers that were left. But one by one it became too much for the workers and they began to run away.

Eventually the Doctor and Ace had figured it out. The evil power had taken over the leader of the circus through a medallion that he had around his neck. And the only way to destroy the evil power was to complete the medallion and restore it to its previous state. Ace was probably searching for it right now.

She remembered John telling her that after this he never really liked clowns anymore.

"How did you know that clue would tip me off?"

The Doctor shrugged slightly, "I just had to think of the stuff that I wouldn't tell anyone ever and then I know instantly that somewhere along the way I would only tell you."

If Rose's smile could get any bigger it would. He had complimented her, "Wonderful."

"Indeed."

Their moment was broken as someone coughed behind each of them. Rose turned to see that it was Jack behind her and behind the Doctor the old man and young woman stood. The old man was basically the epitome of what you would visualize when the words "Jungle explorer" rung out. And the girl had wild black and green hair with a spotted leotard and a shredded skirt. The girl seemed to be curious about who Rose was while the man looked annoyed.

But what surprised her most was the staring contest going on between the Doctor and Jack. Jack had a curious look in his eyes while the Doctor looked….

'Jealous,' Rose recognized the look instantly.

"Doctor this is…"

Jack stopped her before she could say anything. Leaning closer to her he whispered, "Do you think that I should tell him my real name?"

"Superior hearing," the Doctor said as he pointed at his ear.

Jack stood up and looked the Doctor's way, "My name is Jack."

"Jack?"

"That's all you're going to get."

The Doctor looked at Jack with some suspicion before turning and pointing at the other people in the cell, "That man right there is Captain Cook and this young lady is Mags."

"Hello," Mags said with a wave, "And you are?"

She pointed at Rose and the Doctor jumped in.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Forgot to introduce the most important person of all. This is Rose."

Rose gave her a small wave. She liked this girl, "So ready to put on an act?"

"Certainly," he said with a smile, "How was the journey?"

"Smooth. As ever," Rose lied. She saw no harm in the Doctor knowing Jack's name but she didn't want to divulge how they had found each other. But the Doctor seemed to be way ahead of her.

"And how did you meet Jack?" he said with a slight tone.

'He's still jealous!'

Again the lie rolled off her tongue smoothly. She couldn't let the Doctor know about Jack. With her it was fine but she wasn't sure if the Doctor should be meeting anyone else from the future right now, "He came here to try out for the circus and got caught just like I did. I just appeared at the wrong time as usual."

"Sure," he said in a disbelieving tone. He knew that she was leaving something out, "You always do. The strange and the dangerous always run to you. Now any moment the ring master will be here to take us to the ring. The Chief Clown is probably off trying to capture Ace but he'll never get her. She's a smart girl like you."

"I'll meet her later hopefully. Heard a lot about her."

John had told her that Ace was as spunky as her. She had a streetwise tough exterior. And she was convinced that the Doctor needed her to watch his back. She also protected his with a fierce loyalty. Because of that the Doctor took an interest in Ace's education and made sure she saw as much of the universe as possible.

'Like he did with me.'

"Yes. She should be around. Now here's the plan. Instead of going out into the ring individually and risking the chance of being destroyed, why don't we do it all at once. You know, give the best of the best. But all together."

"But how are we going to convince them to let us go together," Rose asked as she glanced at Captain Cook. He was acting strange. Looking around as if waiting for something. She would have to watch him.

"Yeah. Because there's no way that you're going out there alone," Jack said from behind her.

Before Rose could tell him that she was a big girl and that she could take care of herself the Doctor stepped in. In a certain tone he said, "I think I can manage."

Jack looked back at Rose and smiled knowingly, "I bet."

'He's teasing him. He knows that the Doctor is getting slightly jealous and he's teasing him.'

Rose smacked his chest lightly before turning back to the Doctor, "So how are we going to do it."

The Doctor's eyes remained on Jack for a second before looking at Rose, "They won't be able to resist the opportunity of having the greatest act in the galaxy with all of us in there?"

Rose nodded as music began to play somewhere nearby. It was almost time.

"They should be here any second now Rose so close that up. I'll be with you in a few."

"Ok."

Pulling back from the tarp she made sure that it looked like it hadn't been meddled with.

"So that's our Doctor?" Jack said from behind her.

Turning around she poked him in the chest in an accusatory manner, "You were trying to make him jealous."

"Not trying," Jack said with a smile, "Succeeding is more like it. Did you see the look on his face? Same look that our Doctor would give me any time I got near you."

"Really?"

Jack nodded, "All the time. But don't worry. Just making sure that he's your Doctor."

"He is," Rose said with a chuckle, "But try not to make him jealous. He gets this odd look on his face."

"That's what makes it worthwhile," he joked as he avoiding her threatening hand.

They both turned to the cage door when they heard it being opened. The ringmaster was standing there with his big top hat and shiny clothes.

"The Doctor here thinks that you would be essential to his act, so let's go," he said in a jolly tone.

The ringmaster walked away and the Doctor appeared at her doorway. In an instance she was running towards him and wrapping her arms around him. He seemed to hesitate for a second before he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers.

"It's good to see you Rose."

"Me too."

After a couple seconds he pulled back and peered down at her with a grin, "So, just follow my lead and everything will be perfectly fine."

She gave him a nervous smile, "I'll do my best."

Her best was the only thing that she could promise him. They were in a desperate situation that only the Doctor could figure out. Sure she knew what had happened during the adventure. And sure she knew that the Doctor would survive of course. But she didn't know how he had solved each adventure.

'He conveniently forgot to mention that. Sneaky.'

He took her by surprise when he slipped his hand into hers and tugged her towards the exit where music and cheers were coming from. She hid her face a little when Jack poked her side in a joking manner. He was obviously enjoying their relationship.

The cheers and music became louder as they walked towards the ring. The Doctor pulled her closer to his side seconds before a group of clowns jetted past them and entered the ring through a heavy curtain just yards away from them. Looking up at the Doctor she saw that he was ready. He was ready with whatever plan he had stored in that mind of his.

'Or he's just going to improvise. John told me that he often improvised his plans. He would succeed but with terrible consequences. I have to make sure none of that happens.'

As they stopped behind the heavy curtain Jack came to stand next to her, "They must have a full house. They only had those three people when we got here earlier. At least their giving us an audience before we die."

"We will not die," the Doctor said as he kept his eyes on the curtain.

"How do you know that? You haven't even told us about your plan."

The Doctor turned to Jack and glanced at him quickly before looking at Rose, "Do you trust me?"

"Always," she replied instantly.

The Doctor looked back up at Jack triumphantly, "As long as she believes that's all that matters. Proof enough?"

Jack shook his head and laughed, "I believe you. I believe you."

They all quieted down as they heard the ringmaster begin speaking, "Now welcome folks. To not one act but five. To the greatest show in the galaxy, the galaxy, the galaxy!"

The cheers became louder and the curtain opened up in front of them. The Doctor went first and pulled her after him. Jack, Mags, and Captain Cook followed after them.

As they entered the ring Rose was prepared for a big crowd. Hundreds of spectators with their popcorns nestled in their laps. Mums and Dads trying to calm down their children. And children bouncing in their seats in sheer excitement at coming to a circus. But there was none of that.

The stands were completely deserted except for that strange family she had seen earlier consisting of a Mum, Dad, and little girl.

'Then where are the cheers coming from?'

Before she could question the Doctor he pulled her around so she was facing the empty stands and began to smile and wave. When he turned to her he mouthed, 'Pretend.'

Her eyes widened in surprise, 'He is improvising. He's trying to buy Ace time.'

Fixing her face so it was in a smile she began waving at the empty stands. She had to give off the impression that they were ready for a great show. Beside her Jack was doing the same thing. Except after a while he began to juggle a couple of balls in one hand as he waved at the empty stands.

'Where did he learn that? I can't even juggle with two hands.'

She felt the Doctor lean into her and whisper in her ear, "Not impressive at all. He probably learned that trick from _Notbe's Incredible Juggling Feats: Volume 1_. I'm already on Volume 3."

Rose raised her eyebrow at him in question. He just shrugged and continued waving and smiling.

"Thank you very much ladies and gentlemen. But before we start I would like to make one small request from stage management," an old voice spoke from behind them.

They all turned around and saw Captain Cook standing by the ringmaster. He had a wicked grin on his face as he gestured for the ringmaster to listen to his request.

'I knew he was up to something.'

"A special lighting," he said as he turned his eyes to Mags.

Mags immediately stepped forward and in a weak and desperate voice she said, "No." The courageous young girl from earlier was gone. As Captain Cook began to speak again the frightened look on her face became worse and she stepped towards the Doctor.

"Could you perhaps give us….that old devil moon effect?"

Mags began to pace back and forth next to the Doctor. She was panicking and Rose couldn't understand why.

The ringmaster nodded his head and one of the stage lights turned on. Its brilliant blue light hit the ring directly. And by their feet they could see a crescent moon appearing.

Immediately Mags jumped forward and began screaming in fright, "No, No!"

Everyone stood in shock as Mags dropped to the floor and continued screaming. After a couple seconds Rose couldn't take the screams and painful whimpers that were coming from her. But when she took a step forward she felt two hands stop her. Looking to her left she saw that it was Jack. And looking to her right she saw that the Doctor was holding her back.

"What are you doing? We have to help her!"

The Doctor shook his head as he glanced between her and Mags withering form on the ground, "Something's wrong. Stay back with me."

Rose turned back to Mags and saw that she was no longer on the ground. She was sitting on her knees rocking back and forth while holding her head. Her back was turned to them as she continued to groan in pain. Suddenly her groans disappeared and growls could be heard coming from her.

They all took a step back as Mags form stilled and she continued to growl quite loudly. The Doctor tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"You really were extremely stupid this time Doctor," Captain Cook said proudly, "I told you she was an unusual specimen."

'Oh lord. What's happening to her?'

The growls were getting louder and louder with every second.

"The growling. The snarling. The reaction to the moon."

'It can't be. She can't be…'

"Surely you should have guessed."

Lacing her fingers with his she turned to him and saw that he was looking down at Mags in a mixture of confusion and concern. But she could see it in his eyes. He knew what was happening.

"Doctor?" Rose asked. He turned to her and gave her a small reassuring smile.

"I think I know…"

Mags growls increased as she turned towards them suddenly. And both Rose and the Doctor took a step back in caution. Mags was changing.

The smile was gone. In place of it was a snarling face. Growls erupted from her throat and saliva dripped down from her short sharp teeth. She got on all fours and began snarling at all three of them. As every second ticked by her snarls and growls became louder and her teeth became sharper.

All of a sudden she stood up and slashed at them. The Doctor pulled her back just in time to avoid the hit from the feral Mags. Grabbing her head she growled harshly as her teeth grew again. Her hair also began to look wilder and her skin had a slight green hue to it. Her nails began to grow long and sharp as she reached for them.

The Captain began to move the light around the ring and Mags began to move around erratically like an animal caught in a cage. Saliva slapped the ground harshly every time she turned her head sharply. Finally the light landed on them.

Mags turned towards them and began to walk towards them. Her hands were on her head and for a second she thought she saw sadness in her eyes. But it must have been her imagination because all of a sudden the sadness was replaced by rage.

She could feel the Doctor tap her hand as he thought of some way to get out of there. And she knew that Jack was looking for an exit. But she didn't think that they would figure anything out in time. Mags was getting closer and closer by the second just waiting for them to move so she could pounce.

"Captain!" the ringmaster shouted as he threw his whip over to Captain Cook. The Captain caught it quickly and began to whip Mags. She let out a human whimper with every whipping sound.

'She's scared. That cruel conniving man… We have to stop this.'

"Doctor stop this."

The Doctor was looking at Mags in confusion. His eyes were wide and his mouth was twisted. For the first time in her life she saw that the Doctor had no idea what to do.

'This is probably why he improvises.'

"Jack," she turned to her other side, "He's hurting her. This has to stop."

Jack looked at her hastily and then looked back at Mags, "I…we're surrounded Rose."

"You see, when this happens, she can't control herself," Captain Cook said as he looked down at Mags like she was an animal, "And like all of her kind, she destroys everything in her path."

He cracked his whip again and Mags turned to them.

Captain Cook laughed, "And I'm afraid old boy. It has to be you."

He whipped Mags again and she took a step towards them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that the three spectators raise cards above their heads.

'Are those scorecards?'

She had no second to contemplate what was going on when Mags started stepping towards them slowly as if she was waiting for an order.

"This great performance," Captain Cook whipped Mags again and she let out a shriek, "After this great performance I will have the power of this circus. This great power!"

The Doctor stood rigid and shouted back, "You don't know what you're talking about. You don't know the power that has taken control of this circus. You don't understand."

"No, it is you that doesn't understand Doctor. Once you are out of the way I will make a deal with the powers that control this place! The powers that be! Whoever they be!"

"Captain Cook," the Doctor shouted as he avoided one of Mags slashes. He jumped up on the edge of the ring and pulled her up with him.

"What?!"

"You're not only a scoundrel. You're a meddling fool. You're also a crustic bore."

Captain Cook's eyed widened and he took a step back, "I'm afraid you've really done it now old boy." He cracked the whip again and shouted, "Mags! Get him!"

Mags immediately jumped towards them. Her eyes were set on the Doctor. A second before she was to reach the Doctor Rose kicked her in the face and sent her tumbling to the ground.

"Rose! She's…"

"Trying to kill us!" Rose shouted back as she watched Mags get up. She wiped the blood that was dripping from her mouth and jumped towards them again. Just when she was about to kick her again, Mags grabbed her foot and pulled her off the edge of the ring.

"Rose!" the Doctor jumped forward and grabbed her arms, trying to pull her back up. Mags snared and slashed at the Doctor. Jack pulled out his gun and was prepared to shoot her when the Doctor knocked it out of his hands.

"No! She's still in there."

They both turned and watched as Mags stood by Rose's body.

Rose looked up at the snarling Mags and lifted herself up slightly. She wasn't going to fight Mags. But if she attacked her she would hit her right back. But Mags wasn't moving. She was standing by Rose's feet and was looking down at her in anger.

"Mags! When you're like this…This isn't your nature. You have to fight it. This is not your path. Don't believe it is! You don't have to kill!" the Doctor shouted as he pulled Rose towards him slowly. Mags slashed at his hands and the Doctor stumbled back while letting go of her hands.

"Come on Mags!" Captain Cook said again as he whipped the ground.

Mags jumped slightly and crouched down lower to Rose. She bared her teeth threateningly. And just when she raised herself on her haunches and was about to jump….

"Stop!" Rose shouted in a commanding voice as the injustice of what was done to Mags finally got to her. The music came to a screeching halt. The clowns stopped moving. But most importantly Mags had stopped.

"You will stop this right now Mags. This isn't in your nature," Rose said as she sat up. Mags watched her move silently. Rose pointed at Mags in an accusing manner, "You will stop this right now!"

Rose sat there and held her breathe as she realized that her hand was dangerously close to the sharp teeth in front of her. But what surprised her most was when Mags closed her eyes and nuzzled Rose's outstretched hand.

She stood stark still as Mags turned her head and licked Rose's hand. Mags gave a whimper and her angry eyes relaxed.

'She thinks…she thinks I'm her family. That's the only explanation for what's happening.'

Rose took the chance and slowly began to stand up. Mags never complained because Rose kept her outstretched hand near Mags face. Turning to the Doctor with questioning eyes he mouthed to her 'hand,' and made a gesture of an open hand.

When she looked back at Mags she followed the Doctor's request and opened her hand. Instantly Mags let out a whimper and nuzzled Rose's hand.

"Bad Wolf," Mags mumbled softly.

Rose's eyes widened and she swallowed nervously. She didn't know that she could do this. She didn't know that it was literally some sort of wolf in her. She would have to ask the Doctor about it.

"Mags?" Rose spoke softly. Mags eyes turned to her and she saw that she was still in a primal state, "This isn't you. You don't have to kill."

"Mags, you trust me. You know that," Captain Cook said with authority.

Mags snarled and stepped away from Rose's hand. Slowly she turned towards Captain Cook.

"Don't you?" he took a step towards Mags and she in turn stepped towards him.

'No. Mags.'

"Once he and his little friends are out of the way…think of the proceeds. Come on. Mags? Are you done?" When he saw that she was still snarling at him he put his foot down, "I own you."

Mags growled angrily and blocked Rose from his path in an animalistic protective manner. Before Rose could grab a hold of Mags she jumped on him. Stepping back she was drawn into the Doctor's arms as Mags tore him to pieces.

"No Mags!" someone shouted. She wasn't sure if it was her or the Doctor.

Mags paid no attention as she tore through him with her teeth and claws. After a couple of seconds she gave a howl and backed away from Captain Cook.

"Got it!" Jack said as he unplugged the light that made her transform. Slowly Mags face began to relax and her teeth began to shorten. Her hair calmed down and her skin turned back to its natural color. Turning around she gave a soft whimper before she ran towards Rose and hugged her legs.

The Doctor pulled on Rose's sleeve and she looked over at him while trying to calm down Mags.

"We have to leave," he said in a whisper as he stepped towards the exit.

Rose nodded her head and pulled Mags to her feet, "Come on Mags, we have to escape."

Mags wiped her eyes and avoided Rose's gaze, "Ok."

She stepped away from Rose and began walking towards the exit. The Doctor, Rose, and Jack had to jog to keep up with her. For a second Rose thought that they would have a problem with the Chief Clown who was blocking the exit but a quick growl from Mags and a punch from Jack sent him flying to the ground.

They knew what would happen if they stopped right now. They would be captured by the evil clowns and their dark mysterious power. They would be caught because of their act. So they began to run.

The hallways that they were running through were made out of ghostly white curtains that billowed as soon as they passed by. Just when they were about to round another corner the Doctor doubled back and jumped through a hole in the curtain walls. Rose and the others followed instantly.

When she stood up and looked around she saw that they were in another hallway in the circus. It looked exactly like the other hallway except it was darker.

"Come on Rose," Jack yelled as he saw that she was falling behind. The Doctor ran up to her and grabbed her hand. Then he began running down the hall towards Jack.

The hallway became darker and darker as they ran. The Doctor began to slow as he saw that they were at a dead end. He looked around to see if there was another way around.

"Something dreadful is happening in that ring," the Doctor said as he spotted an opening on the bottom of one of the curtains. Yanking it slightly he ripped open the curtain. On the other side Rose could see sand being blown everywhere.

"At least I found a way out for you," the Doctor said as he ripped the curtain more.

"What do you mean? You're not coming with…"

The Doctor cut her off, "Things are getting out of control quicker than I expected. Nothing will satisfy this power that the circus has fallen under. My presence might help. But for that you need to leave. Find Ace."

"I'm coming back in there with you," Rose said as she realized that he was going to face the power of the circus by himself. Whatever power that may be.

Mags slipped through the opening and beckoned Jack to follow her. But he stood his ground and didn't move from next to Rose.

"No," the Doctor said harshly as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "You must run and get Ace."

"No but…"

"Look," he said as he stepped closer to her, "I don't know what evil this is and obviously you don't know either. But whatever it is its powerful enough to control all of these people here. So it can hurt you." He finished the last sentence with a whisper.

'He doesn't want me hurt. It's for my protection.'

"I'm not leaving you alone," she repeated stubbornly as she placed her hands on top of the ones on her shoulders.

"The only way that we can destroy whatever power has taken over this circus is by getting the amulet that Ace has in her possession. I need you to get it," he looked into her eyes, "Please."

She stood there silent before nodding. She couldn't deny him anything when he looked at her like that. At once a smile broke out on his face and he kissed her quickly.

"I'll see you later. I don't think it'll be hard considering you always find me. No matter what."

And then he was off running down the way that they had come. Watching him run away she couldn't get away from the feeling that she should be running after him. She should be with him……Because she had a feeling that something was wrong. She had a feeling that something would happen if she didn't go after him.

"Rose?"

She turned around to see Jack standing outside with a grin on his face, "I'm going to go with Mags here and make sure we can get whatever it is the Doctor wants. I'll see you when I get back, ok?"

Smiling she nodded and watched as he ran off with Mags. After they disappeared from sight she began walking back the way they came. She had to find the Doctor.

'Ok, Rose. We can do this. We just have to find the Doctor somewhere in this creepy circus and not get caught at the same time. That will be easy….sure…..since trouble never finds you.'

Quickly finding the hole in the curtain she made her way through the main hallways.

'He might have gone back to the ring.'

The halls were deserted as she made her way around. And surprisingly no one jumped out at her like it always did. Finally she saw the two cages a couple of yards away from her. When she got to them she peeked around the corner to see if anyone was there. There wasn't.

'He has to be here somewhere.'

As she made her way towards the ring she began to think about the Doctor. She liked this regeneration. She could tell that sometimes he would act like a buffoon. But she could also tell that he preferred to manipulate events from behind the scenes.

'Just like his second regeneration.'

"He was always ready to play the fool in order to trick his foes into understanding him, inevitable leading to their defeat at his hands," John had told her once.

But there was something different about him. He was darker and calmer. And with one look in his eyes she could see that he placed great burdens upon himself in the name of protecting the universe.

'Still abhors violence too.'

As she stepped up to the curtain she listened. It was deathly quiet. Pulling the curtain back she saw that there was no one there. She was about to turn around and look somewhere else when she noticed that the stands weren't empty. The mum, dad, and little girl were still sitting. Sitting there eating popcorn as if nothing was wrong.

'Something's awfully wrong with this picture.'

And as soon as she took a step forward she knew she was right. Because at that moment the world around her began to change and blur around her.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Should I stop here????No!!! I would never. Let's continue with the goodness that is "The Greatest Show in the Galaxy"!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The stands were no longer there. And the tightropes and props disappeared too. Sand appeared beneath her feet and stone walls replaced the curtains.

'What is this? A different dimension?'

As everything came back into focus she felt someone's eyes on her. Turning around she stood facing the Doctor. A very angry Doctor.

"Didn't I tell you to stay? Why are you here? You could get hurt. No wonder trouble…."

"Enough!" a voice boomed through, what she had now concluded was now, a coliseum of some sort.

Rose swiftly looked at the origin of the voice. There sitting in front of her were three stone statues. Well they looked like stone statues. They were wearing robes and some sort of mask that was smoothed down on both sides except in the middle.

'They're made of stone.'

And at that moment she realized what was going on here. The family that was sitting in the stands earlier. The family was always there just sitting while eating their bag of popcorn. That family was the cause of all this evil going on in the circus. And when she entered the ring she must have entered the reality where their true form was present.

The Doctor made to move in front of her but she grabbed his hand, "Gods of Ragnarok I presume?"

He gave her a big toothed smile, "Yes, yes they are."

He then turned to the three statues and his eyes narrowed, "It must be difficult for you to exist in two different time spaces. I would have the problem myself."

His nostrils flared and he took a step in front of her efforts to keep him by her side. He was frustrated. He had fought the Gods of Ragnarok before. And like the Daleks they kept coming back.

"How many people have you destroyed in this circus? Poor people. But that's what you like. You take individuality and imagination and wear it down to nothing. Just so you can be served. Just so you can be entertained."

"Enough!" one of the Gods said as it raised a hand in warning.

"You have said enough!" another God warned.

The Doctor let go of her hand and stood completely in front of her in fury, "Enough?! I've hardly started. I have fought the Gods of Ragnarok all through time!"

"You are in our true time space now Doctor and companion," one of the Gods spoke in warning. She wasn't sure which of the three was speaking because they didn't move at all.

"Don't tell me what you want. Let me guess," he put his hand to his chin in a mock attempt to look like he hadn't figured them out yet, "You want me to…"

"Entertain us!" the Gods spoke, "Entertain or die."

"This is getting way out of hand," Rose said softly. But she knew the Doctor had heard her when he glanced back at her briefly.

"So long as you entertain us you may live! When you no longer entertain us you will die!"

"Predictable as ever. Gods of Ragnarok. As I think it's been said before…no after…anyway. You ain't seen nothing yet."

Rose jumped as one of Gods raised a hand and a beam of energy bolted out of it. It hit the wall behind them with a resonating crack, "Don't play games with us Doctor. We're not concerned with you playing for time."

And he was doing just that by the look of slight surprise on his face. He was trying to buy some time until Ace came back with whatever artifact she had gone looking for.

"We want something bigger! We want something better! Something like what she did!" the Gods said as they pointed at her.

Rose kept silent and tried to think of something to say. She had to help him bid his time. The Doctor got to it first.

The Doctor waved Rose off, "Her? Cheap parlor tricks. I have what matters. I can show you."

What he said was exactly what she needed. Grabbing the Doctor's arm she spun him around. After giving him a quick wink she began.

"Cheap parlor tricks? I'm certain they are much better than whatever you can do."

The Doctor stuck his hands in his pockets and stepped closer, "I doubt it young lady. You might have what it takes to entertain children but that is it."

"You insufferable…"

"You might be pretty. Delicate features. Small hands. Great smile. But that doesn't make you of value when it comes to these acts."

Rose blushed slightly at his comments. She didn't know he would say something like that but she was sure that her 'fake anger' at him would be enough to cause anyone to believe that her cheeks were rosy because she was mad. "And what about you? You think that this get up that you have on, "she motioned to his clothes, "is going help you out? It doesn't matter. All that matters is talent. And that's what I have."

"What I have here is genuine cotton from the fields of-"

"Enough! Entertain or die!" the Gods quickly yelled and their argument ended.

Still facing each other Rose looked up at him, "What do we do now?"

"Improvise?"

"You know you can't always do that. Could get hurt one day."

His eyes darkened as he remembered his past, "Sometimes things have to be done to ensure the safety of the universe."

Rose shook her head as she glanced at the Gods, "Not always."

"Then what do you suggest we do. I need the artifact that Ace has and she's still not here."

And as if the Ace was listening or fate was on their side an amulet fell from somewhere up above and pooled by their feet.

"Did that just happen?"

"Yup. It's destiny," he replies as he picks it up.

'So this is the artifact.'

Without warning the Doctor swiftly turns and holds the amulet in front of him. A shot of energy bounces off of it and Rose ducks down as more shots are fired.

'They're trying to kill us.'

Gripping his jacket in her hands she watched in shock as the Gods of Ragnarok continued to shoot at them. A lot of the shots hit the walls around them but plenty were deflected by the amulet that the Doctor was holding.

'Whatever that thing is, it's helping.'

But not for long. As the Gods of Ragnarok kept on shooting at them she saw that the shots were pushing him back. His face was beginning to tire and she could tell that he was struggling to hold the amulet up. Without waiting she pulled herself around and placed her hands on the ones on the amulet.

The Doctor protested for a second until he felt the warmth of Rose wash over him. He watched in fascination as she closed her eyes and poured her power into the amulet. For a second the power of the amulet stung but she gasped as she felt the Doctor pour whatever power he had into the amulet with her.

As she opened her eyes she saw that it wasn't the Doctor inside of her. It was the one next to her. He had his eyes tightly shut and was grimacing slightly as he helped her. And truth be told it felt amazing and there were no words that could describe it. Tears sprang to her eyes as she felt him merge his powers with her.

Suddenly his eyes opened and he threw the amulet at the Gods. They didn't even have a moment to react as the amulet exploded behind them tearing them to pieces.

"Run!" he grabbed a hold of her hand and ran out of the coliseum as it began crumbling down. As soon as they exited the coliseum they saw that they were outside of the circus. But that didn't stop the Doctor. He continued to a safe distance until he stopped.

The circus began to collapse behind them immediately.

"Are you ok?" the Doctor asked as he examined her.

"Yeah. I'm okay," she caught her breathe and leaned against his shoulder, "What was that? That back there. The power?"

"I believe that we connected. Not just the usual way you and I always do. I think we merged there for a second. Only way that I could feel your power running through me."

Rose pulled back, "You could feel me."

He nodded, "Yeah. It was warm and fuzzy. Don't know why but it was."

She chuckled, "Warm and fuzzy?"

"Yes. Warm and fuzzy. What about you? What did it feel like?"

"I felt….complete."

The Doctor grinned down at her and touched her cheek, "Me too. Weird isn't it."

"Always is."

They stood there in silence just enjoying each other's company when the Doctor pointed at her pocket, "It's glowing."

Looking down she saw that he was right. She didn't even feel it.

"You know what it is don't you?"

"Of course," he stepped closer to her as he began speaking quickly, "Been doing research on you for a long time Rose. You knew I would eventually figure it all out. Even the things you hid from me. But seeing as we don't have much time let's quickly get some things out and straightened. First about what happened with Mags."

The power erupted within her and she felt the fob watch warm up, "I don't know. It's as if she felt something within me and just stopped. It's never happened before. I've never understood my powers completely anyway."

"Hmmmm don't understand it either. Might be because of her animal instincts. She felt something we couldn't. Your power possibly. But on to the next thing. I did some research about your ring and the only thing I could come up with is besides masking memories it helps to reveal them."

"That's it?" her skin began to glow.

The Doctor nodded, "It's a pretty hard thing to come around. Not much out there about it. But you'll know how to use it when the time comes. You're too smart not to figure it out."

Wisps of energy began to float over her skin and the Doctor touched one. It wrapped around his hand. "I think it likes you," Rose joked as she felt the vortex pull at her body slightly.

"How does it feel?" he asked quietly.

"How does what feel?"

"Seeing me every day as a different man. Seeing all the darkness. All the danger," his eyes were cast down.

Rose stepped towards him and tilted his head up, "Grand. Wonderful. Too many words to describe it. But you have to understand it's not all darkness. You have your smiles and your grinning face. And the way that you love to argue and get your point across."

"Only happens when you're around," the Doctor said and she could have sworn that his cheeks turned rosy.

"I know. Me too."

The vortex began to pull more at her when she heard shouts.

"Professor!" yelled a girl that she instantly knew was Ace. She had picked that up as a nick name for him.

"Rose!" Jack yelled. She hoped that he would reach her in time. If he turned on his Vortex Manipulator he would probably be able to hitch a ride with her. There were too many things left undone with Jack.

"Rose, you ready?"

Turning back to the Doctor she placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him in to her for a soft kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Within seconds she began to lose the feel of him in her arms. The power glowed brighter and the warm over took her. She could feel his lips on her still and she savored it for as long as she could.

_Rose. It's time love._

'I know.'

_The journey is ending._

'Never.'

The light eventually became blindingly bright and she could not make out his form anymore. Before he completely disappeared she felt someone grab a hold of her hand and wrap an arm around her waist.

'Jack.'

She was thrown into the vortex immediately. Rose didn't know if it was her desperation to get to the Doctor or Jack's Vortex Manipulator but as quickly as they were thrown into the vortex they were kicked out. As soon as the vortex tightened around them she could feel the ground beneath her feet.

"What a ride," Jack said in a tense voice as he still held tightly to her.

Rose patted his hand and he released her. They both stood together as the energy returned back to the fob watch. As the seconds passed Rose felt something familiar. She could feel the Doctor. No doubt about that. But there was something else around. Something that she knew. Something that was tugging on her memories.

'Maybe it's someplace I've been.'

Finally the light disappeared and she saw that she was standing in front of a window. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the apocalyptic scene in front of her. Everything was glowing red and ash floated throughout the sky. The city was in shambles. The tall towers and homes were barely there anymore. And whatever was still standing was in flames and she could see the ships swoop down in the air. Blast after blast destroyed the buildings and Rose felt the fear grow.

"What the hell is going on Rose?" Jack asked in shock as he stared out the window with her. When she didn't respond he turned her towards him, "Rose, where are we?"

"We're on Gallifrey, the Doctor's home," she said in astonishment. Her eyes grew wide as she saw what room she was in, "This is where I was brought after I met the first regeneration. Oh my god."

Rose felt disoriented as she heard the blasts continue outside of the building. She knew where they were. She knew what was happening. She closed her eyes as a blast hit somewhere nearby.

"Rose what's going on?" Jack asked quickly in a desperate voice. Even though he had seen war before there was something disturbingly wrong about what was happened outside the window.

"It's the Time War," she said in a choked voice.

"The Time War?"

She remembered the pain about the Time War. She remembered every detail about this adventure of his. Every single one. Even how it ended. She remembered how it took all of John's willpower to tell her about how the Dalek ships would swoop down and destroy everything in their path. About how not even the women or children were spared.

Another blast hit nearby and Rose was brought back to reality. She couldn't break down now.

'We have to get out of here.'

"Jack we have to go," she said as she glanced at the horrid scene outside the window. Quickly she zipped up her jacket and made her way around the room.

"Where?" he asked as he followed her towards the door.

"To the Doctor. He's close," Rose opened the door, "I can feel…."

Rose stopped in fright. Everything that had destroyed the Doctor. Everything that had been taken away from him. Everything that had tore him apart…………..was the cause of what was standing right in front of her.

"EXTERMINATE!!!"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Somewhere with the 10th Doctor

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

She was sleeping now.

After the break down by the gazebo outside he had stayed with her for hours. Just stroking her hair and whispering sweet words to her. He was trying to keep her calm. Keep her sane. Keep from losing it and breaking down in sobs. So….she wouldn't see how much it was hurting him.

Laying her down on their bed he made sure she was comfortable before sitting on the edge. Looking down at the ground he held his head in his hands.

'It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be me and you….forever.'

Leaning over he grabbed the photo that was on the night stand. Looking down at the two happy people in the picture he couldn't help the tears that sprung to his eyes. He hadn't cried in such a long time that it shocked him when a tear hit the photo. Wiping his face he looked down at the picture again.

They were so happy. Rose was smiling at the camera while he licked some frosting off her cheek. It was their wedding day. The day he thought would never happen. The day he only wanted to share with her. Rose. And then it had come crashing down on them.

A sob broke through him and he leaned forward and rested his head on his knees. Tears streamed down his cheeks as it hit him. He wouldn't have his forever with her. His one life.

His sobs must have woken her because he felt arms wrap around him.

'I can't let her see me like this.'

But she didn't question him or even speak. She just held him in her arms as he sobbed. He cried for her. He cried for him. But most importantly he cried for them.

After a couple minutes he felt her take the picture from him and place it on the nightstand. Gently she pulled him back and turned him so his body was half on top of hers and his face was in the crook of her neck. She draped a leg over his and pulled him closer as he wrapped his arms around her.

His sobs died down as she began to run her fingers through his hair.

And the entire time she said nothing. She just held him quietly. Lovingly. And before he fell asleep in her arms she whispered the words that showed him everything would be alright.

"I love you."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

He woke up shaking and had trouble calming down. Sitting up he held his head in his hands and tried to compose himself.

He barely slept. And when he did he would never dream. Except this time. And for some reason it felt familiar. Not like a dream should. Usually dreams would just fade away and you could barely remember them a couple seconds after waking up but the Doctor remembered. He remembered every detail vividly. But he couldn't put the pieces together. He couldn't understand what the dream was about.

Once he calmed down he went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. Looking up at the mirror he grimaced at his appearance. He looked terrible. The dream had really done a job on him.

'That dream. It felt so…so…real. And….there was…'

His eyes widened in surprise as he remembered the woman in the dream. The one person he daydreamed about constantly. He swallowed nervously, "Rose."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

To be continued……..

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Author's Note: Oh lord!!! My favorite chapter yet. You guys have really upped my confidence and I want to say that I loved this episode and I tried my hardest to merge that episode with Rose.

I am also very excited about the Time War!!! Fewer restrictions with the Time War since they don't talk about it much. But the stuff I have seen and known has me all excited. And guess how long this is!!!!

31 PAGES OF DOCTOR WHO GOODNESS!!!! I am so happy. But you know what would make my day even better???? Reviews of course.

So please **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, SANTA!, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	12. The Time War

I Promise

By the Alternative Source

Author's Note: This is set after Journey's End. Donna has gone back home. The "Actual" Doctor is all alone now. This happens before the Christmas Special. That's all that I'm going to say.

**Also: **

" " **= Speaking out loud.**

' '**= This is Rose thinking.**

**And any italics are = **_**John or Rose's version of the Doctor that is guiding her.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Author's Note: This chapter is all about the Time War. Nothing has ever been said about the Time War and the 8th Doctor had just one stupid movie. (I didn't like it.) He was by far the most human of all though. And he was dark. Well at least that the impression I get in the audio books and remember **THIS IS THE TIME WAR! HE IS LOST AT THIS MOMENT IN HIS LIFE. EVERYTHINGTHAT HE CHERISHES HAS BEEN DESTROYED BY THE DALEKS.**

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Previously on I Promise:

Finally the light disappeared and she saw that she was standing in front of a window. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the apocalyptic scene in front of her. Everything was glowing red and ash floated throughout the sky. The city was in shambles. The tall towers and homes were barely there anymore. And whatever was still standing was in flames and she could see the ships swoop down in the air. Blast after blast destroyed the buildings and Rose felt the fear grow.

"What the hell is going on Rose?" Jack asked in shock as he stared out the window with her. When she didn't respond he turned her towards him, "Rose, where are we?"

"We're on Gallifrey, the Doctor's home," she said in astonishment. Her eyes grew wide as she saw what room she was in, "This is where I was brought after I met the first regeneration. Oh my god."

Rose felt disoriented as she heard the blasts continue outside of the building. She knew where they were. She knew what was happening. She closed her eyes as a blast hit somewhere nearby.

"Rose what's going on?" Jack asked quickly in a desperate voice. Even though he had seen war before there was something disturbingly wrong about what was happened outside the window.

"It's the Time War," she said in a choked voice.

"The Time War?"

She remembered the pain about the Time War. She remembered every detail about this adventure of his. Every single one. Even how it ended. She remembered how it took all of John's willpower to tell her about how the Dalek ships would swoop down and destroy everything in their path. About how not even the women or children were spared.

Another blast hit nearby and Rose was brought back to reality. She couldn't break down now.

'We have to get out of here.'

"Jack we have to go," she said as she glanced at the horrid scene outside the window. Quickly she zipped up her jacket and made her way around the room.

"Where?" he asked as he followed her towards the door.

"To the Doctor. He's close," Rose opened the door, "I can feel…."

Rose stopped in fright. Everything that had destroyed the Doctor. Everything that had been taken away from him. Everything that had tore him apart…………..was the cause of what was standing right in front of her.

"EXTERMINATE!!!"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chapter 12: The Time Ends

A Dalek.

A whirling sound came from her left. Rose had enough time to look to the side and spot a woman with a gun before the Dalek was fired upon. Throwing her hands in front of her she felt Jack pull her further back into the room.

"Rose!"

The room was a lit with flames and metal bits and pieces littered the floor. Looking up she saw the doorway was now blocked by the woman. She was holding a gun with a long barrel. Her long blonde hair was ruffled and she looked slightly tired.

"Hello," she said as she walked towards them while stepping over the destroyed Dalek, "What are you doing up here? The shelter…" she stopped in the doorway as her eyes focused on Rose. Her eyes lit up and her tired eyes disappeared.

"She forgot something. Had to come back and get it. She was nagging me for it," Jack said as he tried to catch the woman's attention. Her eyes didn't move from Rose.

"Are you ok?" Rose asked as she took a step towards the woman. Another bomb shook the building.

"It's you," she said with a soft smile gracing her lips, "It's really you."

The comment took Rose by surprise and she stood perfectly still, "Who are you?"

The woman seemed to wake from her staring moment and said, "Romana. My name is Romana. And I have heard of you Rose. The Bad Wolf."

'The Bad Wolf? How can she know? She has blonde hair and I know she's a Time Lord. She must be….Romana.' Rose took a step back in shock. She understood who the woman in front of her was.

Jack took Romana as a threat when he saw Rose's reaction and he stepped in front of her. Rose pulled him back, "No Jack, it's ok. This is Romana. Another Time Lord. She used to travel with the Doctor."

Romana grinned and Jack looked down at her and then back at Romana, "You sure Rosie?"

Rose took in the woman's appearance. Long dark blonde hair with a heart shaped face that framed stunning blue eyes. This was definitely Romana. Besides remembering how John described her as looking she could feel it. Just like she could feel the Doctor and the Master. She could feel Romana, "Positive. How did you get here?"

"I should ask you the same," she replied as a blast hit the side of the building again. They could hear windows shattering, "We need to get out here."

"You travelled with him during his fourth regeneration. But how did you get to Gallifrey? The last time you were with him you ended up in the E-Space (link at bottom to explain this)."

"You are exactly like he described. Smart and cautious. The E-Space couldn't stop me from fighting against the Daleks. Now we must go," another blast hit the building closer than before and they felt the building shift violently, "This building is going to collapse soon and we have to get out. He would kill me if anything happened to you."

'The Doctor.'

Romana offered her hand to Rose and without hesitating she grabbed it. Jack grabbed a hold of her other hand and followed. Romana pulled them out into the hall and quickly rushed down the hall. They turned corner after corner until they came to what looked like a blue capsule. It was standing upright and it was big enough to hold all of them. Or she hoped it would. Romana stopped in front of the capsule and let go of Rose's hand as she set about entering numbers into the key pad on the outside of the capsule. In a matter of seconds the capsule door slide open and they piled in.

"Where is this taking us?" Rose asked as Jack pulled her closer. He was as protective as ever.

Romana looked at Rose as she pushed the blue button inside the capsule, "The shelter. We'll be out of here in a second."

The capsule started radiating energy and began glowing a blue colour. And then as quickly as it started it faded out. Romana pushed the button again and gave a frustrated growl, "Inter planetary time capsules are failing everywhere. Stand back."

Pulling the gun up she hit the blue button with the bottom of her gun and the door opened instantly. What greeted them was shocking. It was a massive room. About as big as a town hall. And every inch of it was covered with families. Babies were crying as they were rocked by their mothers. Fathers were consoling neighbours. And plenty of other people were just huddled together resting. But what surprised her most was that all of them were injured and dirty. They all had cuts and bruises on their faces and bodies. Off to the side of the capsule was a little base with guards prepping weapons and looking over schematics.

As soon as Romana stepped out a man rushed over and started speaking to her. Jack stepped out and helped Rose out, "Thanks."

Romana signed off a paper and sent the man away, "We're trying to help these people. We're trying to protect them as much as we can but this it. The other shelters are presumed lost and…"

"These are the only people left?"

Romana nodded sadly, "That's what we are assuming. We can't get a hold of the other shelters and the people that are stationed outside of the central city are probably already dead. That's why I was in the building when I found you. I was looking for survivors."

Rose looked back at the people and felt something pull at her heart as she saw a mom hugging her child. They didn't have a blanket and the mother was obviously trying to warm up her child. Even though they were Time Lords the wounds and conditions were probably wreaking havoc on their internal capacity to keep themselves warm, especially the children. Pulling the fob watch out of her pocket she placed it in her pocket. After making sure that the pockets were empty she walked over to the mom and placed the jacket around the child. The mom looked up in surprise and tears sprung to her eyes as she nodded too the mom and walked back over to Jack and Romana.

"Where's the Doctor?"

"He should be back any second. He was looking for survivors as well. It's…" Romana stopped and closed her eyes momentarily, "difficult."

"How long have you been down here?"

"About a week."

Rose took a look around once again and walked closer to Romana. Placing a hand of her shoulder she asked, "What's happened so far Romana?"

"So far?"

Rose nodded, "Yes. How far has it gotten?"

Romana looked questionably into Rose's eyes, "The Daleks invaded nearby galaxies a couple of months ago. As foreseers of time we tried to help but we weren't allowed. As the war got worse and the Daleks invaded and destroyed countless galaxies we were allowed to help. But it was too late," Romana stopped for a second and looked at the people in the room before looking back at Rose, "The Daleks invaded about a week ago. They first started with the outer towns and settlements. Before we knew it or had enough time to properly put together a force they had destroyed the dome covering the main city and began attacking everyone and everything. The Doctor and I were able to pull together and bring these people here but that's all we have left. The little station we have here," she pointed to the guards, "is basically the only thing left. We're trying to find a way out of here as we speak."

"What about the Tardis? I know there is more than one."

Romana shook her head, "Destroyed. First thing that was destroyed by them. Somehow they knew."

"And the Doctor's Tardis?"

"The heart of the Tardis is weak. Doesn't have enough power. Can't be used."

Rose pressed her hand to her head. Everything was happening as John had told her. Exactly the same. The Daleks had destroyed the surrounding galaxies and soon it would be Gallifrey's time. Jack placed a hand on her shoulder, "You ok?"

"Yeah," She looked up at Jack and she saw the doubt. Jack knew that she was lying. But he kept quiet and nodded. Rose squared her shoulders and stood tall, "Show me your plans."

Romana smiled weakly, "Exactly like he described. This way."

For the next ten minutes Romana showed Rose and Jack how them there plans so far. From what the schematics said there was one possibility that a Tardis was left in the High Justice's home on the south side of the city. The only problem was that the planet was becoming riddled with Daleks and there was no one willing to leave the people by themselves.

'Except the Doctor. He would always do it.'

Minutes passed by as Rose tried to keep her mind focused on the plans that Romana was showing her. She needed to drown out the noise of the desperate people in the room. As Rose was looking over the plans she felt him. It was different this time. She felt him in her mind. The feeling in her chest was gone. But the feeling in her mind…..it was him. Turning around slowly she saw him. His eighth regeneration.

He was getting out of the capsule. He stumbled a little out of the capsule as he patted his trousers to rid himself of some imaginary dust. She smiled. Without hesitation she took a step towards him and his head suddenly jerked up and he saw her. And by the look in his eyes she knew that he had felt her as well. Smiling softly she took him in. He was wearing a white button up a dark vest and black trousers with black shoes. By far the simplest thing she had seen him wear so far since John. His face was quite different too. He had a soft aristocratic face with dark eyes and brown soft curls atop of his head. But what threw her off the most was the sadness and worry that flashed in his eyes momentarily.

"Hello."

The Doctor gave her a warm smile as he closed the distance between them. It felt like years until he reached her. And when he did he gently placed his hands on the sides of her face. Pushing some hair out of her face he replied, "Hello Rose."

Rose placed her hands on top of the ones on her face and hesitated before asking in a whisper, "Are you ok?"

"You know?" he asked softly so that only she could hear.

Rose nodded while looking up at him and she could see that he was barely hanging on. The Daleks were getting closer. The end was coming near. Pulling him closer she buried her head in the crook of his neck and hugged him for all it was worth. The Doctor held her tightly and breathed in her scent. He had missed her as much as she had him.

"I've missed you," he said into her hair.

"So have I."

"Rose?" Jack asked from behind her.

The Doctor and Rose detangled themselves from each other and looked over to see Romana and Jack looking at them with grins on their faces. Jack was the first to speak, "Glad to see each other?"

Rose gave him a small playful glare and the Doctor chuckled, "So he did reach you in time. Hitched a ride?"

"Of course. Rosie needs me," he replied with a raise of his eyebrow in challenge.

The Doctor was about to reply when Romana waved some of her papers in between them, "Now that you're here maybe we can get this plan into motion. Doctor. Rose. Jack. This way."

Romana turned around and walked towards the small base and through a door that Rose hadn't noticed before. The Doctor, Rose, and Jack followed her. Closing the door behind them Rose saw that this room had rations and supplies and a table with even more plans and papers on it. Romana cleared it off quickly and motioned for them to sit down. Rose sat in between the Doctor and Jack.

"Now as you know there might be a small chance that there is a Tardis in the High Justice's home. This looks to be the only chance to get out of here," she looked at the Doctor, "And now we have a chance to do this. Now that Rose is here." She looked over at Rose as she finished.

"What? I'm glad she's here. But what does that change? The Dalek are here. We can't change that," the Doctor asked as he leaned forward.

"Every single time that you are in extreme danger. Every single time something bad happens she appears. I don't know why or how. You've never told me that. But I know that she appears. And I knew that she would appear at the height of things. When it got to the breaking point I knew she would come. I decided to wait for her."

"What gives you the right? The right to put these people in danger?" the Doctor practically yelled at Romana as he leaned closer.

Romana looked at him without a single shred of fright, "Because I knew she would come."

"But why?" Rose said as she placed her hand in the Doctors. He laced his fingers with hers and seemed to calm down slightly. She was playing her part perfectly and cautiously. She knew how this would turn out but she didn't know these small details. She didn't know what Romana had found out.

"Because she is the one that is meant to do this with you. A couple of months ago in the E-Space I came across one of Lord Rassilon's ancient texts. An old ancient book that can't be found and shouldn't have been found. It was brought to me by a neighbouring community. They couldn't understand it. To complex. It was all in High Gallifreyan. But as soon as I saw the purple cover and seal I knew that it was Rassilon's. I read it then. Every single page."

"What did it say?"At that moment Rose stood up. Her lips thinned as she asked the grim question. Romana kept quiet and Rose felt her nostrils flare at her avoidance of the question. The Doctor stood up as well and asked in a commanding voice that demolished whatever resistance Romana had to the Doctor's questions.

"What did it say?"

Romana looked away momentarily before setting her eyes on the papers in her hands, "It said….it said that the Oncoming Storm would be led by the Bad Wolf to destroy what lurks in the darkness. It spoke of you Rose. It spoke of the Bad Wolf," she handed the papers over to Rose, "That's why I waited. It's the only way to succeed. I waited for you to help him. Now these are the papers on how to get to the High Justice's home. Look them over and memorize them. We still have enough energy to send you back to the main ground floors on the south of the city. Don't know which ones are still up but it will send you to the closest one."

"This is nonsense Romana," the Doctor said as he leaned over Rose's shoulder, "I am not the Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf is just a name."

"Yes you are. That's why I came back. It wasn't a coincidence that I came back. It wasn't a coincidence that the Daleks appeared and Rose came soon after. It was destined to happen."

Rose could feel the Doctor's eyes shift from the papers to her and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise. She couldn't look at him. Wouldn't dare to turn to him and stare into those brown depths for fear that she might get lost in them and tell him everything she knew about the Time War. Every detail. She swallowed as his eyes stayed on her.

"Leave. I need to talk to Rose," he said in a low dangerous tone.

"Doctor?"

His heated glance left her and landed on Romana, "I'll do this. Because it's the right thing to do. For the people. Now leave me and Rose to discuss this."

There was no request in his tone and she saw Romana scuffle out of the room quickly. Silence filled the room and as Rose looked up she could understand why. The Doctor and Jack were having a staring contest to see who would back down. And she knew that neither of them would lose. She placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder without looking at him, "It's alright. He knows everything."

The Doctor glanced at Rose and then back at Jack before sitting down. She bit her lip as she waited for his question. Finally he asked, "There is no extra Tardis in the High Justice's home, is there?"

She closed her eyes. A hand smoothly touched her chin and raised her head, "Rose?"

"I can't," she said softly as she leaned into his hand.

The Doctor ran his thumb across her cheek and leaned in closer, "The Cruciform has fallen hasn't it?"

At this Rose's eyes opened and she looked up at the Doctor.

'How did he know?'

The Cruciform. She remembered that part distinctly. Many thought that the Cruciform was either a location, a weapon, a ship or some kind of object. Many had speculated but many were wrong. The Cruciform was a cross-shaped object that looked like a piece of rubbish made out of cheap metal. But it was the most powerful thing in the hands of the Gallifreyans. In all actuality it was the very thing that helped Lord Rassilon open up time. And not many people on Gallifrey knew this. Only people like the Doctor knew. And he somehow knew that the Daleks had it.

He understood her silence at that moment was the answer to both of his questions. His eyes became darker, "Do they know how to use it?"

Rose shook her head softly. All those people out there were going to die. There was nothing that she could do about it. The paradox that would be created would be too great. John had explained that to her over and over again. Those thoughts kept running through her mind as the Doctor's thumb ran over her cheek slowly.

He let out a sigh and leaned his head against hers and he spoke to her in a resigned voice, "Tell me what to do."

This shocked her out of her thoughts and her eyes flew up to his face again. He had never asked her that, "What?"

"I don't know what to do Rose. For the first time in my life I don't know what to do. I'm at a stand still."

She heard the chair across from them skid across the floor and Jack's heavy steps as he left the room. With the slamming of the door she knew that he was trying to give her some privacy. Some privacy that she clearly needed right now. The Doctor continued to speak in a sad tone, "They are all gone. We haven't got in contact with the other shelters in days. The Daleks have destroyed everything. Every person they could find. Every building. Every Tardis. Every way of escape."

"Can you feel them?"

He didn't even ask her how she knew that he could feel others of his own kind and answered, "Faintly. They are helpless. Like us. I can't even…I can't even get us out of here Rose. The Tardis isn't working either. The power was drained from her somehow. She won't budge."

"Enough," Rose leaned backwards and brought her hands to the sides of his face. She didn't like seeing the Doctor like this. In fact she had only seen him give up once. Only once when they thought that the Black Hole would keep them there. And they had gotten out of that as soon as he bounced back and solved everything. They had escaped just like she was planning on doing now, "I never want to see you like this. You taught me never to give up. So don't begin now."

His eyes shined and pride filled them. Rose continued, "You solve things. Complex puzzles, mysteries, and events. All within the blink of an eye. And you can do it now. I believe in you. Always have and always will believe in you my Doctor."

Leaning forward she pressed her lips to his. She was amazed that they still felt the same. The Doctor brought up a hand and tangled it in her hair as he pulled her in closer to him. The kiss lasted for a brief few moments until he pulled away, "What would I do without you?"

Rose smiled and pecked his lips again, "Now think. What can we do? Why isn't the Tardis working? You said it was its power. Where is it?"

The Doctor suddenly stood up and held out his hand. Instantly her hand was in his, "I'll take you to her. She's outside. A little far off but we can get to it. And if we get it to work, your genius and mines combined then maybe we can get these people out of here."

Rose smiled as she saw some sort of life spark into him. It was cruel what she was doing to him. Not acknowledging that no one would survive besides him. Giving him hope was the cruellest thing that she had to do. And she knew that this was the right thing to do. She had to get the Doctor to the Tardis. It was the beginning of the end.

He led her back out to the room and walked over to Romana, "We shouldn't be gone too long."

Rose knew to keep quiet as the Doctor spoke to her. Romana was still under the impression that they were going to the High Justice's home and they wanted to keep it that way. Instead of responding in agreement she looked from the Doctor to Rose. She gave Rose a small understanding smile. Her eyes were still tired and her shoulders were slumped but she had still managed a small smile.

'Odd. Something's different.'

Romana nodded in agreement and called Jack over, "You should go with them Jack."

Jack walked over from the little base, "You sure? I could stay and help?"

"No, it's alright. I've got plenty of help here. Plus if you go with them then there might be a better chance," Romana said quickly as she turned around and attended to some of the guards questions.

Rose reached a hand out and grasped Jack's coat. She pulled him to her side without any resistance, "Just in case."

Jack nodded and followed the Doctor as they stepped into the capsule. The Doctor set in the coordinates and the door slid shut. An arm wrapped around her waist and held her as the capsule activated itself. But Rose couldn't help looking up one last time. And the site brought tears to her eyes. Romana was standing a couple feet away from the capsule with tears streaming down her cheeks.

'Oh my god. She knows. She knows that we're not coming back.'

Rose placed her hand on the capsule door and gasped slightly. Romana knew. She was acting odd and making sure that Jack left because she knew. The book that she had found must have had more information than she had led on. Romana knew more about what was going to happen then the Doctor himself. And as she took in the blonde hair and soft eyes one last time she saw her mouth out two words, "Thank you." And then she was gone.

Moments later the door slid open and they were inside a shopping centre of some sort. The Doctor and Jack stepped out first and then they helped her out. They must have noticed her confusion because they both stopped.

"Are you alright Rose?" the Doctor asked as he peered at her.

Rose gave him her best smile and lied, "Just a little tired."

Jack gave a snort from the side and they both turned to her, "Of course she is. Hasn't really slept these past couple of days."

The Doctor looked back at her in surprise, "You meet me day after day. No rest in between?"

Rose nodded as she stepped away from both of them and surveyed the area. They were inside a white stone building that was the equivalent of a shopping mall. Except for the fact that the roof was completely blown off and some stores were on fire, "Not really. Unless you consider the times when I was knocked out."

Jack stepped next to her, "Better incentive for some sleep. As soon as we get to the Tardis and get out of here."

"Ok, mom," Jack smiled, "So where's the Tardis. And why was she at a shopping centre?"

"She's too weak. I was here trying to find more survivors and she wouldn't move. I found some and I had to leave her here to get them to safety with Romana," the Doctor said as he walked towards the door labelled stairs. Rose and Jack followed him as he led them up a couple of flights.

"But why is she so weak?"

"I don't know. When I returned to her she was different. Her power meter just died completely. And what I don't understand is why she won't move. She still has some reserves deep inside of her. I can sense it. But for some reason she won't move."

Rose nodded and stopped as he checked to make sure that there were no Daleks waiting for them on the other side of the stairs door. For that she was grateful. She couldn't have him regenerating yet. The coast must have been clear because she felt him tugging her through the door and down the hall. They passed several toys shops until they reached one that had a display about bananas. Rose's eyes widened and she couldn't believe it. Standing right behind the display was the Tardis. And standing right next to the Tardis was a Dalek.

"EXTERMINATE!"

Without thinking Jack rammed himself into both of them and pushed them to the side as the Dalek shot a beam at them.

"Jack!"

Rose tumbled over the Doctor and hit the wall with a thud. The Doctor was on his feet instantly and yanked her away from the Tardis. Rose looked back and saw that Jack was face down on the ground. He wasn't moving. The Doctor pulled her through the toy shop and weaved his way through the displays and isles. She heart was thumping in her chest and she heard the Doctor ask her if she was alright.

"I'm fine," Rose touched her head and pulled her hand back when she felt something warm and sticky. She didn't remember hitting her head.

The Doctor pulled out a handkerchief out of thin air and pressed it to her forehead, "I'm sorry Rose. Your friend Jack. He's dead."

Rose shook her head and held the handkerchief to her head, "It's alright. He'll be fine."

The Doctor smirked and she could see the excitement in his dark eyes. Something about running always did excite him, "You're going to have to explain that a little more later on."

Rose nodded. The Doctor stood up and looked around the corner. The coast must have been clear because he signalled for her to follow. Rose grasped his hand and followed him as he made his way to the back of the store. They stopped in front of what she assumed was the electronic department and the Doctor set about working with some of the items. In a matter of seconds he had something that resembled a small laser with flashing lights.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously as he began fiddling around with it quickly.

"Making something of course. Some of these children's toys are not toys at all. Add a little," he pulled a small crystal out of no where and placed it inside the weapon, "Patinian crystals and you've got a weapon."

He pressed a little button and it whirled to life. And what surprised her the most was that he was able to do this in a couple of minutes without making a single noise. A shelf fell over and made a loud racket as toys tumbled everywhere. They both turned around quickly. There was nothing there.

'We need to get out of here.'

The Doctor basically read her mind as he signalled for her to follow him. Quietly they made their way over to the isle closest to the Tardis. Peeking around they saw that the Dalek was gone. They sat there for a couple of seconds listening before they shifted around the corner and walked over to Jack's still form. Rose went over to him and flipped him over onto his back.

'Don't want him to wake up face down.'

She looked up and saw that the Doctor was surveying the area. He was looking for the Dalek. All of a sudden another shelf fell and the Dalek came to sight.

"EXTERMINATE!!!" it shouted and Rose reached out for the Doctor as the Dalek shot a beam at him. The Doctor threw himself to the side in time and shot at the Dalek as soon as he hit the ground. The Dalek was instantly blown to pieces.

Rose scrambled over to the Doctor as the Dalek burned away, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. One Dalek down. Let's go," he said sternly as his eyes darkened when he looked at the destroyed Dalek.

As they made their way over to Jack he suddenly gasped and began to look around wildly. When his eyes landed on Rose and the Doctor he relaxed and visibly sighed. Walking over to him Rose helped him stand up, "You should have not done that Jack."

He smiled at her as he arranged his clothes, "Your worth it."

Giving him a small smile she dusted him off a little. Turning her head to the Doctor she answered his unspoken question, "I brought him back to life once. When I looked into the Tardis. But apparently the power was too much for me to control back then and I brought him back forever. So now he can't die."

"Ever," Jack said softly as he looked at the Doctor. The Doctor was currently giving him a questioning look and his eyebrow was raised. Clearly interested in how someone could die over and over without regenerating.

Rose ran a hand down his arm in apology, "Let's get out of here."

"Right. Now where is that key?," the Doctor asked clearly confused as he searched for his key. He was patting his pockets. Rose removed the necklace from her neck and handed it to him. He looked down at what she had placed in his hand and then looked back at her.

"You still have this?"

Rose bit her tongue between her teeth as she grinned, "Always carry it with me."

He fingered the ring momentarily and she could see the confusion in his eyes. He knew that it was a wedding ring. And somehow he recognized it. Opening the Tardis quickly he handed the necklace back to her. She slipped it over her neck and followed him through. Jack followed behind him and made sure the door was closed. The Tardis was different again. Much older than she remembered but still the same. There were odd things laying everywhere and it seemed to be quite close to her 9th Doctor's version of the Tardis except that this one was more cluttered.

The Doctor walked over to the console and patted her affectionately, "I can feel the power in her but for some reason her sensors say that she is drained. It doesn't make sense."

Jack stepped around the Tardis and began to, what she assumed, examine it for any problems that the Doctor might have missed. But they all knew that the Doctor didn't miss things in his Tardis. They both knew that if something happened with the Tardis that he couldn't fix then chances were that it was serious.

As Rose stepped closer to the console she felt the Tardis. First she felt the warmth on her skin. And then it went through her limbs. Until she felt the Tardis's presence in her mind. The Tardis was definitely alive. But she was holding out. She was waiting. Rose's brow furrowed in confusion as she reached the console.

She heard the Doctor ask her if she was alright. Rose heard his voice somewhere in the distance. She was too focused on the Tardis. It was hiding something. And as soon as she placed her hands on the Tardis she knew why.

In an instance she felt the Tardis clash with her mind like never before. It opened every door within her and made its way through. Rose gasped and tried to pull away as the power ran through her. She felt the Doctor's hands try to pull her away to no avail. The power kept on flowing through her until the Tardis reached the part of her that was the Bad Wolf.

"No, no, no, please," she said over and over as she felt the Tardis reach out for the Bad Wolf, "No!"

Soon she felt Jack come up next to her and try to help the Doctor. In a matter of moments the Tardis broke through Rose's walls and finally reached the Bad Wolf. And as soon as they touched they blended together and became one. And just as quickly as it entered her mind the Tardis's presence was gone and she felt the Doctor shaking her shoulders and trying to get her to respond.

"Rose? What was that? Hey, are you alright?"

Rose nodded her head slowly and they all turned their heads towards the Tardis. It had come to life. Every button and every screen lit up and suddenly the room was filled with light. The Doctor and Jack helped her stand steady and they all watched as the centre console began to operate. And then the room was suddenly filled with a loud whirling sound as the Tardis prepared itself to leave.

The Doctor sprang forward and began to press buttons frantically, "Where are you going? I didn't give any coordinates." The Doctor smacked the console and his face became red as the Tardis continued to operate without him, "Rose! What did she do? "

"She…she became one with me. Like before."

Rose tried to calm her mind as she remembered the Tardis looking into her. All those years ago. When she was still young and naïve. And just like the time before, it had left her with a means to get through what was going on. She watched the Doctor run around the console trying frantically to stop the Tardis. Because they both knew what the Tardis was doing.

'She's leaving Gallifrey.'

Jack touched her shoulder and she looked back at him. Without saying a word he told her that she had his support.

_The Oncoming Storm will be led by the Bad Wolf to destroy what lurks in the darkness._

"The Daleks! They're getting closer. The Tardis has left Gallifrey," he looked over at Rose as he pulled lever after lever, "We have to get back."

She saw the fear in his eyes. The worry and the panic of what was happening to the people on Gallifreyan doubled the fear already held in those eyes. He knew that they were dying all over Gallifrey and he wouldn't leave them. He wouldn't let the Tardis do it. Rose stepped away from Jack and shook her head, "No."

He stepped closer to her, "What do you mean no? Rose." He searched her face and Rose bit her lip and stared straight at him.

"We can't go back."

The startled look on his face was like nothing she had ever seen before. He didn't know what to say as Rose came to him and removed his hands from the console. He looked down at her in question, "What are you doing?"

"Romana knew. She knew before we left that we weren't coming back."

His hands came to her shoulders as he shook her slightly, "Rose, we have to go back. They'll all dying down there. Somehow the Tardis has come back to life. It's alive because of you. It must be because of your connection. You told me that you looked into the Tardis and it looked into you. There is a connection there. Now help me stop the Tardis. If she won't listen to me she might listen to you. Help us get back to Gallifrey."

Rose watched his pleading face and nearly broke down. She could save him from the hurt. She could stop it from being on his shoulders for decades. She could save him from the pain.

'I can stop the guilt. The knowledge that you destroyed your planet. And I will. But I can't stop this from happening. The paradox would be too great.'

Placing a hand on his cheek she kissed him softly, "The Tardis knew how to save you before. When she looked into me she told me how to save you. She guided me. And now she is guiding me to save you. To save you from the pain. I'm sorry."

"From what pain Rose? Why are you sorry?"

Rose looked into his eyes and took a step back. She had to be strong. She had to do this, "For this."

She pulled back her fist and punched him in the face. Some of her powers went into the punch and he was sent hurtling across the console area until he hit the grated floor.

"Rose!" Jack ran over to the Doctor and examined him, "You knocked him out. What are you doing Rose?"

"What I have to do to save him," Rose said as she saw his chest rise softly. He was knocked out but he was alright. Turning back to the console she prepared herself, "Don't let him get up."

Somehow she knew what to press as soon as her hands lay upon the console. Every switch and every lever came to her easily as she continued to work. The Tardis had given her instructions and she was going to follow them. She moved around the console working every little kink out. She made sure that everything was perfect for what was about to happen. And she knew that she needed to work faster before the Doctor woke up.

Pulling up a screen she opened an image of Gallifrey. Immediately the picture popped up and she could see the Daleks were almost there. In a matter of moments they would all successfully take over Gallifrey and invade it to the point of....

'No survivors.'

"Rose! The Doctor's right though. We have to save them."

Rose ignored him and a tear slid down her cheek as she remembered the mother and child at the shelter. She remembered the way that the mother held the child. Tried to warm her limbs and reassure her that everything was alright.

'I'm sorry.'

She pushed a couple more buttons and turned to the lever that would destroy Gallifrey. It would send a sonic wave over the entire fleet and world and destroy it. It would obliterate Gallifrey and it would wipe out the Daleks. Without looking at Jack she walked towards that lever. Closing her eyes she prepared herself. Placing her had on the lever she felt her throat constrict and tears began to freely run down her face. She couldn't do this. She couldn't kill all those people. She knew that. But she had to. She had to do it for the future.

Opening her eyes she straightened her back and looked at the picture of Gallifrey on the screen. In a couple minutes it would all be over. Gripping it tighter she whispered, "I'm sorry."

"No! Rose don't do this," a voice shouted. It was the Doctor.

Turning her head she saw that he was standing in front of Jack. Jack was unconscious at the moment on the ground. How he had achieved that without her noticing she would never know. He had his hands in front of him in a defeated pose, "It's okay Rose. Now back away from that."

"You know what I'm doing?" she asked in a sob.

"Yes, Rose," his eyes became worried and angry at the same, "You can't do this Rose. They are down there. We can save them. Now back away from the console."

He took a step towards her and Rose put her other hand up in defence, "No. Don't come any closer. This has to be done."

"Why?"

"To save you."

She saw him swallow as he took another step towards her, "Save me from what Rose? Just step away from there."

"No."

"Rose please. They're getting closer. Step away from there."

"I know! But this has to be done!"

That statement made him stop and his eyes became a lit with fury and he was quite before he burst, "Is this what you came for? To destroy my world? Some sort of game to you? To win my love and trust and use it to get access to my Tardis when we're near Gallifrey.'

Rose shook her head, "No, no, no. It's all for you. It's all for you. Always has been. Every moment was to make sure that nothing changed. I came here for you."

"Then why are you doing this!"

"Because it's the way that things are in the future!" He stopped moving closer to her and his face became confused, "I've got to do this! The paradox would be too great. There was a war. A war at the end of time. A war between the Daleks and the Time Lords. The whole of creation at stake. It's happening there. They've got the Cruciform. I've got to do this."

"There are still survivors on Gallifrey."

She loosened her grip on the lever and turned completely towards him, "I've got to end it. The Daleks have destroyed your home. Your people. And they're going to kill every last one of us. Everyone in the galaxies nearby. won't stop. That's the decision I've got to make. "

The Doctor stepped closer to her and the anger was gone from his eyes. He understood. Now they were filled with compassion and fear, "We can't save them, can't we?"

"No," she whispered softly as she shook her head.

He ran his fingers through his hair angrily and his shoulders slumped, "And we can't change this?"

Rose shook her head again and saw him glance at the screen behind her. He let out a yell of anger and began pacing. He was understanding it now. He knew that this is the way that things had to be.

"Doctor?"

She looked back at the screen and she saw that the Daleks were almost there. Only a matter of moments stood between Gallifrey being taken over by the entire Dalek fleet.

"Doctor?" she asked again as he continued to pace and pull at his hair. She needed him. Needed him to be there with her when she did this.

'He's not ready,' she realized as she watched him pace back and forth trying to figure out a way out of this.

She turned towards the lever and gripped it in her hand. The time had come. And if she had to do this alone then so be it. Gripping it tighter she held her breathe as she went to pull down the lever. She was stopped at the last moment as a hand placed itself atop of hers. Opening her eyes she saw that it was the Doctor. He wrapped his fingers tightly around hers. His eyes were firmly on the screen in front of him and his jaw was tight and set.

"I trust you. I always have. And even now I can't deny that the Tardis would let you in if it didn't trust you. She would stop you. But she didn't. She connected with you like no other. And for that I can't deny you. I can't let you do this alone."

He paused as he turned to her and whispered with pain laced in his voice, "This is the end of Gallifrey?"

At that moment she realized that this was John's vulnerable side. This was the reincarnation of the Doctor that was the most human. She brought her hand up to his face and wiped away the stray tears that he had failed to notice had escaped his eyes. For another split second she realized that without him she wouldn't be here. She wouldn't be holding the lives of thousands in her hand. But she knew that she had to. For everyone.

"Yes."

"Promise me that you won't disappear," he whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers.

Rose swallowed as she tried to keep her tears at bay, "I will never leave you. I'll always be there."

And before she could react the Doctor pushed the lever down and destroyed Gallifrey. His face became hard as he dared not look at the screen next to them. But they both knew what they would see. Flames. Not just flames over the buildings, over every home and every street. But through the sky. All over the planet. Sending the Daleks and the Gallifreyans to their deaths.

The Doctor gently pulled her hand off the lever and closed the screen on Gallifrey quickly. He stayed quiet as he stood with his forehead against hers. There were no words of comfort that she could give him at that moment. They had destroyed Gallifrey and he knew what this meant. He was the last of his people. She wrapped her arms around him and brought his face to the crook of her neck. He held her tight in silence. Rocking him softly back and forth she knew that the full force of what had happened hadn't hit him yet.

_Rose._

She looked up in search of the voice and saw that Jack was still lying on the floor and the Doctor was silent in her arms.

_Rose._

Her breathe hitched as she realized it was John. It was the Doctor inside of her. She closed her eyes and held him tighter. Like everything that happened today she knew what had to happen now. Rassilon had told her. And now she understood completely.

'The one inside you.'

_It's time love._

'I know.' She ran her fingers through his hair and took in his scent.

_Are you ready?_

She kissed the Doctor's hair and nodded.

_You'll be alright. I mustn't remember. No matter how it pains me I can't. _

'I take every memory away from you. The first time we met. The first time we hugged. The first time we kissed.'

Rose felt her heart breaking and her soul faltering as she realized that he wouldn't remember her the next time he saw her at Henrik's. She would be a naïve young girl then. And he would take her hand without knowing her and save her. 

_Use the ring. Concentrate. Put all your power into it._

She could feel the Doctor softly running a hand down her back in a comforting gesture. She closed her eyes tighter and concentrated on the ring nestled on her hand. She brought it up to her face and opened her eyes. Standing a couple of feet away from her Jack stood watching her. Looking back at the ring she let the power break free from within her. It ran through her in a matter of seconds until her skin became warm and lit in a golden hue.

_Concentrate. Pull it all towards the ring._

Swallowing she pulled all the warmth in her and pushed it towards her hand. The golden hue of her skin shifted and moved to her hand until her whole arm was glowing. And in an flash the power was channelled into the ring. The ring flashed a golden shade before turning back to its purple hue.

The Doctor stiffened in her arms at that moment and pulled back from her. His lips were tight and his brow was furrowed, "What was that?"

"Nothing."

He looked away from her for a second before taking a step towards her. He raised a hand to her face and stared into her eyes. They were full of so many emotions. Anger, sadness, and love. "You have to go. I could feel it. The power from you. It grew and then disappeared. Into the ring," he pointed at her hand and she knew that he understood.

They stood near each other silently for a couple seconds. Both taking in the presence of the other and silently wishing that this moment wouldn't end. But both knowing that some things couldn't be changed.

"I'll see you again?" he asked quietly with a hesitant voice.

'He knows.'

"Of course," tears filled her eyes as the seconds dwindled. She didn't have that much time left. The warmth in her pocket was proof enough. Soon she would be gone. She walked up to stand closer to him and rested her head against his chest. He kissed the top of her head and ran a hand through her locks, "The first time I met you…you told me to run. And you took me away. You showed me a better life. A life full of possibilities. A life full of adventure. You showed me that there are things out there. Things worth fighting for."

She pulled back from him and placed her hands on the sides of his face. He gasped as the ring touched his temple, "And that's you. Your worth fighting for. And I'll get you back. I promise."

His face scrunched up in pain and she could feel the ring burning through him. His hands came up to the ones on his head. For a second she thought that he was going to remove them but he held them tighter against his head. His eyes filled with even more pain and she could tell that he was struggling to stay up. And the entire time his eyes were with her. It took every fibre of her being to hold him tightly as the ring bound his memories. Locked them away so he wouldn't remember.

"I love you," he said through the pain, "I love you."

Tears streamed down Rose's cheeks as she felt the power erupt from the fob watch. Her skin began to glow and the time vortex began to pull at her skin. She pulled him closer in fear that she wouldn't finish in time.

'Please. Please.'

He gave a cry of pain as his memories were stripped from him. He couldn't remember the first time he met her. He couldn't remember her saving him. He couldn't remember watching her hurt in his arms. He couldn't remember the worry or the confusion. But he could remember that he loved her. He loved her like no other. His hands moved from the ones on his face and he shakingly placed them on her face.

He was gasping for extra air as her skin became warm and wisps of energy erupted on her skin. He removed the tears from her face with shaking hands. And she could see that he was afraid. He didn't want to forget her.

"I'll be there. I promise. You won't know it but I'll be there," she said through his pain as his eyes rolled back into his head momentarily. His body began to shake and her skin began to glow, "I love you."

_It's almost done._

His eyes filled with happiness throughout the pain and he leaned down to kiss her warm lips, "I love you as well," he replied with emotion in his voice. It was the last time he would be with her and he knew that he had to make her promise. He had to make her promise for her own sake, "Promise me that you will find me."

Rose lifted her head at his words. They were the same words. The same words that he had spoken to her when he had died. John. She leaned forward and gently pressed a kiss to his lips and then to his forehead as he began shaking harder, "I promise. You will not be alone forever."

"I always knew that you were different. Atta girl."

Rose felt the Doctor grow warm in her arms. His skin began to glow. Rose held him closer to her as the vortex pulled on her every fibre. It wanted her to go but she wasn't ready. The Doctor became slack in her arms and tumbled to the floor.

'It's done.'

She reached out for him but couldn't move from the spot. The vortex wouldn't let her. She watched in pain as Jack ran over to the Doctor to make sure he was alright. Rose thrashed against the power trying to get to him. She needed to make sure he was alright. Something was wrong. Something was happening that she hadn't accounted for. He wasn't supposed to be glowing like that.

"Doctor!" she yelled as she reached for him. His body was a lit with golden like flames and she gasped in realization of what she had done.

'He's regenerating. I made him regenerate.'

_It's alright Rose._

'It's not alright! You're in pain!'

_It's supposed to happen this way Rose. You have done everything right. Everything came out exactly like it should, love._

"Doctor!" Rose watched as his face became different. Older. With big ears and big expressive eyes. Her first Doctor. And she couldn't get to him.

Soon the flow around her began to cloud her vision. She could barely see him anymore. She could only see the outline of his form on the ground. He was lying still. And he was in the form of her 1st Doctor. The only thing that she wanted to do at that moment was to hold him tight and make sure that everything was alright but as the vortex pulled her in she knew that she had run out of time. The light eventually became blindingly bright and she could not make out his form anymore. Before he completely disappeared she felt someone grab a hold of her hand and wrap an arm around her waist. Somehow she knew it was Jack.

She was thrown into the vortex immediately. Time flowed over her skin smoothly and for the first time the travel didn't hurt or cause her any pain. As soon as the vortex tightened around them she could feel the ground beneath her feet. And in a grand flash the golden light was gone.

_I love you._

She heard John's whisper quickly as she tried to gain her bearings after what had just happened.

'He's gone. And I did it.'

Jack came to stand in front of her, "Rose, what did you do?"

Rose looked into his eyes and bit her lip. She didn't know how to explain to Jack that she had stripped him of his memories. He wouldn't remember a single moment. And it was all because of her. Turning away from him she wiped the stray tears away. She couldn't think of this now when she knew that the next part of her journey had already begun. And it was extremely different now. She couldn't feel John anymore. The fob watch still felt alive in her pocket but she couldn't feel him in her head. And for the first time in her journey she felt alone without him and knew that she would have to find him without any help from John.

Surveyed the room she noticed that they were in a bed room. She kept her voice from breaking as she explained, "I erased his memories. I made sure that everything turned out the right way. I made sure the future was safe."

Rose picked up a shirt that was lying on the floor. It said 'Temp? In your dreams' written across it. She tilted her head in confusion as she turned to Jack and showed him the shirt. He looked at it oddly before looking at her, "Where are we?"

The door suddenly flew open and standing in the hall was a woman with a bat in her hands. A woman who looked like she was ready to pound them if they even moved an inch. She was a woman who was ready to fight. And as soon as she stepped out of the dark hallway and into the room they knew who this red headed woman was.

"Who the hell are you?!" she shouted.

They both whispered at the same time, "Donna."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

To be continued….

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Author's Note: I know that I haven't been around for a while and I owe you guys big time for sticking around. But I've got my priorities straightened out. I will not do this again to you guys! I promise! I worked real hard on this chapter and it is by far the hardest chapter ever. There are no guidelines to follow and the Time War was never really followed. But tell me what you think????

And about the E-Space. The E-Space is a parallel universe that Romana choose to stay in when she was with the fourth regeneration of the Doctor.

P.S. Romana is a gift to a special someone who wanted to see her!

Anyone else who has given me ideas too! Don't worry I am working on it! That means you CeltAngel!!!! Lol.

Just tell me what you think guys. I know I'm evil with the cliffhangers. And I apologize for the wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**So please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Please?**


	13. Tying Lose Ends, Finally

I Promise

By the Alternative Source

Author's Note: This is set after Journey's End. Donna has gone back home. The "Actual" Doctor is all alone now. This happens before the Christmas Special. That's all that I'm going to say.

**Also: **

" " **= Speaking out loud.**

' '**= This is Rose thinking.**

**And any italics are = **_**John or Rose's version of the Doctor that is guiding her.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

* * *

Author's Note: This is based off the Children in Need series in Torchwood. It's time for some magic people! I went to Cardiff a couple times and I even added a personal entry to the Torchwood entrance dedication to Ianto and Jack. It was so awesome seeing all these places where Doctor Who and Torchwood are filmed. (If you'd like to know more then look me up on live journal under the_alt_source!)

I also MET John Barrowman when I went and saw La Cage aux Follies. He was so nice and has the most beautiful blue eyes. I'm in love! Plus I saw him in the pantomime of "Robin Hood." He looked nice in tights! And everyone was going mad for his hotness. I would have loved if all of you came!

Well......On with the chapter.

* * *

Previously on I Promise:

She was thrown into the vortex immediately. Time flowed over her skin smoothly and for the first time the travel didn't hurt or cause her any pain. As soon as the vortex tightened around them she could feel the ground beneath her feet. And in a grand flash the golden light was gone.

_I love you._

She heard John's whisper quickly as she tried to gain her bearings after what had just happened.

'He's gone. And I did it.'

Jack came to stand in front of her, "Rose, what did you do?"

Rose looked into his eyes and bit her lip. She didn't know how to explain to Jack that she had stripped him of his memories. He wouldn't remember a single moment. And it was all because of her. Turning away from him she wiped the stray tears away. She couldn't think of this now when she knew that the next part of her journey had already begun. And it was extremely different now. She couldn't feel John anymore. The fob watch still felt alive in her pocket but she couldn't feel him in her head. And for the first time in her journey she felt alone without him and knew that she would have to find him without any help from John.

Surveyed the room she noticed that they were in a bed room. She kept her voice from breaking as she explained, "I erased his memories. I made sure that everything turned out the right way. I made sure the future was safe."

Rose picked up a shirt that was lying on the floor. It said 'Temp? In your dreams' written across it. She tilted her head in confusion as she turned to Jack and showed him the shirt. He looked at it oddly before looking at her, "Where are we?"

The door suddenly flew open and standing in the hall was a woman with a bat in her hands. A woman who looked like she was ready to pound them if they even moved an inch. She was a woman who was ready to fight. And as soon as she stepped out of the dark hallway and into the room they knew who this red headed woman was.

"Who the hell are you?!" she shouted.

They both whispered at the same time, "Donna."

* * *

Chapter 13: Tying Lose Ends, Finally

"How'd you know my name? Did Trish send you? She's been trying to find some evidence to mess with me since I looked at her little boy toy. But she's got something else coming if she thinks I want him. So are you?"

Rose looked over at Jack in confusion, "Whose Trish?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. Rose looked back at Donna and saw that the bat was held tightly in her hands. Donna had accused them of being someone's friend but she wasn't stupid. Just in case she was ready. Rose took a step towards Donna, "It's okay Donna."

Donna took a step back and raised the bat higher, "Not another step blondie. What are you doing here?"

She took a small step towards Donna, "Don't you remember me?"

Her brow furrowed and Donna frowned, "If I remembered you I wouldn't be holding this bat! Who are you?!"

"My name's Rose. Rose Tyler."

Something briefly passed over her face. A look of shock or recognition. But before she could analyze it, the look was gone. With her brow still furrowed she took a glance at Jack. Rose pointed behind herself, "And that is Captain Jack Harkness. And we're not here to hurt you."

"Then if you're not here to hurt me, why are you here in my house? In my room of all places."

'Because your part of my journey. My journey back to the Doctor,' she wanted to tell her. But she knew that those were the wrong words. Donna would think that she was crazy. Somehow this was part of her journey and she needed to figure it out before Donna started swinging or called the police. All of a sudden her eyes widened and she momentarily wanted to reach out for the Doctor's hand. But he wasn't there. She understood now, 'Donna's memories are gone.'

"You don't remember me but I remember you Donna," the red head loosened her grip a little as something like recognition again floated over her features, "Do you remember me?"

Donna lowered the bat a little and looked down before locking eyes with Rose. She stared at Rose's face intently before speaking, "I'm going mad.....I've seen your face before. A couple times before. How is it you're here?"

She took this moment and delved in deeper, "Where have you seen me, Donna?"

"In my dreams," she let out a small groan and lowered the bat a little more, "How are you here?! You were in my dreams! My dreams."

"Trust me we're real," she took a step closer and touched the bat. Donna flinched for a second but let Rose push the bat down, "I'm not here to hurt you. What do you remember in your dreams?"

"Remember?"

"Yes. Do you remember my face?" she said pointing to herself. Donna nodded and Rose pointed at Jack, "And him?"

"Yeah. I remember both of you. Now will you tell me why two people from my dreams have popped up in my house. You don't look like a hallucination," Donna poked Rose with the bat, "And you sure don't feel like one."

Rose smiled, "I'm not a hallucination. I've met you before. During the year that you can't remember."

"You know about that?" she said as she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Yes. I travelled with you for a brief while. With a man called the Doctor."

Donna took a step back at this, "The Doctor." As the name slipped through her lips she finally relaxed the arm that had the bat and lowered her arm to the side. Placing a hand on her head she rubbed it.

"Do you remember him? Tall, brown hair, great smile."

"I remember him in my dreams. You can't be real," she repeated before turning around. For a second Rose thought that she was going to leave the room. But she walked over to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Rose heard a small click indicating that the door was now locked.

Rose put her hands in her pockets and walked over to the door, "You know I am. I used to travel with the Doctor. We met before. During..."

"No!" Donna blurted out from the other side of the door, "I don't know you guys. There is no way. Now be gone hallucinations."

"She's right you know. You were a spit fire back then and you still are now," Jack said with a soft chuckle.

"You can't be real. You just can't. I've dreamt about you and the man called the Doctor for over a year. I've never told that to anyone. Not even Gramps. I see your faces. Even him. But why are you here?"

Rose looked back at Jack in hopes of getting some back up with Donna but she saw that he had the blinds open and was looking out the window. His body was ramrod straight and his fists were clenched at his side.

"Jack?" she asked softly. He didn't respond. She walked over to him and peered out the window, "Jack?"

And as she peered out the windows she wished she hadn't. At that moment large army trucks were pulling into the street that they were on and mothers and fathers were running into their houses and slamming the doors behind them. And as soon as they had parked soldiers began to poor out of the back of the trucks. Without hesitation and as if they knew where they were going the soldiers ran to the houses across the street and began to barge their way in. In a matter of seconds the doors were broken down and screams could be heard from inside the houses.

She looked up at Jack's face and saw that his jaw was firmly set and his eyes were staring at the situation outside. The screams became louder and she looked back out the window. Shock tore through her as she saw young boys and girls being literally dragged from their homes as their parents screamed and fought to reach them.

"Jack, what's going on? They're not supposed to be here yet," she beckoned as she tore her eyes away from the window, "Jack! Answer me!"

"They're taking them away. About a month after I left I found out that the Prime Minister had ordered the collection of children even before the order was sent out by the Cabinet," he said without looking away from the window, "It's the 456."

Rose looked back outside in shock, "The 456. We're here. This is when..."

She couldn't complete her sentence. This was the time that Jack had truly lost himself. And she feared that if she spoke the words the situation might just break him. Looking back towards Donna she was surprised to see that she was standing right behind them looking out the window was well.

"So it's started," Rose said in a whisper, "They're taking the children."

"Ok. Now that you guys are done with your observation about the crazy things that are happening outside are you two are going to tell me why you are here? And why during what's happening outside?" Donna said from the other side of the door. How she knew that they were looking out the window was a mystery to both of them.

"We didn't mean to arrive here at this time Donna. Not at all. Just come out Donna. We can explain," when Donna didn't open the door she decided to try and jog her memory slightly, "Do you remember the first time we met. During the time when you were lost. I found you. I told you that you were going to die. Do you remember the Bad Wolf?"

Donna opened the door instantly and peered out at Rose, "Look, I know this is going to sound crazy, not that you wouldn't mind because this whole thing is crazy, but are you from the future?"

Rose let a laugh out at Donna's bluntness, "Yes. As a matter of a fact I am."

Donna rolled her eyes at this in exasperation, "Why don't I remember you? I see you in my dreams Rose. All the time. You and the Doctor. This isn't a coincidence. I knew something was wrong when I couldn't remember anything that happened to me in the past year. I couldn't remember that I moved back home, that I was single again, that I didn't work as a temp anymore or who my friends were anymore. But the one thing that I can't stop thinking about is him. The Doctor. Why am I dreaming about a tall skinny thing that I've never met? Tell me why I can't remember."

Rose swallowed before answering, "You're memories were taken away from you."

"Why? And that can't happen."

"Obviously it did," Jack remarked from the window.

Donna sent him a seething look that would have sent him running if he were looking, "Mind it Captain."

"Look Donna....they were taken away from you," she placed her hand over the ring on her other hand, "You were dying. And he couldn't let that happen to you."

"Why? Tell me."

"Because you were his best friend. He trusted you. And he couldn't let that happen to you. Even if he had to let you go he wanted to save you," she unconsciously pulled her energy towards the ring as she started to piece it together. She now knew why she was here. Donna's memory was gone and the ring she had was no coincidence. She was meant to bring Donna's memory back. Safely.

"Why are you glowing?"

"Just a little side effect. I'm going to make you remember, ok?"

"What are you?" Donna said as Rose came closer to her.

"I'm your friend Donna. Now, do you trust me?"

Donna's eyes seemed to have a faraway look before her eyes focused on hers. They seemed to look into Rose. Analyzing her. And after a moment's hesitation she said, "You trusted him. I remember that."

Rose's skin began to get warm and she felt the power rushing to the ring, "I did. Now do you trust me?"

Donna looked confused for a second before nodding, "Yes."

She raised her hands and stepped closer to Donna, who flinched slightly as the warm and glowing hands came closer to her, "I promise you I won't hurt you. Now just let your mind relax. This won't take long."

Rose pumped more energy into her hands and was about an inch from Donna's face when Donna asked, "Have you ever done this before?"

"I've never given them back," she said. And before Donna could react she placed her hands on the side of Donna's face. For a second Donna's face was that of surprise as she felt the warm hands touch her face. And then her mouth opened in a gasp as the ring burned throughout her. Donna went to pull away but felt hands hold her steady from behind.

Rose looked up and saw that Jack was holding her arms. Giving him a nod she closed her eyes as she felt the ring let loose its power into Donna. And somehow it was altered this time. It felt like bursts of energy were being powered into Donna's body and was unlocking things. They went through her body and unlocked pieces of her memories. Pieces of the year that she had lost. And Rose could see them. She could see every memory that Donna had lost during that year with the Doctor flash before her eyes.

'I won't let your mind burn. You will remember.'

A scream broke through Donna's lips as the ring glowed a violent colour before settling down and dying out. The glow all over Rose disappeared as well as she felt the energy rush back into her body and lay dormant. Donna slumped in Rose's hands and if it wasn't for Jack she would have been on the ground.

"Take her to the bed," Rose said softly as she tried to relax her breathing. Giving back her memories had worn her to shreds. And it was so different. She had seen and felt every memory that had been taken away from Donna. It wasn't like what she did to the Doctor. She had lived through those memories with him. But these memories that were Donna's were different. They weren't hers and what shocked her the most is that she saw every memory through Donna's eyes. Taking in an unsteady breath she looked over at the bed.

Jack was kneeling down by Donna who was sitting on the bed. She had her head in her hands and was sobbing softly. Shaking her head Rose pieced herself back together and walked over to Donna.

"Donna, are you ok?"

Donna raised her head and Rose winced at the look of anger and sadness that was mixed in on her face, "He left me to save me. That stupid prick. Wait until I see him. Going to tear him a new one."

Rose smiled and was surprised as Donna her pulled down into a hug, "Rose. I dreamt about you every night. And somehow I knew that you would be the one to come. The Doctor was always so stubborn in my dreams. But I remembered how he felt about you and I knew you would be the one. I can't believe I thought this was all some strange dream for months," Rose hugged her back awkwardly as Donna continued, "What are we going to do?"

Rose looked up at Jack, "We're going to make sure that everything goes accordingly. And we're going to find him. We're going to find the Doctor."

* * *

Should I stop there???? Nope! Let's keep a-going.

* * *

"So where has he been?"

Rose looked at Donna. They were all sitting downstairs in the dining room eating some food rather quickly. Rose hadn't really thought about it but she hadn't eaten in a while. And it slightly disturbed her that she wasn't starving yet. Sipping her tea she ate another biscuit before responding.

"The Doctor?" Donna nodded, "I don't know. But I've got this feeling that's something's wrong. He left you because it was completely necessary but we both know that he's alone out there. He wouldn't risk losing someone again."

Donna gave her a soft smile and shook, "You really love him don't you."

Rose looked at her and nodded, "Always."

"Well look. I know that we have to find the Doctor. It's the main goal here. And we know you travelled farther than anyone to get to him. But we can't ignore what's happening outside."

Jack spoke up, "The 456 are here. And they are taking the children. It's just started today in small quantities that aren't even legal and tomorrow it will get even worse. The plan so far is to make sure that everything goes well....accordingly."

"What about changing things? We could change things."

"Donna we can't...." Rose said quickly as she kept her focus on the TV.

Jack interrupted her, "Our main goal is to make sure that everything goes the way it should."

"So that you can meet up with Rose?" Donna said in anger as she pointed at her. They had explained to her what had happened with Rose's journey to find the Doctor and had slightly explained what had occurred to Jack to lead him into Rose so she understood everything. Even what was occurring outside at this very moment. But it seemed to them that Donna wanted to stop it all together. She didn't want this to happen to the children.

"Yes, so he can meet up with me. We can't change that Donna. We..."

"But what about the children? We can stop this."

"They'll be okay Donna. It will all turnout alright."

"That's not the point. Why make them suffer? Why let those people die in the building where the 456 are? Huh? Explain it to me."

She looked at Jack briefly and then explained, "We can't change those things. Donna you have to understand that Jack has lived through this. And trust me those children will be alright. But there are certain things that need to happen. I can't change things like that. They are too big. The paradox..."

"Look at you! You sound just like him. Rose we have to do something."

"We will! This is a lot to deal with alone. So let's work together and make sure nothing goes wrong. But we can't change that. We can't stop them from dying. I'm sorry!"

Rose swiftly collected her plates and walked into the kitchen. Donna had a point. They could change this. They could save all those people but the paradox would be too great. If she could make the sacrifice with the Doctor to destroy Gallifrey then she could do this. Depositing the plates into the kitchen sink she looked back at the TV. They had been watching it all morning making sure that everything was the same according to Jack. She knew the larger details about what had happened but she didn't know the fine details. She didn't know the small oddities that made everything run smoothly.

'Oddities that could have been caused by me.'

Walking back into the dining room she turned the volume down on the TV, "Jack. Are there any little things that you remember that couldn't be explained?"

"What do you mean?"

"Little coincidences that worked in your favour. Things that just seemed to work out."

Jack's brow furrowed as he thought about it, "No. I can't remember anything. We had no good luck during those five days."

Rose pressed her hand to her head. Everywhere she went she had to influence something. These travels through space weren't a coincidence when it came to her, "There had to be something. What day is it?"

Donna leaned over and told them the date. Rose sprang up, "It's the fourth day. What time is it?"

"Why?"

"Just tell me!"

"Okay okay. It's about 5."

Rose looked over at Jack and by the hard look in her eyes she knew that he understood what she wanted to do. And she also understood that he couldn't and wouldn't help her, "We have to get to the MI5 building."

"Rose," Jack said in a warning tone.

"It's the virus isn't it," Rose said as she grabbed her jacket and threw it on quickly, "The one that the 456 released into the air. The one that killed all those people."

"What's going on guys?" Donna said as she looked between the two people in her kitchen that were staring each other down.

"Rose is slightly confused as to what will and can happen here. There is no way that we can change this. Besides, it doesn't happen for a couple of hours. Let's stay here Rose. Like you said, the paradox would be too great. What's done is done Rose."

She threw him for a whirl as the next sentence flew out of her mouth. "It's not too late for Ianto,"she shook her head and threw Donna her jacket, "Put this on. You're coming too"

"We're going to change something?"

"This is what we can change Donna. You said that I could change something. I can't change the larger things but I can change one small thing. And we will. Let's go."

Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the room, "No Rose. This can't be changed. Ianto is gone. Don't do this Rose."

Donna grabbed her car keys and threw them at Rose, "She's right Captain. Obviously there is something that we can change and I'm with Rose. I'm up for saving this Ianto guy."

Jack turned to look at Donna to reply and Rose took her chance. Grabbing the vase next to her she smashed it against Jack's head. The vase smashed into bits and Jack's body crumpled to the floor in an unconscious heap.

"You smacked him a good one," Donna said as she helped Rose turn him over. Rose pressed her hand to his cheek and cleared some glass from his hair, "But why?"

"He wouldn't have let me go. I'm so sorry Jack. But if I save him I save you."

After hopping into the car Rose sped off down the street with Donna in shotgun. They didn't have much time. Street after street zoomed by them as Rose made her way to the MI5 building. And the entire time she built on her plan. Ideas and scenarios flew across her mind as she thought of how to do this. At first she didn't think that she could change this. She thought that what was done was done. But she could change it. She knew she could.

"So we're going to save him only?" Donna asked with hope in her voice.

Rose glanced at her quickly and smiled softly, "Yes. We're going to save both of them."

Donna gave her a confused look and she drove faster. She had to get there. This was what she had to do. Looking down at the time she saw that they had been driving for about 10 minutes. She needed to get there now and this car was to slow.

"What are we going to do when we get there?"

"We have to stop them from entering the building."

"Who?"

"Jack and Ianto. I know I told you before that we couldn't save all the people that are going to die in the building but if I stop Jack and Ianto from entering the building then they will be saved as well," Rose quickly muttered as she swerved around another corner.

"The Jack from this timeline."

Rose let out a laugh, "Yeah. That's why you two got along."

"What?"

"The Doctor. You became best friends with him because you were brilliant."

"And could put him into his place, "Donna said with a grin before continuing, "But Rose. The paradox. Jack won't meet you again."

Rose's eyes opened wide in panic. Donna was right. Either way she looked at it she was creating a paradox that could possibly lead to Jack never knocking into her while she was in the vortex. But as she came closer to the building she realized that she had promised to get back to the Doctor. She had sworn that she would and if she didn't meet Jack during the Doctor's eighth regeneration then so be it. She would find the Doctor no matter what.

"I promised him that I would find him. And I will. But I have to save Jack."

"There it is!" Donna said as she pointed at a building in the distance, "It's that one."

Rose swerved around the corner and grasped the wheel in pain as she saw the flashing lights on the outside of the building, "No."

Pulling into the front of the building roughly she jumped out of the car and ran to the closed doors. They were too late. Running up the stairs she slammed her hands into the glass windows with all her might. The people behind them screamed and pushed their way closer to the doors. She could see their mouths moving as they shouted and screamed to be let out.

Looking to the side she tried opening the door with the keypad but nothing was happening. Looking back at the doors she yelled out, "Donna, I can't get it open."

Pulling her hands back she let the power break through her. The people in the glass looked at her with fear and horror in their eyes. Closing her eyes she pushed the power through her even more.

'Please.'

Opening her eyes she pulled back her fist to punch through it put staggered back in shock. All the people. All of their faces. They were smashed into the glass. Some were leaning up against the glass with their faces grotesquely pressed against it and some were just sitting there with their backs turned. They were all dead.

'No....no....Ianto. I was........ no....'

"No!" she hit the glass harshly, "No!"

Arms pulled her back and she could hear Donna trying to calm her down, "Rose, it's too late!"

"No! I needed to save him Donna. I needed to save him," Donna spun Rose around, "Ianto. I needed to save Jack and Ianto."

"It's too late Rose. Don't look at them, ok," Donna looked around and saw that some of the attention was becoming focused on them as people came out to see what was happening. Rose let Donna pull her away as tears streamed down her face. She was too late. She couldn't save him. She couldn't bring the light back into his eyes. She couldn't save Jack.

Donna pushed her into the passenger seat and jumped into the car. Backing out of the front she drove away from the building. The streets were deserted in the surrounding blocks and Donna easily parked on the side of the road. After turning off the car they sat in silence as Rose went over what had just happened in her head.

"I was too late."

"Rose, it wasn't your fault."

Rose felt the anger flow through her and she looked over at Donna, "Not my fault? Do you know who did this to Jack?"

"Did what?"

"Give him his immortality. I did it when I looked into the Tardis years ago. I didn't know what I was doing but I brought him back to life forever," Donna sat there silently as Rose continued, "Do you know what Ianto means to Jack? I know it might sound selfish but I wanted to save him. Only him."

"He's gone Rose. If he was in that building he's gone."

Rose placed her head in her hands and tried to relax, "I promised the Doctor I would find him. And I promised myself that I would do anything to hold him in my arms and know that everything was alright. But I also promised myself that I would fix Jack. That I would bring back the life to his eyes."

"And what do you presume you can do? It's too late now."

Rose shook her head and ran scenario after scenario in her head. There had to be something that she could do. There was a way. She just hadn't found it yet. Laying her head back she closed her eyes.

'What would you do Doctor? Tell me.'

When she opened her eyes again she thought it was mere seconds later but she noticed that it was completely pitch black, "What happened? Where?"

"You fell asleep?" Donna's voice said from the passenger seat. She looked over to see that Donna was munching away at a burger.

"Yes. We didn't feel like waking you up," a voice spoke from the back seat. Rose quickly turned around to see Jack sitting there fiddling with his hair. He had a slight frown upon his face, "You wanna explain why you smashed a vase against my head?"

Rose lowered her eyes in shame, "I thought....I thought I could save him."

Jack stopped at that moment and leaned forward, "Rose....look at me."

Slowly she raised her head and looked at him. He gave her a soft sorrow filled smile, "He's gone. I....I can't change it. And neither can you."

A soft defeated sob broke through her lips, "It's not fair."

"I know Rose. But you have greater things to take care of."

"Greater things to take care of?" she said in agitation as she turned in her seat, "You're not meant to be like this. You're meant to be happy."

"I will be," he said to her in an overly cheerful tone that proved to her that he was lying.

"I can fix this. I know I can."

"Rose you can't."

Zipping up her jacket she stepped out of the car and said, "Watch me."

Both Jack and Donna got out of the car, "What are you doing?"

"I need to get into that building," Rose said as she pointed at the MI5 building that was a couple blocks away.

"Why?"

Rose bit her cheek to make it look like she was telling the truth, "Because I need to see what I did wrong."

Jack sighed and slammed the car door shut. Donna looked over at him in surprise, "She finally got to you."

Jack scoffed, "She's going in there no matter what. Even I won't be able to stop her. Plus I just know if I don't protect her when we find the Doctor he'll give me one of those looks."

"Where he looks at you like you're a total idiot while trying to keep his face nice and passive like the alien boy that he is?" Donna said as she shut her door as well.

Jack nodded and walked around to Rose, "So you're coming with us?"

"Of course. If she's going to be recklessly getting into situations like a certain person I know then she's going to need someone to bail her out."

Rose nodded at Donna and couldn't help but love the woman more. Every second spent with Donna made her realize why the Doctor cared for her so much, "Let's go then." By the time they walked down the couple of blocks to the MI5 building they had a plan all laid out between them. Jack was going to walk up with Rose to the main entrance and act like they still had some unfinished business with the 456 since Torchwood was obviously still in charge of the operation. Jack remembered that in between the chaos of removing the bodies and trying to organize even more children the security wasn't up to par in the front. Just in case Donna was going to be the distraction they needed and backup if they didn't return in a half an hour.

As they rounded the corner Jack took her arm and led her to the front of the building. Rose held her breathe as they approached the two guards that were standing in the front. They were helping bodies being put away into body bags. Every step took them closer to the door and Rose was certain they were going to say something to them but....they went right through.

As they climbed the stairs they were met with only a few passerby's who only gave them a sideways glance as they rushed by. They had agreed that they would find out what had happened when it came to the virus and the buildings automatic defenses. What she could have changed or what went wrong and as she walked down the hall she realized that what had gone wrong was Jack. He had lied to her. He had told her it was a couple of hours away. As she took smaller steps she watched as he walked ahead of her. He had done it because for some reason he thought that he didn't deserve Ianto back. He had told her once that it was his fault that Owen, Toshiko, and Ianto were dead. And she was going to prove to him that it wasn't.

A sign to her left caught her attention and she stopped, 'Basement. That's where they have to be.'

"Hey, Jack. This way," she shouted before making her way down the hall. She could hear his heavy boots hitting the floor as he rushed after her. Eventually she saw a couple more signs and more people started appearing in the hallway behind her. She knew that Jack would start getting even more nervous and think that they should turn around so she walked faster. Just as they went down another pair of stairs Jack's footsteps slowed down until she couldn't hear him anymore. Turning around she waited until the last person walked up the stairs.

"What's wrong Jack?"

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Stop playing with me Rose. How do you know where you're going?"

"I don't. Been following signs."

"Why are we down here?"

Rose gave him a apprehensive smile, "I told you. We're here to figure out what went wrong." She turned around after this and went down the hall and through a set of doors. She could hear Jack shuffle around behind her. He would follow her soon.

When she entered the room she stood completely still. The room was about the size of an indoor gymnasium and evenly laid out all over the floor where red sheets. Sheets that were obviously covering the bodies of the people she couldn't get to in time. And somewhere in here Ianto's body was cold and still. Walking down the centre of the room she looked for the empty place where Jack had awakened after his death by the 456's virus. After a couple of minutes she couldn't find any empty spots. The door behind her gave a groan as it was opened. Jack's dark gaze fell upon her and Rose beckoned him over. She met him half way and asked, "Jack. I know you're confused. I just need to see. That's it. Which one is it?"

His lips were pressed together tightly and he nodded slightly while pointing to a sheet on the far right, "Number 14."

Turning around she made to walk forward first but Jack stepped in her way. He walked down the aisle and she was confused as to what he was doing until he dropped to his knees in front of 'Number 14.' Sorrow pierced her heart as she saw his hard face drop as he slowly reached out to uncover the man before him. Time stood still as Rose watched Jack stare at Ianto's face. A face that he hadn't seen for months of the only man that he had ever truly loved. His eyes pooled with tears and Rose knew that the moment was about to come. Jack confirmed it when a soft sob burst from his lips.

"Jack."

Rose watched him. Watched how whatever life was left in his eyes vanished. His hand reached out to touch Ianto's cheek but he pulled back at the last second. Bringing his hands to his lap he clenched them tightly until his knuckles turned white. Rose walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his kneeling form. He raised a hand and placed it on her arm and bowed his head as tears flowed down his cheeks, "Why did you do this Rose? Why bring me back here?"

For a second she regretted taking him here and making him feel this pain. And the feeling prolonged itself as fresh sobs tore through him when she didn't answer him.

'He's crying,' holding him tighter she tucked one of her hands into her pocket and felt the fob watch, 'I was too late.'

Closing her eyes didn't help though. She could still feel Jack pressing his back into her as she held him. She could still hear him sobbing over his love. He was broken.

'And...'Rose opened her eyes as a sudden understanding hit her. And she couldn't help but consider, '...I promised that I would make this right.'

Kissing Jack's head gently she released the fob watch and turned so she was hugging Jack to her side. Reaching forward she let herself slip. And as every second ticked away she felt herself slipping a little more. She pushed for the power that was in her. The power she had only really used once. The Bad Wolf. Her skin began to glow a soft golden hue and she could see a slight glaze overcome her field of vision.

'Just like before.'

Placing a hand on Jack's back she felt his shoulders shake more and the sobs broke through his lips freely. Rose bit her lip to prevent herself from crying. She couldn't do that to him. Not now, "Jack, I'm sorry."

He didn't respond but brought his hand up to cover his face. Reaching down she grasped his hand and leaned even closer to Ianto. Her vision became even more clouded as she let the power consume her. Jack lowered one of his hands and held Rose's tightly in his as he sobbed into his other hand. Reaching out her vision became more clouded as she let the power consume her. About an inch from Ianto's body she stopped.

'Is this the right thing to do?' The last time she had done this she had almost burned. The vortex had almost torn right through her and even now she could feel it tugging at her. But things were different now. She had more control. She could feel it......Shaking off the feeling of the vortex she looked at Ianto. He looked like he was sleeping. To awaken any moment. And...she questioned herself again. This was the only way she knew how to save him. Save both of them.

Jack squeezed her hand and sobbed harder. It was the only answer she needed. Closing her eyes she pressed her hand to his chest and poured all her energy into him.

'I bring life.'

* * *

Jack's POV

* * *

He felt her stiffen and her hand had become warm.

'Please don't Rose,' were his first thoughts. If he saw her crying he wouldn't be able to handle it any longer. He would collapse into heartbroken sobs on top of Ianto. He knew it. But after a couple of seconds her hand grew warmer. He recoiled back as he felt her hand scorch his. Opening his eyes his heart stopped for a moment as he saw her.

Her hand was pressed against Ianto's chest. Her skin was glowing all over. But what mesmerized him so was the fact that her hands and eyes were glowing as bright as the sun.

"Rose?.....Rose?" he tugged on her arm and she didn't move, "What are you doing Rose?"

Looking back at Ianto she saw that the power that was emanating from her hands was sinking into his chest and was slowly spreading. He let go of her arm and leaned back as Ianto's body suddenly jerked and the power radiating from Rose disappeared.

Everything stopped as she slumped to the floor next to him. He looked at her briefly before looking back at the man that was lying on the ground. His imagination must have been playing tricks on him because his chest was rising and falling softly. His skin was flushed and his lips were pink. His Ianto.

'Just like I remember them.'

A small gasp came from Ianto's mouth and he couldn't believe it. Leaning forward he placed his hands on Ianto's face. He could feel the warmth of life radiating off of him. Ianto....

'You did it. You did it Rose. Oh please don't let me be dreaming.'

Ianto's eyes fluttered open and a small smile spread across his lips as his eyes focused on Jack. Tears pooled in his eyes and Ianto's face was obscured slightly.

'Please don't let this be a dream. Please let me have this. Please....'

"Jack?" Ianto's voice rang out and Jack had never felt happier in his life. His heart swelled and his palms became sweaty as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ianto's. He was real. He was there.

'Thank you.'

He pulled back and ran his fingers through Ianto's hair. A soft laugh escaped his lips and he peppered Ianto's face with kisses.

"Ianto."

"I just had the strangest dream," Ianto's said in confusion as Jack helped him sit up, "I dreamed that...that I died. And when I was alone in the dark she came to me."

Jack looked back over to Rose and saw that she was sitting up. She stumbled for a second as she stood up, "Rose."

"It was her," Ianto said in disbelief as he took in her features. He stood up as if he had never died. Looking around the confusion grew on his face, "Where am I? And why....why did you...."

* * *

Rose's POV

* * *

She felt a headache form as her vision cleared. Her head turned and focused on the sound of her name. Jack was still sitting on the ground with fresh tears streaks and Ianto....

'Ianto. I did it.'

A happy sort of hiccup escaped her lips as she comprehended what she had done. She had done it. She had fixed it. She had brought back Ianto. She had given Jack something back that she thought he deserved. She had fixed her mistake. 'Someone to stay with forever.' The man in front of her questioned her again but for some reason she couldn't compute it. Her mind was becoming confused and it was at that moment that she noticed that her chest was tightening. Bringing a hand up to her chest she struggled for breath.

'What's wrong? What's going on?'

Jack's happy expression disappeared and he came to her quickly with Ianto in tow, "Rose? Rose!!!"

Her eyes glazed over and she struggled out of Jack's arms as she looked around. She could feel it. It was a feeling that she had thought was gone. Taking a couple of steps forward she felt it become even stronger.

'He's coming. Please,' she closed her eyes and smiled as she felt the pressure in her chest increase, 'My Doctor.'

The air in the room suddenly shifted and started ruffling her hair. And the feeling in her chest grew as she looked around the room frantically.

"Rose! What's wrong?" Jack shouted as wind began to make their clothes flutter. A whirling starting filling the air and Rose kept turning around trying to find out where it was coming from. The tightening in her chest started drumming to the beat of her heart and she could only focus on the sound around her. The sound that she felt like she hadn't heard in ages. And as if her dreams were being answered the wall on the opposite side of the room started disappearing and a box started taking shape.

'A police box.'

She wanted to move and run to it but she couldn't. Something was keeping her still. The blue box glowed an eerie colour until it came to be completely materialized just meters away from her.

'I promised. I promised,' tears began to form in her eyes as she reached out for it.

Looking back at Ianto and Jack she saw that they had looks of shock on their faces as they stared at the blue box in front of them. She could see Jack's lips moving but all she could focus on was the drumming of her own heart as the pain dulled down.

'He's here.'

Turning back towards the Tardis Rose smiled. For the first time in days she took a step back and thought of what she had done. She had lost John. And she had started a journey to find him again. She had met his first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, and eighth regenerations. And through all of she had fallen in love with him over and over again.

'Just like the first time.'

She fought to keep him alive and well. She fought to give him the life that he would have one day. She fought to keep him. And she had made sacrifices that led her here. Many times her body was injured and torn but she survived and pushed forward just so she could have this moment. Fingering the ring on her finger she looked at it before looking back up at the Tardis. Jack and Ianto had gone up to it and were banging on the door. She could feel herself start to move towards it.

"Just a second....stop banging," The drumming increased as the doors were suddenly torn open and she came to a stop as she saw him smile at Jack and Ianto.

'I found you.'

Her eyes roamed all over him. She hadn't seen him dressed like this in years. He had his brown suit on with his trainers. Both a little worn around the edges because of all the running and mischief he would get himself into. And his brown trench coat was billowing around his legs. His face was young and smooth and no laugh lines could be seen. But some things were different. His eyes were darker though. For some reason they looked sad and different from the way that she remembered them. She was right in assuming that something was wrong.

Just as she was about to say his name his head turned and his eyes focused in on her. A tear streaked down her cheek as his eyes opened wide in confusion. She tried to collect herself as she stood still. He pushed Jack and Ianto aside softly as his eyes really focused on her. His footsteps were soft as he looked her over. His dark eyes lit up and the darkness in them was gone. A wide smile grew over his face.

'He's here.'

The drumming in her chest became louder as he began to step towards her.

'He's here.'

The Doctor turned and looked at Jack. He said something to him and then turned back to Rose with nothing but glee and delight on his face. She thought that he had said her name but for some reason she couldn't hear him. She couldn't hear anything that they had said. As a matter of a fact she hadn't been able to hear anything....since the drumming. At that moment Rose realized that something was off. The drumming in her chest wasn't because of her heart. It wasn't because she was so excited to be seeing him. It was because of something else.

'Something's wrong.'

The Doctor gave her a soft smile and said her name again. She shook her head because she couldn't hear him. The drumming. It was becoming louder.

*Boom*Boom*Boom*Boom*

"The drumming," she said out loud.

*Boom*Boom*Boom*Boom*

The Doctor's mouth started moving quickly. He was questioning her. Asking her things. Things that she couldn't hear because of the drumming. It was becoming louder and she grabbed her head as she could felt it pounding through her head. All of a sudden her body jerked forward slightly. Looking up at the Doctor in confusion she could see that his face had red spots all over it.

*Boom*Boom*Boom*Boom*

His eyes instantly widened in panic and he began to run to her. Jack and Ianto could be seen running towards her in the background. Her body jerked backwards and she looked down. The red spots had come from her. It was her blood. Sticking out of her stomach was a small steel bar that looked like it had some sort of hooks. Her body jerked backwards again and the hooks dug into her skin.

Looking back up at the Doctor she could see his face scrunch up in worry as he tried to reach her. He was yelling out her name. But every jerk brought her backwards. Pulling out her hands in front of her she yelled out his name as the hooks pulled her backwards. The pulling became more insistent and for every step that he took forward she was jerked a couple backwards.

"No! No! Doctor! I found you! I don't want to go!"

Hope grew in her heart for a second as he was almost to her. It disappeared just as quickly as the fear grew in his eyes as his hands grazed her fingers. And just as his hand was about to wrap around hers the room flashed white and she had disappeared.

* * *

Her body slammed to the ground harshly and she felt the bar turn in her stomach. She screamed out in pain as the drumming stopped and realization hit her. She had almost had him. He was there. Just about to touch his fingers. Wrap his hand in hers and....and then she was gone.

Looking around she gave a groan as she felt the numbness in her stomach grew. Her mouth filled with a metallic taste and she coughed. Looking down at her hands she saw spots of blood all over them. Looking down further she could see that she was lying in a pool of her own blood.

'What's going on?'

Pressing her hands to the ground she hoisted herself up slowly to a sitting position while trying not to move the bar in her stomach. She tried to get the look on his face out of her mind but she couldn't. They had been so close. In seconds she was about to complete her promise. And now someone had taken her. Someone had stolen the moment from her. She couldn't see anyone from her angle but for some reason she felt someone's presence in the room. And that someone was standing behind her.

The bar jerked backwards a little and she turned around sharply to see who had done this to them. Her lips thinned and her face became hard as she saw them. All of them. And only him at the same time. She looked into the eyes of the one holding a long cable of some sort. He smirked at her as he came closer to her. She could feel him and he knew it.

"Still as beautiful as the first time I met you."

With something akin to a growl she spat out, "It's you."

* * *

To be continued....for real this time................

* * *

Author's Note: I know! I'm evil conniving and just mean! But the reason that I waited this long to post was because I wanted to watch the last episodes and I was having the biggest biggest BIGGEST writers block in the world.

And about the ending.....sorry but I had to do it. The ending was here! I was going to wrap it in a nice pretty bow but I changed my mind. Let the story continue. And if you didn't understand the end then send me a message. **IT'S CONNECTED TO THE END OF TIME PART 1.**

I feel so mean! Grrrr. But I loved it. I somehow managed to wrap Donna's memories returning, Ianto coming back to life!!!! (YESSSS!!!!!!!!!!! COFFEE BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) And the ever beautiful and sexy Doctor has reappeared. Now what is going to happen!? Any ideas? Speculations!!! You decide! Until next time!

And remember **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW!!!**

**The end is coming near. I'm totally serious about it. Any ideas on what you would like to see are welcome.**

**P.S.S. New one-shot called Late Christmas finished!!!! Check it out!**


	14. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I know I'm supposed to update! I know that I'm supposed to be doing my work as well. But I just watched the last episode. (Ahhhh! Sobs!) And let me tell you this!!!! This fangirl is crying over here and I need some support from you guys. (Seriously .....I'm crying!)

To remember the lovely, talented, funny, charming and totally sexy David Tennant lets flood fanfiction on this website!!!! All for the love of David Tennant and Rose. So this is a message to all of you out there. Yes I'm talking to you! Let's spread the love and make sure that he is not forgotten. So write a story, a poem, or a song and post it! Even if it's a one-shot. And those people that haven't finished their stories. Let's get a move on!!!!

**TELL ME WHAT YOU LOVE ABOUT HIM. WHAT YOU MISS. WHAT YOU WANT BACK. WHAT WILL NEVER DISSAPPEAR. AND MOST IMPORTANTLY LET'S KEEP THE DOCTOR/ROSE SHIP GOING!!!!**


	15. Author's Note: Very Important Warning

I Promise

By The Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who! Even though I wish I owned David Tennant! Yummy! Lol.

Super Important Author's Note:

Now don't freak out. The next chapter is there. The next click on the chapters list. **THIS IS A WARNING THOUGH!** The next chapter is based off the episode, "**END OF TIME**." So if you haven't watched it! Watch it. I have to warn you that it might get a little confusing. But if you don't have time just go to Wikipedia and look up the synopsis! Happy reading and you have been warned!!!!!

Ciao.


	16. I Promised

I Promise

By the Alternative Source

Author's Note: This is set after Journey's End. Donna has gone back home. The "Actual" Doctor is all alone now. This happens before the Christmas Special. That's all that I'm going to say.

**Also: **

" " **= Speaking out loud.**

' '**= This is Rose thinking.**

**And any italics are = **_**John or Rose's version of the Doctor that is guiding her.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok so this chapter is interlinked with the End of Time Special. So if you haven't seen it STOP RIGHT HERE!! MAJOR SPOILERS!!!! FOR END OF THE TENTH DOCTOR! You have been warned. Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's my pride and joy and I can't believe how long this story has gotten. Well on with the reading!

* * *

Previously on I Promise:

* * *

Her body slammed to the ground harshly and she felt the bar turn in her stomach. She screamed out in pain as the drumming stopped and realization hit her. She had almost had him. He was there. Just about to touch his fingers. Wrap his hand in hers and....and then she was gone.

Looking around she gave a groan as she felt the numbness in her stomach grew. Her mouth filled with a metallic taste and she coughed. Looking down at her hands she saw spots of blood all over them. Looking down further she could see that she was lying in a pool of her own blood.

'What's going on?'

Pressing her hands to the ground she hoisted herself up slowly to a sitting position while trying not to move the bar in her stomach. She tried to get the look on his face out of her mind but she couldn't. They had been so close. In seconds she was about to complete her promise. And now someone had taken her. Someone had stolen the moment from her. She couldn't see anyone from her angle but for some reason she felt someone's presence in the room. And that someone was standing behind her.

The bar jerked backwards a little and she turned around sharply to see who had done this to them. Her lips thinned and her face became hard as she saw them. All of them. And only him at the same time. She looked into the eyes of the one holding a long cable of some sort. He smirked at her as he came closer to her. She could feel him and he knew it.

"Still as beautiful as the first time I met you."

With something akin to a growl she spat out, "It's you."

* * *

**Now on with the chapter....**

* * *

Chapter 14: I Promised

He knew there was something different as soon as he stepped out of the Tardis. Something familiar had been there. And that's when he saw her. He stared at the spot where she had been standing. It was her. He knew it. Her blond hair. Her brown eyes. Her big smile. It was Rose. She was standing there within his reach. And he had lost her...again.

'She's gone.'

Turning back to Jack he tried to hone his emotions in. In an unsteady voice he asked, "Jack, what's going on here?"

Jack looked back at him and pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket, "You've got...red on you."

The Doctor took the handkerchief and wiped Rose's blood off his face. Looking at the red smudges on it turned his confusion into anger, "What is going on here?!"

"It's Rose."

"What do you mean? That can't be Rose. I left her with him. She was safe. What did you do Jack?!"

"Nothing, nothing. I just crashed into her a couple of days ago."

"Crashed into her?"

"Through the vortex. I was leaving Earth with..."

"Your manipulator! I told you to not fiddle with that thing."

"She crashed into me. She was in the time vortex."

He placed his hands on his forehead and began to walk back and forth, "The time vortex? There's no way that could happen. You look into it not travel through it. The void..."

"Well she did," Jack said from the sidelines, "crashed right into me and lead me into...here. We ended up here."

The Doctor caught his hesitation and stopped. Turning around he took in this information and ran with it in his mind. Rose was here. She was in the time vortex. She found Jack. She found him. Him. She came back to him. Running his hands through his hair he felt his cheeks grow warm and the feelings that he had kept hidden deep inside of himself for so long flourished. His feelings for Rose.

'I need to find her.'

Turning back to Jack he said, "So you two bumped into each other somehow in the time vortex?"

Jack shrugged and hid the fact that he knew everything. In his eyes it was Rose's place to tell him why and how she had returned, "Look Doctor. She crashed into me. That's all I can tell you. I came here to take care of some stuff with Ianto and she appeared."

"Now that's a lie if I ever heard one!" a voice shouted from the entrance doors of the room. He turned to look and it seemed that his day was...getting better. His best friend was standing in the doorway.

'With a scowl.'

She immediately made her way into the room and stomped over to the Doctor. He was in too much shock to realize that she was standing about a foot from him until he felt a sharp sting on his cheek. Grasping his face he looked down at her in disbelief, "What was that for?!"

"For leaving me behind," she shouted and raised her hand to smack him another good one. Jack pulled her back just in time.

"Hey, let's relax their Donna," Jack said nervously as he tried to calm down the fiery red head.

"How did you get here," the Doctor said as he regained his composure. He walked up to Donna and began to examine her, "I'm the Doctor and..."

Donna pushed his hands away, "I know who you well bloody are. I'm not stupid."

The Doctor stood back and looked at Jack before looking back at Donna and asking sceptically, "You remember everything?"

"Yup. No thanks to you."

"How? What? You should have burned up," the Doctor's mind was running a mile a second. Things were getting extremely complicated as the facts unravelled themselves. First the Master's plan to dominate the world, Rose returning to him briefly, and then Donna.

"I didn't burn up. Leave it to you to think that you couldn't fix me. Rose did it in a jiffy. No problem. Always knew I liked her."

"She did this to you?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Fixed me right up. She remembered me and then she gave them back to me. All my memories," Donna looked up at the Doctor and it seemed that her anger was dwindling down. A soft smile came to her face and the Doctor found it was the right moment to pull his best friend into a hug, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he hugged her tightly. Things were too incredible at the moment and he wished he could make the reunion longer but they had a problem. Pulling back from her he asked, "What did you mean that Jack was lying?"

Donna glared at Jack before speaking, "Rose found me at my house. She had Jack in tow with her. She's been looking for you. We came here to find him," Donna pointed at Ianto, "And I guess she did what she had to do to save him."

The Doctor would ask for further explanations later on, "How long has she been looking for me?"

Donna looked up at him and smiled, "For a while now. But where is she?"

"Gone," the Doctor walked over to the place where Rose had disappeared and took out his Sonic Screwdriver. He could hear Donna questioning him in the background but got out of explaining to her what had happened to Rose as Jack explained it to her. Focusing his attention to the empty area in front of him he changed the setting on the sonic screwdriver and passed it over the spot where he had let her slip away.

'I'm coming Rose.'

After changing the settings again he caught the edge of a tiny rip in time. The rip flashed a blue colour before sealing itself off permanently. His jaw tightened and an anger that he had never felt grew in his heart.

"Doctor," Donna asked from his side. He turned to look at her and saw that she had her hand out stretched towards him. And in her hand was a silver ring with purple stones on it, "It must of fell off Rose."

The Doctor grabbed it and examined it. He had no clue what kind of ring it was but it had the most peculiar stones, "This belongs to Rose. She was fiddling with it before he took her. The Master has her."

"What? What do you mean Doctor? I thought he was done. I thought he died."

"Yes," he looked down at the ring and pressed his lips together, "He died. But he came back, like he always does. And now he has Rose."

He slipped the ring into his pocket and looked up at Donna, Jack, and Ianto, "Let's go and get Rose."

* * *

"Still meddling about I see," he leaned forward with a smile, "Getting in the way of my plans."

"Master," she said with venom in her voice, "What have you done to me?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Well...it actually is. You see the owner of this mansion loves to go fishing for big game. Sometimes needs something heavy duty to bring them in. Hence what you have sticking out of your stomach."

It was becoming harder to breathe and Rose could feel the blood leak through her clothes. Spots began to form in front of her eyes and she could hear the Master laughing in the background.

"Don't die now. I took you right from the Doctor. Ha! Right in front of his eyes. And I'm not going to let you go now," he said in a sing song voice. She coughed up some more blood and her body was becoming cold, "You two drag her over into the gate. Adjust the gate to only close the wound."

Arms pulled her to her feet roughly and dragged her over to the gate. Her strength was disappearing with every drop of blood that she was losing. She couldn't struggle and she had no idea what they were planning to do to her.

"Don't forget to remove that from her stomach."

One of the pair of arms disappeared and she felt a small jerk.

"Don't act hesitant. The quicker you do it the quicker we can get this over with."

She felt something sharply tug her body backwards quickly. If it wasn't for the arms holding her up she was sure that she would have fallen. And as they lowered her to the ground she realized that the sharp tug was the bar or whatever it was being removed from her stomach. And what frightened her so much was that she couldn't feel anything at all.

'Doctor,' her breathing began to die down and a green haze started overtaking her vision. As she felt her heart slow down to a dangerous pace and her eyes close a shock went through her body and....

"I'm..." she opened her eyes and lifted herself up into a sitting position. The spots were gone from her line of vision. Her skin felt warm and alive. And her breathing was normal. In fact she felt as if she had slept for days. She felt great, "...fine."

Parting her jacket and lifting her destroyed shirt she ran her hand over the smooth skin. Her wound was gone. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a green light. Looking to the sides she saw that she was under some sort of gate or arch and that the green light over its inner surface was slowly dissipating. Bringing herself to her feet she turned around and took in the room. She was in some sort of mansion in a gigantic room. The walls were littered with dozens of computer stations and technical equipment that she had never seen. And they were all over as well. Copies of him. Looking at every single person in the room she saw his face over and over again. Some of them had swat equipment, suits, and even....

'A pink dress?'

One of them smiled brightly at her and stepped forward. He had a dark hoodie with dark washed jeans. This was the real Master. She knew it.

"Why did you bring me here?"

His smile turned into a smirk, "To have fun of course. Imagine my surprise when I went looking for the Doctor. Escaped out of here with the Vinvocci. Traitors those lot are. They helped him get to his Tardis and he thought he had escaped me. But I found him. And right when I was about to take him I saw you."

She walked forwards and stepped out from underneath the gate, "Why? You don't need me."

He walked in her direction and stopped a couple feet in front of her, "But I do. What better way to get to the Doctor and hurt him? But to grab his Rose."

Rose hated the sound of her name on his lips and began to sneak glances around the room in hopes of seeing an exit. There were none. She was going to have to make the best of this and survive until she found a way out. Looking back at him she kept her mouth shut as he watched her.

"Aren't you curious?"

"Curious about what?"

"Curious about what's going on here?" he spread his arms out in a showy fashion, "Well?"

"I don't need you to tell me what's going on here. I know what it is."

His eyebrow lifted in question, "Really?"

"You're up to no good. How could anyone expect anything less?"

The smile disappeared off his face and his eyes narrowed, "Don't you talk to me like that. I'm better than you. Always have been. Even with all your little talents. Does he know about them? For some reason it seems to me like he doesn't remember."

The colour drained out of her face, "You've got it all wrong."

"And how do you figure that. He doesn't remember certain things. Well not the way I do. I think you messed around with them. Fiddled."

"I don't know what you're talking about," her stomach was doing flips. He was hinting at information that she had taken away from the Doctor. And not from him.

"No matter. He'll come for you. It's clear that you've met him during this regeneration anyway. And by the look on his face I know he feels something for you that he himself doesn't quite understand," he turned away from her and went to sit at a computer console. He pointed at the Master with the pink dress on, "You. Get her something to wear. Wouldn't want her to look like that when I put my plan into action."

The pink Master, as she now decided to call him, stepped forward in his black high heels and grabbed her arm and led her out of the room and down the hall, "And don't even think about trying to escape. If you think that I'm everywhere here wait until you see the rest of the world."

For some reason she understood what he was talking about. He had found a way to make everyone into himself. The gate that healed her was somehow important as well. While he was walking her out she had noticed that the entire mesh of electrical equipment in the room was in some way connected to the gate. In a matter of minutes the pink Master had led her past several Masters guards to a sleek bedroom.

'It's probably the woman's bedroom. The one whose body he's taken over,' she thought as she looked at his pink dress, 'In some sort of way it's quite funny to see him dressed like that.'

"Are you done looking at my dress?" the pink Master asked as he turned around and pushed her to sit in a chair by the bed, "Now. We have to find you something to wear that's to die for. He might you know."

* * *

"He probably took her to the mansion in London. Where he's taken over. His control centre of a sort," the Doctor said quickly as Donna and Wilfred greeted each other with hugs and kisses. And as soon as they were finished his companions began to plan. In all honesty he hadn't expected it. Jack wanted to set up a tactical strike and give the Master a surprise attack. While Donna wanted to just park the Tardis in the stronghold of the central room and rescue Rose. The plan after that was up for interpretation. And Wilfred just wanted to get the girl that Jack was so animatedly speaking about.

"Who is she?"

The Doctor stopped calibrating the controls and looked over at Wilfred. Donna answered the question for him, "She's Rose. Only girl that this one right here has ever loved. And..."

"...we're going to get her back..." Ianto continued.

"...no matter what," Jack finished.

The Doctor grinned softly at their answers. Turning back to the controls he began pulling levers and pushing buttons quickly. Even though he was happy that they were all helping he couldn't push down the anger. The Master had her. He had taken her away from him. And apparently when she was so close to finding him.

"Why was she looking for me?" he asked suddenly. The room turned quiet. Pushing down the last button that would take them to the mansion the Doctor turned around, "Jack? I know you know more. I need to know what's happened. How did Rose get here?"

Jack looked away quickly before looking back, "Look Doctor. All I know is that she crashed into me and she said she was looking for you. She's been through some stuff and she needed to find you."

The Doctor watched as a small smile appeared across his face.

'Still hiding something.'

"Jack," he said in a warning tone. He turned slightly to look at Donna, "Tell me."

Donna looked up at Jack before taking a step towards the Doctor. Jack tried to grab her arm but she shoved him away, "I'm not going to hide this from him anymore."

"Donna. This is Rose's decision," Jack said in a nervous tone.

"And I know she would want me to tell him. To help him out. Certainly not everything. Sorry Doctor. Those are things that she needs to discuss with you but..."

"A star fell from the sky" the Master's voice wrung out through the Tardis, "Don't you want to know where from?"

* * *

After about ten minutes the pink Master had her dressed and ready. He had even let her take a quick shower as long as the door was open. And luck was not on her side. First she realized that she had dropped the ring. She had remembered fiddling with it when she had seen the Doctor. He was bound to have found it by now. Secondly the bathroom had no window to escape through. And as she was getting dressed she realized another thing. She couldn't feel the Bad Wolf. Somehow the powerful presence was gone and she could only feel wisps of the time vortex that pressed against her mind every few minutes. She felt empty.

'I can't feel it. Not even its warmth. What's happening?'

Now he was taking her back to the main room. Looking out quickly through the windows in the hallway she could see that it was getting dark. She could also see her reflection. The Master had chosen to dress her quite nicely but she had to say that it wasn't her at all. She was wearing a silver dress that came to right above her knee. The material was very soft and slinky and had two pockets on the sides. Simply put, Rose was very uncomfortable. And the only thing that kept her comfort was the fact that she still had her necklace and fob watch with her.

Once they entered the room she was led out to the middle of the room to a chair facing the gate. As soon as the pink Master left her the original Master appeared next to her, "You look lovely."

Cringing inside she kept her eyes on him. She was sure that he was up to something, "Why am I here?"

"For the grand show Rose!" he said as he pointed to the gate, "That is what got me virtually everywhere. That is what healed you. And that is what is going to get me everything I want...including you."

Swallowing she watched him as he walked to the gate and touched it, "I'll never be yours."

"That's where you got it wrong. As soon as I destroy the Doctor I'm going to need someone at my side. And the powerful things that I've known you to do are only the beginning. There is so much power in you. Even I can see it."

Shaking her head she spoke, "You're mad."

"Ha! Mad? I must be. With the drumming and all!"

This threw her for a whirl and her eyes widened slightly, "The drumming? It was you."

"Me. What are you talking about?" he asked as he walked around. The confused look on his face changed into a crazed happiness, "You can hear it?" When she didn't answer he became even more excited, "You can here! Knew there was something about you. And this further proves it. You can hear the drumming."

"What is it? What is the drumming?"

His emotions changed again and he came to her quickly. Standing about a foot from him she saw that his eyes had begun to water, "The noise in my head. It began on Gallifrey as children. No way to start a childhood. It was more a life of duty. Eight years old. I was taking to initiation to stare into the untempered schism. A gap in the fabric of reality. You can see into the time vortex itself. It hurts. They took me there. In the dark. And I heard it. Calling to me. The never ending drums. A rhythm of four. And you'll help me stop it. With your power and my mind we will stop it. Listen to it."

He pulled her head towards his and rested his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes and held the back of her neck tightly, "Listen. Let's find it."

"What?"

He opened his eyes and pulled back slightly, "I can't believe I've never thought of this before my dear Rose. I can hear it. You can hear it. And if I'm everywhere we can amplify the noise. Think of it. Six billion minds! I can find its source and triangulate it. Find the source," he pulled her closer again and she resisted the urge to punch him in the face. She had had training before but she knew that it wouldn't stand against the multiple Masters in the room. And she knew that he was after the Doctor.

'I have to find out what's really going on here. I have to figure out how to save the Doctor. While staying alive until he comes.'

Looking into his eyes she steeled herself and spoke, "We can find the signal."

"We can?"

"I'll help you find it. You and me."

A wild smile spread across his face and he placed his hands on the side of her head. Closing his eyes he stood still, "Oh yes. Close your eyes Rose. Concentrate. Listen. Find the signal."

Looking around she saw that all the Masters had closed their eyes. Seeing no other option she closed her eyes and concentrated. She looked for that drumming. Those four beats that had taken over her mind and deafened everything else out.

'Concentrate.'

*Boom* Boom* Boom *Boom*

As soon as she heard it she held on to it.

*Boom* Boom* Boom *Boom*

She opened her eyes abruptly as the Master startled her, "There. The sound is tangible."

*Boom* Boom* Boom *Boom*

"Someone could only have designed this. But who?"

*Boom* Boom* Boom *Boom*

The drumming kept on getting louder and louder in her head and she brought her hands to rest upon his in pain. She knew this sound. Recognized it as if it were her own. And as the Master shouted that the sound was coming from outside her stomach began to turn. She now knew what the sound was.

"The heartbeat of a Time Lord."

*Boom* Boom* Boom *Boom*

* * *

Should I stop there???? Huh? Huh? Huh? Nope!!

* * *

As soon as the words slipped through her lips the Master commanded his swat versions of himself to retrieve whatever it was that had certainly come from above and fallen from the sky. He smiled at her as he passed by her and spoke to one of the other Masters.

'The Time Lords. It...it...can't be. They're dead. We destroyed Gallifrey.'

The Master suddenly appeared in front of her face and held a small white stone in front of her. He held a diamond between his forefinger and his thumb, "A most impossible thing this is. A physical link to the drumming. The link to the Time Lords by a White Point Star."

As he finished he began to laugh maniacally and grasped Rose's shoulders, "Project a signal. Wherever the Doctor is. He'll hear this."

The seconds passed by and Rose still couldn't understand how this was came to be, "How did this happen?"

He grinned down at her as he took a step closer, "The Time Lords. They have found a way to link themselves with the future. A link that I found through the drumming. Recognition I'll get for this."

Rose shook her head, "No they died. During the Time War."

"That's the beauty of it. Time locks."

A voice stopped their conversation, "Link on."

* * *

As the others looked around for the source the Doctor didn't move. He knew the Master wasn't there as soon as the voice came to them.

"A star fell from the sky" the Master's voice wrung out through the Tardis, "Don't you want to know where from?"

He swallowed harshly and turned to the console. He knew this wouldn't end well and he couldn't communicate back. Replying to the open broadcast would give away their location.

"Because now it makes sense Doctor. The whole of my life. My destiny. The star was a diamond. And the diamond was a white point star."

A small gasp escaped his lips and he gripped the Tardis console tightly as the Master's voice turned into an amusing tone, "And I am turning my work to sanctify that work. Now the star is mine. I can increase the signal. And use it as a lifeline. Do you get it now. Do you see. And do you know what makes it even better?"

"I have your sweet Rose," The Doctor closed his eyes and thought of Rose. Knowing her, she would be thinking about a way to stop this. A way to stop this on her own without him. And he couldn't let her. He was tired of doing things on his own. He needed her and he admitted at that moment that he had been slipping in the last couple of months. Losing himself to something that he couldn't explain until now. Heartache. And the Master had somehow known that she was his weakness, "Beautiful creature she is. Might keep her around just for you. Keep watching Doctor. This should be spectacular. Over and out."

The Master's voice disappeared and Wilfred asked, "What's he talking about? Doctor? What's a white point star?"

"A white point star can only be found on one planet and one alone. Gallifrey," he began to shake in anger and fear as he realized that Rose was in more trouble than he thought. The Master had placed her in the middle of something that she couldn't handle alone, "Which means it's the Time Lords. The Time Lords are returning."

"Well that's good isn't it? I mean that's your people," Donna said swiftly as she appeared at his side.

The Doctor ignored her question for the moment and pulled the last couple of levers to get to Rose. At this moment her safety was the only thing keeping him sane. Keeping him from going in and destroying everything that the Master had planned. Keeping himself from becoming what the Master had become. The Tardis gave a jolt and stopped moving as it came to a land. Grabbing the gun that Wilfred had offered him earlier the Doctor began to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going with that? Doctor?"

"To do what I have to."

"The way that you talked about the Time Lords it seemed like they were good people. Now why do you have that gun?"

The Doctor stopped with his hand on the door of the Tardis. Why did he have the gun. After he had specifically told Wilfred that he would never use a gun against an enemy. That using a gun and destroying his adversaries is exactly the way that the Master had gone. And he was a fool if he didn't admit that this would change him.

Looking back at them one last time he said, "I won't let them hurt her. I won't let them hurt us. Not anymore. And if it means that...that I have to do things that I wouldn't prefer then so be it. I won't let her go again."

And then he pushed the door open roughly and stepped out into the main hall of the mansion.

* * *

"Open up the nuclear bulb. Set the gate to maximum," the Master said as he stared at the diamond in a slightly hypnotized manner, "Send the signal back. It will become a pathway."

He walked back over to the gate and placed it in the gate. When it was firmly in place he glided over to her and pushed her down into the chair, "He'll come for you. And when he does I'll have the Time Lords, the Tardis, and you."

She finally had enough of his taunting and slapped him in the face, "You'll never have me."

To her surprise the Master rubbed his jaw before sending her head reeling back as he smacked her. As he grabbed her jaw in disbelief she felt a presence in the room shift.

"Let her go," a voice that seemed so familiar spoke from behind them. The gate began to glow an eerie green colour before it flashed white and the entire wall disappeared in a vast white existence.

Turning her head she saw him. He was standing in the main room entrance. At first glance it seemed that he was completely still with a fire in his eyes that she had never seen. But on closer inspection she could see that he was slightly shaking and he had a gun in his right hand.

'No.'

She made to stand up but the Master pushed her down roughly. The Doctor took a couple steps forward and yelled, "I said let her go. She has nothing to do with this."

"Oh but she does," the Master said as he ran a hand through her long hair, "She has so much to do with this."

Rose sharply turned away from them when she felt it. She felt the power. Looking into the white abyss in front of her she could feel something coming. Closing her eyes she searched for the power that she so desperately needed right now.

'I need to help the Doctor.'

As the feeling grew she felt the time vortex pull at her clothes and wisps of the Bad Wolf were growing. It seemed that when she was healed she didn't lose her powers. They were just weak. And during the last hour they had replenished themselves and were coming back into working order.

"I remember our little Rose since the first moment I saw her. So lost and tired," he kept his eyes on the Doctor as he spoke, "In her pink robes."

* * *

The Doctor's anger momentarily faltered as the Master spoke. He had no idea what the Master was talking about. Rose hadn't met the Master as far as he knew. And the pink robes....the pink robes that he had found in the Tardis!

'Rose!' things started to piece themselves together in odd angles in his mind.

"What are you talking about?"

The Master looked back at Rose. She was standing; staring at the gate as if she waiting for something. Her back was turned to them, "I guess she hasn't told you? Rose has been following you around for so long that she has become like you. Ever since Gallifrey."

His hearts skipped a beat as a memory tried to resurface in his mind. Something forced it down and he hissed in pain. Something was wrong. Glancing at Rose he saw that she was looking at him. Steeling himself he whispered her name," Rose?.....What is he...are you alright?"

Rose nodded and he could see that her skin looked like it was literally glowing. At that moment he knew that the Bad Wolf had something to do with it. The time vortex and her meeting Jack and Donna were no coincidence. She was here for a reason and he couldn't remember why. The Master's taunting remarks made it even worse and he could feel a jolt of pain every time he tried to pry memories lose that seemed to be hidden.

"Don't try to force it. Just like it was burning Donna's mind it could burn you." Her words startled him and he understood in a flash. The robe that he had found was part of his past. That's why he couldn't remember. The memories that the Master was talking about were all in the past. And just how Rose had been able to unleash Donna's memories back to her then she must have done something to him.

"What is he talking about Rose?" he felt jealousy rip through him as the Master touched her shoulder and stood behind her. Looking back at the Doctor the Master seemed to be mocking him with his eyes.

She looked at the floor before looking back up at him, "I had to find you. I travelled through time. And..."

"Ended up meeting you every single time. Is that right Rose?"

"It was part of the plan. John made sure."

He looked back at her in confusion, 'She did what? Rose? What happened...to him?'

She met his gaze and he could see the tears forming in her eyes. His other self...had something happened to him? And as he looked into her eyes the tears slipped down her cheeks. He needed to get her out of here.

"It doesn't matter. Just stop. Think."

"Stop? Ha! Everything is perfect. Rose is here. You're here. Everything's perfect. Can't you see .The drumming is coming from so far away! From the End of Time itself. The prophecy that was made about you was about me!" he spread his arms out in a twirl and smiled wildly.

Ignoring the Doctor the Master signalled for his technicians to continue, "Continue with your work."

"No!" he shouted out as he pointed the gun at the Master, "You let her go! Now"

"Means more to you than I thought," he said as he pushed Rose forward. Rose began to walk towards him and he held his hand out for hers. But before she took a couple of steps the Master grabbed her hair and pulled her back, "Guess I changed my mind. Now where is your Tardis?"

The Oncoming Storm burned in him like never before as he saw her face scrunch up in pain and the Master wrap and arm around her waist. She began to struggle but the Master only held her tighter. He had to take care of this now. Clenching the gun tighter he took the safety off, "You could be so wonderful."

"Where is it?"

"You're a genius. Stone cold brilliant. I swear. You really are. You could be so much more. You could be beautiful. With a mind like that. We could have travelled the stars. It would have been my honour. You don't need to own the universe. It's enough to just see it. The whole of time and space. It's ownership enough. But too many times I have let you escape. Too many times you have left to only return and hurt the ones I care about. No more."

"And this is how you plan on doing it? In your finals moments you let murder define you," a deep voice emanated from the white abyss. Slowly shapes began to take form and the once white and empty expanse was now occupied by four figures. Two Time Lords that look like guards, two women in robes with their faces covered by their hands, and the President of Gallifrey. The President walked forward, "My Lord Doctor. My Lord Master. We are gathered for the end of time."

* * *

She watched as he lowered the gun and stepped forward with determination clearly in his eyes. The Master's hold on her tightened and she dug her nails into his arms to force him to let her go. But no such luck. The tears had dried on her cheeks and she could feel her power growing. Now she had to figure out what to do. He had come for her. And she wasn't going to let him down.

"Listen to me," the Doctor said as he took a couple steps closer to her. He stopped a couple feet to her right. The Master turned their bodies towards him and kept a hold on her. The Doctor's eyes locked with hers and she could see the worry and anger in them. Biting her lip she looked back in front of her.

'This has to stop.'

"Listen to me...you can't..." the Doctor said as he stepped closer to the President.

"This paradox is the salvation that we have sought. And it comes in the hands of our most infamous child."

"He's not saving you. Don't you realize what he's doing?" the Doctor asked as he looked at the Master. The Master's face looked at the Doctor before grinning.

"Hey. No. That's mine. Hush!" he put a finger to his mouth and held Rose tightly as he signalled around the room, "Look around you. I've transplanted myself into every single human being. Even if it's a mongrel little species like them. Because now I can transplant myself into every single Time Lord. And with my little Rose here I can't be stopped. The power."

The Presidents' eyes narrowed in on the Master and then turned to bore into Rose's. It seemed as if he had only just recognized she was there. Rose dug her nails into the Master's arm as she began to formulate a plan in her head as he continued talking, "Oh yes. Mr. President Sir. Standing there all noble and resplendent and decrepit. Think how much better you're going to look as me!"

The President raised his hand and smiled. Examining it, all Rose could tell is that it was some sort of metal glove. Sort of like a knights glove. The Master stiffened behind her and she could feel his breathe on her neck as he gave a small surprised inhale. The President's glove began to glow and he struck his hand out. All of a sudden the heads of the men and women in the room that had become copies of him began to shake their heads back and forth rapidly.

"No!" the Master shouted. Rose could feel his grip loosening and she looked at the Doctor again. His eyes were staring intensely at the President and the woman that was covering her face next to him. Following his gaze she turned to look at the woman next to the President. And as the Master yelled and cursed for nothing to happen to his copies she tried to remember where this woman was from. Somehow, somewhere deep inside she felt like she knew this woman. She couldn't understand why she had her face covered.

'Like a weeping angel. They are made out of shame. Shame!' Looking back up to the woman she closed her eyes and tried to remember where she felt that warm and gentle presence that was now laced with shame. And as if the answer was staring right in her face she saw the woman peek at her through her hands. 'Romana. Oh. Romana. The High Council must have still been alive. She was wrong. They were still out there. In a time lock created by the council that probably kept them dying over and over again until they figured something out. And this was it. The Master's plan. The diamond. Me being here. All connections. And with the connections comes....everything else in the war.'

The room seemed to come back into focus and she could still hear the Master yelling. Apparently all the people in the room had turned back to themselves and were standing there frightened with their mouth open in shock.

"On your knees mankind," the President spoke. The frightened people obeyed quickly.

"That's fine. That's good," the Master spoke in a loud voice that was clearly confused, "Because salvation was brought on by me. Remember that. I still saved you."

The President ignored the Master's words and looked at her, "The approach begins."

"Approach of what?" the Master asked in puzzlement.

"Something is returning," Rose growled out as she kept her eyes locked with the President, "Don't you ever listen. Don't you see it right in front of you. This is only the beginning. That was the prophecy. Not someone. Something!"

"What is it?" he asked in anger.

The Doctor intervened, "They're not just bringing back the species. It's Gallifrey! Right here. Right now."

The President smirked. The room filled with screams as the guards and people ran for it. The ground began to shake underneath them and Rose knew that the sky was being disrupted by an ever growing presence.

'Gallifrey.'

"I did this! I get the credit! I'm on your side," the Master yelled as he let her go and pushed her to the side. The screams from outside increased as the ground shook even more.

Stumbling over she fell on her knees and scrambled to stand up. When she was on her feet she turned back to him and yelled, "This is not fantastic. You still don't see it. The Time Lords aren't going to be restored!"

"Silence!" the President said as he pointed his hand at her, "I've heard of you. The destroyer."

Swallowing she looked back at Romana, "I did what had to be done. I'm sorry but..."

"You were the one that made this happen. How does it feel to know you destroyed a whole planet?"

Before she could answer the Doctor interjected, "She didn't do it." Turning to him she realized what he was doing. He was trying to protect her, "I did it."

"How is it you don't remember? Must be some sort of mind lock," the President said as he eyed Rose, "But she is the one."

"No! She was not there! I did it on my own!"

"Are you sure Doctor?" the President asked with amusement as the Doctor's face scrunched up in momentary pain. He was trying to remember again and it was hurting him, "See. You're not. I felt her presence as soon as I arrived. She is just as much responsible for the destruction of Gallifrey as you are. But that doesn't matter right now. We will deal with your treacherous past later."

The Doctor surprised them all by raising his hand again and aiming the gun at the President, "No. I won't let you do it," turning to the Master he continued, "You weren't there. The final days of the war. You never saw what was born. But if the time locks broken then everything's coming through. Not just the Daleks, but the Scaro Degradations, the Horde of Travesties, the Nightmare Child that could have been king but never was. The war turned into hell. And that's what you opened. Right above the Earth. Hell is descending. And I won't let you or him do it."

The Master turned his head up and laughed, "My kind of world."

Rose felt her anger grow at the Master's denial of what was staring him in the face. He couldn't understand that he had been tricked, "Don't you get it. Don't you understand where it came from?"

Turning to her he asked menacingly, "What are you talking about?"

"Where do you think the connection came from?"

"From the gate of course. The diamond..."

"No. Not just that," she took a small step towards the Doctor, "The drumming. They sent the drumming."

"You filthy little liar..."

"No! Listen to me! They needed a connection. Something that could connect them to this world and that was you," she yelled as she pointed at him. If she could just get him to understand that the Time Lords were the bigger threat then maybe they would have a chance to escape this.

"The end of time will come. At my hand. Even if it means the destruction of this human race. This will continue until the time vortex is ripped apart."

"That's suicide," the Master said.

"It is what has to be done to bring Gallifrey back. We will restore our people no matter what costs."

"Do you see it now?" Rose asked as she took a step closer to the Master, "That they were using you?"

"Liar," he said to her before turning to the President, "Take me with you. Let me ascend into glory."

"You still don't understand! What do we have to do to make you understand? They have taken over what little power you have! They will not need you. They will destroy you!"

The Master gave an aggravated groan and shook his head. Looking back at her his eyes bore holes into her. It was as if he were searching her. Trying to figure out if she was telling the truth. And when his eyes hardened she knew he now understood, "All my life," he shouted. Pacing back and forth he continued, "all my life it was you."

"Yes. We needed a way. You were the most expendable," the President spoke coldly as the Master's face darkened.

"For once you understand and for once the little blonde destroyer is right. You are diseased. A disease of our own making," the Master's eyes filled with confusion as he glanced at her before looking back at the President. She finally had a feeling that he was understanding it, "No more." The President raised his metal hand up and it began to glow blue.

"Stop!" the Doctor voice rang out as he pulled back the safety and stood in between the Master and the President. He held his hand out in Rose's direction in a swinging motion, "Rose get out of here!" Standing there in shock she watched as his hand shook. He was beyond angry now. She could see it in his eyes. His eyes were focused solely on the President and his jaw was set tight. His voice brought her out of her thoughts, "I said go! You need to get out!"

"No," she said as she pulled herself together. Closing her eyes momentarily she began to unlock it. Every piece of herself. Every piece of the Bad Wolf like never before, "I'm not going anywhere!"

"Rose," he said in a warning tone. She ignored him and took a couple more steps towards him, "He might think that he has many but he doesn't have something you have."

"And what is that?!" the President yelled. He was clearly becoming agitated and his eyes were flickering back and forth between the Master and Rose as if trying to decide on something.

"Two good hearts. And....." Rose felt the power spread like wild fire all over body. A gold haze could be seen in her peripheral vision and she knew that she was glowing. Stopping next to him she placed her hand in his. Lacing her fingers through his she felt his hand tighten around hers, "....me."

The Doctors hand squeezed hers even tighter and she could still see his hand tighten. Sneaking a glance back at Romana she saw that she was crying. And she was looking at the Doctor with sad and tired eyes. When her eyes moved over to Rose's she couldn't help the gasp that left her lips. There was more than sadness in those eyes. There was pain and torture. Something that could only be seen in the eyes of someone who was caught in a time lock like the one on Gallifrey. Someone who had seen her people die over and over. And with a little smile and nod Rose knew that she was tired of it and wanted it to end.

The Doctor must have caught the look because after a couple seconds he turned around and pointed the gun at the Master. The eyes of the Master turned into saucers as he thought that the Doctor was going to shoot him until the Doctor whispered, "Get out of the way." With a smirk on his face the Master pulled over to the side and barely missed the explosion that emanated from the destroyed gate console.

"The link is broken! Back into the Time War! Back into hell!" the Doctor shouted as he stood his ground.

The shaking beneath them continued but began to die down and the white abyss that the Time Lords were standing in was beginning to glow brightly. Turning around to face the President they all watched as he gave them a sneer and pointed his metal hand at the Doctor.

"You'll die with me Doctor!"

"I know," the Doctor said as he let go of her hand and pushed her away. The metal glove began to glow a blue colour and the President smirked.

Turning to look back up at him she reached out for him just as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Quickly turning around she saw the Master standing behind her, "Get out of the way."

The President's hand shot out and power shot through his hand. Moving quicker than she ever knew she rammed herself into the Doctor. She heard a yell of pain from him before they collapsed to the floor in a heap. Pulling herself up from him she turned to see the Master standing in front of them.

'He's defending us.'

Looking back at the Doctor's sprawled out form she went over and sat by his head. Putting her hands on the side of his face she whispered his name frantically. His eyes were closed, "Doctor? Come on Doctor!" His eyes remained closed and she willed herself not to cry, "Please."

A powerful blue light lit up the room as the Master shouted, "You did this to me!"

Pulling the Doctor's body close to hers she draped herself over him in protection. Glancing back up she saw raw blue energy shoot out of the Master's hand and meet the President's chest. The President stumbled further back as every shot hit him over and over again, "All of my life! You made me!"

The President fell backwards and she saw Romana smile sadly before covering her face with her hands.

'I'm so sorry Romana.'

The Master kept on pressing forward and yelling out, "One!" *blast* "Two!" *shot* "Three!" And with every shot of energy she heard his voice break with anger and pain. The President fell over as the white abyss grew brighter and brighter. The shaking beneath them grew and Rose feared that the building would come down on them. With a final shout from the Master as he continued his attack she saw him and the Time Lords disappear into the abyss just as it flashed a stark white. The shaking stopped and all that was left was an empty room with an empty arch.

Pulling herself off the Doctor she held his face in her hands, "Doctor?" When he didn't respond she placed her hand on his chest. His hearts were still beating. But they were fading. Pulling him into her chest she let out a sob. He must have been hit. She hadn't got him out of the way in time, "Please wake up." His breathe was coming slower against the crook of her neck and she couldn't stop tears, "Please. I've travelled so far for you. Come on. I can't lose you again."

Panic made her think, 'What if this is not the last one? What if I'm meant to see him in his next regeneration?'

"No, no, no," pulling him closer she missed the steps of people entering the room, "I met you on Gallifrey. Do you remember that? First time you met me. So long ago. You took care of me. Helped me escape. I gave you the key to the Tardis. And I travelled since then looking for you. Trying to keep my promise to get back to you. Please!"

A groan escaped his lips and she cradled him in her arms. Looking down at his face she saw his eyes slowly open. A smile appeared on her face as the tears continued. As soon as his eyes focused on hers a soft grin emerged on his face, "Rose."

"Hi. You're awake," his eyes closed for a second and Rose shook him, "Come on. Keep your eyes open for me."

"Are you...what..." he said softly as his eyes opened. His movement was slow as he tried to look around them.

Running her hand through his hair she shushed him, "It's okay. Don't worry. Everything's....everything's' over with. It's all done."

He closed his eyes again as pain tore through him, "Doctor!"

His body jerked a little before relaxing . Her worried eyes peered at him as he lifted his hand slowly to his face. They both saw it glow slightly. It was beginning.

"No," Rose shook her head, "I came so far. Please."

"You came for me. Again. I thought I'd never see you again."

"I promised," she said in a sob as she saw his body glow brighter.

"Promised?" he said as his eyes clouded with tears. Blinking she realized that tears where streaming down her face.

"I wish...I could show you. But I lost it. I lost the ring. I'm sorry."

"Ring?"

"Rassilon. He gave it to me. Told me that I would know when to use it. Told me that I'd figure it out. And I did. But it's gone..."

"My pocket," he said weakly.

"What?" she said in confusion as his face grew paler. Running her hand up and down his arm she tried to keep him warm.

"I found it. It's in my pocket."

While holding him in her arms she reached into his pockets and almost instantly closed her hand around it. Pulling it back up she peered at it. It was there. In her hand. The Doctor's next words brought her attention back to him, "You're glowing. The first time I kissed you were glowing. You're warm. Very warm."

His words were coming out quickly and she could see that it was becoming even harder for him to breathe. Looking down she realized that the Doctor might not be talking nonsense. Her lap did feel warm. Holding him up slightly she dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out the fob watch.

'It's alive.'

Closing her eyes momentarily she could feel its sweet warm presence flow over her. He was there. The warmth was here. John was here. Pressing the side she watched as the fob watch opened and its light poured out.

"Rose...what...what you got there?"

"It's you. It's your other piece. It's John," she said while trying not to sob. He was back. Smiling softly down at the Doctor she felt the power finally break through her. The time had come, and everything....was falling in place. What she had worked so hard for. It was here. In her arms. She slid her hand across his cheek and watched as the power flowed into him quickly.

She saw his face scrunch up in pain again and he began rambling, "I missed you. And I'm so sorry. What ever happened I'm sorry. I'm sorry for whatever happened to John and I'm sorry for whatever I put you through. I'm sorry for not telling you. For not telling you how I felt."

"I missed you too," tears began to slide down the sides of his face as he watched her, "No."

"And," a sob tore through him, "I love you. Since the first time you held my hand. Since the first time we ran."

Bending down she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. When she pulled back his eyes were closed and a gentle smile graced his features. He looked...happy. And if she wasn't imagining it he looked better, "I love you too. But you're not leaving. Never again."

She laid the fob watch on his chest and felt the energy flow out of it and into the Doctor. His eyes looked down at the watch and lifted to hers in confusion. Pressing her hands to his face her power flowed into him in pulsating bursts. The Doctor's eyes widened as he felt the energy increase exponentially, "Rose? Don't. You'll burn."

Ignoring his words she pressed forth. "Tell me," she demanded as she felt the power burn and shred through her as it flowed into the Doctor.

"What?" he asked as he glowed brighter and brighter by the second. They both knew he only had moments. Moments before he would be gone.

"Tell me if you want to go," she again demanded as she leaned closer to his face, "Tell me. Do you want your story to end?"

He surprised her by turning his head in her hands and kissing the palm of one as his voice choked with tears, "I don't want to go."

A sob broke through her lips as she crashed her lips against his. And as if a damn broke lose Rose's power, the Doctor's regenerative power, the power from the fob watch, and the ring exploded in a whirlwind of energy. The room was blinded with light and the people that had entered earlier covered their faces in a futile attempt. In the middle of it all Rose kissed the Doctor as her powers fought to stop the regeneration. And the Doctor kissed her back as he tried to hold on to what he had in front of him. His Rose. And even as the memories exploded from the ring and flowed through him he didn't let go of her. And when he began to remember their wedding day and their small little house with the gazebo outside he held her head in his hands. Pulling him closer she felt as the power from the ring grew dimmer as his memories were given back to him. Suddenly he began to pull himself up. Her hands went around his neck and his hands went to her back as he pulled her closer. There kiss became even more passionate as the Doctor's hand slid up to the back of her neck. The fob watch tumbled to the floor and was no longer filled with life.

Rose could feel all of herself pouring into the Doctor as every second ticked away. Her body became weaker as his became stronger. And with a final push of her power against his the light disappeared. Her body sagged and they broke apart as the Doctor pulled her in his arms. Her whole body felt heavy as he cradled her, "Rose? Rose? What....Rose?"

She could feel him softly shaking her and saying her name in a panicked tone. Opening her eyes she felt her heart swell as his brown eyes stared down at her. A smile that she had never seen before grew on his face and she could see that tears were still sliding down his face. Raising a hand she cleared some of them away. He held her hand against his and leaned his forehead against hers.

He began to rock them slowly and he began whispering to her, "Rose......You found me."

Her breathe caught in her throat and tears streamed down her cheeks against her will. She had done it. She wasn't meant to find him in his next regeneration. And she wasn't meant to make him wait anymore. The Doctor pulled back and kissed her tears.

"Don't cry."

"I love you," she said as he kissed her softly. Closing her eyes she melted into his embrace. After a moment he pulled back and let his lips graze hers.

"For so long I thought I was alone. Always alone. But I was wrong. You were there. Always there. Since the beginning. And there's nothing I can say or do to make you understand how much...how much... I love you."

Rose felt her energy begin to return steadily and she raised her tired hands to his face. Pulling back she stared at his face in contemplation. He stayed silent as she observed him. Moving them over she began to trace his face with her hands. Over his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his eyes. Just taking him in. He watched her silently and her tears died as she saw the love in his eyes. This was her Doctor. A small smile grew on her face and the Doctor mirrored her action.

"How long are you going to stay with me?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

Letting out a soft laugh she kissed him, "Forever."

* * *

THE END...........until the EPILOGUE. Lol.

* * *

Author's Note! OH MY GOD! It's the end! (Throws head down and cries.) I can't believe it! I hoped you liked this better than the end of time. (Rubs head.) I had to fix it. I couldn't let him go like that. Ohhhhhhhhhhh David Tennant! I had to give your Doctor a happy ending.

So hoped you liked! Please review and tell me what you think! I'm so nervous because this is the first big story I've ever EVER FINISHED! Over 200 pages long! Epilogue is coming up tomorrow! I have it written already. Any ideas?????

I love you guys! Thank you so much for sticking around and coming along with me for this incredible journey! (Tear.) Sorry that it took a while to get this out. Had to do my finals and that involved doing a paper for Doctor Who. So that took me over a week. Grrr......but no thoughts about evil essays. On with the epilogue AND THE **REVIEWING, REVIEWING, REVIEWING, REVIEWING, REVIEWING, REVIEWING, REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE?**

P.S. And it is I! I am the one who has been sending the secret messages in the end!! I, the writer's younger sister!!!! I have been manipulating your minds to continue reading!! BUAHAHAHAHAHA! (Runs away but can't open door so slams head on door) Owieeeeee (slowly walks out in shame).

P.S.S. Sorry about my sister. Lol. I only noticed recently that she was leaving messages at the end of each chapter. Sneaky little monkey. And thanks to that special person that made me realize that she was doing it. Lol.


	17. Epilogue

I Promise

By the Alternative Source

Author's Note: This is set after Journey's End. Donna has gone back home. The "Actual" Doctor is all alone now. This happens before the Christmas Special. That's all that I'm going to say.

**Also: **

" " **= Speaking out loud.**

' '**= This is Rose thinking.**

**And any italics are = **_**John or Rose's version of the Doctor that is guiding her.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

* * *

Nice little epilogue for you guys. I think you deserved it for being so awesome! I can't believe it's over for "I Promise." But it's not going to be over for the Doctor and Rose! I have another story planned! So on with the Epilogue!

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Pushing down a lever he set the course. A couple more buttons and he was finished. Stepping back he ran his hand over the Tardis console. He knew she would take care of the rest of it. Turning around he began to make his way back to his room. In all honesty he barely used it. He just couldn't stand the thought of being in there. Lying on his bed he would focus too much on the fact that he was alone. Well...was alone. Not anymore. Rose was there.

After the whole 'End of Time' fiasco with the Master and regaining his memories Rose had practically fallen asleep in his arms. And to his surprise when he picked her up bridal style he noticed that everyone else was in the room. Jack, Donna, Ianto, and Wilfred were just standing there with the most shocked looks. Without a word he signalled for them to follow him. When they got to the Tardis he placed her in his room and arranged for the others to have a place to sleep. After that he had gone to the console room to set the coordinates for the smoothest and quietest place that the Tardis could find. With a gentle hum the Tardis agreed and set off for a destination unknown.

And now he was on his way back to her. He couldn't help the smile that had been etched on his face for the last couple of hours. Things had changed dramatically. He still had his memories. The unlocked ones that let him remember the first time Rose met him on Gallifrey or the first time they had kissed during his previous regenerations. And the memories where he seemed to always feel alone were gone and replaced by her. But the memories that he couldn't help but sift through over and over again where the ones of John and Rose in the alternate world. In a sense they were his memories. He was John. And he was the Doctor. But it felt different. And the only explanation was that he felt whole now. But one thing was certain. The more that he looked through the memories the more they became second instinct and merge completely with him.

Reaching his room he entered without making a noise. Rose was still where he left her. Curled up on her side with the blanket tucked under her chin.

'She looks beautiful.'

Not bothering to change he simply took off his trainers and slid into the bed. And before he could pull her towards him she had rolled over and had her head nestled in the crook of his neck. She had always loved to do that from what he could remember. Wrapping his arms around her he turned his head into her hair and let the feeling wash over him. He wasn't alone anymore. She had promised to find him and she had kept it. This only made him love her more with every breath that he took.

He knew he should go to sleep. It had been a tiring day and he needed to be well rested for tomorrow's agenda. He already had it all planned out. First he would lie in bed for hours with Rose. Then they would have banana pancakes. The ones that she made were always the most perfect and delicious. Then they would analyze her and finally figure out what had happened to Rose to stop her aging and increase her connection with the time vortex. They would figure out what changed in Rose so the only choice that he had was to send her to find him.

"Will you stop it," Rose's sleepy voice murmured against his neck.

Looking down at her he chuckled, "Just thinking is all. No one's ever gotten hurt with just a little thinking, did they?"

"Then you obviously haven't met...yourself," she smiled and he could tell that she was coming out of her sleeping state. Pulling herself up she grinned at him, "Sleep."

"Can't," he admitted while tapping the side of his head, "Too much going on in here."

Leaning over she gave him a chaste kiss, "We've had a long journey. Don't worry. We can deal with the rest of it tomorrow. Right now it's just you," she kissed him again, "and me."

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He could remember all the kisses they had shared but this was different. They were together. No complications or worries. They were just together and sometimes he couldn't wrap his head around it. Looking down at her he knew that he wanted to experience everything with her. Marriage, children, the rest of his life with her. And he would start it again with her. Fingering the ring on her necklace he asked, "Will you marry me?"

Her eyes came into focus and all the sleep disappeared from them, "What?"

"Will marry me?....Again?"

She let her fingers graze his cheek and he couldn't help but lean into the warmth they gave off, "I knew you would change things for me. Since the first moment. Since the first smile. Since the moment you found me." Kissing him again he felt Rose whisper the answer against his lips, "Yes."

Taking advantage of the moment he pulled her towards him and kissed her languidly trying to take everything in. Happiness that he had never felt flowed through him as she spoke those words. And when the kiss ended and she tucked herself safely in his arms and the crook of his neck he knew that she would stand by him forever as he would by her.

As he drifted off to sleep he remembered her words during his last moments in his human body.

"_I promise. You will not be alone forever."_

And he couldn't help but say, "I always knew that you were different. Atta girl."

* * *

THE END

* * *

Author's Note: The final one! Who can believe this???? Ohhhh the last author's note! But let's not cry! I have plans for a new Doctor/Rose story that will knock your socks off hopefully like this one did. Lol. So add me to your author alerts and also look me up on Live Journal. My username is:

the_alt_source

I will be starting a whole thing about Doctor Who there that I am quite excited about. Includes facts, pictures, updates on my stories, addition stuff that can't be posted on here. And if you guys have any ideas tell me. Any help that you need, ask me.

I want to thank you guys again! For all the people that reviewed, added me to your alerts and just travelled with me during this awesome journey!!!!! So let's keep that Doctor/Rose going. Write a fanfic, poem, or song about them and you'll overflow this site with Doctor/Rose goodness!!! I will be starting my part and I want you to continue it! Hence why you should find me on live journal. Lol.

So for the final time on "I Promise" please **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**P.S. I love you guys! You're awesome. I've met some awesome people through this story and I don't want to lose contact. Let's keep connected!**


End file.
